Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Lo que un sinvergüenza quiere, un sinvergüenza lo consigue... Una década atrás, el marqués de Chiba fue echado de la sociedad con nada más que su título. Ahora, socio del más exclusivo pandemónium de juego, el frío y cruel Chiba hará lo que sea necesario para recuperar su herencia... incluso casarse con la perfecta y correcta Lady Serena Tsukino. Un compromiso roto y años...
1. Chapter 1

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**Hola chicas nueva adaptación esperamos os guste mucho. Es de época y es interesante y más con un Darien tan singular jejejjeje. Saludos y hasta el lunes.**

**REVIEWS SI.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

**Lo que un sinvergüenza quiere, un sinvergüenza lo consigue...**

Una década atrás, el marqués de Chiba fue echado de la sociedad con nada más que su título. Ahora, socio del más exclusivo pandemónium de juego, el frío y cruel Chiba hará lo que sea necesario para recuperar su herencia... incluso casarse con la perfecta y correcta Lady Serena Tsukino.

Un compromiso roto y años de cortejos decepcionantes han dejado a Serena poco interesada en un matrimonio tranquilo y cómodo y anhelando algo más. Qué suerte que su nuevo marido tenga acceso a un mundo inexplorado de placeres.

Chiba puede ser un príncipe del ilícito bajo fondo londinense, pero jura mantener a Serena al margen de la perversidad... todo un reto cuando la dama descubre sus propios deseos y su voluntad de apostar lo que sea por ellos... incluso su corazón.

**Chiba**

_Londres, invierno de 1821_

**E**l ocho de diamantes lo arruinó.

Si hubiera sido el seis, podría haberse salvado. Si hubiera sido el siete, se hubiese marchado con el triple de su dinero.

Pero fue el ocho.

El joven marqués de Chiba observó el naipe volar a través del exuberante tapete verde y deslizarse en su lugar junto al siete de tréboles que yacía boca arriba sobre éste, burlándose de él. Sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando y el aire abandonaba la habitación con una prisa insoportable.

Veintidós.

Uno más que el veintiuno al que había apostado.

Al que había apostado todo.

Hubo una exclamación colectiva en la sala cuando él suspendió el movimiento del naipe con la punta de un dedo... mientras los curiosos observaban desarrollarse el horror con el entusiasta placer de aquellos que han escapado por poco de su propia muerte.

El parloteo empezó entonces.

—¿Lo apostó todo?

—Todo lo que no está vinculado.

—Demasiado joven para saber desenvolverse mejor.

—Lo bastante mayor ahora; nada hace madurar a un hombre más rápido que esto.

—¿Realmente lo ha perdido todo?

—Todo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, enfocando la atención en el hombre al otro lado de la mesa, encontrando la fría mirada gris que había conocido toda su vida. El vizconde Langford había sido amigo y vecino de su padre, escogido por el anterior marqués de Chiba como tutor de su único hijo y heredero. Tras la muerte de los padres de Chiba, había sido Langford quien había protegido el marquesado de Chiba, quien había multiplicado por diez sus activos y asegurado su prosperidad.

Y luego se la había quedado.

Vecino, tal vez. Amigo, nunca.

La traición abrasaba a través del joven marqués.

—Lo hizo a propósito. —Y por primera vez en veintiún años, él oyó la juventud en su voz y la odió.

No había ninguna emoción en el rostro de su contrincante cuando levantó la letra del centro de la mesa. Chiba resistió el impulso de hacer un gesto de dolor ante el arrogante garabato de su firma a través de la hoja en blanco... prueba de que había perdido todo.

—Fue tu elección. Tu elección apostar más de lo que estabas dispuesto a perder.

Él había sido timado. Langford lo había presionado una y otra vez, empujándole más y más allá, dejándole ganar hasta que él no pudo imaginar perder. Era una táctica muy antigua y él había sido demasiado joven para reconocerla. Demasiado entusiasta. Chiba levantó la mirada, la rabia y la frustración estrangulando las palabras.

—Y su elección ganarlo.

—Sin mí, no habría nada para ganar —dijo el hombre mayor.

—Padre. —Malachite Alles, hijo del vizconde y el amigo más cercano de Chiba dio un paso adelante, la voz temblorosa—. No haga esto.

Langford se tomó su tiempo para doblar la letra y se levantó de la mesa ignorando a su hijo. En lugar de eso, demolió a Chiba con una fría mirada.

—Deberías estarme agradecido por enseñarte una lección tan valiosa a tan temprana edad. Por desgracia, ahora no tienes nada más que la ropa sobre tu espalda y una mansión vacía.

El vizconde echó una mirada a la pila de monedas sobre el tapete... el resto de sus ganancias de la noche.

—Te dejaré el dinero, ¿te parece? Un regalo de despedida, si quieres. Después de todo, ¿qué diría tu padre si te dejara sin nada?

Chiba se levantó rápidamente de su silla, echándose para atrás.

—Usted no es la persona adecuada para hablar de mi padre.

Langford enarcó una ceja ante el despliegue descontrolado, y dejó que el silencio reinara durante un largo rato.

—Sabes, creo que me llevaré el dinero después de todo. Y tu membresía a este club. Es hora de que te vayas.

Las mejillas de Chiba llamearon cuando las palabras resbalaron sobre él. Su membrecía al club. Su tierra, sus sirvientes, sus caballos, su ropa, todo. Todo menos una casa, unas pocas hectáreas de tierra y un título.

Un título ahora en desgracia.

El vizconde levantó una de las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa burlona y lanzó una guinea por el aire hacia Chiba quien de manera instintiva extendió la mano, atrapando la moneda de oro mientras destellaba bajo las luces brillantes de la sala de juego del White's.

—Gástalo de manera inteligente, chico. Es lo último que obtendrás de mí.

—Padre —intentó de nuevo Malachite.

Langford se volvió hacia él.

—Ni una palabra más. No voy a tenerte suplicando por él.

El viejo amigo de Chiba volvió sus ojos tristes sobre él, levantando su mano en señal de impotencia. Malachite necesitaba a su padre. Su dinero. Su apoyo.

Las cosas que Chiba ya no tenía.

El odio llameó caliente y vivo durante el más breve de los instantes, antes de que desapareciera, extinguido por la fría determinación, y Chiba metió la moneda en su bolsillo, dando la espalda a sus pares, a su club, a su mundo y a la vida que siempre había conocido.

Jurando venganza.

**Capítulo 1**

_Principios de enero de 1831_

**É**l no se movió cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación privada abrirse y cerrarse con calma.

Estaba de pie en la oscuridad, perfilado en la ventana coloreada, mirando desde lo alto el salón principal de la casa de juego más exclusiva de Londres. Desde la planta baja del club, la ventana no aparentaba ser otra cosa que una bellísima obra de arte... un gigantesco vitral representando la caída de Lucifer. En brillantes colores, el enorme ángel, seis veces más grande que un hombre común, se desplomaba al fondo del foso, expulsado a los oscuros rincones de Londres por el Ejército del Cielo.

The Fallen Angel.

Un recordatorio, no solo del nombre del club, sino del riesgo que esos que entraban asumían cuando colocaban sus pagarés sobre el lujoso tapete, cuando levantaban los dados de marfil o cuando observaban la ruleta volverse un borrón de color y tentación.

Y cuando The Angel ganaba, como siempre lo hacía, el cristal recordaba a los perdedores hasta dónde habían caído.

La mirada de Chiba se movió rápidamente hacia una mesa de piquet en el extremo más alejado del salón de juego.

—Croix quiere aumentar su crédito.

El gerente del salón de juego no se movió de su sitio junto a la puerta de la habitación de los dueños.

—Sí.

—Debe más de lo que jamás podrá pagar.

—Sí.

Chiba volvió la cabeza encontrando la mirada sombría de su empleado de mayor confianza.

—¿Qué está dispuesto a apostar como contrapartida a la extensión de su crédito?

—Ochenta y una hectáreas en Gales.

Chiba observó al lord en cuestión, quien estaba sudando y moviéndose de manera nerviosa mientras esperaba por una sentencia favorable.

—Dale el crédito. Cuando pierda, acompáñale hasta la puerta. Su membrecía está revocada.

Raras veces sus decisiones eran cuestionadas, y nunca por el personal de The Angel. El otro hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta con tanta calma como había entrado. Antes de que pudiera salir, Chiba dijo:

—Justin.

Silencio.

—La tierra primero.

El suave clic de la puerta encontrando la jamba fue la única indicación de que el gerente del salón de juego había estado allí.

Minutos después, apareció a la vista en el piso de abajo y Chiba observó la señal de adelante del gerente al repartidor de cartas. Observó cuando la mano fue repartida y cómo perdía el conde. De nuevo.

Y otra vez.

Y una vez más.

Había quienes no lo entendían.

Esos que no habían jugado juegos de azar... que no habían sentido la emoción de ganar... que no habían negociado con ellos mismos por una ronda más, una mano más, una oportunidad más... solo hasta ganar cien, mil, diez mil...

Esos que no habían conocido la deliciosa, eufórica e incomparable sensación de saber que era una mesa caliente, que esa era su noche, que con una sola carta todo podría cambiar.

Ellos nunca habrían entendido lo que mantuvo al conde de Croix en su silla, apostando una, otra y otra vez, rápido como un rayo, hasta que lo había perdido todo. Una vez más. Como si nada de lo que hubiera apostado alguna vez, en principio hubiera sido de su propiedad.

Chiba lo entendía.

Justin se acercó a Croix y habló con discreción al oído del hombre arruinado. La mirada se disparó a sus pies tambaleantes, la ofensa surcaba su frente mientras la rabia y la vergüenza lo impulsaban hacia el gerente.

Un error.

Chiba no podía oír lo que se decía. No lo necesitaba. Lo había escuchado cientos de veces antes... había observado cómo una larga fila de hombres, primero había perdido su dinero y luego los estribos con The Angel. Con él.

Observó a Justin dar un paso adelante, las manos levantadas con la señal universal de cautela. Observó la forma en que los labios del gerente se movían, intentando, y fracasando, tranquilizar y calmar. Observó el modo en que los otros jugadores tomaban nota de la conmoción y cómo Temple, el macizo socio de Chiba, se metía en la refriega, ávido por una pelea.

Chiba se movió entonces, llegó a la pared y tiró de un interruptor, activando una compleja combinación de poleas y palancas que hizo sonar una campanilla debajo de la mesa de piquet, llamando la atención de la banca.

Advirtiéndole que, esta noche, Temple no tendría su pelea.

Chiba la tendría en su lugar.

El croupier detuvo la fuerza imposible de Temple con una palabra y un gesto de cabeza hacia la pared donde Chiba y Lucifer observaban, cada uno dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuere que se avecinara.

La mirada negra de Temple cayó sobre el cristal y asintió con la cabeza una vez, antes de atravesar con Croix la multitud de personas allí abajo.

Chiba descendió de las habitaciones de los dueños para encontrarlos en una pequeña y apartada antecámara de la planta baja del club. Croix maldecía como un marinero de los muelles cuando Chiba abrió la puerta y entró. Él se volvió hacia Chiba con la mirada entrecerrada por el odio.

—Usted es un bastardo. No puede hacerme esto. No puede quedarse con lo que es mío.

Chiba se apoyó contra la gruesa puerta de roble y cruzó los brazos.

—Usted se cavó su tumba, Croix. Vaya a su casa. Agradezca que no tomo más de lo que me deba.

Croix se abalanzó a través del pequeño cuarto antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de recapacitar, y Chiba se movió con una agilidad que pocos hubieran esperado, aferrando uno de los brazos del conde y retorciéndoselo hasta que su cara estuvo apretada con fuerza contra la puerta. Chiba zarandeó al hombre delgado una vez, dos veces, antes de decir:

—Piense con mucho cuidado su siguiente acto. Encuentro que no me siento tan magnánimo como hace escasos minutos.

—Quiero ver a Nicolás. —Las palabras fueron mal articuladas contra la puerta.

—En lugar de eso, nos verá a nosotros.

—He sido miembro de The Angel desde el principio. Me lo debéis. Él me lo debe.

—Al contrario, es usted quien nos debe.

—He gastado suficiente dinero en este lugar...

—Cuán generoso es usted. ¿Deberíamos pedir el libro y ver cuánto debe aún? —Croix se calmó—. Ah. Veo que está empezando a entender. La tierra es nuestra ahora. Envíe a su abogado por la mañana con la escritura o voy en su búsqueda en persona. ¿Está claro? —Chiba no esperó una respuesta, en lugar de eso dio un paso atrás y soltó al conde—. Fuera de aquí.

Croix se volvió hacia ellos con pánico en la mirada.

—Guárdese la tierra, Chiba. Pero no la membrecía... no se quede con la membrecía. Estoy a un paso de casarme. Su dote cubrirá todas mis pérdidas y más. No se quede con la membrecía.

Chiba odió la lastimosa súplica, el trasfondo de ansiedad en las palabras. Él sabía que Croix no podía resistir la tentación de apostar. La tentación de ganar.

Si Chiba tuviera un gramo de compasión en él, sentiría lástima por la inocente muchacha.

Pero la compasión no era un rasgo que él reclamara.

Croix se volvió con los ojos abiertos de par en par hacia Temple.

—Temple. Por favor.

Una de las cejas negras de Temple se levantó mientras cruzaba sus enormes brazos contra el ancho pecho.

—Con una dote tan generosa, estoy seguro que cualquiera de los clubes de juego de menor categoría le darán la bienvenida.

Por supuesto que lo harían. Las casas de juego de más baja categoría, llenas de asesinos y estafadores, darían la bienvenida a este insecto de hombre y a su mala suerte, con los brazos abiertos.

—Gilipolleces los clubes de juegos más bajos —escupió Croix—. ¿Qué pensará la gente? ¿Qué se necesita? Pagaré el doble... el triple. Es un montón de dinero.

Chiba no sería nada si no fuese un negociante.

—Usted se casa con la muchacha, paga sus deudas con intereses y nosotros le reintegramos su membrecía.

—¿Y qué hago hasta entonces? —El sonido del quejido del conde fue desagradable.

—Usted podría probar la abstinencia —ofreció Temple de modo casual.

El alivio idiotizó a Croix.

—Usted no es quién para hablar. Todo el mundo sabe lo que hizo.

Temple se quedó inmóvil, la voz llena de amenaza.

—¿Y qué fue eso?

El terror eliminó la mínima inteligencia de los instintos del conde, y lanzó un puñetazo a Temple, quien atrapó el golpe con un puño enorme y tiró al hombre más pequeño hacia él con malvada intención.

—¿Qué fue eso? —repitió.

El conde comenzó a gimotear como un bebé.

—N... nada. Lo siento. No quise decir eso. Por favor, no me haga daño. Por favor, no me mate. Me marcharé. Ahora. Se lo juro. Por favor... n... no me lastime.

Temple suspiró.

—Usted no se merece mi energía. —Soltó al conde.

—Fuera, antes de que decida que se merece la mía —dijo Chiba.

El conde huyó de la habitación.

Chiba lo observó irse antes de arreglarse el chaleco y enderezarse la levita.

—Pensé que él podría ensuciarse mientras lo sujetabas.

—No sería el primero. —Temple se sentó en una silla baja y estiró las piernas delante de él, cruzando un tobillo enfundado en una bota sobre el otro—. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te llevaría.

Chiba pasó rozando una mano por el centímetro de puño de lino que asomaba debajo de su abrigo, asegurándose que la franja de tela blanca estaba pareja antes de devolver su atención a Temple y fingir no entender la pregunta.

—¿Para hacer qué?

—Para recuperar la perfección en tu ropa. —Una de las comisuras de la boca de Temple se curvó en una sonrisa burlona—. Eres como una mujer.

Chiba miró a los ojos al enorme hombre.

—Una mujer con un gancho de derecha extraordinario.

Su sonrisa se amplió, la expresión haciendo alarde de la nariz de Temple, quebrada y sanada en tres partes.

—Honestamente, no estarás sugiriendo que podrías vencerme en una pelea, ¿verdad?

Chiba evaluaba el estado de su corbata en un espejo cercano.

—Estoy sugiriendo precisamente eso.

—¿Te puedo invitar al ring?

—Cuando quieras.

—Nadie se va a meter en un ring. Ciertamente no con Temple. —Chiba y Temple se volvieron hacia las palabras, dichas desde una puerta oculta en el extremo más alejado de la habitación, donde Nicolás, el tercer socio del The Fallen Angel, los observaba.

Temple se rió ante las palabras y se volvió hacia Chiba.

—¿Ves? Nicolás sabe lo suficiente para admitir que no eres rival para mí.

Nicolás se sirvió un vaso de whisky de una botella en un aparador cercano.

—No tiene nada que ver con Chiba. Tú estás construido como una fortaleza de piedra. Nadie es rival para ti. —Las palabras se volvieron sardónicas—. Es decir, nadie excepto yo.

Temple se recostó en su silla.

—Cuando quieras verme en el ring, Nicolás, cancelaré todos mis compromisos.

Nicolás se volvió hacia Chiba.

—Has dejado en la indigencia a Croix.

Él recorrió con paso majestuoso el perímetro de la habitación.

—Fue como robarle los dulces a un niño.

—Cinco años en el negocio y me sigo sorprendiendo por esos hombres y sus debilidades.

—No es debilidad. Es enfermedad. El deseo de ganar es una fiebre.

Nicolás enarcó las cejas ante la metáfora.

—Temple tiene razón. Eres una mujer.

Temple ladró de risa y se paró, su metro noventa y dos en su totalidad.

—Tengo que regresar al salón.

Nicolás observó a Temple cruzar la habitación y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¿No has tenido tu riña esta noche?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Chiba me la sacó de las manos.

—Todavía hay tiempo.

—Un hombre puede tener esperanzas. —Temple salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con firmeza detrás de él, Nicolás se movió para servir otro vaso de whisky y caminó hacia donde Chiba estaba de pie, con la mirada fija en la chimenea. Él aceptó el ofrecimiento, tomando un largo trago del dorado licor, disfrutando del modo en que le quemaba la garganta.

—Tengo noticias para ti. —Chiba volvió la cabeza y esperó—. Noticias de Langford.

Las palabras lo arrollaron. Durante nueve años había estado esperando por este preciso instante, por lo que fuera que se vertiera de la boca de Nicolás a continuación. Durante nueve años había estado esperando noticias de este hombre que lo había despojado de su pasado, de su derecho de nacimiento.

De su historia.

De todo.

Esa noche, Langford le había quitado todo: sus tierras, sus fondos, todo menos una mansión vacía y un puñado de hectáreas en el centro de una propiedad más grande... Falconwell. Mientras había observado esfumarse todo, Chiba no había comprendido los motivos del anciano... no había entendido el placer de convertir una propiedad en una cosa floreciente y viva. No había entendido cuánto escocía entregarla a un mero muchacho.

Ahora, una década más tarde no le importaba.

Quería su venganza.

La venganza que había estado esperando.

Le había costado nueve años, pero había reconstruido su fortuna... la había duplicado. El dinero de la sociedad del The Angel, junto con varias inversiones lucrativas, le habían dado la oportunidad de construir una propiedad que rivalizaba con las más lujosas de Inglaterra.

Pero él nunca había sido capaz de recuperar la que había perdido. Langford había conservado todo con puño de hierro, no dispuesto a venderla, sin importar cuánto se le ofreciera, sin importar cuán poderoso fuese el hombre que se lo ofrecía. Y hombres muy poderosos habían ofertado.

Hasta ahora.

—Dime.

—Es complicado.

Chiba volvió a girarse hacia el fuego.

—Siempre lo es. —Pero él no había trabajado cada día para cimentar su fortuna en las tierras en Gales, Escocia, Devonshire y Londres.

Lo había hecho por Falconwell.

Unas cuatrocientas hectáreas de tierra verde y exuberante que una vez habían sido el orgullo del marquesado de Chiba. La tierra que su padre, su abuelo y su bisabuelo habían acumulado alrededor de la mansión, que había ido pasando de marqués en marqués.

—¿Qué? —Él vio la respuesta en los ojos de Nicolás antes de que las palabras llegaran, y maldijo una vez, largo y sórdido—. ¿Qué ha hecho con ella?

Nicolás vaciló.

—Si lo ha imposibilitado, entonces le mataré.

Como debería haber hecho hacía años.

—Chiba...

—No —lo cortó con una mano en el aire—. He esperado por esto durante nueve años. Él me quitó todo. Todo. No tienes ni idea.

La mirada de Nicolás encontró la de él.

—Tengo muchísima idea.

Chiba se detuvo ante eso, ante la comprensión de las palabras. Ante la verdad en ellas. Había sido Nicolás quien lo había sacado de su peor momento. Nicolás quien lo había acogido, aseado y dado un trabajo. Nicolás era quien lo había rescatado.

O, quien al menos había tratado de rescatarlo.

—Chiba —comenzó Nicolás, las palabras contenidas por la prudencia—. Él no la conservó.

Un frío temor se instaló en su interior.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que él no la conservó?

—Langford ya no es más el dueño de la tierra en Surrey.

Él negó con la cabeza, como si pudiera obligarse a comprender.

—¿Quién es el dueño?

—El marqués de Needham y Dolby.

Un recuerdo de décadas destelló ante el nombre... un hombre corpulento, rifle en mano, marchando a través de un campo lodoso en Surrey, seguido por una fila de niñas, de mayor a menor, la líder de las cuales tenía la mirada azul más seria que Chiba alguna vez hubiera visto.

Sus vecinos de la infancia, la tercera familia en la Santa Trinidad de la nobleza de Surrey.

—¿Needham tiene mi tierra? ¿Cómo la consiguió?

—Irónicamente, en un juego de cartas.

Chiba no pudo encontrar la gracia en el hecho. Por cierto, la idea de que Falconwell hubiera sido apostada de manera despreocupada y perdida por una carta al azar... otra vez... lo puso en el borde.

—Tráelo aquí. El juego de Needham es écarté. Falconwell será mía.

Nicolás se echó para atrás sorprendido.

—¿Apostarías por ella?

La respuesta de Chiba fue instantánea.

—Haré lo que sea necesario por ella.

—¿Lo que sea necesario?

Al instante, Chiba se volvió suspicaz.

—¿Qué sabes tú que yo no?

Las cejas de Nicolás subieron rápidamente.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—Siempre sabes más que yo. Lo disfrutas.

—Simplemente presto más atención.

Chiba apretó los dientes.

—Sea lo que sea...

El fundador de The Fallen Angel fingió interés en un punto en una de sus mangas.

—La tierra que una vez fue parte de Falconwell...

—Mi tierra.

Nicolás ignoró la interrupción.

—Sencillamente no la puedes recuperar.

—¿Por qué no?

Nicolás vaciló.

—Ha sido anexionada a... algo más.

Un odio frío atravesó a Chiba. Él había esperado diez años por esto... por el momento en que finalmente volviese a anexionar Falconwell Manor a sus tierras.

—¿Anexionada a qué?

—A quién, más bien.

—No estoy de humor para tus acertijos.

—Needham ha anunciado que las antiguas tierras de Falconwell se van a incluir en la dote de su hija mayor.

La conmoción hizo dar un paso atrás a Chiba.

—¿Serena?

—¿Conoces a la dama?

—Han pasado años desde que la vi por última vez... casi veinte.

Dieciséis. Había estado allí el día en que había salido de Surrey por última vez, después del entierro de sus padres, tenía quince años y había sido despachado a un mundo nuevo sin familia. Ella lo había mirado trepar en su carruaje, y su seria mirada azul no había titubeado en seguir su coche por el largo camino que lo alejaba de Falconwell.

No había apartado la mirada hasta que él se había girado hacia la carretera.

Lo sabía porque la había observado también.

Ella había sido su amiga.

Cuando él todavía creía en los amigos.

También era la hija mayor de un doble marqués con más dinero del que uno podría gastar en toda su vida. No había ninguna razón para que hubiera permanecido soltera durante tanto tiempo. Debería estar casada con una camada de jóvenes aristócratas a quienes cuidar.

—¿Por qué Serena necesita Falconwell como dote? —Él hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué no se ha casado aún?

Nicolás suspiró.

—Me serviría mucho si alguno de vosotros se interesase en la alta sociedad en lugar de en nuestra escasa membrecía.

—Nuestra escasa membrecía es de más de quinientos hombres. Cada uno de ellos con un archivo grueso como mi pulgar, lleno de información, gracias a tus socios.

—No obstante, tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mis tardes que instruirte sobre el mundo en el cual naciste.

Chiba entrecerró la mirada. Él nunca había sabido que Nicolás pasara las tardes de cualquier otra forma que completamente solo.

—¿Qué cosas?

Nicolás ignoró la pregunta y tomó otro trago de whisky.

—Lady Serena tuvo el mejor compromiso matrimonial de la temporada años atrás.

—¿Y?

—El compromiso fue anulado a causa del matrimonio por amor de su prometido.

Era un viejo cuento que había oído infinidad de veces, y Chiba seguía sintiendo una emoción desconocida ante la idea que la muchacha que él recordaba hubiera podido ser lastimada por el compromiso roto.

—Un matrimonio por amor —se mofó él—. Más bien una candidata más guapa o más rica. ¿Y eso fue todo?

—Me han dicho que desde entonces ha sido perseguida por varios pretendientes. Y todavía permanece soltera. —Nicolás parecía estar perdiendo el interés en la historia, suspirando, continuó aburrido—. Aunque me imagino que no por mucho tiempo, con Falconwell para endulzar el bote de miel. La tentación hará pulular a los pretendientes.

—Ellos quieren una oportunidad para tratarme con prepotencia.

—Muy probable. No estás en lo alto en la lista de pares favoritos.

—No figuro en la lista de pares favoritos. No obstante, tendré la tierra.

—¿Y estás dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para conseguirlo? —Nicolás se veía divertido.

Chiba no pasó por alto el significado de las palabras de su socio.

Una visión de una Serena joven y amable destelló, lo contrario a lo que él era. En lo que él se había convertido.

La hizo a un lado. Durante nueve años había estado esperando este momento. La oportunidad de recuperar eso que había sido construido para él.

Eso que había sido dejado para él.

Eso que había perdido.

Era lo más cercano que alguna vez estaría de la reivindicación. Y nada se interpondría en su camino.

—Nada. —Chiba se levantó y se enderezó la chaqueta con cuidado—. Si una esposa viene con ella, que así sea.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo detrás de él.

Nicolás brindó ante el sonido y habló a la habitación vacía.

—Felicitaciones.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

_Querido D ..._

_Es absolutamente necesario que regreses a casa. Es terriblemente aburrido sin ti; ni Amy, ni Rei son una compañía adecuada para la orilla del lago._

_¿Estás muy seguro que debes asistir a la escuela? Mi institutriz parece bastante inteligente. No tengo ninguna duda de que puede enseñarte cualquier cosa que necesites saber. _

_Tuya... S._

_Needham Manor, septiembre de 1813. _

_Querida S... _

_Me temo que experimentarás un aburrimiento atroz hasta Navidad. Si te sirve de consuelo, ni siquiera tengo acceso a un lago. ¿Puedo sugerirte que le enseñes a las gemelas a pescar?_

_Estoy seguro que debo asistir a la escuela... a tu institutriz no le gusto. _

_...D_

_Eton College, septiembre de 1813_

_Fines de enero de 1831_

_Surrey_

**S**in duda, lady Serena Tsukino, siendo aristocrática y educada, sabía que debería estar muy agradecida cuando, en una fría tarde de enero, con veintiocho años bien cumplidos, recibía su quinta (y probablemente última) proposición de matrimonio.

Sabía que la mitad de Londres pensaría que no estaría exagerando si se arrodillara junto al honorable Malachite Alles y le agradeciera, a él y a su Creador la oferta amabilísima y en extremo generosa. Después de todo, el caballero en cuestión era guapo, amigo, tenía todos sus dientes y la cabeza llena de pelo... una rara combinación de rasgos para una mujer no tan joven, con un compromiso roto y solo un puñado de pretendientes en el pasado.

Ella también sabía que a su padre, quien sin duda había dado la bendición a la pareja en algún punto antes de ese momento, mientras ella bajaba la mirada hacia la coronilla bien poblada de Malachite, le gustaba. Al marqués de Needham y Dolby le había gustado «ese Malachite Alles» desde aquel día, veintitantos años atrás, cuando el chico se había enrollado las mangas, agachado en los establos de su casa de la infancia y colaborado en el parto de una de las perras de caza favoritas del marqués.

A partir de ese día, Malachite fue un buen muchacho.

El tipo de muchacho que Serena siempre había pensado que a su padre le hubiera gustado para su propio hijo. Si, por supuesto, hubiera tenido un hijo en lugar de cinco hijas.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que Malachite algún día sería un vizconde... uno rico, además. Como sin duda estaba diciendo la madre de Serena desde su lugar más allá de la puerta de la sala de estar, donde, a no dudar, estaba observando desarrollarse la escena con silenciosa desesperación.

Los mendigos no pueden elegir, Serena.

Serena sabía todo eso.

Razón por la cual, cuando se encontró con la cálida mirada marrón de este chico convertido en hombre, al que había conocido durante toda su vida, este querido amigo, se dio cuenta de que esta era, desde todo punto, la oferta de matrimonio más generosa que alguna vez recibiría y que debería decir que sí. Rotundamente.

Excepto que no lo hizo.

En cambio dijo:

—¿Por qué?

El silencio que siguió a las palabras fue enfatizado por un dramático «¿Qué cree que está haciendo?» desde más allá de la puerta de la sala de estar y la mirada de Malachite se llenó de diversión y no poco de sorpresa cuando se puso de pie.

—¿Por qué no? —le contestó de manera amigable, agregando después de un momento—. Hemos sido amigos desde la infancia; disfrutamos de la compañía del otro; yo tengo necesidad de una esposa; tú tienes necesidad de un marido.

Como razones para casarse, no eran terribles. No obstante...

—He buscado denodadamente durante nueve años, Malachite. Has tenido todo ese tiempo para hacerme una propuesta.

Malachite tuvo la cortesía de verse abochornado antes de sonreír luciendo, en gran medida, como un Water Dog1.

—Eso es verdad. Y no tengo una buena excusa para haber esperado excepto... bien, estoy encantado de decir que senté la cabeza, Sere.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tonterías. Nunca sentarás la cabeza. ¿Por qué yo, Malachite? —lo presionó—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Cuando él se rió de la pregunta, no fue una risa grande, atronadora y amigable. Fue una risa nerviosa. Como siempre sonreía cuando no quería responder la pregunta.

—Es hora de afincarme —dijo antes de ladear la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo ampliamente y continuó—. Vamos, Sere. Vamos a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena había recibido cuatro ofertas previas de matrimonio, e imaginado un sinnúmero de otras en una miríada de maneras, desde la interrupción gloriosa y dramática de un baile hasta la propuesta privada y maravillosa en un mirador aislado en medio de un verano en Surrey. Había imaginado declaraciones de amor y pasión eterna, abundancia de sus flores favoritas (las peonías), mantas extendidas amorosamente en un campo de margaritas salvajes, el vivificante sabor del champaña en su lengua mientras todo Londres alzaba las copas por su felicidad. La sensación de los brazos de su prometido en torno a ella mientras se arrojaba en su abrazo y suspiraba: «Sí... ¡Sí!»

Sabía que eran todas fantasías... cada una más improbable que la anterior. Después de todo, una solterona de veintiocho años de edad, no estaba exactamente defendiéndose de los pretendientes.

Pero seguro no estaba fuera de lugar tener la esperanza de algo más que: «Vamos a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?»

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, no queriendo molestar a Malachite, quien a las claras se estaba esmerando. Pero ellos habían sido amigos desde la infancia, y Serena no estaba dispuesta a introducir mentiras en su amistad ahora.

—Te estás compadeciendo de mí, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices tal cosa?

Ella sonrió.

—Porque es verdad. Te compadeces de tu pobre amiga solterona. Y estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu felicidad para asegurarte que me case.

Él le dirigió una mirada exasperada... la clase de mirada que solo un amigo muy querido puede dar a otro... y le tomó la mano, besándole los nudillos.

—Tonterías. Es hora de que me case, Sere. Tú eres una buena amiga.

Él se detuvo, la desazón destellando de un modo amigable que hacía imposible estar enojada con él.

—He hecho una chapuza de esto, ¿verdad?

Ella no pudo evitarlo. Se sonrió.

— Sí, un poco. Se supone que profesas tu amor eterno.

Él la miró escéptico.

—¿Mano al corazón y todo eso?

La sonrisa de Serena se amplió.

—Precisamente. Y tal vez me escribas un soneto.

—Oh, bella Lady Serena... ¿por favor considere conmigo casarse?

Ella se echó a reír. Malachite siempre la hacía reír. Era una buena cualidad esa.

—Un deslucido intento por cierto, Su Señoría.

Él fingió una mueca de disgusto.

—¿No imagino que pudiera reproducir para ti una nueva raza de perro? ¿Llamándola la Lady P?

—Romántico de hecho —dijo ella—. Pero eso más bien demoraría mucho tiempo, ¿no te parece?

Hubo una pausa mientras cada uno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro antes de que él dijera de pronto muy serio:

—Por favor, Sere. Déjame protegerte.

Era algo extraño para decir, pero él había fracasado en todas las demás partes del proceso de propuesta de matrimonio, así que ella no se demoró en sus palabras.

En lugar de eso, consideró la oferta. Seriamente.

Él era su amigo más antiguo. Uno de ellos, al menos.

El que no la había abandonado.

La hacía reírse y estaba muy, muy encariñada con él. El único que no la había abandonado después de su catastrófico compromiso matrimonial roto. Eso seguro hablaba a su favor.

Debería decir que sí.

Dilo, Serena.

Debería convertirse en Lady Malachite Alles, de veintiocho años de edad y rescatada, en el último momento, de una soltería eterna.

Di: «Sí, Malachite. Me casaré contigo. ¡Qué encantador que me lo pidieras!»

Debería.

Pero no lo hizo.

_Querido D..._

_A mi institutriz no le caen bien las __anguilas__. Sin duda, ella se ha cultivado lo suficiente para ver que simplemente porque tú llegues cargando una, eso no te hace una mala persona. Repudia el pecado, no al pecador._

_Tuya... S_

_PD: Malachite estaba en casa para una visita la semana pasada y fuimos de pesca. Él es oficialmente mi amigo favorito._

_Needham Manor, septiembre de 1813 _

_Querida S..._

_Eso suena sospechosamente parecido a un sermón del vicario Compton. Has estado prestando atención en la iglesia. Estoy decepcionado._

_...D_

_PD: Él no lo es._

_Eton College, septiembre de 1813_

**E**l sonido de la gran puerta de roble cerrándose detrás de Malachite aún estaba haciendo eco en la entrada de Needham Manor cuando la madre de Serena apareció en el rellano del primer piso, un piso más arriba de donde Serena estaba parada.

—¡Serena! ¿Qué has hecho? —Lady Needham bajaba demoliendo las anchas escaleras centrales de la casa, seguida por las hermanas de Serena, Mina y Lita, y tres de los perros de caza de su padre.

Serena respiró hondo y se volvió hacia su madre.

—En verdad, ha sido un día tranquilo —dijo ella de manera casual, dirigiéndose al comedor, sabiendo que su madre vendría detrás—. He escrito una misiva a la prima Catherine; ¿sabías que ella sigue padeciendo ese horrible catarro que contrajo antes de Navidad?

Lita se rió entre dientes. Lady Needham no.

—No me importa ni un poco tu prima Catherine —dijo la marquesa, el tono de la voz elevándose en armonía con su ansiedad.

—Eso es bastante descortés; a nadie le gusta un resfriado. —Serena abrió la puerta del comedor para descubrir a su padre ya sentado a la mesa, todavía con las ropas de caza puestas, leyendo tranquilamente el Post mientras esperaba al contingente femenino de la familia—. Buenas noches, padre. ¿Has tenido un buen día?

—Esta condenadamente frío allá afuera —dijo el marqués de Needham y Dolby sin levantar la mirada del periódico—. Creo que estoy listo para la cena. Algo caliente.

Serena pensó que tal vez su padre no estaba del todo listo para lo que se avecinaba en esta comida, pero en lugar de eso, sacó de su silla a un pequeño sabueso esperando y ocupó su asiento designado a la izquierda del marqués y enfrente de sus hermanas, ambas con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosas acerca de lo que se avecinaba. Ella fingió inocencia, desdoblando la servilleta.

—¡Serena! —Lady Needham estaba de pie en el umbral del comedor, derecha como una vara, con las manos apretadas en pequeños puños, confundiendo a los lacayos congelados por la incertidumbre, preguntándose si la cena debería ser servida o no—. ¡Malachite se declaró!

—Sí. Estuve presente en esa parte —dijo Serena.

Esta vez Lita levantó su copa de agua para ocultar su sonrisita.

—¡Needham! —Lady Needham decidió que necesitaba apoyo adicional—. ¡Malachite se declaró a Serena!

Lord Needham bajó el periódico.

—¿Lo hizo? Siempre me gustó Malachite Alles. —Volviendo su atención a su hija mayor dijo—: ¿Está bien, Serena?

Serena respiró profundo.

—No precisamente, padre.

—¡Ella no lo aceptó! —El tono en el que su madre habló era apropiado solo para el luto más desconsolado o un coro griego. Aunque aparentemente tenía el propósito adicional de poner los perros a ladrar.

Después de que ella y los perros hubieran completado sus gemidos, lady Needham se acercó a la mesa, su piel terriblemente manchada, como si hubiera atravesado andando una parcela de hiedra venenosa.

—¡Serena! ¡Propuestas de matrimonio de hombres jóvenes, ricos y elegibles no florecen en los árboles!

En particular en enero, no se le ocurriría. Serena sabía que no debía decir lo que estaba pensando.

Cuando un lacayo avanzó para servir la sopa, lo que indicaba que iba a comenzar la cena, Lady Needham se derrumbó en su silla y dijo:

—¡Llévela! ¿Quién puede comer en un momento como este?

—De hecho, yo tengo bastante hambre —señaló Mina, y Serena se tragó una sonrisa.

—¡Needham!

El marqués suspiró y se volvió hacia Serena.

—¿Lo rechazaste?

—No exactamente —contestó con evasivas Serena.

—¡Ella no lo aceptó! —gritó lady Needham.

—¿Por qué no?

Era una pregunta justa. Que sin duda que a todos en la mesa les habría gustado haber respondido. Incluso a Serena.

Salvo que ella no tenía una respuesta. No una buena.

—Quiero considerar la oferta.

—No seas tonta. Acepta la oferta —dijo lord Needham como si fuera tan fácil como eso, e hizo un gesto con la mano al lacayo por la sopa.

—Quizás Sere no desea aceptar la oferta de Malachite —señaló Lita, y Serena podría haber besado a su lógica hermana menor.

—No se trata de querer o no —dijo lady Needham—. Se trata de vender cuando uno puede.

—Qué creencia más encantadora —dijo Serena con sequedad, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener su ánimo arriba.

—Bueno es verdad, Serena. Y Malachite Alles es el único hombre en la sociedad que parece estar dispuesto a comprar.

—Desearía que pudiésemos pensar en una mejor metáfora que compraventa —dijo Serena—. Y en verdad no creo que él quiera casarse conmigo más de lo que yo quiero casarme con él. Pienso que solo está siendo agradable.

—Él no está solo siendo agradable —dijo lord Needham, pero antes de que Serena pudiera sondear esa perspicacia, lady Needham volvió a hablar.

—Difícilmente sea sobre querer casarse, Serena. Tú estás más allá de eso. ¡Debes casarte! ¡Y Malachite está dispuesto a casarse contigo! ¡No has tenido una propuesta en cuatro años! ¿O lo has olvidado?

—Me había olvidado, madre. Muchas gracias por el recordatorio.

Lady Needham levantó la nariz.

—¿Deduzco que tienes intención de ser graciosa?

Mina levantó la ceja como si la idea de su hermana mayor haciendo una gracia fuera increíble. Serena resistió la tentación de defender su sentido del humor, el cual le gustaba pensar estaba en gran medida intacto.

Por supuesto que ella no lo había olvidado. Por cierto, era un hecho difícil de olvidar, considerando cuán a menudo su madre le recordaba su estado conyugal. A Serena le sorprendía que la marquesa no supiera el número de días y horas que habían pasado desde la propuesta en cuestión.

Suspiró.

—No tengo en mira el humor, madre. Simplemente no estoy... segura de que desee casarme con Malachite. O con cualquier otro que no esté segura quiera casarse conmigo de veras.

—¡Serena! —ladró su madre—. ¡Tus necesidades no son de importancia capital en esta situación!

Por supuesto que no lo eran. Así no era como funcionaba el matrimonio.

—Realmente. ¡Qué ridículo! —Hubo una pausa mientras la marquesa se concentraba y trataba de encontrar las palabras—. Serena... ¡no hay nadie más! ¡Hemos buscado! ¿Qué será de ti? —Ella se desplomó con elegancia en su silla, una mano en la frente con un gesto dramático que hubiera enorgullecido a cualquiera de las actrices sobre los escenarios de Londres—. ¿Qué tendrás?

Era una pregunta justa, una que Serena probablemente debería haber considerado con más cuidado antes de revelar su incertidumbre sobre su futuro matrimonial. Pero ella no había decidido hacer exactamente ese anuncio, al menos no hasta que lo había hecho.

Y ahora parecía la mejor decisión que hubiera tomado en muchísimo tiempo.

La cosa era, Serena había tenido muchísimas oportunidades de ser «tenida» en los últimos nueve años. Hubo un tiempo cuando era el tema de conversación de la alta sociedad... pasablemente atractiva, bien educada, bien hablada, de buena crianza, perfectamente... perfecta.

Incluso, había estado prometida. Con una contraparte análogamente perfecta.

Sí, él había sido un partido perfecto, excepto por el hecho que había estado perfectamente enamorado de alguien más.

El escándalo había hecho más fácil para Serena terminar el compromiso matrimonial sin que la dejasen plantada. Bueno, al menos, no precisamente.

Ella no lo describiría como un plantón, exactamente. Más una sacudida, en realidad.

No una inoportuna.

No es que ella le diría eso a su madre.

—¡Serena! —La marquesa se irguió de nuevo, mirando angustiada a su hija mayor—. ¡Contéstame! Si no es Malachite, ¿entonces quién? ¿Quién crees que te tendrá?

—Me tendré a mí misma, parece.

Mina jadeó. Lita hizo una pausa, la cuchara de sopa a medio camino de sus labios.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! —La marquesa colapsó una vez más—. ¡No puedes querer decir eso! ¡No seas ridícula!

El pánico y la irritación guerreaban en el tono de lady Needham.

—¡Tú estás hecha de algo más resistente que las solteronas! ¡Oh! ¡No me hagas pensarlo! ¡Una solterona!

De hecho Serena pensaba que las solteronas estaban hechas de algo más resistente que ella, pero se abstuvo de decir semejante cosa a su madre, quien parecía como si pudiera caer de la silla en un estado de absoluta desesperación.

La marquesa continuó.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¡No nací para ser la madre de una solterona! ¿Qué pensaran los demás? ¿Qué dirán?

Serena tenía una buena idea de lo que ya pensaban. De lo que ya decían.

—¡Hubo un tiempo, Serena, cuando ibas a ser todo lo contrario a aquello en lo que te has convertido! ¡Y yo iba a ser la madre de una duquesa!

Y ahí estaba. El fantasma que surgía amenazadoramente entre lady Needham y su hija mayor.

Duquesa.

Serena se preguntaba si su madre alguna vez le perdonaría la disolución del compromiso... como si en cierta forma hubiera sido culpa de ella. Respiró profundamente, intentando un tono razonable.

—Madre, el duque de Leighton estaba enamorado de otra mujer...

—¡Un escándalo caminante!

A quien él ama con locura. Aun ahora, ocho años después, Serena sentía una punzada de envidia... no por el duque, sino por el sentimiento. Apartó la sensación.

—Escándalo o no, la dama resulta ser la duquesa de Leighton. Un título, podría agregar, que ha ocupado durante ocho años, tiempo durante el cual ha dado a luz al futuro duque de Leighton y a tres niños adicionales para su esposo.

—¡Quien debería haber sido tu esposo! ¡Tus hijos!

Serena suspiró.

—¿Qué querrías que hubiera hecho?

La marquesa saltó una vez más.

—¡Bueno! ¡Podrías haberlo intentado con un poco más de entusiasmo! Podrías haber aceptado cualquiera de las propuestas después de la del duque. —Ella se dejó caer de nuevo—. ¡Tuviste cuatro! Dos condes —contó ella, como si las propuestas de matrimonio pudieran haberse escurrido de la mente de Serena—. ¡Luego George Hayes! ¡Y ahora Malachite! ¡Un futuro vizconde! ¡Yo podría aceptar un futuro vizconde!

—¡Qué magnánimo de tu parte, madre!

Serena se recostó en su silla. Supuso que era verdad. Dios sabía que ella había sido educada para tratar con ahínco de conseguir un marido... bien, con tanto ahínco como una podría intentar sin parecer poner demasiado empeño. Pero en los últimos años, su corazón no había estado en ello. En realidad no. Durante el primer año después del compromiso roto, fue fácil decirse a sí misma que no le importaba casarse porque estaba envuelta en el escándalo de un compromiso roto y nadie mostraba mucho interés en ella como una potencial novia.

Después de eso, había habido algunas propuestas, todos hombres con motivos ocultos, todos ansiosos con casarse con la hija del marqués de Needham y Dolby, ya sea por sus carreras políticas o sus futuros financieros, y al marqués no le había importado mucho cuando Serena había rechazado de buenos modos, esas ofertas.

A él no le había importado que ella hubiera dicho que no.

No se le había ocurrido que ella pudiera haber dicho que no porque había tenido un atisbo de lo que el matrimonio podría ser... porque había visto la forma en que el duque de Leighton había mirado, con amor, a los ojos de su duquesa. Había visto que podía haber algo más por venir de un matrimonio, si solo tuviera tiempo suficiente para encontrarlo.

Pero de algún modo, durante ese tiempo en que se había dicho que estaba esperando por más, había perdido su oportunidad. Se había hecho demasiado vieja, demasiado común y corriente, demasiado mancillada.

Y hoy, mientras observaba a Malachite... un querido amigo, pero no mucho más... ofrecerle pasar el resto de su vida con ella, a pesar de su absoluto desinterés en el matrimonio de ambos... simplemente no pudo decir sí.

No podría arruinar las oportunidades de Malachite de algo más.

Sin importar cuán desastrosa fueran las propias.

—¡Oh! —El lamento volvió a comenzar—. ¡Piensa en tus hermanas! ¿Qué será de ellas?

Serena miró a sus hermanas, quienes observaban la conversación como si fuera un encuentro de bádminton. Sus hermanas estarían bien.

—La sociedad tendrá que conformarse con las hijas Tsukino más jóvenes y bonitas. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho que las dos hijas Tsukino casadas son una condesa y la otra baronesa, debería creer que todo estará bien.

—Y agradecer a Dios por los excelentes matrimonios de las gemelas.

Excelente no era precisamente la descripción que Serena usaría para describir a los matrimonios de Amy o de Rei... propiciados por el título, la dote y poco más... pero sus maridos eran relativamente inofensivos y al menos discretos con sus actividades fuera del lecho matrimonial, así que Serena no discutió el punto.

No importó. Su madre se precipitó hacia adelante.

—¿Y qué de tu pobre padre? ¡Es como si hubieras olvidado que está asediado con una casa llena de hijas! Sería diferente si hubieras sido un niño, Serena. ¡Pero él está absolutamente enfermo de preocupación por ti!

Serena se volvió para mirar a su padre, quien sumergía un pedazo de pan en su sopa de mariscos y alimentaba al gran perro negro sentado a su izquierda, mirándolo con su larga lengua rosada colgando de la comisura de su boca. Ni el hombre, ni la bestia parecían particularmente enfermos de preocupación.

—Madre, yo...

—¡Y Lita! Lord Castleton ha mostrado interés en ella. ¿Qué de Lita?

Ahora Serena estaba confundida.

—¿Qué de Lita?

—¡Precisamente! —Lady Needham agitó una servilleta blanca de lino de un modo dramático—. ¿Qué de Lita?

Serena suspiró y se volvió hacia su hermana.

—¿Crees que mi rechazo a Malachite impactará en el cortejo de lord Castleton hacia ti?

Lita negó con la cabeza, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No puedo imaginar que lo haría. Y si lo hace, honestamente, no estaría desolada. Castleton es un poco... bien, anodino.

Serena habría usado la palabra falto de inteligencia, pero ella permitiría a Lita su cortesía.

—No seas tan tonta, Lita —dijo la marquesa—. Lord Castleton es un conde. Los mendigos no pueden elegir.

Serena apretó los dientes ante el dicho popular, el favorito de su madre a la hora de discutir las perspectivas de sus hijas solteras. Lita volvió su mirada azul hacia su madre.

—No era consciente de que estaba mendigando.

—Por supuesto que lo estás. Todas vosotras lo estáis. Incluso Amy y Rei tuvieron que mendigar. El escándalo simplemente no desaparece.

Serena oyó el significado de las palabras aun si no fue dicho. Serena lo ha arruinado para todas vosotras.

Una punzada de culpa la atravesó, y trató de ignorarla sabiendo que no debería sentirse culpable. Sabiendo que no era culpa suya.

Salvo que podría haberlo sido.

Ella apartó el pensamiento. No lo fue. Él había amado a otra.

Pero, ¿por qué no la había amado?

Era una pregunta que se había hecho una y otra vez durante aquel largo invierno, mientras había estado recluida aquí, en el campo, leyendo los periódicos sensacionalistas, sabiendo que él había elegido a alguien más hermosa, encantadora y excitante que ella. Sabiendo que él era feliz y ella era... indeseada.

Ella no lo había amado. No había pensado mucho en él.

Pero no obstante, escocía.

—No tengo intención de mendigar —entró Mina en la conversación—. Es mi segunda temporada, soy hermosa, encantadora y tengo una gran dote. Más grande de lo que cualquier hombre pueda menospreciar.

—Oh, sí. Muy encantadora —dijo Lita, y Serena bajó la mirada al plato para ocultar su sonrisa.

Mina captó el sarcasmo.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras pero sé lo que valgo. No voy a permitir que lo que le sucedió a Serena, me ocurra a mí. Estoy cazando un verdadero aristócrata.

—Un excelente plan, cariño. —La marquesa de Needham estaba radiante de orgullo.

Mina sonrió.

—Gracias a Dios he aprendido mis lecciones de ti, Sere.

Serena no pudo evitar defenderse.

—No es como si le hubiera ahuyentado, Mina. Padre terminó el compromiso por el escándalo de la hermana del duque.

—Tonterías. Si Leighton te hubiera querido, habría luchado por ti, y al diablo con el escándalo —dijo la hermana más joven, con los labios apretados y una innata ingenuidad—. Pero él no lo hizo. Lo quisieras o no. Aunque asumo que él tampoco luchó por ti. Y solo puedo imaginarme que no lo hizo porque tú no te esmeraste mucho en mantener su atención.

Siendo la más joven, Mina nunca había tenido que pensar demasiado en la forma en que sus palabras, siempre un poco demasiado francas, podrían dañar. Ahora no fue la excepción. Serena se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla, resistiendo el deseo de gritar, ¡Él amaba a otra! Pero ella reconocía un ejercicio de futilidad, cuando se encontraba ante uno. Siempre los compromisos rotos eran culpa de la mujer. Al parecer, aun cuando tu hermana mayor era la mujer en cuestión.

—¡Sí! Oh, Mina, una sola temporada y ya eres tan astuta, cariño —gorjeó lady Needham antes de gemir—. Y no te olvides de los otros.

Todos ellos parecían haber olvidado que ella no tenía deseos de casarse con los otros. Pero Serena todavía sentía que debería defenderse.

—He recibido una propuesta de matrimonio esta tarde si recordáis.

Mina agitó una mano despectivamente.

—Una propuesta de Malachite. Esa no es una buena propuesta. Solo alguien con la inteligencia de una gallina pensaría que él te lo preguntó porque quería casarse contigo.

Uno siempre podía contar con Mina para decir la verdad.

—A ese efecto, ¿por qué lo preguntó? —intervino Lita, sin tratar de que la pregunta fuera cruel, estaba segura Serena. Después de todo, ella se había hecho... y a Malachite... esa misma pregunta ni una hora antes.

A ella le gustaría decir, «Porque él me ama.»

Bueno, eso no era precisamente cierto. A ella le gustaría decir las palabras. Pero no con respecto a Malachite.

Razón por la cual no había dicho que sí.

En todos sus años nunca había imaginado casarse con Malachite.

Nunca había sido con quien ella soñaba.

—No tiene importancia por qué le preguntó —exclamó Lady Needham—. ¡Lo importante es que estaba dispuesto a acoger a Serena! ¡Que estaba dispuesto a darle un hogar, un nombre y cuidar de ella como tu padre hizo durante todos estos años! —Ella miró a Serena a los ojos—. ¡Serena, debes pensar, cariño! ¡Cuando tu padre muera! ¿Entonces qué?

Lord Needham levantó la mirada de su faisán.

—¿Perdóname?

Lady Needham agitó una mano en el aire como si ella no tuviera tiempo para pensar sobre los sentimientos de su marido, en cambio aguijoneó:

—¡Él no vivirá para siempre, Serena! ¿Entonces qué?

Serena no podía pensar en por qué esto era de algún modo relevante.

—Bueno, supongo que eso será muy triste.

Lady Needham negó con la cabeza, frustrada.

—¡Serena!

—Madre, no tengo idea de lo que usted está dando a entender.

—¿Quién cuidará de ti? ¿Cuando tu padre muera?

—¿Está padre planeando morir pronto?

—No —dijo su padre.

—¡Uno nunca sabe! —Las lágrimas estaban brotando de los ojos de la marquesa.

—Oh, por Dios... —Lord Needham había tenido suficiente—. No me estoy muriendo. Y no me siento ofendido en lo más mínimo por el hecho de que ese pensamiento haya salido de tu boca. —Él se volvió hacia Serena—. Y en cuanto a ti, te casarás.

Serena enderezó los hombros.

—Esto no es la Edad Media, padre. No puedes obligarme a casarme con alguien con quien no desee hacerlo.

Lord Needham tenía poco interés en los derechos de las mujeres.

—Tengo cinco hijas y ningún hijo y que me aspen si dejo a una sola de vosotras solteras y valiéndose por sí misma mientras ese sobrino idiota mío dilapida mi herencia. —Él negó con la cabeza—. Te veré casada, Serena y bien casada. Y es hora de que pares de hacer gilipolleces y aceptes un candidato.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Tú crees que he estado haciendo gilipolleces?

—Serena, el lenguaje. Por favor.

—En honor a la verdad, madre, él lo dijo primero —señaló Lita.

—¡Irrelevante! No crié a mis hijas para hablar como comunes... comunes... oh, ya sabes.

—Por supuesto que has estado haciendo gilipolleces. Han pasado ocho años desde la debacle de Leighton. Eres la hija de un doble marqués con el dinero de Midas.

—¡Needham! ¡Qué vulgar!

Lord Needham miró hacia el cielorraso por paciencia.

—No sé lo que has estado esperando, pero sé que te he mimado demasiado tiempo, ignorando el hecho que la debacle de Leighton proyectó una sombra sobre todas vosotras. —Serena miró a sus hermanas, quienes estaban con los ojos clavados en sus regazos. La culpa la atravesaba mientras su padre continuaba—. Te casarás esta temporada, Sere.

La garganta de Serena estaba trabajando como loca, esforzándose por tragar el nudo de serrín que parecía haberse alojado allí.

—Pero... nadie excepto Malachite me lo propuso en cuatro años.

—Malachite es solo el comienzo. Te lo propondrán ahora.

Ella había visto la mirada de absoluta certeza en los ojos de su padre bastantes veces en su vida para saber que él estaba en lo cierto.

Miró a su padre directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque he agregado Falconwell a tu dote.

Él lo dijo del mismo modo en que diría cosas como, «hace un poco de frío». O, «este pescado necesita más sal». Como si todo el mundo en la mesa, simplemente aceptara las palabras como ciertas. Como si cuatro cabezas no se hubieran vuelto hacia él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las mandíbulas caídas.

—¡Oh! ¡Needham! —Lady Needham volvió a desplomarse.

Serena no quitó la mirada de su padre.

—¿Perdóname?

Un recuerdo destelló. Un niño risueño, de cabellos oscuros aferrándose a la rama baja de un sauce enorme, extendiendo la mano hacia abajo e instando a Serena a unírsele en su escondite.

El tercero del trío.

Falconwell era de Darien.

Incluso si no le había pertenecido en una década, ella siempre lo pensaría de ese modo. No parecía estar bien que, de alguna manera, extrañamente, fuera suyo ahora. Toda esa tierra hermosa y exuberante, todo menos la casa y los terrenos que la rodeaban... vinculados al título.

El derecho de nacimiento de Darien.

Ahora de ella.

—¿Cómo conseguiste Falconwell?

—El cómo no tiene importancia —dijo el marqués sin levantar la vista de su comida—. No puedo tenerte arriesgando los éxitos de tus hermanas en el mercado matrimonial por más tiempo. Necesitas casarte. No serás una solterona durante el resto de tus días. Falconwell lo garantizará. Como se ve, ya lo ha hecho. Si no te gusta Malachite, ya tengo media docena de cartas de hombres interesados a lo largo de Gran Bretaña.

Hombres que querían Falconwell.

Deja que te proteja.

Las extrañas palabras que Malachite le había dicho más temprano tenían sentido ahora. Se había declarado para protegerla del lío de propuestas que vendrían por su dote. Se había declarado porque era su amigo.

Y se lo había propuesto por Falconwell. Existía una pequeña parcela perteneciente al vizconde Langford al otro lado de Falconwell. Algún día, sería de Malachite y si ella se casaba con él, tendría Falconwell para sumar a eso.

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó Mina—. ¡Con razón!

Él no se lo había dicho.

Serena sabía que realmente no estaba interesado en casarse con ella, pero la prueba de eso no era exactamente agradable. Ella permaneció enfocada en su padre.

—La dote. ¿Es pública?

—Por supuesto que es pública. ¿De qué serviría triplicar el valor de la dote de tu hija si no la haces pública?

Serena pasó su tenedor por el puré de nabos, deseando estar en cualquier lugar, excepto en esa mesa, en ese momento, cuando su padre dijo:

—No luzcas tan infeliz. Agradece a tus estrellas que finalmente tendrás un marido. Con Falconwell en tu dote, podrías conquistar al príncipe.

—Me encuentro cansada de los príncipes, padre.

—¡Serena! ¡Nadie se cansa de los príncipes!—exclamó su madre.

—Me gustaría conocer a un príncipe —dijo de pronto Mina, masticando con aire pensativo—. Si Serena no quiere Falconwell, entonces con mucho gusto la aceptaría como parte de mi dote.

Serena deslizó la mirada hacia su hermana menor.

—Sí, imagino que lo harías, Mina. Pero dudo que la necesites. —Mina tenía los mismos cabellos rubios, la piel pálida y los ojos de color azul claro que tenía Serena, pero en lugar de hacerla lucir como Serena lucía... como lavazas tibia... Mina era impresionantemente hermosa y el tipo de mujer que podía chasquear los dedos y traer los hombres a su lado.

Peor aún, ella lo sabía.

—Tú lo necesitas. Sobre todo ahora —dijo lord Needham de manera pragmática antes de volverse de nuevo a Serena—. Hubo un tiempo en que eras lo bastante joven para captar la atención de un hombre decente, pero estás muy lejos de eso.

Serena esperaba que una de sus hermanas entrase en el combate para defenderla. Para protestar por las palabras de su padre. Para decir, quizás, Serena no lo necesita. Alguien maravilloso vendrá y descubriría el amor con ella. A primera vista. Obviamente.

Ella ignoró la punzada de tristeza que estalló ante la aceptación silenciosa de las palabras. Serena vio la verdad en la mirada de su padre. La certeza. Y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que estaría casada como su padre deseaba, como si fuera la Edad Media y él estuviera repartiendo una pequeña porción de su feudo.

Excepto que él no estaba repartiendo algo.

—¿Cómo es posible que Falconwell pertenezca ahora al marqués de Needham y Dolby?

—Eso no debería preocuparte.

—Pero lo hace —presionó Serena—. ¿Dónde lo obtuviste? ¿Lo sabe Darien?

—No sé —dijo el marqués levantando su copa de vino—. Imagino que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo haga.

—Quién sabe lo que Darien sabe —se mofó su madre—. Nadie de la clase refinada ha visto al marqués de Chiba en años.

No desde que él desapareció por el escándalo. No desde que lo había perdido todo por el padre de Malachite.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—¿Has tratado de devolvérselo?

—¡Serena! ¡No seas desagradecida! —trinó la marquesa—. ¡La incorporación de Falconwell a tu dote es un brillante ejemplo de la generosidad de tu padre!

Un ejemplo del deseo de su padre de librarse de su problemática hija.

—No lo quiero.

Ella sabía que las palabras eran una mentira incluso mientras las decía. Por supuesto que lo quería. Las tierras anexas a Falconwell eran exuberantes, vibrantes y estaban llenas de recuerdos de su infancia.

De recuerdos de Darien.

Habían pasado años desde que lo había visto... ella había sido una niña cuando él había dejado Falconwell y aspes se fue cuando su escándalo había sido la comidilla de los aristócratas de Londres y de los sirvientes de Surrey. Ahora, si ella oía hablar de él, era en fragmentos de chismes de las mujeres más experimentadas de la alta sociedad. Él estaba en Londres regentando un club de juego, ella había escuchado una vez a un grupo de mujeres particularmente locuaces en un salón de damas, pero nunca había preguntado dónde, pareciendo saber de manera instintiva que las damas como ella no frecuentaban el lugar donde Darien había aterrizado cuando cayó en desgracia.

—No tienes elección, Serena. Es mío. Y pronto será de tu marido. Los hombres a lo largo de Gran Bretaña vendrán en busca de una oportunidad para ganarlo. Cásate con Malachite o con uno de ellos después, si lo deseas. Pero te casarás en esta temporada.

Él se recostó en la silla, extendiendo sus manos sobre su ancha circunferencia.

—Un día, me lo agradecerás.

Te casarás en esta temporada.

—¿Por qué no se lo devolviste a Darien?

Needham suspiró, arrojando al suelo la servilleta y levantándose de la mesa, dando por terminada la conversación.

—Él la descuidó primero —se limitó a decir antes de salir de la habitación. Con lady Needham pisándole los talones.

Podrían haber pasado dieciséis años desde que ella lo había visto por última vez, pero una parte suya todavía consideraba a Darien Lawler, el marqués de Chiba, un querido amigo y no le gustaba el modo en que su padre hablaba de él. Como si fuera de poco valor y escasa importancia.

Sin embargo, ella no conocía a Darien... no al hombre. Pero Serena se permitía pensar en él, más a menudo de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, él no era el joven de veintiún años que había perdido todo en un absurdo juego de azar.

No, en sus pensamientos, Darien seguía siendo su amigo de la infancia... el primero que... a los doce años, la había llevado a través de un terreno enlodado de una aventura a otra, riéndose en los momentos inoportunos hasta que ella no podía resistirse a reír con él, cubriendo de lodo sus rodillas en los campos húmedos que se extendían entre sus casas y lanzando guijarros a su ventana en las mañanas de verano antes de que se dirigiera a pescar al lago que se extendía por las tierras de Needham y Chiba.

Ella suponía que el lago era parte de su dote ahora.

Darien tendría que pedir permiso para pescar allí.

Él tendría que pedir permiso a su esposo para pescar allí.

La idea sería risible si no fuera tan... equivocada.

Y nadie parecía darse cuenta.

Serena levantó la mirada, encontrando primero la de Lita al otro lado de la mesa, los ojos azules abiertos de par en par parpadeando a través de sus gafas, luego la de Mina llena de... ¿alivio?

Ante la mirada interrogativa de Serena, Mina dijo:

—Confieso que no me gustaba la idea de una hermana que hubiera fracasado en el mercado matrimonial. Es mucho mejor así para mí.

—Estoy feliz de que alguien pueda estar satisfecho con los acontecimientos del día —dijo Serena.

—Bueno, en realidad, Sere, tienes que admitir que casándote nos ayudarás a todas nosotras —continuó Mina—. Tú fuiste una razón importante para que Amy y Rei se conformaran con sus aburridos maridos.

No era como si ella lo hubiera planeado de ese modo.

—¡Mina! —dijo Lita en voz baja—. Eso no es muy agradable.

—Oh, puro bla, bla. Sere sabe que es verdad.

¿Lo sabía?

Ella miró a Lita.

—¿Te lo he dificultado?

Lita contestó con evasivas.

—De ningún modo. Castleton envió la semana pasada noticias a padre de que planeaba cortejarme en serio y no es como si fuera la más común de las debutantes.

Era un eufemismo. Lita era una especie de marisabidilla, muy enfocada en las ciencias y fascinada por el interior de los seres vivos, desde las plantas a las personas. En una ocasión, había robado un ganso de la cocina y lo había cortado en pedacitos en su dormitorio. Todo había estado bien hasta que una criada había entrado, descubierto a Lita metida hasta los codos en las entrañas del ave y gritado como si ella hubiera tropezado con una escena de crimen en Seven Dials.

Lita había sido regañada con dureza y la criada reasignada a los pisos inferiores de la casa solariega.

—Debería ser llamado lord Simplón —dijo Mina con franqueza.

Lita se rió entre dientes.

—Detente. Él es bastante agradable. Le gustan los perros. —Ella miró a Serena—. Como a Malachite.

—¿Esto es a lo que hemos llegado? ¿Elegir a nuestros potenciales maridos porque les gustan los perros? —preguntó Mina.

Lita, simplemente levantó un hombro.

—Así es como se hace. El gusto por los perros es más de lo que la mayoría de esposos y esposas de la alta sociedad tienen en común.

Ella tenía razón.

Pero no como debería ser. Las mujeres jóvenes con la apariencia y la crianza de sus hermanas deberían estar escogiendo a sus maridos basadas en algo más que en la camaradería canina. Deberían ser consentidas por la alta sociedad, con toda esta en sus manos, esperando moldearlas.

Pero no lo eran, debido a Serena quien, irónicamente, había sido considerada la más mimada de las mimadas de la alta sociedad cuando había debutado... la novia elegida por el duque de Leighton, de conducta y pedigrí impecable. Después de que su compromiso se hubiera disuelto en un vendaval perfecto de mujeres jóvenes arruinadas, hijos ilegítimos y el matrimonio por amor de la época; Serena, trágicamente para sus hermanas, había perdido el amado status.

En lugar de eso, había sido relegada a buena amiga de la sociedad, en ese entonces amistad bienvenida, y más recientemente, al de invitada perfecta con una bienvenida muy hospitalaria.

Ella no era hermosa. No era inteligente. No era gran cosa en nada, excepto la hija mayor de alguien muy rico y aristocrático. Nacida y criada para ser la esposa de alguien igual de rico y aristocrático.

Y casi había sido simplemente eso.

Hasta que todo había cambiado.

Incluso sus expectativas.

Lamentablemente, las expectativas no hacen buenos matrimonios. No para ella y tampoco para sus hermanas. Y, del mismo modo que no era justo para ella sufrir a causa de un compromiso roto de casi una década de antigüedad, no era justo para sus hermanas sufrir por eso tampoco.

—Nunca tuve la intención de haceros pasar un mal rato para conseguir esposo —dijo en voz baja.

—Tienes suerte entonces de poder rectificar la situación —dijo Mina, obviamente desinteresada en los sentimientos de su hermana mayor—. Después de todo, tus posibilidades de encontrar un marido de calidad pueden ser escasas, pero las mías son muy buenas por cierto. Incluso mejor si tú estás casada con un futuro vizconde.

La culpa estalló y Serena se volvió hacia Lita, quien la estaba observando con atención.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Lita?

Lita inclinó la cabeza, considerando sus opciones, resolviendo por último:

—No puede dañar, Sere.

No a ti, al menos, pensó Serena, en una oleada de melancolía cuando se dio cuenta que iba a aceptar la propuesta de Malachite.

Por el bien de sus hermanas.

Después de todo, podría ser mucho peor. Quizás, con el tiempo, ella lo amaría.

_Querido D..._

_Esta noche quemaron a Guy_2_ en Coldharbour y todo el clan Tsukino partió para la impresionante exhibición. Tuve que escribir, dado que me acongojé realmente al darme cuenta que un joven estaba dispuesto a probar su habilidad en trepar el montón de madera para robar el sombrero del señor Fawkes. _

_Tal vez en Navidad, tú puedas enseñarles una o dos cosas. _

_Tú leal amiga... S_

_Needham Manor, noviembre de 1813_

_Querida S..._

_Ellos no me necesitan para enseñarles... no cuando tú estás allí y eres perfectamente capaz de robar esa desvencijada gorra por ti misma. ¿O eres una verdadera dama en los tiempos que corren?_

_Estaré en casa para Navidad. Si eres muy buena, te llevaré un regalo. _

_...D_

_Eton College, noviembre de 1813_

**E**sa noche, cuando toda la casa estaba dormida, Serena se puso su capa más abrigada, buscó su manguito y una linterna de su escritorio y salió a caminar por su tierra.

Bueno no precisamente su tierra. La tierra anexada a su mano en matrimonio. La tierra que Malachite y un sinnúmero de apuestos y jóvenes pretendientes aceptarían felices a cambio de sacar a Serena del rebaño familiar y tomarla por esposa.

¡Qué romántico!

Se había pasado demasiados años esperando por más. Creyendo... aunque ella misma se dijera que no... que también podría ser tan afortunada. Que podría encontrar algo más, alguien más.

No. Ella no pensaría en eso.

Especialmente ahora que se encaminaba hacia la clase de matrimonio que siempre había esperado evitar. Ahora que no tenía ninguna duda de que su padre se había comprometido a casar a su hija mayor esta temporada... con Malachite o algún otro. Ella pensó en los hombres solteros de la alta sociedad que estaban lo bastante desesperados para casarse con alguien de veintiocho años con un compromiso roto en su pasado. Ni uno solo tenía la apariencia de un marido que le pudiera apetecer.

Un marido que pudiera amar.

Por lo tanto, era Malachite.

Sería Malachite.

Ella se preparó contra el frío, hundiendo la cara en la capa, y tirando la capucha baja sobre la frente. Sabía que, las damas bien educadas no salían a dar un paseo a altas horas de la noche, pero todo Surrey estaba dormido, el vecino más cercano estaba a kilómetros de distancia, y el intenso frío se correspondía con su intensa irritación ante los acontecimientos del día.

No era justo que un compromiso roto en un pasado remoto ocasionara un presente tan difícil. Uno pensaría que ocho años habían hecho que Londres olvidara el legendario otoño de 1823, pero en lugar de eso, Serena era mortificada con su historia. En los salones de baile, permanecían los cuchicheos; en los salones de las damas, los abanicos todavía revoloteaban como alas de colibrí, escondiendo las conversaciones en voz baja de las cuales de vez en cuando atrapaba fragmentos... la silenciosa especulación acerca de lo que ella había hecho para perder el interés de su duque o de por qué se creía lo bastante encumbrada como para rechazar las otras ofertas.

Por supuesto, no que ella tuviera un alto concepto de sí misma.

No que ella tuviera un alto concepto de la promesa de más.

De una vida llena con más que el marido que había estado preparada para esperar, ella le gustaría pero no la amaría; y de uno o dos niños que siempre había asumido la amarían, pero no la conocerían.

¿Era eso mucho pedir?

Al parecer.

Ella subió una pendiente ventiscosa, haciendo una breve pausa en la cima de la elevación, bajando la mirada hacia la negrura del lago, el lago que marcaba el límite de las tierras de Needham y Chiba... o, de las antiguas tierras de Chiba. Y mientras estaba de pie, mirando perdida hacia la oscuridad, reflexionando sobre su futuro, se dio cuenta de lo poco que quería una vida tranquila de color de rosa, contradanzas y limonada tibia.

Ella quería más.

El susurro de la palabra atravesó sus pensamientos en una oleada de tristeza.

Más.

Más de lo que tendría, más de lo que había resultado.

Más de lo que nunca debería haber soñado.

No era que ella estuviera descontenta con su existencia. Realmente, era lujosa. Ella estaba bien alojada, alimentada y le faltaba muy poco. Tenía una familia que era, por lo general tolerable, y amigas con quienes podía pasar una tarde de vez en cuando. Y cuando se redujo a eso, sus días no eran tan diferentes ahora de lo que serían si estuviera casada con Malachite.

Entonces, ¿por qué la ponía tan triste pensar en casarse con Malachite?

Después de todo, él era amable, generoso, tenía un poco de buen humor y una sonrisa acogedora. No era tan guapo como para llamar la atención, ni tan listo como para intimidar.

Todo parecían atributos apropiados.

Imaginó tomar su mano y dejarlo escoltarla a un baile, al teatro, a cenar. Se imaginó bailando con él. Sonriéndole. Imagino la sensación de su mano sobre la de ella.

Era...

Era fría y húmeda.

No existía una verdadera razón para creer que Malachite tendría las manos húmedas, por supuesto, ciertamente, él probablemente tuviera manos cálidas, completamente secas. No obstante, Serena se limpió la palma de la mano enguantada sobre sus faldas. ¿Se suponía que los maridos tuvieran manos fuertes y firmes? ¿Sobre todo en la fantasía?

¿Por qué Malachite no?

Él era un buen amigo. No era muy amable de su parte imaginarlo con las manos húmedas y frías. Se merecía algo mejor.

Respiró profundo, disfrutando del pinchazo del gélido aire, cerró los ojos y volvió a intentarlo... hizo su mejor esfuerzo para imaginarse siendo lady Malachite Alles.

Sonriéndole a su esposo. Con amor.

Él le sonrió.

—Vamos a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella abrió los ojos.

Caray.

Bajó con dificultad la colina en dirección al lago helado.

Se casaría con Malachite.

Por su bien.

Por el bien de sus hermanas.

Salvo que no parecía para nada bueno. No de verdad.

A pesar de todo. Era lo que las hijas mayores de buena crianza hacían.

Ellas hacían lo que se les decía.

Incluso si no lo deseaban.

Incluso si deseaban más.

Y fue entonces cuando vio la luz a la distancia, en el bosquecillo de árboles, en el borde más alejado del lago.

Se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad, ignorando el viento corrosivo en sus mejillas. Quizás la había imaginado. Quizás había sido la luna brillando en la nieve.

Una razonable posibilidad, si no fuera porque la nieve cayendo le bloqueaba la vista de la luna.

La luz parpadeó de nuevo y Serena jadeó, dando un paso atrás, los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras la luz se movía rápidamente a través de los árboles.

Ella entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad, inclinándose hacia adelante sin mover los pies, con la mirada fija en el lugar donde una luz amarillenta parpadeaba en la arboleda, como si unos pocos centímetros le pudiera facilitar ver la fuente de luz.

—Hay alguien... —susurró, las palabras desvaneciéndose en el silencio frío.

Alguien estaba allí.

Podría haber sido un criado, pero parecía poco probable. Los criados de Needham no tenían motivos para estar junto al lago a altas horas de la noche y habían pasado años desde que el último de los criados hubiera dejado Falconwell. Después de que se hubieran ido, el contenido de la finca había sido recolectado y la enorme estructura de piedra había quedado vacía y no querida.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Podría ser cualquier cosa. Un incendio. Un intruso. Un fantasma.

Bueno probablemente no lo último.

Pero era muy posible que se tratara de un fisgón... que pronto sería un intruso... dispuesto a asediar a Falconwell. Si lo fuera, alguien tenía que hacer algo. Después de todo, los intrusos no podían tener permiso para instalarse dentro de la propiedad del marqués de Chiba.

Si el propio hombre no estaba dispuesto a asegurar su hacienda, parecía que la tarea recaía en Serena. Ella tenía una inversión igual en Falconwell a estas alturas, ¿no es así? Si la casa solariega era invadida por piratas o bandidos, de seguro eso afectaría el valor de su dote, ¿verdad?

No que a ella la hubiera entusiasmado la perspectiva de usar su dote.

Sin embargo, era cuestión de principios.

La luz destelló de nuevo.

No parecía que hubiera muchos bandidos por allí afuera, al menos que ellos hubieran venido mal equipados de artefactos lumínicos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era poco probable que fueran piratas o bandoleros, planeando establecer su residencia en Falconwell, debido a que el océano estaba a buena distancia.

No obstante...

Alguien estaba allí...

La pregunta seguía siendo quién...

Y por qué.

Pero había una cosa de la cual Serena estaba segura. Las hijas mayores de buena crianza no inspeccionaban luces extrañas en medio de la noche.

Decididamente, eso sería demasiado aventurero.

Sería más.

Y, en verdad, eso tomó la decisión por ella.

Había dicho que quería más y más había llegado.

El universo funcionaba de formas maravillosas, ¿verdad?

Respiró hondo, enderezó los hombros y avanzó, la excitación impulsándola hacia una gran mata de acebos al borde del lago antes de que registrara la estupidez de sus acciones.

Ella estaba afuera.

En medio de la noche.

En el frío intenso.

Se dirigía hacia cualquier número de criaturas nefastas y cuestionables.

Y nadie sabía dónde estaba.

De repente, el matrimonio con Malachite no parecía tan malo.

No cuando era muy probable que estuviera a punto de ser asesinada por piratas terrestres.

Ella escuchó el crujido de la nieve cercana, y se detuvo de golpe, levantando la linterna en alto y mirando con atención en la oscuridad más allá del acebo hacia la arboleda donde había visto la luz antes.

Ahora, no veía nada.

Nada excepto nieve cayendo y una sombra que fácilmente podría haber sido la de un oso rabioso.

—Qué disparate... —se susurró, el sonido de su voz en la oscuridad era un alivio—. No hay osos en Surrey.

Ella no quedó convencida y no se quedaría para descubrir si esa sombra negra era, de hecho, un oso. Tenía cosas que hacer en casa. La primera de ellas, aceptar la propuesta de Malachite.

Y pasar algún tiempo con su encaje de aguja.

Excepto que, en el preciso momento en que había decidido dar media vuelta y regresar, un hombre llegó a través de los árboles, con una linterna en la mano.

**Continuara…**

Water Dog: Perro de Agua Os presento al de la Familia Obama.

2 La **Noche de Guy Fawkes** (en inglés: _**Guy Fawkes Night**_, también conocida como _**Bonfire **_Night, la Noche de las Hogueras.

1

2


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**Hola chicas os dejamos 4 capis mas n_n¡ que lo disfruten.**

**Reviews.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

_Querido D..._

_¡Un regalo! ¡Qué despilfarrador! La escuela sin duda te está convirtiendo en un hombre refinado; el año pasado, me diste un pedazo de pan de jengibre a medio comer. Esperaré con entusiasmo para ver lo que has preparado. _

_Supongo que eso significa que tendré que encontrar un regalo para ti también. _

_Responde tan pronto como te sea posible... S_

_Needham Manor, noviembre de 1813 _

_Querida S... _

_Era un excelente pan de jengibre. Debería haber sabido que no apreciarías mi generosidad en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué pasó con la intención y lo que cuenta? _

_Será bueno estar en casa. Echo de menos Surrey. Y a ti, Seis Peniques_1_ (aunque me disguste admitirlo)_

_...D_

_Eton College, noviembre de 1813_

¡_**H**__uye_!

La palabra hizo eco por ella como si hubiera sido gritada a través de la noche, pero las extremidades de Serena parecían ser incapaces de seguir la orden. En lugar de eso, se agachó, escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos y abrigando la salvaje esperanza de que el hombre no la viera. Oyendo cerca los ruidos de sus pasos en la nieve, avanzó a rastras a lo largo del cerco de setos hacia el lago, disponiéndose a alejarse de él en una loca carrera, cuando se pisó el borde de la capa, perdiendo el equilibrio y aterrizando de lleno sobre el arbusto de acebo.

Lo que fue realmente espinoso.

—¡Uf! —Ella sacó una mano para salvarse de verse enredada en la planta cruel, solo para ser apuñalada por una rama sin escrúpulos. Se mordió el labio y permaneció inmóvil cuando el ruido de pasos se detuvo.

Contuvo el aliento.

Tal vez él no la había visto. Después de todo, estaba muy oscuro.

_Si solo ella no estuviera sujetando una linterna_.

Empujó la luz dentro del arbusto.

No sirvió de nada, ya que casi al instante estaba inundada por una fuente de luz diferente.

_Su_ luz.

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

Ella se apretó contra el arbusto, las filosas hojas eran preferibles a su oscurecida mole.

—Hola.

Él se detuvo pero no contestó, y se quedaron en un silencio largo e insoportable. El corazón de Serena latía acelerado, la única parte de ella que al parecer recordaba cómo moverse. Cuando no pudo soportar el silencio un momento más, habló desde su ubicación, caída en un arbusto de acebo, intentando un tono de voz más firme.

—Usted está en propiedad privada.

—¿Sí? —Para ser un pirata, él tenía una voz muy agradable. Salía de lo más profundo de su pecho, haciéndola pensar en mullidos edredones y brandy caliente. Ella sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento, obviamente producto de los fríos trucos jugados por su mente.

—Sí. Lo está. La casa a lo lejos es Falconwell Manor. Propiedad del marqués de Chiba.

Hubo un golpe.

—Impresionante —dijo el pirata y ella tuvo la clara sensación que él no estaba impresionado en lo más mínimo.

Trató de levantarse con arrogancia. Fracasó. Dos veces. En el tercer intento, se sacudió la falda y dijo:

—Es _muy_ impresionante. Y le aseguro que el marqués estará muy infeliz al saber que está usted aquí. —Ella hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire—. Para lo que sea que esté haciendo... en su tierra.

—¿Lo estará? —El pirata parecía indiferente, bajó su linterna, dejando su mitad superior en penumbras y continuó su avance.

—Efectivamente. —Ella cuadró los hombros—. Y le daré un consejo de tres peniques; es mejor no meterse con él.

—Suena como que usted y el marqués son muy cercanos.

Ella levantó la linterna y comenzó a alejarse poco a poco.

—Oh, sí. Lo somos. Realmente cercanos. Mucho incluso.

No era precisamente una mentira. Ellos habían sido muy cercanos cuando él usaba pantalones cortos.

—No lo creo —dijo en voz baja y amenazante—. De hecho, no creo que el marqués esté en algún lugar cerca de aquí. No creo que nadie esté cerca de aquí.

Ella se detuvo ante la amenaza en sus palabras, un ciervo vacilando por adelantado ante la detonación de un rifle, y consideró sus opciones.

—Yo no correría si fuera usted —continuó él, leyéndole la mente—. Está oscuro y la nieve es espesa. No llegaría muy lejos sin...

Se calló, pero ella sabía el final de la frase.

_Sin que él la atrapara y la asesinara_.

Serena cerró los ojos.

Cuando dijo que quería más, esto no era en absoluto lo que estaba pidiendo. Iba a morir aquí. En la nieve. Y no la encontrarían hasta la primavera.

Eso si su cadáver no era llevado por los lobos hambrientos.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarlo mucho, mucho más cerca.

—¡Bribón! ¡No se acerque más!... —Ella se debatió por una buena amenaza—. Estoy armada.

Su respuesta fue impasible.

—¿Tiene intención de asfixiarme con su manguito?

—Usted, señor, no es un caballero.

—Ah. Al fin la verdad.

Ella dio otro paso atrás.

—Me voy a casa.

—Creo que no, Serena.

Su corazón se detuvo ante el sonido de su nombre, luego arrancó de nuevo, latiendo con tanta fuerza en su pecho que estaba segura que este... este... malandrín lo oiría.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Sé muchas cosas.

—¿Quién eres? —Ella levantó la linterna como si pudiera alejar el peligro y él entró en el charco de luz.

No se veía como un pirata.

Se veía... _familiar_.

Había algo allí, en los rasgos bien parecidos, en las ojeras profundas y perversas, en las mejillas hundidas, en la línea recta de sus labios, en la mandíbula afilada necesitada de una afeitada.

Si, había algo allí... un susurro de reconocimiento.

Él traía puesta una gorra rayada salpicada de nieve, cuya visera dejaba sus ojos en la oscuridad. Ellos eran la pieza que faltaba.

Nunca sabría de dónde vino el instinto... tal vez de un deseo de descubrir la identidad del hombre que acabaría con sus días, pero no pudo evitar extender la mano y retirarle la gorra del rostro para ver sus ojos.

Solo más tarde se le ocurriría que él no trató de detenerla.

Sus ojos eran de color avellana, un mosaico de tonos marrones, verdes y grises enmarcadas por pestañas largas y oscuras, cargadas de nieve. Ella los habría reconocido en cualquier parte, aun estando mucho más serios ahora que lo que nunca los había visto antes.

La conmoción la recorrió, seguida por una gruesa corriente de felicidad.

_Él no era un pirata_.

—¿Darien? —Él se envaró ante el sonido de su nombre, pero ella no se tomó el tiempo para preguntarse por qué.

Le apoyó la palma de la mano sobre la fría mejilla... una acción de la que más tarde se maravillaría... y se echó a reír, el sonido amortiguado por la nieve cayendo en torno a ellos.

—Eres tú, ¿verdad?

Él levantó el brazo, quitando la mano de su rostro. No estaba usando guantes y aun así, estaba tan _caliente_.

_Y de ningún modo húmedo y pegajoso_.

Antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, la acercó a él, empujando hacia atrás la capucha de su capa, exponiéndola a la nieve y a la luz. Hubo un largo momento mientras la mirada masculina vagaba por su rostro, y ella se olvidó de sentirse incómoda.

—Has crecido.

Ella no pudo evitarlo. Volvió a reírse.

—¡_Eres_ tú! ¡Bestia! ¡Me asustaste! ¡Fingiste no _saber_...! ¿Dónde has...? ¿Cuándo...?—Ella negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa tensándole las mejillas—. ¡No sé por dónde empezar!

Le sonrió, abrazándolo. La última vez que lo había visto, él era unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella, un niño larguirucho con los brazos y las piernas demasiado largos para su cuerpo. Ya no. Este Darien era un hombre alto y delgado.

_Y muy, muy guapo_.

Todavía no acababa de creer que fuera él.

—¡Darien!

Él la miró de frente y un rayo de placer la atravesó como si la mirada fuera un contacto físico que la calentaba... agarrándola desprevenida antes de que la visera de su gorra escudara sus ojos una vez más, y ella llenara su silencio con sus propias palabras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sus labios no se movieron de su línea recta y perfecta. Hubo una larga pausa durante la cual ella fue arrasada por el calor de él. Por la felicidad de verlo. No importaba que fuera tarde, que estuviera oscuro y que él no pareciera tan contento de verla.

—¿Por qué estás vagando por la oscuridad en plena noche en medio de la nada?

Él había evitado su pregunta, sí, pero a Serena no le importó.

—No es en medio de la nada. Estamos a no más de ochocientos metros de cualquiera de nuestras casas.

—Podrías haber sido atacada por un salteador de caminos, o un ladrón, o un secuestrador o...

—Un pirata. O un oso. Ya he considerado todas esas opciones.

El Darien que ella había conocido una vez se habría sonreído. Este no lo hizo.

—No hay osos en Surrey.

—También piratas sería más bien una sorpresa, ¿no?

Sin respuesta.

Ella trató de provocar al viejo Darien. Animarlo.

—Reemplazaría un viejo amigo por un pirata o un oso cualquier día, Darien.

La nieve se movió bajo sus pies. Cuando habló, había acero en el tono.

—Chiba.

—¿Perdón?

—Llámame Chiba.

La conmoción y la vergüenza la recorrieron de prisa. Él era un marqués, sí, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que sería tan formal con respecto a su título... después de todo, eran amigos de la infancia.

—Por supuesto, lord Chiba.

—Sin el título. Solo el nombre. Chiba.

Ella volvió a tragarse su confusión.

—¿Chiba?

Él hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, apenas allí antes de que desapareciera.

—Te preguntaré una vez más. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ella no pensaba ignorar la pregunta.

—Vi tu linterna y vine a investigar.

—Viniste, en medio de la noche para investigar una luz extraña en los bosques de una casa que ha estado deshabitada durante dieciséis años.

—Solo ha estado deshabitada durante nueve años.

Él hizo una pausa.

—No me acordaba de que fueras tan exasperante.

—Entonces no me recordabas muy bien. Era una niña muy exasperante.

—No, no lo eras. Eras muy seria.

Ella sonrió.

—Así que me recuerdas. Siempre estabas tratando de hacerme reír. Simplemente estoy devolviéndote el favor, ¿funciona?

—No.

Ella levantó la linterna en alto, y él le permitió liberarlo de las sombras, metiendo su rostro en la luz cálida y dorada. Había madurado a las mil maravillas, crecido con largas extremidades y rostro anguloso. Serena siempre había imaginado que él sería guapo, pero era más que guapo ahora... era casi hermoso.

De no ser por la oscuridad que se prolongaba a pesar del resplandor de la linterna... había algo peligroso en el conjunto de su mandíbula, en la tirantez de su frente, en los ojos que parecían haber olvidado la alegría, en los labios que parecían no recordar la capacidad de sonreír.

Cuando niño había tenido un hoyuelo que se dejaba ver a menudo y era casi siempre precursor de la aventura. Rebuscó en su mejilla derecha, buscando ese detalle revelador. No lo encontró.

Por cierto, a medida que Serena rebuscaba en ese rostro nuevo y duro, parecía no poder encontrar al niño que una vez había conocido. De no ser por los ojos, hubiera creído que no era él para nada.

—Qué triste —susurró para sí.

Él lo oyó.

—¿Qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, la única cosa familiar en él.

—Se ha ido.

—¿Quién?

—Mi amigo.

Ella no lo hubiera creído posible, pero sus facciones se endurecieron aún más, volviéndose más severas y peligrosas en la oscuridad. Por un momento fugaz, pensó que tal vez lo había empujado demasiado lejos. Él se quedó en silencio, mirándola con esa mirada oscura que parecía ver todo.

Cada instinto le decía que se marchara. De prisa. Para no regresar jamás. Y aún así se quedó.

—¿Hasta cuándo permanecerás en Surrey? —Él no respondió. Ella dio un paso hacia él, sabiendo que no debería—. No hay nada dentro de la casa.

Él la ignoró.

Ella continuó.

—¿Dónde estás durmiendo?

Una perversa ceja negra se levantó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me estás invitando a tu cama?

Las palabras herían profundamente por su grosería. Serena se puso rígida como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico. Esperó un segundo, segura de que él se disculparía.

Silencio.

—Has cambiado.

—Quizás deberías recordarlo la próxima vez que decidas salir en una aventura a medianoche.

Él no se parecía en nada al Darien que una vez había conocido.

Serena giró sobre sus talones, de cara a la oscuridad, en dirección a Needham Manor. Avanzó unos pocos metros antes de darse vuelta para quedar de cara a él. Él no se había movido.

—Realmente me sentía feliz de verte. —Ella se dio vuelta y se alejó, de regreso a su hogar, el frío filtrándose en lo profundo de sus huesos antes de que ella se diera vuelta, incapaz de resistir una última observación mordaz. Algo para herirlo como él la había herido.

—Y... ¿Darien?

Ella no podía ver sus ojos, pero sabía sin lugar a dudas que la estaba mirando. Escuchando.

—Estás en mi tierra.

Ella se arrepintió de sus palabras al momento en que las dijo, producto de la frustración e irritación, mezcladas con un borde de guasa que se adaptaba mejor a una niña mezquina que a una mujer de veintiocho años.

Lo lamentó aún más cuando él avanzó rápidamente hacia ella, un lobo de la noche.

—¿_Tu_ tierra?

Las palabras eran oscuras y amenazantes. Ella dio un paso atrás al instante.

—S... sí.

Nunca debería haber salido de la casa.

—¿Tu padre y tú pensáis atrapar un marido para ti con mi tierra?

_Él lo sabía_.

Ella ignoró la punzada de tristeza que vino al saber que él estaba allí por Falconwell. _Y no por ella_.

Él siguió avanzando, más y más cerca, y el aliento de Serena se atascó en su garganta mientras se alejaba de él tratando de avanzar al mismo ritmo que sus zancadas. Fracasando. Ella negó con la cabeza. Debería negar las palabras. Debería apresurarse a consolarlo. Tranquilizar a esta gran bestia que avanzaba majestuosamente por la nieve.

Pero no lo hizo.

Estaba demasiado enojada.

—No es tuya. La perdiste. Y yo ya he atrapado un marido. —Él no necesitaba saber que ella no había aceptado la propuesta.

Él hizo una pausa.

—¿Estás casada?

Ella negó con la cabeza, alejándose de prisa, aprovechando la oportunidad de poner distancia entre ellos mientras le arrojaba las palabras.

—No, pero lo estaremos... en un periquete. Y viviremos muy felices aquí, en nuestras tierras.

¿_Qué estaba mal con ella_? Las palabras salieron rápidas e impetuosas y no podían ser retiradas.

Él avanzó de nuevo, esta vez completamente involucrado.

—Cada hombre en Londres desea Falconwell, si no por la tierra, entonces para chantajearme.

Si ella se movía más rápidamente, se caería en la nieve, pero valía la pena intentarlo, porque de repente estaba muy nerviosa por lo que sucedería si la atrapaba.

Tropezó con una raíz de árbol escondida que la hizo caer hacia atrás con un pequeño chillido y abrir los brazos de par en par, dejando caer la linterna en un torpe intento de sujetarse.

Él llegó antes, sus manos grandes y firmes le rodearon los brazos, atrapándola, levantándola, presionando su espalda contra un roble grande y antes de que ella pudiera recuperar el equilibrio y escapar, la apuntaló contra la madera para confinarla en sus brazos.

El muchacho que ella recordaba se había ido.

El hombre en su lugar no era alguien con quien jugar.

Él estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca, se inclinó, bajando la voz hasta un susurro, el aliento de las palabras contra su pómulo, aumentando su nerviosismo. Serena no respiraba, demasiado concentrada en el calor de él, en lo que él diría a continuación.

—Ellos incluso se casarían con una solterona envejecida para conseguirla.

Entonces lo odió. Odió las palabras, la forma en que las pronunció con tan fácil crueldad. Las lágrimas amenazaban.

No. No. _No lloraría_.

No por esta bestia de hombre que no se parecía en nada al niño que una vez había conocido. El que había soñado que regresaría un día.

No así.

Luchó contra él de nuevo, irritada ahora, desesperada por soltarse. Él era el doble de fuerte que ella y se negaba a soltarla, presionando su espalda contra el roble, inclinándose hasta que estuvo cerca... muy cerca. El miedo la atravesó como una lanza, seguido por una rápida y bendita rabia.

—Déjame ir.

Él no se movió. De hecho, durante un largo rato, Serena pensaba que no la había oído.

—No.

La negativa fue fría.

Ella reanudó la lucha, lo pateó, una bota conectó con su espinilla, lo bastante fuerte como para incitar un muy satisfactorio gemido.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó ella, sabiendo que las damas no maldecían, sabiendo que probablemente pasaría una eternidad en el purgatorio por la transgresión, pero sin saber de qué otra manera comunicarse con este bruto desconocido—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, dejarme aquí en la nieve para que me congele hasta morir?

—No. —La palabra sonó baja y oscura en su oído mientras la sujetaba con facilidad.

Ella no se dio por vencida.

—¿Secuestrarme entonces? ¿Pedir Falconwell como rescate?

—No, aunque no sería mala idea. —Él estaba tan cerca que podía olerlo, bergamota y cedro, y ella hizo una pausa ante la sensación de su aliento rozando contra la piel de su mejilla—. Pero tengo algo mucho peor en mente.

Serena se calmó. _Él no la mataría_.

Después de todo, una vez habían sido amigos. Hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que él se volviera tan hermoso como el diablo y el doble de frío.

Él no la mataría.

¿_Lo haría_?

—¿Q... qué es eso?

Él deslizó la punta del dedo por la larga columna de su cuello, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso. Se quedó sin aliento ante el toque... todo perversa calidez y una sensación casi insoportable.

—Tú tienes mi tierra, Serena —le susurró al oído, el sonido bajo, claro y totalmente molesto, incluso mientras enviaba pequeños temblores de ansiedad subiendo vertiginosamente a través de ella—. Y yo la quiero de regreso.

Ella no debería haber salido de la casa esta noche.

_Si sobrevivía, nunca saldría de la casa de nuevo_.

Ella negó con la cabeza, los ojos cerrados mientras él causaba estragos en sus sentidos.

—No puedo dártelas.

Él deslizó una mano por su brazo en una larga y adorable caricia, tomando su muñeca con un agarre firme y cálido.

—No. Pero yo puedo tomarla.

Ella abrió los ojos y encontró los de él, negros en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa, mi querida —el afecto fue burlón— que nos vamos a casar.

La conmoción la atravesó cuando él le levantó un brazo, la arrojó por encima de su hombro y se dirigió hacia los árboles, hacia Falconwell Manor.

_Querido D..._

_No puedo creer que no me contaras que fuiste nombrado jefe de clase y tuve que oírlo de tu madre (qué está muy orgullosa por cierto). Estoy sorprendida y consternada de que no lo compartieses conmigo... y no poco impresionada de que lograras no alardear de ello. _

_Debe haber un montón de cosas que no me has contado sobre el colegio. Estoy esperando. _

_Siempre paciente... S_

_Needham Manor, febrero de 1814 _

_Querida S... _

_Temo que ser jefe de clase no es mucho más que un título cuando eres un alumno del primer año; todavía estoy sujeto a los caprichos de los niños mayores cuando no estoy estudiando. No temas... cuando sea nombrado jefe de clase el año que viene, presumiré desvergonzadamente. _

_Hay__ montones de cosas para contar... pero no a niñas._

_...D_

_Eton College, febrero de 1814_

**Chiba** había imaginado media docena de escenarios que terminaban con él alejando a Serena de su padre y de su familia y casándose con ella para recuperar la tierra. Había previsto la seducción, la coerción, e incluso en caso extremo, el secuestro.

Pero ninguno de esos escenarios había implicado una mujer cubierta de nieve con inclinación al peligro y menos de la cuota recomendada de sentido común acercándose a él en el terrible frío de un enero de Surrey, en plena noche.

Ella le había ahorrado bastante trabajo.

Naturalmente, había estado mal que él mirara los dientes a este especial caballo regalado.

Y entonces él se la había llevado.

—¡Bruto!

Él hizo una mueca mientras ella le golpeaba los hombros con los puños, sacudiendo las piernas, la mala posición de éstas era la única cosa que evitaba que perdiese partes cruciales de su anatomía por una patada simple y certera.

—¡Bájame!

Él la ignoró, en cambio atrapó sus piernas con un brazo, inclinándola hasta que ella chilló y se aferró a la espalda de su chaqueta para mantener el equilibrio, luego la reacomodó en su hombro, teniendo una buena dosis de placer con su «¡Uf!», gruñido mientras el hombro se adhería al suave abultamiento de su vientre.

Parecía que la dama no estaba contenta con el rumbo de su noche.

—¿Hay algún problema con tu capacidad para oír? —dijo ella socarronamente o tan socarronamente como uno podría sonar estando arrojada sobre el hombro de un hombre.

Él no respondió.

No tenía que hacerlo. Ella estaba llenando el silencio bastante bien con sus murmuraciones.

—Nunca debería haber salido de casa... Dios sabe que si hubiera sabido que estarías aquí afuera, hubiera trabado puertas y ventanas y enviado por la policía... Y pensar que... ¡Estaba verdaderamente _feliz_ de verte!

Ella había estado feliz de verlo, su risa como la luz del sol y su emoción palpable. Se detuvo a pensar en la última vez que alguien había estado tan feliz de verlo.

_A preguntarse si alguna vez alguien había estado tan feliz de verlo_. Nadie excepto Serena.

Él había arrasado la felicidad de ella, fría y eficazmente, con maestría, esperando que ella estuviera acobardada por ello, debilitada.

Y ella había hablado, las palabras suaves y simples resonaron por el lago, enfatizadas por la nieve cayendo, la presión sanguínea en sus oídos y el mordaz conocimiento de la verdad.

_Estás en mi tierra. _

_No es tuya. _

_La perdiste._

No había nada débil en esta mujer. Era fuerte como el acero.

Con un puñado de palabras, ella le había recordado que era el último estorbo en la única cosa que había querido en toda su vida adulta. Lo único que le daba un propósito.

Falconwell.

La tierra de donde había venido, y su padre antes que él, y el padre de su padre antes de eso, generaciones atrás... demasiadas para contarlas.

La tierra que había perdido y se había comprometido a recuperar.

A cualquier costo.

_Incluso el matrimonio_.

—Tú no puedes simplemente acarrearme como... como... ¡una oveja!

Su zancada se interrumpió por una fracción de segundo.

—¿Una oveja?

Ella hizo una pausa, obviamente repensando la comparación.

—¿Los agricultores no acarrean las ovejas sobre sus hombros?

—Nunca he visto semejante cosa, pero tú has vivido en el campo más tiempo que yo, así que... si dices que te estoy tratando como una oveja, que así sea.

—Evidentemente no te importa que me _sienta_ como si hubiera sido maltratada.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, no tengo intención de trasquilarte.

—De hecho, no es ningún consuelo en absoluto —dijo ella con aspereza—. ¡Te lo diré otra vez! ¡Bájame! —Ella volvió a contonearse, casi deslizándose de su agarre, con un pie peligrosamente cerca de conectar con una parte valiosa de su anatomía.

Él gruñó y la agarró con más fuerza.

—Detén esto. —Levantó una mano y la zurró una vez, con fuerza, en el trasero.

Ella se puso tiesa como una tabla ante la acción.

—Tú no... No puedes... ¡Me golpeaste!

Él abrió la puerta trasera de las cocinas de Falconwell y la llevó hacia adentro. Colocando la linterna sobre una mesa cercana, la apoyó sobre el suelo en el centro del cuarto oscuro.

—Llevas puesta una media docena de capas de ropa y una capa de invierno. Estoy sorprendido de que lo sintieras.

Los ojos de Serena brillaban con furia.

—Sin embargo, un caballero jamás soñaría con... con...

Él la observaba titubear torpemente por la palabra, disfrutando de su incomodidad y finalmente ofreciendo:

—Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es "nalgadas".

Los ojos femeninos se abrieron de par en par ante la palabra.

—Sí. Esa. Un caballero no...

—En primer lugar, pensé que ya habíamos establecido que no soy un caballero. Ese barco ya zarpó hace mucho tiempo. Y en segundo lugar, te sorprenderías de lo que hacen los caballeros... y de lo que disfrutan las damas.

—No esta dama. Me debes una disculpa.

—No contendría mi aliento esperando eso. —Él oyó su pequeño jadeo y se movió por la cocina hasta el lugar donde había dejado una botella de whisky más temprano esa noche—. ¿Quieres un trago?

—No, gracias.

—Tan educada.

—Uno de los dos debería serlo, ¿no crees?

Se volvió hacia ella, medio divertido, medio sorprendido por su boca mordaz.

Ella no era alta, casi le llegaba al hombro, pero ahora mismo parecía una amazona.

La capucha de su capa se había desprendido y su cabello estaba desarreglado, cayendo sobre sus hombros, brillando rubio pálido a la luz tenue. Su barbilla estaba levantada en un signo universal de rebeldía, sus hombros tiesos y derechos, su pecho subía y bajaba con violenta rabia, hinchándose bajo su capa.

Parecía como si a ella le hubiera agradado hacerle no poco daño corporal.

—Esto es un secuestro.

Él tomó un largo trago de la botella, disfrutando de la mirada de conmoción por su comportamiento cuando se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y la miró a los ojos. Él permaneció en silencio, divertido por el modo en que su silencio la erizaba.

Después de un largo rato, ella anunció.

—¡Tú no puedes secuestrarme!

—Como dije afuera, no tengo intención de secuestrarte. —Él se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su cara estuvo al mismo nivel que la de ella—. Tengo la intención de casarme contigo, cariño.

Ella le clavó la mirada un buen rato.

—Me voy.

—No, no te vas.

—No estoy atada. Podría irme si quisiera.

—Las ataduras son para los aficionados. —Él se recostó contra el aparador—. Te aliento a intentarlo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada incierta antes de levantar un hombro y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Él le bloqueó la salida. Ella se detuvo.

—Me doy cuenta que has estado fuera de la sociedad desde hace mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no puedes secuestrar a tus vecinos.

—Como ya dije, esto no es un secuestro.

—Bien, sea lo que sea, no se _hace _—dijo ella malhumorada.

—Creería que a estas alturas te habrías enterado de que me importa muy poco lo que se _hace_.

Ella meditó las palabras por un momento.

—Deberías.

Había una vaga familiaridad en el modo en que ella estaba de pie, un palo derecho, instruyéndolo en el comportamiento correcto.

—Ahí está.

—¿Quién?

—La Serena de mi infancia. Tan preocupada por el decoro. No has cambiado nada.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿No?

—No, en absoluto. He cambiado bastante. Por completo.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo... —empezó, luego se detuvo y él se preguntó por lo que estuvo a punto de decir—. Solo soy yo. Ahora déjame ir. —Ella se movió para pasar a su lado. Cuando él no se movió, ella se detuvo, reacia a tocarlo.

_Una lástima_. El recuerdo de la calidez de su mano enguantada sobre su mejilla fría destelló. Al parecer su comportamiento afuera había sido fruto de la sorpresa.

_Y del placer_.

Él se preguntaba qué más podría hacer ella de manera instintiva en respuesta al placer. Una imagen destelló... cabellos rubios desparramados por las sábanas oscuras y sedosas, ojos azules de hielo iluminados por la sorpresa mientras él le brindaba a la Serena correcta y remilgada un atisbo de oscuro y embriagador placer.

Casi la había besado en la oscuridad. Había comenzado como una forma de intimidarla, de empezar a comprometer de modo sistemático a la tranquila y modesta Serena Tsukino. Pero él no negaba eso mientras estaba en su cocina estéril, preguntándose cómo sabría. Cómo sonaría la respiración femenina moviéndose trémulamente por su piel. Cómo se sentiría contra él. Alrededor de él.

—Esto es una tontería.

Las palabras lo trajeron bruscamente al presente.

—¿Estás segura que no te gustaría tomar un trago?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Yo... ¡No!

Era tan fácil de frustrar. Siempre lo había sido.

—Sigue siendo educado ofrecer un refrigerio a los invitados, ¿no?

—¡No _whisky_! ¡Y ciertamente _no_ directamente de la botella!

—Supongo que he cometido un terrible error entonces. ¿Quizás podrías recordarme lo que se _debería_ ofrecer a mis invitados en una situación así?

Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—No lo sé, teniendo en cuenta que no estoy acostumbrada a ser secuestrada en mitad de la noche en casas de campo yermas. —Sus labios se apretaron en una furiosa línea recta—. Debería volver a casa. A la cama.

—Sabes que eso se puede arreglar sin que tengas que volver a casa.

Ella hizo un sonidito de frustración.

—Darien...

Odiaba el nombre en sus labios.

_No, no lo hacía_.

—Chiba.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Chiba... ya has demostrado que tenías razón. —Él permaneció en silencio, curioso y ella siguió—. Entendí que fue una mala decisión vagar por el bosque en medio de la noche. Ahora entiendo que podría haber sido derrotada. O secuestrada. O peor, y estoy dispuesta a admitir que me has enseñado una lección muy necesaria.

—Qué amable de tu parte.

Ella continuó como si él no hubiera hablado, rodeándolo poco a poco. Él se movió para bloquearle la salida. Ella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos azules centellantes con lo que él imaginaba era frustración.

—_También_ estoy dispuesta a ignorar el hecho de que has cometido una flagrante violación a la etiqueta moviéndome... físicamente... de un lugar público a uno enteramente inapropiado... y del todo demasiado privado.

—Y no olvides que te zurré.

—Eso también. Absolutamente... Completamente... _más allá_ de lo apropiado.

—Lo apropiado no parece haberte llevado muy lejos.

Ella se aplacó y él supo inmediatamente que había golpeado una fibra sensible. Algo desagradable estalló en lo profundo de él. Él se resistió.

Podría estar planeando casarse con ella, pero no estaba planeando cuidar de ella.

—Me temo que tengo planes para ti, Serena, y no vas a ninguna parte esta noche. —Él le tendió la botella de whisky y habló, toda seriedad—. Tómate un trago. Lo suavizará hasta mañana.

—¿Qué pasa mañana?

—Mañana, nos casamos.

**Continuara…**

Juego de palabras intraducible al español en el que Chiba deforma el diminutivo de Serena: Penny que literalmente significa "peniques" y le da el nombre de otra moneda, de 19 milímetros y menos de 3 gramos de peso… (N. de la T)

1


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

Serena extendió la mano y se apoderó del whisky, arrebatándolo de la mano de Darien y considerando, por un fugaz instante, beber un largo trago, porque seguro que no había mejor momento que este para empezar una vida de alcohólica.

—¡No me casaré contigo!

—Me temo que está decidido.

La indignación estalló.

—Con toda seguridad _no_ está decidido. —Ella aferró la botella contra su pecho y comenzó a empujarlo para llegar a la puerta. Cuando él no se movió, ella se detuvo a un pelo de distancia, su capa rozando contra él. Le clavó los ojos directamente en la seria mirada color avellana, negándose a doblegarse a su ridícula voluntad—. Apártese, lord Chiba. Regreso a casa. Usted está loco.

Él enarcó una irritante ceja oscura.

—Semejante tono —se burló—. Creo que no estoy de humor para moverme. Tendrás que encontrar otro modo.

—No me obligues a hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré.

—¿Por qué arrepentirse? —Él alzó una mano, un único y cálido dedo le levantó la barbilla—. Pobre Serena. Tan temerosa de los riesgos.

_Pobre Serena_.

Su mirada se entrecerró ante el odiado nombre.

—No tengo miedo de los riesgos. Tampoco tengo miedo de ti.

Él enarcó una ceja oscura.

—¿No?

—No.

Él se inclinó, cerca. Demasiado cerca. Lo bastante cerca para envolverla en bergamota y cedro. Lo bastante cerca para que ella pudiera advertir que sus ojos se habían puesto de un adorable tinte azul.

—Demuéstralo.

Su voz había salido baja y ronca, enviando un zumbido de excitación por su espalda.

Se acercó más, lo bastante como para tocar... lo bastante cerca para que el calor de él la entibiara en el gélido cuarto... y los dedos de su mano se deslizaron dentro de su pelo hasta la nuca, sosteniéndola incluso mientras se cernía sobre ella, amenazando. Prometiendo.

Como si la deseara.

Como si hubiera venido por ella.

Lo cual, por supuesto, no había hecho.

Si no fuera por Falconwell, él no estaría aquí.

Y ella haría bien en recordarlo.

Él no quería nada más de ella que lo que quería cualquiera de los otros hombres en su vida. Era como todos los demás.

_Y no era justo_.

Pero estaría condenada si él tomaba la única decisión que ella tenía en lo tocante a alejarlo de sí. Serena levantó las manos, la botella firmemente agarrada en la izquierda y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas... por lo general no las suficientes para mover a un hombre de su tamaño, pero tuvo el elemento sorpresa de su lado.

Él se tambaleó hacia atrás y ella pasó corriendo junto a él; casi llegaba a la puerta de la cocina cuando él recuperó el equilibrio y fue tras ella, atrapándola con un:

—¡Oh, no, no! —y girándola para quedar de cara a él.

La frustración explotó.

—¡Déjame ir!

—No puedo —dijo simplemente—. Te necesito.

—Por Falconwell.

Él no contestó. No tenía que hacerlo. Ella respiró profundo. _Él la estaba comprometiendo_. Como si fuera la Edad Media. Como si ella no fuera nada más que una posesión material. _Como si ella no valiera nada más que por la tierra ligada a su mano en matrimonio_.

Ella detuvo el pensamiento, la desilusión la atravesó deprisa.

_Él era peor que los demás_.

—Bien, que pena para ti, dado que_ ya estoy comprometida _—le dijo.

—No después de esta noche —dijo él—. Nadie se casará contigo después de que hayas pasado la noche a solas conmigo.

Eran palabras que deberían haber tenido un atisbo de amenaza en ellas. De peligro. Pero en cambio, afirmaban un simple hecho. Él era la peor clase de canalla; su reputación estaría por los suelos mañana.

Había tomado la decisión por ella.

Como su padre había hecho horas antes.

Como el duque de Leighton había hecho todos esos años atrás.

Una vez más, estaba atrapada por un hombre.

—¿Lo amas?

La pregunta interrumpió su ira en aumento.

—¿Perdón?

—A tu prometido. ¿Te crees muy enamorada? —Las palabras eran burlonas, como si el amor y Serena fueran una combinación irrisoria—. ¿Estás ilusionada con la felicidad?

—¿Importa?

Ella lo sorprendió. Pudo verlo en sus ojos antes de que él cruzara los brazos y enarcara una ceja.

—No, en lo más mínimo.

Una ráfaga de viento frío azotó la cocina y Serena se envolvió estrechamente en su capa. Darien lo advirtió y masculló entre dientes con aspereza... Sere imaginó que las palabras que él utilizó no eran para una correcta compañía. Se quitó el gabán, a continuación la levita, doblándolas cuidadosamente y colocándolas en el borde del extenso fregadero antes de quedar de frente a la gran mesa de roble que estaba en el centro de la cocina. Le faltaba una pata y había un hacha medio enterrada en la parte superior llena de arañazos. Ella debería estar sorprendida por el mueble mutilado, pero pocas cosas en esta noche eran absolutamente normales.

Antes de que pudiera pensar qué decir, él agarró el hacha y se volvió hacia ella, su cara un montón de ángulos a la luz de la linterna.

—Retrocede.

Este era un hombre que esperaba ser obedecido. No esperó para ver si ella seguía su orden antes de levantar el hacha muy alto por encima de su cabeza. Ella se apretó en un rincón del cuarto oscuro mientras él atacaba el mobiliario con venganza, su sorpresa volviéndola incapaz de resistirse a observarle.

_Él estaba maravillosamente formado_.

Como una gloriosa estatua romana, todos los músculos fuertes y magros se perfilaron por el lino limpio y almidonado de las mangas de su camisa cuando levantó el hacha, sus manos deslizándose resueltamente a lo largo del mango, los dedos aferrados con fuerza mientras hacía bajar la hoja de acero sobre el roble envejecido con un tremendo golpe y enviaba volando una astilla a través de la cocina, la que aterrizó encima de la estufa en desuso desde largo tiempo.

Él abrió una mano de dedos largos sobre la mesa, agarrando el hacha una vez más para sacar la hoja de la madera. Volvió la cabeza mientras daba un paso atrás, asegurándose de que ella estaba fuera del camino de potenciales proyectiles... antes de enfrentarse al mueble y dar su siguiente golpe con tremenda fuerza.

La hoja se clavó en el roble pero la mesa se mantuvo.

Él negó con la cabeza y sacó bruscamente el hacha una vez más, esta vez teniendo como meta una de las patas restantes de la mesa.

¡_Hachazo_!

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par cuando la luz de la linterna atrapó el modo en que sus pantalones de lana se envolvían apretadamente en torno a esos muslos poderosos. Ella no debería notar... no debería estar prestando atención a tan obvia... masculinidad.

Ella nunca había visto piernas como las de él.

¡_Hachazo_!

Nunca imaginó que pudieran ser tan... convincentes.

¡_Hachazo_!

No podía evitarlo.

¡_Hachazo_!

El último golpe terminó con el entablillado de madera, la pata se torció bajo la fuerza mientras el macizo tablero se inclinaba, uno de los extremos cayendo al suelo mientras Darien echaba a un lado el hacha para agarrar la pata con sus manos desnudas y arrancarla de su sitio.

Se volvió hacia ella, golpeteando uno de los extremos de esta contra el hueco de la palma de su mano izquierda.

—Victoria —anunció.

Como si ella hubiera esperado algo menos.

Como si él hubiera _aceptado_ algo menos.

—Bien hecho —dijo ella, a falta de algo mejor.

Él apoyó la madera sobre su ancho hombro.

—No aprovechaste la oportunidad para escapar.

Ella se congeló.

—No, no lo hice. —Aunque ella no podría decir por su vida el por qué.

Él se movió para colocar la pata de la mesa en el amplio fregadero y con cuidado levantó su levita, sacudió cualquier posible arruga y se la puso.

Ella observó cómo metía sus hombros en la prenda excepcionalmente bien confeccionada, subrayando el molde perfecto... un molde que ella ya no daba por sentado ahora que había visto indicios del _Hombre de Vitruvio_ de Leonardo da Vinci por debajo.

_No_.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No pensaría en él como un Leonardo. Él ya era una personalidad intimidante con creces.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a casarme contigo.

Él se enderezó los puños, se abotonó la chaqueta con cuidado y se sacudió una gota de humedad de la manga del abrigo.

—No está en discusión.

Ella intentó una explicación.

—Serías un marido terrible.

—Nunca dije que sería uno bueno.

—¿Entonces me condenarías a una vida de infeliz matrimonio?

—Si es necesario. Aunque, si te sirve de consuelo, tu infelicidad no es un objetivo _directo_.

Ella parpadeó. Él hablaba en serio. Esta conversación se estaba dando de veras.

—¿Y eso se supone que me hace querer tu pedida de mano?

Él levantó un hombro en un encogimiento indiferente.

—No me engaño pensando que el matrimonio es la felicidad de una o ambas partes involucradas. Mi plan es restituir las tierras de Falconwell a su feudo, y por desgracia para ti, eso requiere de nuestro matrimonio. No seré un buen marido pero tampoco tengo el más leve interés en tenerte bajo mi pulgar.

A Serena se le cayó la mandíbula ante su honestidad. Ni siquiera fingía ternura. Interés. Preocupación. Ella cerró la boca.

—Ya veo.

Él siguió.

—Puedes hacer o tener lo que sea que desees. Tengo suficiente dinero para que lo despilfarres haciendo lo que sea que a las mujeres de tu clase les guste hacer.

—¿Mujeres de mi _clase_?

—Solteronas con sueños de más.

El aire salió de la habitación como un rayo. Que descripción tan horrible, desagradable y completamente adecuada. _Una solterona con sueños de más_. Era como si él hubiera estado en su recibidor horas antes esa noche y visto cómo la propuesta de Malachite la había llenado de decepción. Con esperanzas de algo más.

Algo diferente.

Bien, esto, sin duda, era diferente.

Él alargó la mano hacia ella, deslizando un dedo por su mejilla y ella se estremeció ante su toque.

—No.

—Te vas a casar conmigo, Serena.

Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza, fuera de su alcance, no queriendo que la tocara.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Porque, cariño —se inclinó hacia adelante, su voz era una promesa oscura mientras bajaba ese dedo fuerte y cálido por su cuello y a través de la piel por encima de su vestido, haciendo que su corazón latiera acelerado y su respiración se volviera superficial— nadie jamás creerá que no te comprometí por completo.

Él agarró el borde de su vestido y con un fuerte tirón, lo rasgó en dos junto con su camisola, desnudándola hasta la cintura.

Ella jadeó, dejando caer la botella para aprisionar su vestido contra su pecho, el whisky derramándose por la pechera mientras caía.

—Tú... tú...

—Tómate tu tiempo, cariño —dijo arrastrando las palabras, dando un paso atrás para admirar su obra—. Te esperaré a que encuentres la palabra.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. No necesitaba una palabra. Necesitaba una fusta.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Su mano voló por su propia voluntad, conectándose con un fuerte _¡crujido!_... un sonido que habría sido inmensamente satisfactorio si ella no hubiera estado tan completamente avergonzada.

La cabeza de él giró bruscamente con el golpe, la mano vino al instante sobre su mejilla, donde una mancha roja ya estaba comenzando a verse. Serena dio un paso atrás de nuevo, hacia la puerta, la voz temblorosa.

—Nunca... _nunca_... me casaré con alguien como tú. ¿Has olvidado todo lo que eras? ¿Todo lo que pudiste haber sido? Uno pensaría que has sido criado por _lobos_.

Se volvió entonces e hizo lo que debería haber hecho en el momento en que lo había visto acercarse a la casa.

Se echó a correr.

Abriendo de un tirón la puerta, se hundió en la nieve allá afuera, dirigiéndose ciegamente hacia Needham Manor, solo unos pocos metros antes de que él la atrapara desde atrás con uno de sus brazos como bandas de acero y la levantara limpiamente del suelo.

—Déjame ir. ¡Bestia! ¡Ayuda!

Ella lo pateó, su talón hizo contacto directamente con su espinilla y él maldijo en su oído.

—Deja de luchar, arpía.

No en su vida. Ella redobló los esfuerzos.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien!

—No hay nadie vivo en casi un kilómetro y medio. Y nadie despierto más allá de eso. —Las palabras la espolearon, él gruñó cuando su codo lo alcanzó en el costado, justo cuando regresaban a las cocinas.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella, tan alto como pudo, directamente en su oído.

Él alejó la cabeza pero siguió andando, levantando la linterna y la pata de la mesa que había cortado mientras atravesaba la cocina.

—No.

Ella forcejeó más, pero su agarre era firme.

—¿Cómo tienes la intención de hacerlo? —le preguntó—. ¿Me violarás aquí, en tu casa vacía y me devolverás a la casa de mi padre ligeramente peor vestida?

Iban por un largo vestíbulo, revestido en uno de los lados con una serie de listones de madera que demarcaban el descanso de una caja de escalera de sirvientes. Ella alargó la mano y agarró uno de los listones, aferrándose a este con todas sus fuerzas.

Él se detuvo, esperando que ella se soltara. Cuando habló había una inmensa paciencia en su tono.

—No violo mujeres. Al menos, no sin ellas rogando _muy_ amablemente.

La declaración la hizo detenerse.

Por supuesto que no la violaría.

Probablemente, no la habría considerado ni por un solo instante como algo más que la simple y correcta Serena, la única cosa que se interponía entre él y el regreso de su derecho familiar.

No estaba segura de si eso empeoraba o mejoraba la situación.

Le dolió el corazón. Él no se interesaba por ella. No la deseaba. Ni siquiera la consideraba lo bastante para fingir esas cosas. Para fingir interés. Para _tratar_ de seducirla.

Él la usaba para conseguir Falconwell.

¿_No la estaba usando Malachite_?

Por supuesto que sí. Malachite la había mirado profundamente a los ojos y no había visto el azul de estos, sino el azul del cielo de Surrey por encima de Falconwell. Ciertamente, había visto a su amiga, pero esa no era la razón por la que él le había ofrecido matrimonio.

Al menos Darien era honesto al respecto.

—Esta es la mejor oferta que obtendrás, Serena —le dijo suavemente y ella oyó el filo en su tono, la urgencia.

_La verdad_.

Se soltó.

—Sabes, tu reputación es merecida.

—Sí. Lo es. Y esto no es en absoluto lo peor que he hecho. Deberías saberlo.

Las palabras deberían haber sido orgullosas. Si no eso, carentes de emociones. Pero no lo fueron. Fueron honestas. Y hubo algo en ellas que luego desapareció, algo que no estaba del todo segura que hubiera oído. Algo que ella no se permitiría reconocer.

Pero soltó el riel del pasamano y él la bajó varios escalones por encima de él.

_De hecho, ella lo estaba considerando. Como una loca_.

Imaginando lo que sería casarse con este Darien nuevo y extraño. Excepto que ella no lo podría imaginar. Ni siquiera podría comenzar a imaginar lo que sería estar casada con un hombre que destroza con un hacha la mesa de la cocina sin pensárselo dos veces. Y lleva a la fuerza a mujeres chillonas a casas abandonadas.

No sería un matrimonio normal de la alta sociedad, eso seguro.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, de frente, gracias al escalón más arriba en que él la había depositado.

—Si me caso contigo estaré arruinada.

—El gran secreto de la sociedad es que la ruina no es ni de cerca tan mala como ellos la hacen parecer. Tendrás todas las libertades que vienen con una reputación arruinada. No son desdeñables.

_Él sabía_.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata solo de mí. Mis hermanas estarán arruinadas también. Nunca encontrarán buenos partidos si nos casamos. Toda la sociedad pensará que ellas son tan... escandalosas... como yo.

—Tus hermanas no son de mi incumbencia.

—Pero son de _mi_ incumbencia.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura de que estás en condiciones de hacer demandas?

No lo estaba. Para nada. No obstante, ella siguió adelante, enderezando los hombros.

—Te olvidas que ningún vicario en Gran Bretaña nos casará si yo me niego.

—¿Crees que no desparramaría por todo Londres que esta noche te he arruinado por completo si haces eso?

—Lo creo.

—Crees mal. La historia que inventaría haría que la más endurecida de las putas se sonrojara.

Fue Serena la que se ruborizó, pero se negaba a dejarse intimidar. Respiró profundo y jugó su carta más poderosa.

—No lo dudo, pero al arrastrarme a la ruina, también estarías arruinando tus oportunidades con Falconwell.

Él se envaró. Serena estaba jadeante de excitación mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Menciona tu precio.

Ella había ganado.

Había _ganado_.

Serena quería alardear de su éxito, la derrota de esta bestia grande e inamovible de hombre. Pero ella conservaba algún instinto de auto conservación.

—Esta noche no debe afectar las reputaciones de mis hermanas.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes mi palabra.

Ella agarraba con fuerza la tela rota de su vestido en un puño apretado.

—¿La palabra de un notorio sinvergüenza?

Él subió un escalón, acercándose, apretujándola en la oscuridad. Ella se obligó a permanecer inmóvil cuando él habló con voz peligrosa y prometedora a la vez.

—Hay honor entre ladrones, Serena. Por partida doble en los apostadores.

Ella tragó saliva, la proximidad aplastando su coraje.

—Yo... yo no soy ninguno de esos.

—Tonterías —le susurró y ella imaginó que podía sentir sus labios en su sien—. Parece que has nacido para jugar. Solo precisas instrucción.

_Sin duda él podría enseñarle más de lo que ella alguna vez habría imaginado_.

Ella descartó el pensamiento... y las imágenes que vinieron con eso... de su mente, cuando él agregó.

—Tenemos un trato.

El triunfo se fue, perseguido por el temor.

Ojala ella pudiera verle los ojos.

—¿Tengo alguna elección?

—No.

No hubo emoción en la palabra. Ningún dejo de tristeza o culpa. Solo fría honestidad.

Él le ofreció su mano una vez más, la palma ancha y plana la llamaba.

_Hades, ofreciendo semillas de granada_.

Si ella la aceptaba, todo cambiaría. Todo sería diferente.

No habría vuelta atrás. Aunque, en algún lugar de su mente, ella sabía que no había vuelta atrás de todos modos.

Sujetándose el vestido, tomó su mano.

Él la llevó escaleras arriba, su linterna el único refugio de la oscuridad total más allá y Serena no pudo evitar aferrarse a él. Deseó tener el coraje para soltarlo, seguir bajo su propio control, resistirse a él en esta pequeñez, pero había algo en esta caminata... algo misterioso y oscuro de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con la luz... que ella no podía obligarse a dejarlo ir.

Él se volvió al pie de la escalera, sus ojos ensombrecidos a la luz de las velas.

—¿Todavía tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

La referencia a su infancia la desestabilizó.

—Era una _madriguera_. Cualquier cosa pudo haber estado allí.

Él empezó a subir las escaleras.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Un zorro, ¿tal vez?

—No había zorros en ese agujero.

Él lo había revisado primero. Esa había sido la única razón por la que ella le había permitido convencerla de entrar allí.

—Bien... otra cosa entonces. Un oso, tal vez.

—O tal vez tenías miedo a la oscuridad.

—Tal vez. Pero ya no.

—¿No?

—Estaba afuera en la oscuridad de la noche, ¿no?

Caminaban por un largo vestíbulo.

—Sí, lo estabas. —Él le soltó la mano entonces, y a ella no le gustó la forma en que perdió su toque, mientras hacía girar el picaporte de una puerta cercana y la abría con un chirrido largo y ominoso. Le habló bajo al oído—. Diré, Serena, que mientras es innecesario que tengas miedo a la oscuridad, estás realmente en lo correcto al estar asustada de las cosas que proliferan en ella.

Serena entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad, tratando de divisar el cuarto más allá, el nerviosismo enroscándose en lo profundo. Ella rondó en el umbral, su respiración volviéndose rápida y superficial. Las cosas que proliferaban en la oscuridad... como él.

Él pasó junto a ella lentamente, el movimiento una caricia y una amenaza a la vez. Mientras pasaba, le susurró.

—Eres un farol terrible.

Las palabras apenas audibles y la sensación de su aliento sobre la piel contrarrestaron su insulto.

La luz de la linterna se movió trémulamente a través de las paredes del pequeño y extraño cuarto, arrojando un resplandor dorado a través de los otrora elegantes y ahora desesperanzadoramente descoloridos revestimientos, los que una vez debieron haber sido de un rosa precioso. La habitación era apenas lo bastante grande como para albergarlos a ambos, una chimenea casi ocupaba una de las paredes, en frente de la cual dos pequeñas ventanas daban hacia el bosquecillo.

Darien se agachó para encender un fuego y Serena fue a las ventanas, observando una franja de luz de luna atravesar el paisaje nevado.

—¿Qué es esta habitación? No la recuerdo.

—Es muy probable que nunca tuvieras la oportunidad de verla. Era el estudio de mi madre.

Un recuerdo de la marquesa destelló, alta y hermosa, con una amplia y acogedora sonrisa y ojos bondadosos. Por supuesto que esta habitación, tranquila y serena, había sido suya.

—Darien —Serena se volvió hacia él, hacia donde él se agachaba junto a la chimenea, colocando un lecho de paja y encendiéndola—. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de... —Ella buscó las palabras adecuadas.

Él la detuvo antes de encontrarlas.

—No hay necesidad. Lo que pasó, pasó.

La frialdad en su tono parecía ofensa. Fuera de lugar.

—Sin embargo... escribí. No sé si tú alguna vez...

—Posiblemente. —Él permanecía medio adentro de la chimenea. Ella oyó el roce del pedernal a través del yesquero—. Muchas personas escribieron.

Las palabras no deberían haber herido pero lo hicieron. Ella había estado devastada por la noticia de la muerte de los marqueses de Chiba. A diferencia de sus padres, que parecían tener poco más que una tranquila cortesía entre ellos... los padres de Darien parecían cuidar profundamente el uno del otro, de su hijo, de Serena.

Cuando había oído hablar del accidente del carruaje, había estado embargada por la tristeza, por lo que había perdido, por lo que podría haber sido.

Ella le había escrito cartas, docenas de ellas durante varios años hasta que su padre se había negado a enviar más. Después de eso, continuó escribiendo, esperando que él de algún modo supiera que ella pensaba en él. Que siempre tendría amigos en Falconwell... en Surrey... sin importar cuán solo podría haberse sentido. Ella había imaginado que un día, él volvería a casa.

Pero él no había regresado. Nunca.

Con el tiempo, Serena había dejado de esperarle.

—Lo siento.

La yesca estalló; la paja se encendió.

Él se puso de pie, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Tendrás que ver con la luz del fuego. Tu linterna está en la nieve.

Ella se tragó la tristeza, asintiendo.

—Estaré bien.

—No salgas de esta habitación. La casa está en mal estado y no me he casado contigo todavía.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

Ella se despertó a la luz tenue del fuego con la nariz insoportablemente fría y todo lo demás insoportablemente caliente.

Desorientada, parpadeó varias veces asimilando el ambiente desconocido, antes que las ascuas encendidas en la chimenea y las paredes rosadas trajeran claridad.

Estaba acostada boca arriba en el nido de mantas que había arreglado antes de caer dormida, y cubierta por una manta grande y caliente que olía de maravilla. Hundió la nariz helada en el tejido e inspiró profundo, tratando de ubicar el olor... una mezcla de bergamota y flor de tabaco.

Volvió la cabeza.

_Darien_.

La conmoción estalló, luego el pánico.

_Darien estaba dormido al lado de ella_.

Bueno, no exactamente _al lado_. Más bien, contra ella.

Pero se _sentía_ como si estuviera todo a su alrededor.

Estaba de lado, la cabeza apoyada sobre un brazo doblado, el otro brazo rodeándola y la mano agarrada con firmeza a su costado. Ella inspiró bruscamente al darse cuenta cuán cerca estaba su brazo de ciertas... partes de ella... que no debían ser tocadas.

No es que hubiera muchas partes de ella dispuestas a un pequeño manoseo, pero ese no era el punto.

Su brazo no era el único problema. Estaba apretado contra ella por completo, pecho, brazos, piernas... y otras partes también. No podía decidir si debería estar horrorizada o completamente excitada.

¿_Ambas cosas_?

Lo mejor era no explorar la cuestión muy a fondo.

Se volvió hacia él, tratando de evitar el movimiento o el sonido innecesario, incapaz de ignorar la sensación de su brazo rozando sobre su abdomen en una caricia constante mientras ella giraba debajo de éste. Cuando quedó de cara a él, dejó escapar un aliento largo y cuidadoso, y consideró su próximo movimiento.

A fin de cuentas, no era que todos los días se despertaba en los brazos de... bueno, _debajo_ del brazo de... un caballero.

Él ya no tenía mucho de caballero, ¿no?

Mientras estaba despierto, era todo ángulos y tensión... los músculos de su mandíbula estaban tensos como un arco, como si estuviera en un estado de contención perpetua. Pero ahora, durante el sueño, en el resplandor del fuego, era...

_Hermoso_.

Los ángulos aún estaban allí, afilados y perfectos, como si un maestro escultor hubiera intervenido en su creación... en la inclinación de su barbilla, en el hoyuelo de esta, en su nariz larga y recta, en la curva perfecta de las cejas y en esas pestañas increíblemente largas y tupidas, al igual que cuando era un niño, una caricia negra como el carbón contra sus mejillas.

Y sus labios. En ese momento no apretados en una línea firme y sombría, más bien una línea bella y voluptuosa. Una vez fueron tan rápidos para sonreír, pero... se habían vuelto peligrosos y tentadores de una forma que nunca antes lo habían sido en su niñez. Ella trazó la punta y los valles de su labio superior con la mirada, preguntándose cuántas mujeres le habrían besado. Preguntándose cómo se sentiría su boca... suave o firme, ligera u oscura.

Exhaló, la tentación haciendo el aliento largo y pesado.

_Deseaba tocarlo_.

Se quedó inmóvil ante el pensamiento, la idea tan extraña y aun así tan _auténtica_.

No _debería_ querer tocarlo. Era una bestia. Frío, grosero, egoísta y absolutamente nada parecido al niño que una vez conoció. Como el marido que ella había imaginado. Sus pensamientos fluctuaron de regreso a horas antes esa noche para imaginar a su simple, aburrido y viejo marido.

No. Darien no era ni de lejos como ese hombre.

_Tal vez esa era la razón por la que quería tocarlo_.

Su mirada se demoró en la boca. Tal vez no allí, en sus tentadores y aterradores labios. Tal vez quería tocarle el cabello, oscuro y rizado, de la forma en que siempre había sido, pero falto de su juvenil rebeldía. Sus rizos guardaban compostura ahora, incluso cuando le rozaban las orejas y caían contra su frente, aun mientras se recobraban de un día de viaje, nieve y gorras.

_Ellos tenían mejor criterio que rebelarse_.

Sí. Quería tocar su pelo.

_El cabello del hombre con el que se casaría_.

Su mano se movió por propia voluntad, en dirección a esos rizos oscuros.

—Darien —susurró cuando la punta de sus dedos tocaron las hebras de seda, antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor.

Los ojos de él se abrieron de golpe, como si hubiera estado esperando que hablara y se movió como un rayo, capturándole la muñeca con una mano fuerte como el acero.

Ella jadeó ante el movimiento.

—Perdóname... No era mi intención... —Tironeó de la mano una vez, dos veces y él se la soltó.

Él devolvió el brazo a donde había estado tan inadecuadamente cruzado por su abdomen, y el movimiento le recordó cada lugar donde estos la tocaban... su pierna presionada distraídamente contra la de ella, su mirada un mosaico de color que escondía tan bien sus pensamientos.

Tragó saliva, vaciló y luego dijo la única cosa que se le ocurrió decir.

—Estás en mi cama.

Él no respondió.

Ella continuó.

—No se... —Ella buscaba la palabra.

—¿Hace? —El sueño le había puesto la voz ronca y suave, y ella no pudo detener el temblor de excitación que la recorrió con la palabra.

Serena asintió una vez con la cabeza.

Él retiró su brazo muy, muy lentamente y ella ignoró la punzada de pena que estalló con la pérdida del peso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—_Estaba _durmiendo.

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás en mi cama?

—No es tu cama, Serena. Es mía.

Se hizo silencio y un temblor de nerviosismo se deslizó por la espalda de Serena. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No parecía en absoluto apropiado discutir de su cama en detalle. Ni de la de ella, para el caso.

Él rodó sobre su espalda, desdoblando el largo brazo que había estado debajo de su mejilla y se desperezó larga y lujuriosamente antes de volverle la espalda.

Ella trató de dormir. Realmente lo intentó.

Respiró profundo, estudiando el modo en que los hombros de él se curvaban, tensando el lino de su camisa. Ella estaba en una cama. Con un hombre. Un hombre que, aunque pronto sería su esposo, aun no tenía el título. La situación debería haber sido devastadoramente escandalosa. Perversamente excitante. Y sin embargo... sin importar lo que su madre pensaría cuando se enterara de ello, la situación no parecía en absoluto escandalosa.

Lo cual, en verdad, era un poco decepcionante. Al parecer, incluso cuando estaba cara a cara con la perspectiva de una aventura amorosa, no podía hacerlo bien.

No importa lo escandaloso que fuera su futuro esposo... ella no era la clase de mujer que lo compelía al escándalo. Todo eso había sido dejado en claro.

Incluso ahora, solos en una mansión abandonada, no era lo suficiente para captar la atención de un hombre.

Exhaló de manera audible y él volvió la cabeza hacia ella, dándole una vista de la curva perfecta de su oído.

Nunca había observado las orejas de nadie antes.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo él, la voz baja y ronca.

—¿Ehh? —preguntó ella.

Él volvió a rodar sobre su espalda, empujando la manta y dejando al descubierto uno de los brazos de ella al aire frío de la habitación. Cuando respondió, lo hizo hacia el techo.

—Conozco bastante sobre mujeres para saber que los suspiros nunca son solo suspiros. Indican una de dos cosas. Ese suspiro en particular representa descontento femenino.

—No me sorprende que reconozcas el sonido. —Serena no pudo resistir la tentación—. ¿Qué indica el otro?

Él la inmovilizó con su hermosa mirada color avellana.

—Placer femenino.

El calor ardió en sus mejillas. Supuso que él también reconocería eso con facilidad.

—Ah.

Él volvió su atención hacia el techo.

—¿Te importaría decirme qué es, exactamente, lo que te ha entristecido?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

—¿Estás incómoda?

—No. —Las mantas debajo de ella proveían un generoso relleno contra el suelo.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Ella consideró la pregunta.

—No. ¿Debería?

Él le echó una mirada.

—No lastimo a las mujeres.

—¿Estableces el límite en secuestrarlas y zurrarles?

—¿Estás herida?

—No.

Él le dio la espalda de nuevo en medio de la conversación, y ella la observó durante un largo rato antes que, ya fuera por agotamiento o exasperación, barboteara:

—Es solo que cuando una mujer es secuestrada y obligada a casarse, espera un poco más de... emoción. Eso es.

Él comenzó a darse la vuelta de manera enloquecedoramente lenta para quedar de frente a ella, el aire se espesó entre los dos, y Serena inmediatamente fue consciente de sus posiciones, a escasos centímetros de distancia, sobre una cama caliente en una habitación pequeña, en una casa vacía, bajo la misma manta... que era su gabán. Y se dio cuenta que tal vez no debería haber insinuado que la noche era aburrida.

Porque no era del todo cierto que estuviera preparada para que se volviera más emocionante.

—No quise decir... —Ella se apresuró a corregirse.

—Oh, creo que hiciste un excelente trabajo de significado. —Las palabras fueron bajas y oscuras y de repente ella no estaba tan segura de que no tuviera miedo, después de todo—. ¿No soy lo bastante excitante para ti?

—No eres _tú_... —Ella fue rápida para responder—. El conjunto... —Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, levantando el gabán mientras cambiaba de opinión sobre el final—. No importa.

Su mirada estaba sobre ella atenta e inmóvil, y aunque él no se había movido, parecía como que se hubiera vuelto más grande y amenazante. Como si hubiera aspirado una gran cantidad de aire de la habitación.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer esta noche más satisfactoria para ti, milady?

La suave pregunta envió una vibración de emoción a través de ella... el modo en que la palabra... _satisfactoria_... rodó lánguida por su lengua le aceleró el corazón y le hizo dar un vuelco en el estómago.

Parecía que la noche se estaba volviendo muy excitante muy deprisa.

Y todo se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido para el gusto de Serena.

—No hay necesidad —dijo en un tono alarmantemente alto—. Está bien.

—¿Bien? —La palabra rodó perezosa por su lengua.

—Muy emocionante. —Ella asintió con la cabeza, llevando una mano a su boca para fingir un bostezo—. De hecho, tan emocionante que me encuentro inaguantablemente exhausta. —Ella se movió para darle la espalda—. Creo que te desearé buenas noches.

—Yo no lo creo —dijo él, las palabras suaves tan sonoras como un disparo en el diminuto espacio entre ellos.

Y entonces la tocó.

Le agarró la muñeca, refrenando su movimiento, dándole vuelta para quedar de cara a él, para encontrar su mirada decidida.

—Odiaría que esta noche te deje tan... insatisfecha.

_Insatisfecha_.

La palabra se desplegó en lo profundo de su estómago y Serena respiró hondo, tratando de calmar sus turbulentas emociones.

No funcionó.

Él se movió entonces, retiró con suavidad la mano de su muñeca y la reacomodó sobre su cadera, en ese instante toda su percepción se centró en ese lugar, debajo de sus faldas, enaguas y capa, donde estaba segura podía sentir el calor abrasador de su mano maciza. No apretó, no hizo nada para acercarla, nada para moverla de una u otra manera. Ella sabía que podía apartarse... sabía que _debería_ apartarse... y sin embargo...

No quería.

En lugar de ello, se quedó suspendida allí, al borde de algo nuevo, diferente y del todo _excitante_.

Lo miró a los ojos, oscuros a la luz del fuego, y le rogó en silencio que _hiciera algo_.

Pero él no lo hizo. En cambio, dijo:

—Haz tu jugada, Serena.

Su boca cayó abierta por las palabras de él, por el modo en que le dio poder sobre el momento, y ella se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en toda su vida que un hombre le había dado realmente la oportunidad de tomar una decisión por sí misma.

Irónico, ¿no?, que fuese este hombre. Este hombre que le había quitado toda elección en el lapso de pocas horas.

Pero ahora allí estaba, la libertad de la que le había hablado. La aventura que había prometido. El poder era embriagador. Irresistible.

_Peligroso_.

Pero a ella no le importó, porque fue ese poder perverso y maravilloso el que la impulsó a decir.

—Bésame.

Él ya se estaba moviendo, sus labios atrapando las palabras.

_Querido D..._

_Es la miseria más absoluta aquí... caluroso como el Hades incluso ahora, a altas horas de la noche. Estoy segura que soy la única despierta, pero quién puede dormir en el peor verano de Surrey. Si estuvieras aquí, estoy segura estaríamos haciendo travesuras en el lago. _

_Lo confieso, me gustaría dar un paseo... pero supongo que eso es algo que las jóvenes damas no deberían hacer, ¿verdad? _

_Con gusto... S_

_Needham Manor, julio de 1815_

_Querida S..._

_Tonterías. Si yo estuviera allí, estaría haciendo travesuras. Tú estarías enumerándome todas las formas en que pronto seríamos atrapados y regañados duramente por nuestras trasgresiones. _

_No estoy del todo seguro de lo que las jóvenes damas deberían o no deberían hacer, pero tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, incluso si tu institutriz no lo aprueba. Especialmente eso. _

_... D_

_Eton College, julio de 1815_

Debería decirse que Serena Tsukino tenía un secreto.

No era un secreto grandísimo, nada que abatiría al Parlamento o destronaría al Rey... nada que pudiera destruir a su familia o a la de alguien más... pero era un secreto más bien devastadoramente personal... uno que ella trataba con mucho empeño de olvidar siempre que podía.

No debería ser una sorpresa ya que, hasta esta noche, Serena había llevado una vida modelo... absolutamente decorosa. Su infancia de buena conducta había madurado en una vida adulta que era modelo de comportamiento para sus jóvenes hermanas, y del modo exacto en que se esperaba que se comportasen las jóvenes de buena crianza.

Por consiguiente la vergonzosa verdad era que, a pesar de que había sido cortejada por un puñado de hombres, e incluso había estado _comprometida_ con uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra, quien pareció no tener ningún problema en absoluto en mostrar pasión cuando le tocaba, Serena Tsukino nunca había sido besada.

Hasta ahora.

En realidad era ridículo. Ella lo sabía.

Era 1831, por el amor de Dios. Las jóvenes estaban humedeciendo sus enaguas y dejando al descubierto su piel y ella sabía, teniendo cuatro hermanas, que de vez en cuando no había nada de malo en un roce casto de labios de un pretendiente ávido.

Pero esto nunca había ocurrido antes y no se sentía casto para nada.

Se sentía completamente perverso, y en absoluto como la clase de beso que una recibía de un futuro esposo.

Se sentía como algo sobre lo que una _nunca discutiría_ con un futuro esposo.

Darien se apartó apenas, lo suficiente como para susurrar en sus labios.

—Deja de pensar.

¿_Cómo lo sabía_?

No tenía importancia. Lo que importaba era que sería grosero ignorar su petición.

Así que se abandonó a ello, esta sensación nueva y extraña de ser besada, sus labios a la vez duros y suaves, el sonido de la áspera respiración contra su mejilla. Las yemas de los dedos la acariciaron de manera delicada, suave como un susurro, a lo largo del cuello, inclinándole la barbilla para mejorar el acceso a su boca.

—Mucho mejor.

Ella jadeó cuando él volvió a alinear sus labios a los de ella y la despojó del pensamiento con una simple, sorprendente... perversa... y _maravillosa_ caricia.

¿Eso era su _lengua_?

Era... la gloria acariciándole a lo largo de la unión de sus labios cerrados, persuadiéndola a abrirlos y entonces parecía que la estaba devorando, y que ella estaba más que dispuesta a permitirlo. Él trazó un lento camino de fuego todo a lo largo de su labio inferior, y Serena se preguntaba si era posible que alguien se volviera loco de placer.

Seguramente no todos los hombres besaban así... si no las mujeres no harían nada.

Él se retiró.

—Estás pensando de nuevo.

Sí, estaba. Pensaba que él era magnífico.

—No puedo evitarlo. —Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de agarrarlo.

—Entonces no lo estoy haciendo correctamente.

Oh, Dios. Si él la besaba más correctamente, su cordura se vería amenazada.

_Quizás ya lo estaba_.

A ella, de hecho, honestamente no le importaba.

Mientras él continuara.

Las manos de Serena se movieron por voluntad propia, se levantaron y se metieron en el cabello de él, acercándolo más, hasta que sus labios estaban sobre los de ella de nuevo... y esta vez... esta vez, ella se dejó ir.

Y le devolvió el beso, deleitándose en el sonido profundo y ronco que surgió de la parte posterior de la garganta masculina... el sonido que se movió en espiral directamente al centro de ella y le dijo, sin palabras, que a pesar de su falta de experiencia, había hecho algo bien. Las manos masculinas se movieron entonces hacia arriba, más arriba, hasta que ella creyó que podría morir si él no la tocaba... allí, en la curva de su seno, y se deslizaron perversamente dentro de la tela rasgada del vestido, la tela que él había desgarrado para salvarse del problema de seducirla.

No es que pareciera como si hubiera tenido algún problema en absoluto.

Ella bajó una mano por su brazo acariciándolo, hasta que estaba apretando su mano a la de ella, más fuerte, más firme, suspirando su nombre en la boca.

Él se apartó ante el sonido, arrojando hacia atrás su gabán para dejarlos al descubierto a la luz del fuego menguante, apartando a un lado la tela, desnudándola ante su mirada, volvió su mano a ella, acariciando, animando hasta que Serena se arqueó hacia él.

—¿Te gusta esto? —Ella oyó la respuesta en la pregunta. Él sabía que ella nunca en su vida había sentido nada tan poderoso. Tan tentador.

—No debería. —Su mano volvió a la de él, sosteniéndolo allí, contra ella.

—Pero te gusta. —Él presionó un beso en la piel suave de la base del cuello mientras sus dedos expertos encontraban el sitio que estaba ansiando su toque. Ella jadeó su nombre. Él le raspó el suave lóbulo de una oreja con los dientes hasta que ella se estremeció en sus brazos—. Háblame.

—Es increíble —dijo, no queriendo arruinar el momento, no queriendo que él se detuviera.

—Sigue hablando —susurró, retirando la tela mientras le presionaba el pecho hacia arriba, desnudando un pezón dolorido en la fría habitación.

Él clavó la mirada entonces, observando la punta arrugarse por el aire, por su mirada, o por ambas cosas, y Serena se sintió de pronto horriblemente avergonzada, odiando sus imperfecciones, deseando estar en cualquier lugar excepto allí, con él, con este espécimen perfecto de hombre.

Se movió para agarrar el gabán, temerosa de que la viera. De que la juzgara. _De que cambiara de idea_.

Él fue más rápido, le agarró las muñecas con sus manos y detuvo el movimiento.

—No —gruñó, acentuando la palabra—. Nunca te escondas de mí.

—No puedo evitarlo. No quiero... no deberías mirar.

—Si crees que voy a evitar mirarte, estás loca. —Él cambió de posición, tirando el gabán hacia atrás, fuera del alcance de ella, haciendo un trabajo rápido en su vestido destrozado separando los bordes rasgados.

La miró entonces, durante largo rato, hasta que ella no pudo soportar mirarlo más, por temor a que pudiera rechazarla. Porque era al rechazo a lo que ella estaba más acostumbrada cuando se trataba del sexo opuesto. Rechazo, negación y desinterés. Y no creía que pudiera soportar esas cosas ahora. De él. Esta noche.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundo, preparándose para que él se apartara ante su fealdad. Sus imperfecciones. Estaba segura que él se apartaría.

Cuando sus labios se apoyaron sobre los de ella, pensó que podría llorar.

Y luego él estaba apoderándose de su boca con un largo beso, acariciando profundamente hasta que todo pensamiento de vergüenza fue ahuyentado por el deseo. Solo cuando ella estaba aferrándose a las solapas de su abrigo, él la liberó de la devastadora caricia.

Un dedo perverso rodeó la punta de su pecho de manera perezosa, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, y ella observaba el movimiento, apenas visible bajo el resplandor naranja intenso del fuego moribundo. El placer se juntó allí, en la punta arrugada y tensa... y en otros escandalosos lugares, ante la sensación.

—Te gusta esto —preguntó, bajo y oscuro. Serena se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza—. Dime.

—Sí... sí, es espléndido. —Ella sabía que sonaba simple y poco sofisticada, pero no podía evitar el asombro en su voz.

Los dedos de él no se detuvieron.

—Todo esto debería sentirse espléndido. Dime si no, y rectificaré la situación.

Le besó el cuello, recorriendo con sus dientes la piel suave de allí. Miró hacia arriba.

—¿Se siente espléndido?

—Sí.

Él la recompensó presionando besos por su cuello, chupando la delicada piel de su hombro, lamiendo la subida de un pecho antes de rodear la punta dura y excitada al máximo, mordiendo y acariciando... evitando todo el tiempo el lugar donde ella más lo deseaba.

—Voy a corromperte —le prometió a su piel, una mano bajó a la curva de su vientre, sintiendo la forma en que los músculos allí se tensaron y se estremecieron con el contacto—. Voy a pasarte de la luz a la oscuridad, del bien al mal. Voy a arruinarte. —A ella no le importaba. Era de él. En este momento, él era su dueño, con su toque—. ¿Y sabes cómo se sentirá?

Ella dijo suspirando la palabra esta vez:

—Espléndido.

_Más que eso._

_Más que lo nunca había imaginado. _

La miró a los ojos, y sin despegar la mirada metió un pezón dentro de su boca caliente, atormentando la carne con la lengua y los dientes, antes de darle lujuriosos tirones que la tuvieron gimiendo su nombre y hundiendo los dedos en sus cabellos.

—Darien... —susurró, temerosa de que pudiera romper el hechizo de placer. Ella cerró los ojos.

Él levantó la cabeza y ella lo odió por detenerse.

—Mírame. —Las palabras fueron una demanda. Cuando ella encontró su mirada una vez más, su mano se deslizó por debajo de la tela amontonada de su vestido, los dedos rozaron contra los rizos y ella cerró de golpe los muslos con un gritito de consternación. _Posiblemente no podía... no allí_...

Él devolvió su atención a su pecho, besando y chupando hasta que sus inhibiciones se perdieron y sus muslos se separaron, permitiéndole deslizar los dedos entre ellos, descansando suavemente contra ella pero sin moverse... una tentación perversa y maravillosa. Ella volvió a ponerse tensa, pero esta vez no le negó el acceso.

—Te prometo que esto te gustará. Confía en mí.

Ella soltó una risa temblorosa cuando sus dedos se movieron, separándole ampliamente los muslos, ganando acceso a su centro.

—Le dijo el león al cordero.

Él lamió la piel suave de debajo de su pecho antes de cambiar al otro, prodigando la misma atención allí, mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él y suspiraba su nombre. Sus dedos eran perversos, separó sus pliegues secretos con uno y acarició suave y lentamente hasta que encontró la entrada cálida y húmeda de ella.

Él levantó la cabeza, encontrando su mirada mientras deslizaba poco a poco un largo dedo dentro de su vagina, enviando un rayo de inesperado placer a través de ella. Presionó un beso en la piel entre sus pechos, repitiendo el movimiento con el dedo, antes de susurrar:

—Ya estás húmeda para mí. Gloriosamente húmeda.

Fue imposible contener su vergüenza.

—Lo siento.

La besó larga y lentamente, deslizando la lengua bien adentro de su boca mientras su dedo copiaba la acción por debajo, antes de retroceder apoyó la frente contra la de ella y dijo.

—Eso significa que me deseas. Significa que, incluso después de todos estos años, después de todo lo que he hecho, después de todo lo que soy, puedo hacer que me desees.

Más tarde ella reflexionaría sobre las palabras, desearía haberle dicho algo pero no podía, no cuando deslizaba un segundo dedo dentro junto con el primero, el pulgar haciendo círculos mientras le susurraba al oído.

—Voy a explorarte... para descubrir tu calor y tu suavidad, cada pedacito de tu decadencia. —Él la acarició, sintiendo la forma en que latía en torno a él, amando el modo en que mecía las caderas contra él mientras el pulgar trazaba un círculo cerrado en el tenso nudo de placer que había descubierto—. Me haces agua la boca.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras, él no le dio tiempo a considerarlas cuando volvió a mover la mano, le levantó las caderas y le bajó el vestido por las piernas hasta que estuvo completamente desnuda y él estaba entre sus piernas, separándolas poco a poco, diciendo las cosas más perversas mientras sus manos se deslizaban a lo largo de estas. Se acercó caminando de rodillas mientras las separaba, besando de manera larga, suave y lujuriosa la delicada piel de la parte interna de los muslos justo por encima de sus medias.

—De hecho... —Hizo una pausa, haciendo girar la lengua en un círculo lento y abrumador—. No creo que pueda pasar otro instante... —La besó una vez más sobre el muslo opuesto—. Sin... —Un poco más alto, más cerca del dolor—. Saborearte.

Y luego su boca estaba sobre ella, su lengua la acariciaba con lametazos largos y lentos, rodeando de manera insoportable el lugar donde el placer se reunía, se tensaba y rogaba su liberación. Ella gritó, enderezándose antes de que él levantara la cabeza y presionara una mano grande sobre su vientre suave.

—Recuéstate... déjame saborearte. Déjame mostrarte lo bueno que puede ser. Mira. Dime lo que te gusta. Lo que necesitas.

Y ella lo hizo, Dios la ayudara. Mientras él lamía y chupaba con su perfecta lengua y sus labios malvados, ella murmuró su aliento, aprendiendo lo que quería incluso cuando no estaba segura del resultado final.

_Más, Darien_...

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus rizos, sosteniéndola aún más cerca.

_Darien, otra vez_...

Sus muslos se abrieron de par en par, deseando y actuando caprichosamente.

_Allí, Darien..._

_Darien_...

Él era su palabra. No existía nada más allá de este momento.

Y luego sus dedos se unieron a su lengua y pensó que podría morir mientras él presionaba con más fuerza, frotaba de manera más deliberada, dándole todo lo que ella no sabía pedir. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su nombre en un susurro.

Él movió la lengua más rápido, haciendo círculos en el lugar donde ella lo necesitaba, y ella se movía con toda inhibición desaparecida, perdida en el placer naciente y casi en la cúspide... deseando nada más que saber qué había más allá.

—Por favor, no te detengas —susurró.

Él no lo hizo.

Con su nombre en los labios, Serena se lanzó sobre el borde, meciéndose, apretándose contra él, mendigando por más, incluso cuando se lo entregó con la lengua, los dientes y los dedos, hasta que ella perdió la conciencia de todo, excepto del placer atrevido y brillante que él le daba.

Mientras Serena flotaba de regreso de su clímax, él presionaba besos largos y delicados en el interior de sus muslos hasta que ella suspiró su nombre y extendió la mano por sus rizos de caoba, queriendo nada más que yacer junto a él durante una hora... un día... toda la vida.

Él se quedó quieto ante su toque y los dedos femeninos se filtraron por su cabello y permanecieron así durante un largo rato. Estaba relajada con el placer, todo su mundo en la sensación de sus rizos sedosos en sus manos, en el roce de su barba sobre la piel suave de sus muslos.

_Darien_.

Permaneció en silencio, esperando que él hablara. Esperando que él dijera lo que ella estaba pensando... que la experiencia había sido verdaderamente asombrosa y que si esta noche fuera una muestra, entonces su matrimonio sería mucho más de lo que ella jamás había imaginado que pudiera ser.

Todo estaría bien. Tenía que estarlo. Experiencias como estas no ocurrían todos los días.

Él finalmente se movió, y ella sintió la desgana en el movimiento mientras la rodeaba con el gabán, encerrándola en el aroma y el calor de él, antes de alejarse y ponerse de pie con un simple y fluido movimiento, levantar su levita de lana de donde la había dejado cuidadosamente doblada horas atrás esa noche.

Se la puso, rápido como un rayo.

—Estás bien y verdaderamente arruinada ahora —dijo, las palabras frías.

Ella se sentó, agarrando con fuerza su gabán contra sí mientras él abría la puerta y se volvía hacia ella, sus anchos hombros desvaneciéndose en la negrura más allá.

—Nuestro matrimonio ya no está en duda.

Entonces se marchó, cerrando la puerta con firmeza detrás de él, acentuando las palabras, dejando a Serena sentada en un charco de tela con los ojos clavados en la puerta, segura de que él volvería, de que había oído mal, que había confundido el sentido de sus palabras.

Que todo estaría bien.

Después de largos minutos, Serena se puso el vestido, sus dedos temblaron al sentir la tela desgarrada. Regresó a su cama de paja, negándose a permitir que las lágrimas se derramaran.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

_Querido D..._

_Puedes pensar que puesto que has regresado al colegio, he estado en un constante estado de __ennui_1_ (nota el uso del francés), pero sería totalmente erróneo. La emoción es casi arrolladora. _

_Dos noches atrás, el toro se escapó de los pastizales de lord Langford, y él (el toro, no el vizconde) pasó un buen rato derribando cercas y haciendo amistad con el ganado de la zona, hasta que esta mañana fue capturado por el señor Bullworth_2_._

_Apuesto a que te gustaría estar en casa, ¿no? _

_Siempre... S_

_Needham Manor, septiembre de 1815_

_Querida S..._

_Te creí hasta la parte de Bullworth capturando a su tocayo. Ahora, estoy convencido de que simplemente tratas tentarme para regresar a casa con cuentos extravagantes de animales de labranza frustrados._

_Sin embargo, mentiría si te dijera que no está funcionando. Ojalá hubiera estado allí para ver la cara de Langford. Y la sonrisa en la tuya. _

_...D_

_PD: estoy feliz de ver que tu institutriz te está enseñando algo. Très bon. _

_Eton College, septiembre de 1815_

Apenas había amanecido cuando Chiba se detuvo del lado de afuera de la puerta donde había dejado a Serena la noche anterior, el frío y sus pensamientos aunaron fuerzas para evitarle el descanso. Había caminado de arriba abajo por la casa, perseguido por los recuerdos de las habitaciones vacías, esperando que saliera el sol el día en que vería Falconwell restituido a su justo y apropiado dueño.

Chiba no dudaba que el marqués de Needham y Dolby renunciaría a Falconwell. El hombre no era ningún tonto. Tenía tres hijas solteras, y el hecho que la mayor hubiera pasado la noche con un hombre en una casa abandonada... con _Chiba_ en una casa abandonada... no harían deseable al resto de las damas Tsukino solteras para potenciales pretendientes.

La solución era el matrimonio. Uno rápido.

Y con ese matrimonio, el traspaso de Falconwell.

Falconwell y Serena.

Un hombre diferente sentiría remordimientos por el papel lamentable que Serena se veía obligada a jugar en este juego, pero Chiba era sensato. Ciertamente, él estaba usando a la dama, pero ¿no era así como los matrimonios funcionaban? ¿No eran todas las relaciones matrimoniales urdidas con esa misma premisa de... beneficio mutuo?

Ella tendría acceso a su dinero, a sus libertades y a cualquier otra cosa que deseara.

Él ganaría Falconwell.

Eso era todo. No eran los primeros en casarse por la tierra, ni serían los últimos. Era una oferta extraordinaria la que le había hecho. Él era rico y estaba bien relacionado, y le ofrecía la oportunidad de cambiar su futuro de solterona por uno de marquesa. Ella podría tener cualquier cosa que quisiera. Él se lo daría con placer.

Después de todo, ella le daba lo único que alguna vez había querido de verdad.

No del todo. Nadie _daba_ nada a Chiba. Él lo _tomaba_.

_La tomaba_.

Una visión destelló, grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par en un rostro común y corriente, el placer y algo más ardiendo allí. Algo muy cercano a la emoción. Muy cercano al afecto.

Esa era la razón por la que la había dejado, de manera estratégica. Fríamente. Calculadoramente.

Para demostrar que el matrimonio sería solo un acuerdo de negocios.

_No porque no hubiera querido quedarse_.

Porque quitar la boca y las manos de ella había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que alguna vez hubiera hecho. No porque hubiera estado tentado a hacer justo lo contrario... hundirse y deleitarse en ella, suave y dulce donde las mujeres estaban destinadas a serlo. No porque esos suspiritos que venían de la parte posterior de su garganta mientras la besaba fueran la cosa más erótica que alguna vez hubiera oído, o que ella supiera a inocencia.

Se obligó a alejarse de la puerta, no había ningún motivo para golpear. Él estaría de regreso antes de que ella se despertara, listo para llevarla al vicario más próximo, presentar la licencia especial por la que había pagado una generosa suma, y casarse con ella.

Luego volverían a Londres y vivirían sus vidas separados.

Respiró hondo, disfrutando del pinchazo del límpido aire matutino en sus pulmones, satisfecho con su plan.

Fue entonces cuando ella gritó, el sonido que detenía el corazón acentuado con el sonido del cristal roto.

Él respondió por instinto, abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de arrancar los goznes al hacerlo. Se paró en seco en el umbral de la habitación, con el corazón palpitante.

Ella estaba ilesa junto a la ventana rota, la espalda contra la pared, descalza, envuelta en su abrigo, el cual colgaba abierto para revelar el vestido arruinado y dejar al descubierto una extensión de piel color melocotón.

Durante un momento fugaz, Chiba fue atrapado por esa piel, por la forma en que un único rizo rubio cortaba a través de ella, llamando su atención sobre el lugar donde un precioso pezón rosado estaba tenso y orgulloso en el cuarto frío.

A él se le secó la boca, y se obligó a volver la mirada hacia su rostro, donde sus ojos abiertos de par en par parpadeaban en estado de shock e incredulidad mientras clavaba la mirada en la gran ventana de cristal junto a ella, ahora sin una hoja de vidrio, destrozada por...

_Una bala_.

Él atravesó la diminuta habitación en segundos, escudándola con su cuerpo y empujándola hacia el vestíbulo más allá.

—Quédate aquí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, la conmoción haciéndola más encantadora de lo que él había esperado. Regresó a la habitación y a la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera evaluar los daños, un segundo disparo hizo pedazos otra hoja de vidrio, errando a Chiba por una distancia con la que no estaba del todo cómodo.

¿_Qué diablos_?

Maldijo una vez con dureza y se presionó contra la pared del cuarto, junto a la ventana.

Alguien le estaba disparando.

La pregunta era, ¿_quién_?

—Ten cuidado...

Serena se asomó en la habitación y Chiba ya se estaba moviendo hacia ella, fulminándola con una mirada que habría enviado al peor de los marginales de Londres en retirada.

—Fuera de aquí.

Ella no se movió.

—No es seguro para ti que te quedes allí dentro. Podrías ser... —Otro disparo sonó desde el exterior, interrumpiéndola, y él saltó a por ella, rezando para poder alcanzarla antes que una bala lo hiciera. Se dio prisa en hacerla retroceder hacia la puerta, hasta que ambos estuvieron afuera y presionados contra la pared opuesta.

Se quedaron inmóviles durante un largo minuto antes de que ella continuara, las palabras amortiguadas por su corpulencia.

—¡Podrías ser herido!

¿_Estaba loca_?

Él la agarró de los hombros sin importarle que su temperamento, en circunstancias habituales completamente contenido, comenzara a deshilacharse.

—¡Mujer idiota! ¿Qué te dije? —Esperó a que ella respondiera la pregunta. Cuando no lo hizo no pudo evitarlo. Sacudiéndola una vez de los hombros, repitió—: ¿_Qué_ te dije?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

_Bien. Ella debería temerle_.

—Contéstame, Serena. —Él escuchó el gruñido en su voz. No le importó.

—Tú. —Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en la garganta de ella—. Tú dijiste que debería quedarme aquí.

—¿Y por alguna razón eres incapaz de entender una orden tan simple?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No.

La había insultado. Una vez más, no le importó.

—Quédate. Por el puto infierno. Aquí. —Él ignoró su respingo y regresó al cuarto, avanzando lentamente hacia la ventana.

Estaba a punto de arriesgarse a mirar hacia afuera en el terreno para intentar un vistazo del presunto asesino, cuando las palabras subieron flotando desde abajo.

—¿Te rindes?

¿_Rendirse_?

Tal vez Serena había estado en lo cierto. Tal vez había piratas en Surrey.

Él no había tenido mucho tiempo para considerar la cuestión cuando Serena gritó desde el corredor, volvió a entrar corriendo a la habitación, aferrando el abrigo en torno a ella y dirigiéndose directamente hacia la ventana.

—¡Oh, por amor de Dios!

—Detente. —Chiba se abalanzó para bloquear su avance, atrapándola por la cintura y jalándola hacia atrás—. Si consigues llegar a algún lado cerca de la ventana, te azotaré. ¿Me oyes?

—Pero...

—No.

—Es...

—_No_.

—¡Es mi padre!

Las palabras lo atravesaron como un rayo, permaneciendo confusas por más tiempo del que le importaría admitir.

Ella no podía estar en lo cierto.

—¡He venido a por mi hija, canalla! ¡Y me iré con ella!

—¿Cómo supo la habitación a la cual disparar?

—Yo... yo estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Debe haber visto el movimiento.

Otra bala envió vidrio astillado por la habitación y Chiba se apretó más cerca de ella, escudándola con su cuerpo.

—¿Crees que es consciente de que podría dispararte?

—No parece habérsele ocurrido.

Él volvió a maldecir.

—Merece ser golpeado en la cabeza con su rifle.

—Pienso que podría estar sobrecogido por el hecho que ha dado en el blanco. Tres veces. Por supuesto, considerando que el blanco era una _casa_, habría sido algo sorprendente si no le _hubiera_ atinado.

¿_Estaba divertida_?

No podía estarlo. Sonó otro disparo y Chiba sintió romperse la última hebra de su temperamento. Caminó con paso airado hacia la ventana, sin importarle que pudiera recibir un disparo en el proceso.

—¡Maldita sea, Needham! ¡Podría matarla!

El marqués de Needham y Dolby no levantó la vista de donde estaba apuntando un segundo rifle, un lacayo cerca de él volvía a cargar el primero.

—También podría matarle a usted. ¡Me gustan mis probabilidades!

Serena se acercó por detrás.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, sinceramente dudo que te pudiera matar. Es un tirador terrible.

Darien la miró a los ojos.

—Apártate de esta ventana. Ahora mismo.

Milagro de los milagros, lo hizo.

—Debería haber sabido que vendrías por ella, rufián. Debería haber sabido que harías algo digno de tu apestosa reputación.

Chiba se obligó a permanecer tranquilo.

—Vamos, Needham, ¿es ese modo de hablar a su futuro yerno?

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —La furia hizo chasquear la voz del otro hombre.

—Se puede arreglar —gritó Chiba.

—Envía a la muchacha aquí abajo. De inmediato. No se casará contigo.

—Después de anoche, seguro que lo hará, Needham.

El rifle se amartilló desde abajo, y Chiba se escabulló lejos de la ventana, volviendo a presionar a Serena en el rincón, mientras la bala atravesaba otra hoja de vidrio.

—¡Sinvergüenza!

Él quería insultar al marqués por la falta de cautela que mostraba por su hija. En cambio, se volvió hacia la ventana, fingió un tono de desinterés absoluto y gritó:

—Yo la encontré. Me la quedo.

Hubo una larga pausa, tan larga que Darien no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza en torno al marco de la ventana para ver si el marqués se había marchado.

No lo había hecho.

Una bala se alojó en la pared exterior, a varios centímetros de distancia de la cabeza de Darien.

—No va a conseguir Falconwell, Chiba. ¡Tampoco a mi hija!

—Bien, seré honesto, Needham... ya he tenido a su hija...

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por el bramido de Needham.

—¡Sinvergüenza!

Serena jadeó.

—Tú _no_ acabas de decirle a mi padre que me has _tenido_.

Él debería haber visto este potencial resultado. Debería haber sabido que no iba a ser tan fácil. Toda la mañana había estado dando vueltas fuera de control, y a Chiba no le gustaba estar descontrolado. Respiró profunda y lentamente, tratando de tener paciencia.

—Serena, estamos encerrados dentro de una casa mientras tu iracundo padre dispara varios rifles contra mi cabeza. Debería pensar que me perdonarías por hacer lo que está en mis manos para asegurar que ambos sobrevivamos a este suceso.

—¿Y nuestras reputaciones? ¿Van a sobrevivir también?

—Mi reputación está más bien hecha mierda —dijo él, presionando la espalda contra la pared.

—Bueno, ¡la mía no lo está! —exclamó ella— ¿Has perdido el juicio? —Ella hizo una pausa—. Y tu lenguaje es atroz.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mi lenguaje, cariño. En cuanto al resto, cuando nos casemos tu reputación estará hecha mierda también. Tu padre bien lo puede saber ahora.

No pudo evitar volverse para quedar de cara a ella, para observar el modo en que las palabras la afectaban... el modo en que la luz se apagaba de sus ojos... el modo en que se ponía rígida como si la hubiera golpeado.

—Eres horrible —dijo, de manera sencilla. Con honestidad.

En ese momento, mientras lo miraba, toda tranquila acusación, él se odió lo suficiente por ambos. Pero era un maestro en ocultar sus emociones.

—Eso parece. —Las palabras eran frívolas. Forzadas.

Ella mostró su aversión.

—¿Por qué harías esto?

Había una única razón... solo una cosa que siempre había guiado sus acciones. Solo una cosa que lo había convertido en un hombre frío y calculador.

—¿Tanto significa Falconwell?

En el exterior se hizo silencio, y algo oscuro y desagradable se asentó en la boca del estómago de Darien, la sensación excesivamente familiar. Durante nueve años, él había tomado cada medida en función de recuperar su tierra. Restaurar su historia. Asegurar su futuro. Y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo ella con una risita de auto desvalorización—. Y soy un medio para conseguirla.

En las horas que habían pasado desde que tropezó accidentalmente con Serena en el lago, la había oído irritada, sorprendida, ofendida y apasionada... pero no la había oído así.

No la había oído resignada.

No le gustó.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo... nueve años... Chiba sintió la necesidad urgente de disculparse con alguien al que había usado. Se fortaleció en contra de la inclinación.

Volvió la cabeza hacia ella... no lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos... solo lo suficiente para observarla por el rabillo del ojo. Lo suficiente para ver su cabeza gacha, las manos sujetando el abrigo a su alrededor.

—Ven acá —dijo, y una pequeña parte de él se sorprendió cuando ella lo hizo.

Ella cruzó el cuarto y él fue consumido por el sonido de ella... el deslizamiento de sus faldas, el suave golpeteo del sonido de sus pasos, la forma en que respiraba en pequeñas bocanadas arrítmicas que marcaban su nerviosismo y expectativa.

Se detuvo detrás de él, revoloteando, mientras él desarrollaba los siguientes y escasos movimientos de este ajedrez en su mente. Se preguntó, fugazmente, si debería dejarla ir.

_No_.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Cásate conmigo, Serena.

—Sabes que el solo hecho de que te expreses de tal guisa no me da una opción.

Él quiso sonreír ante el modo irritado en que dijo las palabras, pero no lo hizo. Ella lo observó atentamente durante un buen rato y él, un hombre que había hecho una fortuna leyendo la verdad en los rostros de los que lo rodeaban, no podía decir lo que estaba pensando. Durante un largo rato creyó que ella podría rechazarlo, y se preparó para su resistencia, haciendo una lista del número de clérigos que le debían a él y al _The Angel_ lo suficiente como para casarlo con una novia renuente... preparándose para hacer lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse su mano.

Sería un delito más que añadir a su lista cada vez más larga.

—¿Vas a mantener tu palabra de anoche? Mis hermanas permanecerán al margen de este matrimonio.

Incluso ahora, aun cuando se enfrentaba a toda una vida con él, pensaba en sus hermanas.

_Ella era excesivamente buena para él._

Ignoró el pensamiento.

—Cumpliré mi palabra.

—Necesito una prueba.

_Chica inteligente_. Por supuesto, no había ninguna prueba. Y ella tenía toda la razón para dudar de él.

Él se metió la mano en el bolsillo y recuperó una guinea casi completamente gastada durante los nueve años que la había conservado con él. Se la ofreció.

—Mi amuleto.

Ella tomó la moneda.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?

—Me la devolverás cuando tus hermanas estén casadas.

—¿Una guinea?

—Eso ha sido suficiente para los hombres a lo largo y ancho de Gran Bretaña, cariño.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Y dicen que los hombres son el sexo más inteligente. —Ella respiró profundo, deslizando la moneda en su bolsillo, haciéndolo desear el peso de esta de nuevo—. Me casaré contigo.

Él asintió una vez con la cabeza.

—¿Y tu prometido?

Ella dudó, la mirada vacilante por encima de su hombro mientras consideraba las palabras.

—Él encontrará otra novia —dijo en voz baja, con cariño.

Con d_emasiado_ cariño. Al instante, Chiba sintió una furia perversa hacia este hombre que no la había protegido. Que la había dejado sola en el mundo. Que había hecho tan fácil para Chiba entrar y reclamarla.

Hubo un movimiento en la puerta por encima del hombro de Serena. Su padre. Needham obviamente se había cansado de esperar que ellos salieran del edificio y había venido a buscarlos.

Chiba lo tomó como la indicación para que remachara el último clavo en su ataúd matrimonial, sabiendo incluso mientras lo hacía que la estaba usando. Que ella no se lo merecía.

_Eso no importaba_.

Él le levantó la barbilla y le dio un solo beso suave en los labios, tratando de no notar cuando ella se recostó ante el toque, cuando dejó escapar un suspirito mientras él levantaba la cabeza una pizca...

Un rifle se amartilló en la puerta, acentuando las palabras del marqués de Needham y Dolby.

—Maldita sea, Serena, mira lo que has hecho ahora.

_Querido D..._

_Mi padre piensa que deberíamos dejar de escribirnos. Él tiene la seguridad que "niños como él" (es decir, tú) no tienen tiempo para "cartas tontas" de "niñas tontas" (es decir, yo). Dice que solo estás respondiendo porque eres educado y te sientes obligado. Me doy cuenta que tienes casi dieciséis años y es probable que tengas cosas más interesantes que hacer que escribirme, pero recuerda: yo no tengo tales cosas interesantes. Tendré que conformarme con tu lástima. _

_Tontamente... S_

_PD: Él no tiene razón, ¿verdad?_

_Needham Manor, enero de 1816_

_Querida S..._

_Lo que tu padre no sabe es que la única cosa que rompe la monotonía del Latín, Shakespeare, y la tabarra acerca de las responsabilidades que los muchachos como yo tendrán un día en la Cámara de los Lores son las cartas tontas de niñas tontas. Tú, de todas las personas, deberías saber que he sido muy mal educado y que raras veces me siento obligado._

_...D_

_PD: Él no tiene razón. _

_Eton College, enero de 1816_

—¡Hijo de puta!

Chiba levantó la vista de su whisky en el Hound and Hen y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de su futuro suegro. Recostándose en la silla, asumió la apariencia de vaga diversión que le había librado de oponentes mucho más grandes que el marqués de Needham y Dolby e hizo una seña con la mano hacia la silla vacía en la mesa de la taberna.

—Padre —se burló—. Por favor, únase a mí.

Chiba se había sentado en una esquina oscura durante varias horas, esperando que Needham llegara con los papeles que le restituirían Falconwell. Había esperado con los dedos picándole por firmar los papeles, mientras la tarde daba paso a la noche, y el animado salón se llenaba de risas y charlas, soñando con lo que seguía.

Con la venganza.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no pensar en que estaba prometido en matrimonio.

Haciendo incluso un esfuerzo más grande para no pensar en la mujer con la que estaba prometido en matrimonio... tan impetuosa, inocente y desde todo punto de vista, la clase equivocada de esposa para él.

No es que tuviera la menor idea de la clase correcta de esposa para él.

Irrelevante. No había tenido otra opción.

La única forma de que tuviera una oportunidad sobre Falconwell era a través de Serena. Lo que la hacía absolutamente la clase de esposa _correcta_ para él.

Y Needham lo sabía.

El corpulento marqués se sentó y llamó a una sirvienta con un gesto de su enorme mano. Esta fue lo bastante inteligente como para traer un vaso y una botella de whisky con ella, dejándolos sin demora y alejándose de prisa hacia climas más soleados... y acogedores.

Needham se bebió el vaso y lo apoyó con un golpe sobre la dura mesa de roble.

—Eres un hijo de puta. Esto es un chantaje.

Darien asumió un aspecto aburrido.

—Tonterías. Le estoy pagando con creces. Le estoy sacando a su hija mayor y soltera de las manos.

—La harás miserable.

—Probablemente.

—Ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte para ti. La llevarás a la ruina.

Chiba se abstuvo de señalar que Serena era más fuerte que la mayoría de las mujeres con las que se había topado.

—Usted debería haber considerado eso antes de ligarla a mi tierra. —Golpeó ligeramente el roble marcado—. La escritura, Needham. Me encuentro poco dispuesto a casarme con la chica sin eso en mi poder. La quiero ahora mismo. Quiero los papeles firmados antes de que Serena esté parada delante de un vicario.

—¿Si no?

Chiba se removió en la silla, extendió sus botas por debajo de la mesa, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—Si no, de ningún modo Serena estará de pie delante de un vicario.

La mirada de Needham fue rápidamente hacia la de él.

—No lo harías. La destruirías. A su madre. A sus hermanas.

—Le sugiero que considere seriamente su próximo curso de acción. Han sido nueve años, Needham. Nueve largos años durante los cuales he anhelado este momento. Falconwell. Si usted cree que voy a permitir que se interponga en la restitución de esas tierras al marquesado, está muy equivocado. Sucede que soy muy amigo del editor de _The Scandal Sheet_. Una palabra mía, y nadie de la buena alta sociedad se acercará a las jóvenes damas Tsukino. —Se detuvo y se sirvió otro trago, permitiendo que la fría amenaza se instalara entre ellos—. Adelante. Póngame a prueba.

Needham entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Conque así son las cosas? ¿Amenazas todo lo que tengo con el fin de conseguir lo que quieres?

Chiba sonrió de modo burlón.

—Yo juego para ganar.

—Irónico, ¿verdad?, porque tienes fama de perder.

La observación mordaz dio en el clavo. No es que Chiba lo demostrara. En lugar de eso, permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que no había nada como el silencio para desestabilizar a un oponente.

Needham llenó el silencio.

—Eres una mierda. —Con una maldición, metió la mano en la chaqueta y sacó un pedazo de papel grande y doblado.

La sensación de triunfo de Chiba mientras leía el documento era embriagadora. Falconwell era suya por el matrimonio, el cual se celebraría mañana. La única pena era que el vicario Compton no trabajaba de noche.

Cuando Chiba guardó el documento de forma segura en su bolsillo, imaginó que podía sentir el peso de la escritura contra el pecho, Needham habló.

—No tendré a sus hermanas arrastradas a la ruina por esto.

Estaban todos muy preocupados por sus hermanas.

¿Y por Serena?

Chiba ignoró la pregunta y jugó con Needham... el hombre que había tratado con tanto ahínco de retener Falconwell para él. Chiba levantó su copa.

—Me casaré con Serena. Falconwell será mía mañana. Dígame por qué me tendría que molestar incluso un poco por la reputación de sus otras hijas. Ellas son su problema, ¿no? —Se bebió el whisky de un trago y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

Needham se apoyó en la mesa, su tono muy violento.

—Eres una mierda. Y tu padre estaría desolado de saber en lo que te has convertido.

Chiba miró de golpe a Needham a los ojos, registrando que, extrañamente, el marqués no compartía los ojos azules de Serena. En lugar de eso, sus ojos eran marrones oscuros, iluminados con un conocimiento que Chiba entendía demasiado bien... el saber que había herido a su adversario. Se quedó en silencio, un recuerdo de su padre viniendo de manera espontánea, de él parado en medio del enorme vestíbulo en pantalones de montar y mangas de camisa, riendo mientras levantaba a su hijo.

Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron.

—Entonces tenemos la suerte de que esté muerto.

Needham pareció entender que estaba pisando peligrosamente cerca de un terreno que estaba prohibido. Se relajó, alejándose de la mesa.

—Los detalles de tu compromiso matrimonial de ningún modo pueden ser revelados. Tengo otras dos hijas que necesitan casarse. Nadie puede saber que Serena se fue con un cazafortunas.

—Tengo tres veces sus posesiones, Needham.

La mirada de Needham se volvió negra.

—No tienes la finca que querías, ¿verdad?

—La tengo ahora. —Chiba empujó la silla hacia atrás—. Usted no está en posición de hacer demandas. Si sus hijas sobreviven a mi entrada en la familia, será porque me digno a permitirlo y no por otra razón.

Needham siguió el movimiento con la mirada, apretando la mandíbula ante el sonido de las palabras.

—No, será porque tengo la única cosa que tú deseas más que la tierra.

Chiba consideró a Needham durante un largo rato, las palabras haciendo eco en su rincón oscuro antes de que las ignorara.

—Usted no puede darme la única cosa que deseo más que Falconwell.

—La ruina de Langford.

_Venganza_.

La palabra lo atravesó como un rayo, un susurro de promesa, y Chiba se inclinó hacia adelante, despacio.

—Miente.

—Debería retarte a duelo por la sugerencia.

—No será mi primer duelo. —Esperó. Cuando Needham no mordió el anzuelo, dijo—: He buscado. No existe nada que lo pueda arrastrar a la ruina.

—No has buscado en los lugares correctos.

_Tenía que ser una mentira._

—¿Cree usted que con mi radio de acción, con el alcance de _The Angel_ no he dado vuelta a Londres buscando un tufillo de escándalo con el hedor de Langford?

—Ni siquiera en los archivos de tu preciosa casa de juego tendrías esto.

—Sé todo lo que ha hecho, conozco todas las partes en la que ha estado. Conozco la vida del hombre mejor que él mismo. Y le digo que él tomó todo lo que yo tenía y lo gastó viviendo los últimos nueve años una vida prístina _lejos de mis tierras._

Needham volvió a meter las manos en la chaqueta. Retiró otro documento, éste más pequeño. Más viejo.

—Esto ocurrió hace mucho más que nueve años atrás.

La mirada de Chiba se enfocó sobre el papel, viendo el sello de Langford. Alzó los ojos hacia su futuro suegro. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, algo terriblemente parecido a la esperanza en su pecho. No le gustó la forma en que se quedó pendiente del silencio que se arremolinaba entre ellos. Quería calmarse.

—¿Cree que puede tentarme con alguna carta vieja?

—Tú quieres esta carta, Chiba. Vale una docena de tus famosos archivos. Y es tuya, dando por hecho que mantendrás los nombres de mis hijas apartados de tu mugre.

El marqués nunca había sido de tirar pullas. Él decía precisamente lo que pensaba, cada vez que lo pensaba, producto de tener dos de los títulos más respetables en la nobleza, y Chiba no podía evitar admirar al hombre por su franqueza. Él sabía lo que quería e iba al grano.

Lo que el marqués no sabía era que su hija mayor había negociado los términos precisos la noche anterior. Ese documento, lo que fuera, no requeriría un pago adicional.

Pero Needham se merecía su propio castigo... el castigo por ignorar el comportamiento de Langford durante todos esos años. El castigo por usar Falconwell en el mercado matrimonial.

El castigo que Chiba estaba más que dispuesto a impartir.

—Usted es un tonto si piensa que estaré de acuerdo sin saber lo que hay adentro. Forjé mi fortuna en el escándalo, la robé de los bolsillos del pecado. Juzgaré si ese documento es merecedor de mi esfuerzo.

Needham abrió la carta y la colocó sobre la mesa, poco a poco. La giró para que quedara de frente a Chiba y la sostuvo con un dedo. Chiba no pudo evitarlo. Se inclinó hacia adelante más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado, escudriñando con los ojos la página.

_Dios bendito_.

Levantó la vista, encontrando la mirada conocedora de Needham.

—¿Es real?

El hombre mayor asintió con la cabeza. Dos veces.

Chiba releyó las líneas. Admitió que el garabato al final del papel era, inequívocamente de Langford, aunque el escrito tuviera treinta años.

_Veintinueve_.

—¿Por qué compartiría esto? ¿Por qué me lo da?

—Tú me das una pequeña alternativa. —Needham contestó con evasivas—. Me gusta el muchacho... conservé esto al alcance de la mano porque pensaba que Serena con el tiempo se casaría con él y él precisaría protección. Ahora mis hijas necesitan esa protección. Un padre hace lo que debe. Tú te aseguras que la reputación de Serena no se manche con este matrimonio y que las demás sean dignas de partidos decentes, y es tuyo.

Chiba hizo girar la copa en un círculo lento, observando el modo en que capturaba la luz de las velas de la taberna durante un largo rato antes de levantar la mirada hacia Needham.

—No esperaré a las bodas de las muchachas.

Needham bajó la cabeza, de repente divertido.

—Me conformaré con los compromisos matrimoniales.

—No. De hecho he oído que los compromisos matrimoniales son peligrosos cuando se trata de sus hijas.

—Debería marcharme ahora mismo —amenazó Needham.

—Pero no lo hará. Somos extraños compañeros de cama, usted y yo. —Se recostó en su silla, saboreando la victoria—. Quiero a sus otras hijas en la ciudad tan pronto como sea posible. Conseguiré que las cortejen. No serán manchadas por el matrimonio de su hermana.

—Cortejadas por hombres decentes —calificó Needham—. Nadie que deba la mitad de su patrimonio al _The Angel_.

—Llévelas a la ciudad. Encuentro que no estoy tan dispuesto a esperar por mi venganza.

La mirada de Needham se entrecerró.

—Lamentaré casarla contigo.

Chiba apuró su copa y puso el vaso boca abajo sobre la mesa de madera.

—Es lamentable entonces, que no tenga otra opción.

**Continuara…**

Aburrimiento.

2 Toro valioso

1

2


	7. Chapter 7

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**Os dejamos 4 capis más.**

**Revirews si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 7**

_Querido D..._

_Acabo de ir a despedirte y enseguida vine adentro para escribir. _

_En realidad, no tengo nada que decir, nada que cualquier otra persona en Surrey no haya dicho ya. Parece una tontería decir «Lo siento», ¿verdad? Por supuesto, todo el mundo lo siente. Es horrible lo que ha pasado. _

_Sin embargo, no lamento solo tu pérdida; lamento que no pudiéramos hablar mientras estabas en tu casa. Lamento que no pudiera asistir al entierro... es una regla estúpida, y me gustaría haber nacido varón para poder haber estado allí (tengo la intención de tener una charla con el vicario Compton respecto a esta idiotez). Lamento no haber podido estar... más con un amigo. _

_Estoy aquí ahora, sobre la hoja, donde las chicas están permitidas. Por favor, escribe cuando tengas tiempo. O el deseo. _

_Tu amiga... S_

_Needham Manor, abril de 1816_

_Sin respuesta. _

Seguramente nunca había habido un viaje en carruaje más largo que este... cuatro interminables horas y en un silencio sepulcral desde Surrey hasta Londres. Serena preferiría haber quedado atrapada en un vagón postal con Mina y una colección de revistas para mujeres.

Deslizó una mirada por el amplio y oscuro interior del vehículo, captando a su marido de cuatro horas de antigüedad reclinado contra su asiento, las largas piernas extendidas, los ojos cerrados, quieto como un cadáver, y trató de tranquilizar sus agitados pensamientos, que parecían enfocados en un puñado de cosas extraordinariamente inquietantes. A saber:

Estaba casada.

Lo que la conducía a...

Era la marquesa de Chiba.

Lo que explicaba por qué...

Viajaba en un vehículo lleno hasta arriba con sus pertenencias, y pronto estaría en Londres, donde viviría con su flamante marido.

Lo que la llevaba a...

_Darien_ era su flamante marido.

Lo que significaba que...

Ella compartiría su noche de bodas con Darien.

_Tal vez, él la volvería a besar. La volvería a tocar._

_Más. _

Uno pensaría que él tendría que hacerlo, ¿verdad? Si estaban casados. Después de todo, era lo que hacían las esposas y los esposos.

Ella lo deseaba.

_Oh, Dios. _

La idea era suficiente para hacerla desear tener el coraje de abrir la puerta del carruaje y arrojarse del vehículo.

Habían sido casados de manera tan rápida y eficiente que apenas recordaba la ceremonia; apenas recordaba prometer amar, consolar, honrar y obedecer, lo cual era probablemente lo mejor, dado que la parte de amar de la promesa era algo así como una mentira.

_Se había casado con ella por la tierra y nada más_.

Y no importaba que la hubiera tocado y hecho sentir cosas que nunca había imaginado que un cuerpo pudiera sentir. Al final, este era precisamente el tipo de matrimonio que había sido criada para tener... un matrimonio de conveniencia. Un matrimonio de obligación. Un matrimonio de decoro.

Él había dejado eso más que claro.

El coche rebotó sobre una parte particularmente accidentada del camino y Serena dio un pequeño chillido mientras casi se deslizaba del asiento tapizado de manera extravagante. Recuperando la compostura, ella se reacomodó, plantando ambos pies en ángulo recto sobre el suelo del coche y echó un vistazo hacia Darien, que no se había movido, excepto para abrir una rendija de los ojos... presumiblemente para asegurarse que no se había lastimado.

Cuando él estuvo seguro que ella no necesitaba un cirujano, cerró los ojos una vez más.

Él la ignoraba, su silencio tranquilo y completamente antipático.

_Ni siquiera podía fingir interés en ella_.

Quizás, si no estuviera tan consumida por el nerviosismo de los acontecimientos del día, ella podría haber sido capaz de permanecer en silencio... para hacer juego con él, silencio por silencio.

Quizás.

Serena nunca lo sabría, porque era incapaz de permanecer callada durante un momento más.

Ella carraspeó como si fuera a hacer una declaración pública. Él abrió los ojos y deslizó su mirada sobre ella, pero no se movió de otra manera.

—Creo que sería mejor si aprovechásemos este tiempo para discutir nuestro plan.

—¿Nuestro plan?

—El plan para asegurar que mis hermanas tengan una temporada exitosa. ¿Recuerdas tu promesa? —La mano de ella se movió al bolsillo de su vestido de viaje, donde la moneda que él le había dado hacía dos noches, le pesaba en exceso contra su muslo.

Algo que ella no pudo reconocer atravesó su rostro.

—Recuerdo mi promesa.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

Él se desperezó, estirando las piernas aún más lejos en el vehículo.

—Tengo la intención de encontrar marido para tus hermanas.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Te refieres a pretendientes?

—Si te gusta. Tengo dos hombres en mente.

La curiosidad estalló.

—¿Cómo son?

—Con títulos.

—¿Y? —Apremió ella.

—Y en el mercado del casamiento.

Él era exasperante.

—¿Tienen rasgos convincentes de maridos?

—En el sentido que son hombres y solteros.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par. Él hablaba en serio.

—Esas no son las cualidades a las que me refiero.

—¿Cualidades?

—Las características que hacen un buen marido.

—Veo que eres una experta en el tema. —Él bajó la cabeza, burlándose de ella—. Por favor. Ilústrame.

Serena se incorporó, marcando los puntos con los dedos mientras los decía.

—Bondad. Generosidad. Una pizca de buen humor...

—¿Solo una pizca? ¿El mal humor en la voz, martes y jueves sería aceptable?

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—_Buen humor _—repitió antes de detenerse y luego agregó—. Una sonrisa cálida. Aunque en tu caso, aceptaría cualquier sonrisa. —Ella no pudo evitar añadir.

Él no sonrió.

—¿Tienen esas cualidades? —Le aguijonó. Él no contestó—. ¿A mis hermanas les gustarán?

—No tengo la menor idea.

—¿A ti te gustan?

—No particularmente.

—Eres un hombre obstinado.

—Considéralo una de mis cualidades.

Él se dio la vuelta, ella levantó una ceja en su dirección. No pudo evitarlo. En su vida nunca nadie la había irritado como este hombre. _Su marido_. Su marido, quien la había arrancado sin remordimientos, de su vida. Su marido, con quien ella había estado de acuerdo en casarse porque no quería que sus hermanas sufrieran otro golpe a sus reputaciones proveniente de sus manos. Su marido, quien había estado de acuerdo en ayudarla. Solo que ahora ella se daba cuenta que por _ayuda_, él había querido decir, arreglar otro matrimonio sin amor. O dos.

No lo iba a permitir.

Ella no podía hacer mucho, pero podía asegurarse que Mina y Pippa tuvieran una oportunidad de matrimonios felices.

_La oportunidad que ella no había tenido_.

—En primer lugar, tú aun no sabes si esos hombres las aceptarán.

—Ellos lo harán. —Se recostó contra el asiento y cerró los ojos una vez más.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque me deben una gran cantidad de dinero y les perdonaré las deudas a cambio del matrimonio.

A Serena se le cayó la mandíbula.

—¿_Comprarás_ su fidelidad?

—No estoy seguro que la fidelidad sea parte del trato.

Lo dijo sin abrir los ojos... ojos que permanecieron cerrados durante largos minutos durante los cuales ella pensó las horribles palabras.

Serena se inclinó hacia adelante y le hincó un dedo en la pierna. Con fuerza.

Él abrió los ojos.

No había espacio para el triunfo en ella, ya que estaba demasiado llena de ira.

—No —dijo, la palabra breve y cortante en el pequeño habitáculo.

—¿No?

—No —repitió ella—. Me diste tu palabra de que nuestro matrimonio no arruinaría a mis hermanas.

—Y no lo hará. Ciertamente el matrimonio con estos hombres las hará muy respetadas en la sociedad.

—El matrimonio con hombres con título que te deben dinero y que no pueden ser fieles las arruinaría de otras maneras. En las formas que importan.

Una de las cejas oscuras de él se enarcó en esa expresión irritante que ella estaba empezando a detestar.

—¿Las formas que importan?

Ella no iba a dejarse intimidar.

—Sí. Las formas que importan. Mis hermanas no tendrán matrimonios basados en estúpidos contratos relacionados con el juego. Ya es bastante malo que _yo_ tenga uno de esos. Ellas escogerán a sus maridos. Tendrán matrimonios basados en más. Basados en... —Ella se detuvo, no quería que él se riera de ella.

—¿Basados en...?

Ella no habló. No le daría el placer de una respuesta. Esperó a que él la presionara.

Curiosamente, él no lo hizo.

—¿Supongo que tienes un plan para atrapar a esos hombres con cualidades?

Ella no lo tenía. En realidad, no.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Bueno, ¿entonces?

—Tú vuelves a entrar en la sociedad. Les demuestras a ellos que nuestro matrimonio no ha sido forzado.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Tu dote incluye _mi_ tierra. ¿Crees que ellos no verán que te obligué a casarte?

A ella le preocupó su impertinencia, odió su lógica. Y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. La primera cosa ridícula y completamente loca que se le vino a la mente.

—Tenemos que fingir un matrimonio por amor.

Él no mostró nada de la conmoción que ella sentía ante las palabras.

—¿Cómo es eso... te vi en la plaza del pueblo y decidí enmendar mis modos malvados?

_Ya que estamos en el baile, bailemos_.

—Eso parece... razonable.

Esa ceja marrón se enarcó una vez más.

—¿Sí? ¿Crees que las personas lo creerán cuando la verdad es que te arruiné en una finca abandonada antes de que tu padre tomara por asalto la casa con un rifle?

Ella vaciló.

—Yo no lo llamaría tomar por asalto.

—Él disparó varias veces contra mi casa. Si eso no es tomar por asalto, no sé lo que es.

Era un punto saliente.

—Aceptable. Él la tomó por asalto. Pero esa no es la historia que vamos a contar. —Ella abrigaba la esperanza de que las palabras salieran con énfasis, aun cuando ella imploraba en silencio, _Por favor, acepta_—. Si ellas van a tener una oportunidad de verdaderos matrimonios, necesitan esto. Me diste tu palabra. _Tu amuleto de la buena suerte_.

Él se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato, y ella pensó que él podría negarse, ofrecer su matrimonio a sus hermanas o absolutamente nada. ¿Y qué haría ella? ¿Qué podría hacer ella ahora que se debía a él y a su voluntad... su poder... como su marido?

Por último, él se recostó otra vez, todo burla cuando dijo:

—Ciertamente. Inventa nuestro cuento mágico. Soy todo atención. —Él cerró los ojos, excluyéndola.

En ese momento, habría dado todo lo que apreciaba por una sola réplica mordaz... por algo que le hubiera punzado de manera tan rápida y hábil como las palabras de él. Por supuesto, nada vino a su mente. En cambio, ella lo ignoró y siguió adelante construyendo la historia.

—Dado que nos hemos conocido toda la vida, nosotros podríamos habernos vuelto a rencontrar en el día de St. Stephen.

Los ojos de él se abrieron, apenas.

—¿En el día de St. Stephen?

—Lo mejor sería si nuestra historia comenzara antes del anuncio de que Falconwell era... parte de mi dote. —Serena fingió examinar una mota sobre su capa de viaje, odiando por completo las palabras en su garganta, el recordatorio de su verdadero valor—. Siempre me ha gustado la Navidad y la fiesta de St. Stephen en Coldharbour es muy... alegre.

—¿Pudín de Navidad flambeado y todo eso, supongo? —La pregunta no era una pregunta en absoluto.

—Sí. Y cantando villancicos —agregó.

—¿Con niños pequeños?

—Muchos de ellos, sí.

—Suena exactamente como la clase de cosa a la que asistiría.

Ella no pasó por alto su comentario sarcástico, pero se negó a dejarse intimidar por él. Le dio una firme mirada y no pudo resistirse a decir.

—Si alguna vez estuvieras en Falconwell durante la Navidad, imagino que lo disfrutarías muchísimo.

Él pareció considerar responder, pero refrenó las palabras y Serena sintió una oleada de triunfo atravesarla ante la grieta en su frío comportamiento... una Amy menor. Él cerró los ojos y se volvió a reclinar.

—Entonces, allí estaba, festejando el día de St. Stephen, y allí estabas tú, mi novia de la infancia.

—No éramos novios en nuestra niñez.

—La verdad es irrelevante. Lo relevante es si ellos lo creen o no.

La lógica de las palabras rechinaba los dientes.

—¿La primera regla de los sinvergüenzas?

—La primera regla del juego.

—Seis de uno, media docena del otro —dijo ella, cortante.

—Vamos, ¿crees que nadie se preocupará por confirmar la parte de nuestra fábula que comenzó durante nuestra infancia?

—Supongo que no —refunfuñó ella.

—No lo harán. Y además, es lo más cercano a la verdad en toda la cosa.

¿_Lo era_?

Ella mentiría si dijese que nunca había imaginado casarse con él, el primer chico que alguna vez había conocido, el que la hacía sonreír y reírse de niños. Pero él nunca lo había imaginado, ¿no? No tenía importancia. Ahora, mientras clavaba la mirada en el hombre, era incapaz de encontrar cualquier rastro del niño que una vez había conocido... el chico que podría haber considerado su novio.

Él siguió adelante, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Así que, allí estabas, toda ojos azules y hermosa, brillando en las llamas del pudín de higo y yo no pude soportar ni un momento más de mi desenfrenada, pesada y de repente no deseada condición de soltero. En ti, vi mi corazón, mi meta, mi propia alma.

Serena sabía que era ridículo, pero no pudo detener la estela de calor que le inundó las mejillas con las palabras, serenas y quedas en el estrecho habitáculo del carruaje.

—Eso... eso suena bien.

Él hizo un ruido. No estaba segura de lo que significaba.

—Yo estaba vestida de terciopelo verde.

—Muy adecuado.

Ella lo ignoró.

—Tú tenías una ramita de acebo en la solapa.

—Un guiño al espíritu navideño.

—Bailamos.

—¿Una giga?

Su tono burlón la sacó de su pequeña fantasía, recordándole la verdad.

—Posiblemente.

Él se sentó ante eso.

—Vamos, Serena, fue apenas unas semanas atrás y, ¿no te acuerdas? —dijo, regañando.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Está bien. Un _reel_.

—Ah. Sí. Mucho más emocionante que una giga.

Él era exasperante.

—Dime, ¿por qué estaba allí, en Coldharbour celebrando la fiesta de St. Stephen?

Ella estaba empezando a detestar esta conversación.

—No lo sé.

—Sabes que llevaba una ramita de acebo en mi solapa... seguramente consideraste mi motivación en esta singular historia.

Ella odió la forma en que las palabras brotaron de él, condescendientes, rayando el sarcasmo. Tal vez por eso dijo.

—Estabas aquí para visitar la tumba de tus padres.

Él se tensó al oír las palabras, el único movimiento en el carruaje, el leve balanceo de sus cuerpos al ritmo de las ruedas.

—La tumba de mis padres.

Ella no dio marcha atrás.

—Sí. Lo haces todos los años en Navidad. Dejas rosas en la lápida de tu madre, dalias en la de tu padre.

—¿Lo hago? —Ella miraba a lo lejos, por la ventana—. Debo tener una excelente relación con un invernadero cercano.

—Lo haces. Mi hermana menor, Lita, cultiva las flores más bellas, durante todo el año en Needham Manor.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, burlándose en un susurro.

—La primera regla de las mentiras es que solo las contamos de nosotros mismos, cariño.

Ella observó la hilera de abedules en el borde del camino, palideciendo en la blanca nieve más allá.

—No es una mentira. Lita es horticultora.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que ella lo volviera a mirar, descubriendo que la observaba muy atentamente.

—Si alguien hubiera visitado las tumbas de mis padres en St. Stephen, ¿qué habría encontrado allí?

Ella podía mentir. Pero no quería. Tan tonto como eso era, quería que él supiera que había pensado en él cada Navidad... que se había preguntado por él. Que le había importado. _Incluso si él no se había molestado_.

—Rosas y dalias. Tal como tú las dejaste cada año.

Fue el turno de él de mirar por la ventana, entonces ella aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiar sus facciones, la mandíbula firme, la dura mirada de sus ojos, la forma de sus labios... labios que ella sabía por experiencia que eran llenos, suaves y maravillosos... presionados en una línea recta. Él estaba demasiado comedido, la tensión en él tan imperturbable y ella deseó poder conmocionarlo, lograr algún cambio en ese rígido control.

Había habido un tiempo cuando él había sido tan elocuente, lleno de movimientos desenfrenados. Pero observándole, era casi imposible creer que fuera la misma persona. Ella habría dado todo lo que tenía por saber en qué estaba pensando en este momento.

Él no la miró cuando dijo.

—Bueno, pareces haber pensado en todo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para memorizar la historia de nuestro amor a primera vista. Asumo que la compartiremos muchísimo.

Ella dudó, entonces dijo:

—Gracias, Su Señoría.

Él giró bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿_Su Señoría_? Oh, no, Serena. Tienes la intención de ser una esposa ceremoniosa, ¿verdad?

—Se espera que una esposa le muestre deferencia a su esposo.

Darien arrugó el ceño ante eso.

—Supongo que es como has sido entrenada para comportarte.

—Te olvidas que se suponía fuera una duquesa.

—Siento que hayas tenido que conformarte con un marquesado mancillado.

—Trataré de perseverar —contestó ella, las palabras secas como arena. Viajaron en silencio durante un buen rato antes de que ella dijera—: Tendrás que volver a la sociedad. Por mis hermanas.

—Has aumentado bastante convenientemente las demandas hacia mí.

—_Me casé contigo_. Diría que podrías hacer uno o dos sacrificios, visto que abandoné _todo_ para que pudieras tener tu tierra.

—Tu matrimonio perfecto, ¿quieres decir?

Ella se recostó.

—No habría sido perfecto. —Él no dijo nada, pero su mirada incisiva la hizo agregar en voz baja—. Sin embargo, no dudo que habría sido más perfecto que esto.

_Malachite no la irritaría tanto_.

Viajaron en silencio durante un buen rato antes de que él dijera:

—Asistiré a las recepciones necesarias. —Él miraba por la ventana, el retrato del aburrimiento—. Vamos a comenzar con Tottenham. Él es lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo.

La descripción era desconcertante. Darien nunca había sido una persona sin amigos. Él había sido listo, vibrante, encantador y lleno de vida... y todo el que lo conoció de niño lo había amado. _Ella lo había amado_. Él había sido su amigo más querido. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué lo había convertido en un hombre oscuro y frío?

Ella apartó el pensamiento. El vizconde Tottenham era uno de los solteros más codiciados de la alta sociedad, con una madre que estaba por encima de cualquier reproche.

—Una buena elección. ¿Te debe dinero?

—No. —Se hizo silencio—. Cenaremos con él esta semana.

—¿Tienes una invitación?

—Todavía no.

—Entonces, ¿cómo...?

Él suspiró.

—Terminaremos esto lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo? Soy el dueño del club de juego más lucrativo de Londres. Hay pocos hombres en Gran Bretaña que no puedan encontrar tiempo para hablar conmigo.

—¿Y qué hay de sus esposas?

—¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—¿Crees que no te rechazarán?

—Creo que todas me quieren en sus camas, por lo que van a encontrar lugar para mí en sus salones.

Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza bruscamente ante las palabras, ante su falta de delicadeza. Ante la idea de que dijera semejante cosa a su esposa. Ante la idea de que pasara tiempo en las camas de otras esposas.

—Creo que confundes la importancia de tu presencia en el dormitorio de una dama.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Creo que pensarás diferente después de esta noche.

El fantasma de su noche de bodas surgió amenazadoramente en las palabras y Serena odió que su pulso se acelerara aun cuando quería despreciarle.

—Sí, bueno, sin embargo aunque pudieras fascinar a las mujeres de la alta sociedad, puedo garantizarte que ellas son mucho más exigentes con su compañía en público de lo que lo son en privado. Y tú no eres lo bastante bueno.

Ella no podía creer lo que había dicho. Pero él la hacía _enojar_, mucho.

Cuando él la miró, había algo poderoso en su mirada. Algo parecido a la admiración.

—Me alegro de que hayas descubierto la verdad, esposa. Es mejor eliminar cualquier falsa esperanza de que pudiera ser un hombre o un marido decente al principio de nuestro tiempo juntos. —Él hizo una pausa, cepillando una mota de su manga—. No necesito a las mujeres.

—Las mujeres son las porteras de la sociedad. Tú, de hecho, las necesitas.

—Es por eso que te tengo a ti.

—Yo no soy suficiente.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No eres la perfecta dama inglesa?

Ella apretó los dientes ante la descripción y la forma en que subrayó su finalidad presente y futura. Su absoluta falta de valor.

—Estoy a centímetros del suelo. Han pasado años desde que fui la reina del baile.

—Ahora eres la marquesa de Chiba. No tengo la menor duda de que rápidamente te convertirás en una persona de interés, querida.

Ella enfocó su mirada sobre él.

—No soy tu querida.

Darien abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Me hieres. ¿No te acuerdas de lo de St. Stephen? ¿Nuestro _reel _no significó nada para ti?

Ella no sentiría lastima si él se cayera al lado del carruaje y rodara hasta una zanja. Ciertamente, si lo hiciera, ella no se detendría a recuperar sus restos.

A ella no le importaba si Falconwell jamás le fuera devuelto.

Pero se preocupaba por sus hermanas y no permitiría que sus reputaciones fueran enturbiadas por la de su marido. Respiró hondo, deseando calmarse.

—Tendrás que demostrar lo que vales una vez más. Necesitarán verlo. Creer lo que _yo_ veo.

Él la fulminó con una mirada.

—Mi valor es tres veces el de la mayoría de los hombres respetados de la alta sociedad.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me refiero a tu _valor_. Como marqués. Como hombre.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—Cualquiera que conoce mi historia te puede decir que no tengo mucho valor en cualquiera de esas cosas. Lo perdí todo una década atrás. ¿Tal vez no lo habías escuchado?

Las palabras exudaron de él, toda condescendencia, y ella sabía que la pregunta era retórica, pero no se acobardaría.

—Lo he oído. —Ella levantó la barbilla para encontrarse con su mirada de frente—. ¿Y tú estás dispuesto a dejar que un tonto pecadillo de infancia enturbie tu imagen para siempre? ¿Y la mía también, ahora?

Él cambió de posición, inclinándose hacia ella, todo peligro y amenaza. Ella se mantuvo firme, rehusándose a echarse para atrás. A apartar la mirada.

—Lo perdí todo. Cientos de miles de libras. A una carta. Fue colosal. Una pérdida para los libros de historia. ¿Y tú lo llamas un pecadillo?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Cientos de miles.

—Más o menos.

Serena resistió la tentación de preguntarle exactamente cuánto era más o menos.

—¿A una carta?

—Una carta.

—Quizás no un pecadillo, entonces. Pero tonto, de seguro. —Ella no tenía ni idea de dónde vinieron las palabras, pero no obstante vinieron, y supo que sus opciones eran volverse descarada o mostrar miedo. Por milagro, mantuvo la mirada fija y enfocada en él.

Su voz fue baja, casi un gruñido.

—¿Acabas de llamarme tonto?

Su corazón latía con fuerza... con tanta fuerza que la sorprendió que él no pudiera escucharlo en el estrecho espacio del carruaje. Ella agitó una mano con la esperanza de parecer indiferente.

—Ese no es el punto. Si vamos a convencer a la sociedad de que mis hermanas son dignas de casarse, debemos demostrar que eres una escolta más que digna para ellas. —Ella hizo una pausa—. Necesitas desagraviarte.

Él permaneció en silencio durante mucho tiempo. El tiempo suficiente para que ella pensara que podría haber ido demasiado lejos.

—Desagravio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo te ayudaré.

—¿Siempre negocias tan bien?

—No, en absoluto. De hecho nunca negocio. Simplemente cedo.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—No has cedido una vez en tres días.

Ella sin duda había estado menos dócil de lo habitual.

—No es cierto. Acepté casarme contigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo hiciste.

Ella sintió calor ante las palabras, la forma en que éstas la hicieron tan _consciente_ de él.

_Su marido_.

—¿Qué más hay?

La confusión destelló.

—¿Su Señoría?

—Encuentro que no me gustan las sorpresas constantes que provienen de nuestro acuerdo. Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿de acuerdo? Quieres una temporada exitosa para tus hermanas, buenas parejas para ellas. Quieres mi regreso a la sociedad. ¿Qué más?

—No hay nada más.

Un destello de algo... ¿displacer, tal vez?... cruzó por el rostro de él.

—Si tu adversario hace que sea imposible que pierdas, Serena, deberías apostar.

—¿Otra regla de los juegos de azar?

—Otra regla de los sinvergüenzas. Una que también es válida con los maridos. Doblemente con los maridos como yo.

_Los maridos como él_. Ella se preguntó qué trataba de decir, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, él siguió adelante.

—¿Qué otra cosa, Serena? Pídelo ahora, o nunca más.

La pregunta era tan amplia, tan abierta... y sus respuestas miles. Ella dudó, pensando aceleradamente. ¿Qué es lo que quería? _En verdad quería._

¿Qué es lo que quería de él?

_Más_.

La palabra susurró a través de ella y no un simple eco de esa noche que ya parecía tan lejana... esa noche que lo había cambiado todo, pero por una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de ser más que una marioneta para él, para su familia y para la sociedad. Una oportunidad de tener experiencias extraordinarias. Una vida extraordinaria.

Ella le miró a los ojos, todos dorados y verdes.

—Te podría no agradar.

—Estoy seguro que no lo hará.

—Pero, como tú preguntaste...

—Es mi culpa, te lo aseguro.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Quiero más que una vida simple y correcta como una esposa simple y correcta.

Eso pareció hacerlo retroceder.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—He pasado mi vida como una joven modelo... al filo de ser una solterona modelo. Y fue... _horrible_. —Las palabras la sorprendieron. Ella nunca había pensado que fuera horrible antes. Nunca había imaginado otra cosa. Hasta ahora. _Hasta él_. Y él le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad de cambiarlo—. Quiero un tipo diferente de matrimonio. Uno donde tenga permitido ser más que una dama que pasa sus días haciendo encaje de aguja y obras de caridad y que conoce poco más que el pudín favorito de su esposo.

—No me importa si haces encaje de aguja o no, y si mal no recuerdo, la actividad y tú no os lleváis bien.

Ella sonrió.

—Un excelente comienzo.

—Si nunca dedicaras un minuto de tu tiempo a obras de caridad... honestamente no puedo imaginar que me importara un bledo.

La sonrisa se amplió.

—Prometedor, además. ¿Y supongo que no tienes un pudín favorito?

—Ninguno en especial, no. —Él hizo una pausa, mirándola—. ¿Hay más, imagino?

A ella le gustó la forma en que la palabra sonó en sus labios. El fluir de ella. Su promesa.

—Espero que sí. Y me gustaría mucho si me lo mostraras.

La mirada de él se oscureció casi al instante a un precioso verde musgo.

—No estoy seguro de entender.

—Realmente es muy simple. Quiero la aventura.

—¿Qué aventura?

—La que me prometiste en Falconwell.

Él se reclinó, un brillo de diversión en sus ojos... un brillo que ella reconoció de su infancia.

—Nombra tu aventura, lady Serena.

Ella lo corrigió.

—Lady Chiba, por favor.

Los ojos de él se abrieron ligeramente. Lo suficiente para que ella viera su sorpresa antes de que él ladeara la cabeza.

—Lady Chiba, entonces.

A ella le gustó el sonido del nombre. Aunque no debería. A pesar de que él no le había dado ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—Me gustaría ver tu club de juego.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Parece como que sería una aventura.

—En efecto lo sería.

—¿Supongo que las mujeres no frecuentan el lugar?

—No, las mujeres como tú, no.

_Mujeres como tú_.

A ella no le gustó la insinuación en las palabras. La implicación de que ella era común, corriente, aburrida y con pocas probabilidades de hacer algo aventurero... jamás. Ella siguió adelante.

—Sin embargo me gustaría ir. —Ella lo pensó un momento y luego agregó—: Por la noche.

—¿Por qué debería importar la hora del día?

—Los acontecimientos de la noche son mucho más aventureros. Mucho más _ilícitos_.

—¿Qué sabes sobre lo ilícito?

—No mucho. Pero confío en que seré una estudiante aventajada. —Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando el recuerdo de su primera noche juntos... del placer que había sentido en sus manos... destelló, antes de que ella recordara el modo en que la había abandonado, después de haberse asegurado el matrimonio. Ella carraspeó, estremeciéndose de repente—. Qué suerte que tengo un esposo que me puede dar un recorrido por estas oscuras emociones.

—Qué suerte, ciertamente —dijo él arrastrando las palabras—. Si solo tu deseo de aventura no corriera directamente en la dirección contraria a la respetabilidad con la que insistes me recubra, felizmente te complacería. Por desgracia, tengo que rehusarme.

La rabia se encendió.

Su oferta de más no había sido una oferta de más en absoluto. Él estaba dispuesto a darle sus antojos, dispuesto a pagar un precio por su matrimonio, por Falconwell... pero solo el precio que _él_ estipulaba.

Él no era diferente a cualquiera de los otros. A su padre, a su prometido, a cualquiera de los otros caballeros que habían intentado cortejarla en los años sucesivos.

Ella no lo iba a aceptar.

Había sido obligada a contraer matrimonio por acontecimientos que no había podido controlar. Había aceptado un matrimonio con un notorio sinvergüenza. Pero ella no sería hecha un rehén.

No cuando él la tentaba tanto a ser una jugadora.

—Fue parte de nuestro trato. Tú me lo prometiste la noche que acepté casarme contigo. Me dijiste que podría tener la vida que quisiera, las aventuras que deseara. Me prometiste que me dejarías explorar, que asumir el título mancillado de marquesa de Chiba podría arruinar mi reputación, pero me daría el mundo.

—Eso era antes de que insistieras en mi respetabilidad. —Él se inclinó hacia adelante—. Tú quieres que tus hermanas se casen de manera respetable. No apuestes lo que no estás dispuesta a perder, cariño. Tercera regla de los juegos de azar.

—Y de los sinvergüenzas —dijo ella irritada.

—De esos también. —Él la miró durante un largo rato, como poniendo a prueba su rabia—. Tu problema es que no sabes lo que realmente quieres. Sabes lo que _deberías_ querer. Pero no es lo mismo que el verdadero deseo, ¿verdad?

Era un hombre exasperante.

—Semejante rencor —dijo él con diversión en su voz, mientras se reclinaba.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo:

—Por lo menos cuéntame sobre ello.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre tu infierno.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Imagino que sería muy similar a un largo viaje en carruaje con una novia con un gusto por la aventura recién descubierto.

Ella se echó a reír sorprendida por la broma.

—No ese tipo de infierno. Tu _casa de juego_1.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber sobre eso?

—Quiero saberlo todo. —Ella le sonrió ampliamente—. No tendrías que contarme sobre eso si me llevaras allí para experimentarlo de primera mano. —La comisura de los labios de él se levantó una vez, solo apenas. Ella se dio cuenta—. Veo que estás de acuerdo.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—No del todo.

—Pero, no obstante, ¿me llevarás?

—Eres tenaz. —Él le clavó la mirada durante un largo rato, considerando su respuesta. Al fin, dijo—: Te llevaré. —Ella sonrió ampliamente y él se apresuró a agregar—: Una vez.

_Era suficiente_.

—¿Es muy emocionante?

—Si te gusta jugar —dijo él sencillamente, y Serena arrugó la nariz.

—Nunca he jugado.

—Tonterías. Tú has apostado cada minuto que hemos estado juntos. En primer lugar por tus hermanas y hoy, por ti.

Ella consideró las palabras.

—Supongo que lo he hecho. Y he ganado.

—Eso porque me he dejado ganar.

—¿Tengo entendido que eso no sucede en tu club de juego?

A él le dio un pequeño arranque de risa.

—No. Preferimos dejar que pierdan los jugadores.

—¿Por qué?

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

—Porque su pérdida es nuestra ganancia.

—¿Te refieres a dinero?

—Dinero, tierra, joyas... cualquier cosa que sean lo bastante tontos para apostar.

Sonaba fascinante.

—¿Y se llama _The Angel_?

—_The Fallen Angel, El Ángel Caído_.

Ella consideró el nombre durante un buen rato.

—¿Tú lo bautizaste?

—No.

—Parece apropiado para ti.

—Supongo que por eso Nicolás lo escogió. Es apropiado para todos nosotros.

—¿Todos vosotros?

Él suspiró, abriendo un ojo y evaluándola con una mirada.

—Eres voraz.

—Prefiero curiosa.

Darien se sentó, jugueteando con el borde de una manga.

—Somos cuatro.

—¿Y todos vosotros estáis... caídos? —Lo último vino en un susurro.

Los ojos color avellana encontraron los de ella en el carruaje escasamente iluminado.

—En cierto sentido.

Ella consideró la respuesta, el modo en que dijo las palabras, sin vergüenza ni orgullo. Solo simple y desbocada honestidad. Y ella se dio cuenta de que había algo muy tentador en la idea de su ser caído... en la de ser un sinvergüenza. De haber perdido todo... ¡_Ciento de miles de libras_!... y recobrar todo en un tiempo tan corto. En cierta forma lo había recuperado todo. Sin la ayuda de la sociedad. Con nada más que su voluntad incansable y su compromiso feroz con su causa.

No solo tentador.

_Heroico_.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, de repente lo veía bajo una luz completamente nueva.

Él salió disparado hacia adelante y el carruaje se volvió pequeño al instante.

—No hagas eso.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, apretujándose lejos de él.

—¿No hacer qué?

—Puedo verte haciéndolo romántico. Puedo verte convirtiendo al _The Angel_ en algo que no es. Convirtiéndome a _mí_ en algo que no soy.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, crispada por el modo en que él había leído sus pensamientos.

—Yo no estaba...

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Crees que no he visto esa misma mirada en los ojos de una docena de mujeres? Un centenar de ellas. No lo hagas —dijo él con firmeza—. Solo te decepcionará.

Se hizo silencio. Él descruzó las largas piernas calzadas con botas y volvió a cruzarlas, un tobillo sobre el otro antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Excluyéndola.

Ella lo observó en silencio, maravillada por su calma, como si no fueran nada más que compañeros de viaje y esto nada más que un viaje común en carruaje. Y quizás tenía razón, porque no había nada en este hombre que se sintiera marital, y ella en verdad no se sentía ni de lejos como una esposa.

Imaginaba que las esposas estaban más seguras de su finalidad.

No es que ella se hubiera sentido más segura de su finalidad la última vez que había estado a punto de convertirse en esposa. La última vez que había estado a punto de casarse con un hombre que no conocía.

El pensamiento la interrumpió. Él no era diferente del duque, este nuevo Darien adulto, no se parecía en absoluto al niño que ella una vez había conocido. Ella rebuscaba en su rostro ahora por algún indicio de su viejo amigo, los hoyuelos hundidos en sus mejillas, las sonrisas fáciles y amigables, la risa de boca ancha que nunca dejaba de meterlo en problemas.

_Él no estaba allí_.

Había sido reemplazado por este hombre frío, duro e inconmovible, que se abría camino a través de la vida de esos que lo rodeaban y tomaba lo que quería sin importarle.

_Su esposo_.

De repente, Serena se sintió muy sola... más sola de lo que nunca había estado antes... aquí en este carruaje con este hombre extraño, lejos de sus padres, sus hermanas, Malachite y todo lo que alguna vez había conocido, traqueteando rumbo a Londres y lo que debía ser el día más extraño de su vida.

Todo había cambiado esta mañana. Todo.

Para siempre, su vida iba ser considerada en dos partes... antes y después del matrimonio.

Antes, existían Dolby House, Needham Manor y su familia. Y después, existía... Darien.

Darien y nadie más.

Darien y quién sabe _qué_ más.

Un Darien desconocido convertido en marido.

Un dolor se instaló en lo profundo de su pecho, ¿tristeza quizás? No. Anhelo.

_Casada_.

Serena respiró profundo y se estremeció de manera visible, el sonido del traqueteo rodeando los estrechos confines del carruaje.

Él abrió los ojos, captando su mirada antes de que ella pudiera fingir dormir.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella supuso que debería estar emocionada porque él aún preguntara, pero encontró que no podía sentir nada excepto enfado ante su tono insensible. ¿Acaso él no entendía que ésta era una tarde más bien complicada en cuanto a las emociones?

—Tú puedes reclamar la posesión de mi vida, mi dote y mi persona, Su Señoría. Pero sigo siendo la guardiana de mis pensamientos, ¿no?

Él le clavó la mirada durante un largo rato y Serena tuvo la clara e incómoda impresión de que él podía leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué precisabas una dote tan grande?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Por qué no estabas casada?

Ella se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo.

—Supongo que eres la única persona en Gran Bretaña que no conoce la historia. —Él no respondió y ella llenó el silencio con la verdad—. Fui la víctima de la peor clase de compromiso roto.

—¿Hay "tipos" de compromisos rotos?

—Oh, sí. El mío fue particularmente malo. No la parte de las... circunstancias de la ruptura que me permitieron cancelarlo. Pero el resto... ¿un matrimonio con una mujer a la que amaba de verdad a la semana? Eso no fue muy halagador. Me llevó años aprender a ignorar los cuchicheos.

—¿Qué podría tener la gente para murmurar al respecto?

—A saber, ¿por qué yo... una novia inglesa perfecta, consentida, con dote, título y todo... era incapaz de retener a un duque, incluso durante un mes?

—¿Y? ¿Por qué no pudiste?

Ella apartó la mirada, incapaz de decir las palabras en su cara.

—Él estaba locamente enamorado de otra. Tal parece ser que el amor realmente lo conquista todo. Incluso los matrimonios aristocráticos.

—¿Crees eso?

—Lo creo. Los he visto juntos. Son... —ella buscó la palabra—. Perfectos. —Él no contestó, así que ella siguió adelante—. Al menos, me gusta creerlo.

—¿Por qué debería importarte?

—Supongo que no debería. Pero me gusta pensar que si ellos no estuvieran perfectos juntos... si no se amaran tanto... entonces él no habría hecho lo que hizo y...

—Y tú estarías casada.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios.

—De todos modos, estoy casada.

—Pero tendrías el matrimonio que estaba planeado que tuvieras en lugar de este, un escándalo esperando para ser descubierto.

—No lo sabía, pero aquello era un escándalo esperando ser descubierto también. —Ante su mirada inquisitiva, dijo ella—: La hermana del duque. Ella estaba soltera, ni siquiera comprometida y con un niño. Él deseaba nuestro matrimonio para asegurarse que había más en la mansión Leighton que solo su escándalo.

—¿Él pensaba utilizarte para tapar el escándalo? ¿Sin decirte nada?

—¿Es eso diferente a utilizarme por dinero? ¿O por las tierras?

—Por supuesto que es diferente. No mentí.

Era cierto y por alguna razón, importaba. Lo suficiente como para hacerla darse cuenta que no cambiaría este matrimonio por ese de antaño.

Estaba haciendo frío en el carruaje, ella arregló sus faldas, tratando de apropiarse de lo último del calor del ladrillo en sus pies. La acción le dio tiempo para pensar.

—Mis hermanas, ¿Amy y Rei? —Ella esperó a que él recordara a las gemelas. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, ella continuó—. Tuvieron su primera temporada inmediatamente después del escándalo. Y sufrieron por eso. Mi madre estaba tan aterrorizada de que fueran manchadas por mi tragedia, que las urgió a aceptar las primeras ofertas que recibieron. Amy fue cortejada por un conde envejecido, desesperado por un heredero y Rei por un vizconde... guapo, pero con más dinero que sentido común. No estoy segura de que sean felices. Pero no imagino que alguna vez esperaran serlo... no una vez que el matrimonio se convirtió en una posibilidad real. —Hizo una pausa, pensando—. Todas nosotras somos sensatas. No fuimos educadas para creer que el matrimonio fuera algo más que un acuerdo comercial, pero yo hice imposible para ellas tener más.

Ella siguió hablando, sin comprender del todo por qué sentía que debería contarle toda la historia.

—Mi matrimonio iba a ser el más premeditado, él más serio de todos ellos. Yo iba a ser la duquesa de Leighton. Iba a guardar silencio, a hacer la voluntad de mi marido y criar al siguiente duque de Leighton. Y lo habría hecho. Dichosamente. —Levantó uno de sus hombros en un pequeño gesto de encogimiento—. El duque... tenía otros planes.

—Tú te escapaste.

Nadie nunca se había referido a eso de tal manera. Ella nunca lo había admitido, el silencioso alivio que había venido con la disolución del compromiso, incluso cuando su mundo se había derrumbado a su alrededor. Nunca había querido que su madre la acusara de ser egoísta. Incluso ahora, no podía atreverse a estar de acuerdo con Darien.

—No estoy segura de que la mayoría de las mujeres llamaran a lo que me sucedió un escape. Es gracioso como algo tan insignificante como un compromiso roto puede cambiarlo todo.

—No tan insignificante, imagino.

Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que le estaba prestando mucha atención.

—No... supongo que no.

—¿Cómo te cambió?

—Ya no era un premio. Ya no era la novia aristocrática ideal. —Ella pasó las manos sobre sus faldas, alisando las arrugas que habían aparecido durante el viaje—. Ya no era perfecta. No a sus ojos.

—En mi experiencia, la perfección a los ojos de la sociedad está altamente sobrevalorada. —Él estaba clavando la mirada en ella, sus ojos color avellana brillando intensamente con algo que ella no podría identificar.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo; te alejaste de ellos.

Él ignoró el desplazamiento del foco y se negó a permitir que la conversación versara sobre él.

—Todas esas cosas... todo lo que acabas de decir... es la forma en que tu compromiso te cambió para _ellos_. ¿Cómo te cambió a _ti_, Serena?

La pregunta le dio una pausa. En los años transcurridos desde que el duque de Leighton había causado el escándalo de la época y destruido cualquier posibilidad de Serena de convertirse en duquesa, ella no se había preguntado ni una sola vez cómo la había cambiado.

Pero ahora, mientras miraba a través del carruaje a su marido... un hombre al que se había acercado a altas horas de la noche y con quien se había casado solo días más tarde... la verdad la atravesó como un susurro.

_Le había dado una posibilidad de ser feliz_.

Ella se tragó el pensamiento y se inclinó hacia delante, rápidamente, casi ansiosa.

—Ya está. Ya... has respondido a la pregunta.

—Yo... —Ella se detuvo

—Dilo.

—Ya no tiene importancia.

—No más. ¿Por mí?

_Nunca estuve destinada a tener lo que ellos tienen_. Ella consideró las palabras con cuidado.

—Me hizo darme cuenta que el matrimonio no tenía que ser un arreglo. El duque... ama a su esposa con locura. El matrimonio de ellos... no hay nada tranquilo y sosegado en torno a ello.

—¿Y tú querías eso?

_Solo una vez que supe que era una alternativa_.

Pero no había importado.

Ella hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—No tiene importancia lo que yo quería, ¿verdad? Tengo mi matrimonio ahora.

Los dientes de ella rechinaron ante lo último, y él masculló su desaprobación con el sonido, girando y atravesando el carruaje para sentarse al lado de ella.

—Tienes frío. —Él le rodeó los hombros con un largo brazo, acercándola, su calor derramándose de él en oleadas—. Aquí —agregó, tirando de una manta de viaje en torno a ellos—. Esto ayudará.

Ella se acurrucó contra él, tratando de no recordar la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de él.

—Parece que siempre estas compartiendo tus mantas conmigo, Su Señoría.

—Chiba —corrigió él, arrebujándolos muy juntos en la lana áspera, las palabras un estruendo debajo de sus oídos—. Y es compartir mis mantas o tenerte robándolas.

Ella no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír.

Viajaron en silencio durante un largo rato antes de que él hablara otra vez.

—Entonces, todos estos años has estado esperando un matrimonio feliz.

—No sé si _esperando_ es la palabra que usaría. Más bien, teniendo la esperanza. —Él no contestó y ella jugó con el botón de la chaqueta masculina.

—Y tu prometido, aquel de quien te robé, ¿te lo habría dado?

_Tal vez. _

_Puede que no_.

Ella debería decirle la verdad acerca de Malachite. Que no estaban comprometidos de veras. Pero algo la detuvo.

—No vale la pena pensar en ello ahora. Pero no voy a ser culpada de dos matrimonios infelices más. No me engaño pensando que mis hermanas podrían encontrar el amor, pero ellas podrían ser felices, ¿no? Podrían encontrar alguien que les convenga... ¿o tal vez es mucho pedir?

—Honestamente, no lo sé —dijo, deslizando una mano alrededor de ella, acercándola más, mientras el carruaje traqueteaba sobre un puente que los llevaría por encima del Támesis y dentro de Londres—. No soy la clase de hombre que comprende qué personas son convenientes.

Ella no debería disfrutar de la sensación de su brazo rodeándola, pero no podía dejar de inclinarse hacia su calor, fingiendo, por un momento fugaz, que esta tranquila conversación era la primera de muchas. Su mano se deslizaba lentamente arriba y abajo de su brazo, transfiriéndole calor... y algo más maravilloso... con cada cálida y tierna caricia.

—Lita está virtualmente comprometida con Lord Castleton; esperamos que él se declare en cuestión de días a su regreso a Londres.

La mano de él se detuvo un momento antes de continuar su deslizamiento largo y lento.

—¿Cómo llevaron a conocerse ella y Castleton?

Ella pensó en el conde, simple y aburrido.

—De la misma forma que ocurre con cualquiera. Fiestas, cenas, bailando. Él parece lo bastante agradable pero... no me gusta la idea de él con Lita.

—¿Por qué no?

—Algunos dirían que ella es peculiar, pero no lo es. Ella es simplemente estrictamente teórica, ama las ciencias. Está fascinada por cómo funcionan las cosas. Él no parece ser capaz de seguirle el paso. Pero, ¿honestamente? No creo que, de cualquier modo, a ella le importe un pepino si se casa o con quién se casa. Mientras él tenga una biblioteca y unos pocos perros, ella creará una especie de felicidad para sí misma. Solo deseo que pudiera encontrar a alguien más... bien, odio sonar cruel, pero... inteligente

—Mmm. —Darien fue reservado—. ¿Y tu otra hermana?

—Mina es muy hermosa —respondió ella.

—Eso suena como que ella agradará a la mayoría de los hombres muy bien.

Serena se incorporó.

—¿Es así de simple?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—La belleza ayuda.

Serena nunca iba a ser considerada hermosa. Común y corriente, si. Pasable incluso en un buen día, con un vestido nuevo. Pero nunca hermosa. Incluso cuando se iba a convertir en la duquesa de Leighton, no era hermosa. Era solo... idónea.

Ella odió la honestidad en las palabras de Darien.

A nadie le gustaba que se le recordara que era sobrepasada en valor por una dama más bonita.

—Bueno, Mina es hermosa y ella lo sabe...

—Suena delicioso.

Ella ignoró el tono irónico.

—... y ella necesita un hombre que la trate muy, muy bien. Que tenga una gran cantidad de dinero y no le importe gastarlo para mimarla.

—Eso suena como lo opuesto a lo que Mina necesita.

—No. Ya lo verás.

Se hizo silencio y a ella no le importó, en lugar de eso se metió en su calor, amando la forma en que se sentía contra ella, el calor de él haciendo el carruaje infinitamente más confortable. Justo cuando el movimiento mecedor del coche estaba a punto de dormirla, él habló.

—¿Y tú?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Tú. ¿Qué tipo de hombre te agradaría?

Ella observó la forma en que la manta subía y bajaba contra su pecho cuando él respiraba, los movimientos largos y tranquilos, calmándola de forma extraña.

_Me gustaría que tú me agradaras_.

Él era su marido, después de todo. Era natural para ella imaginar que podría ser más que un compañero fugaz. Más que un conocido. Más que un amigo. Más que el hombre frío y duro que ella había llegado a esperar que fuera. A ella no le preocupaba este Darien, el que estaba junto a ella, calentándola, hablando con ella.

Por supuesto que no dijo nada de esas cosas. En lugar de eso, dijo.

—Ya no tiene mucha importancia, ¿no?

—¿Y si la tuviera? —Él no iba a dejarla evadir la pregunta.

Ya sea por el calor, la calma del viaje o el hombre, ella contestó.

—Supongo que me gustaría alguien interesante... alguien amable... alguien que esté dispuesto a enseñarme...

_Cómo vivir_.

Ella no podía decir _eso_. Él se caería del carruaje de la risa.

—Alguien con quien bailar... alguien con quien reírse... alguien por quien preocuparse.

_Alguien a quien yo le importara_.

—¿Alguien como tu prometido?

Ella pensó en Malachite, considerando por un momento fugaz decirle a Darien que el hombre sin identificar al que él se refería era el amigo que habían conocido todas sus vidas. _El hijo del hombre que le quitó todo_. Pero ella no quería contrariarle, no mientras estaban tranquilos y calientes, y ella podría fingir que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

Así que en cambio, susurró.

—Quisiera que fuera alguien como mi marido.

Él se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que ella se preguntara si la había oído. Cuando se arriesgó a mirarle a través de las pestañas, encontró que él tenía los ojos clavados en ella con inquietante intención, sus ojos color avellana casi dorados en la luz mortecina.

Por un momento fugaz, ella pensó que la podría besar.

_Deseaba que él la besara_.

Un sofoco subió por sus mejillas ante el pensamiento, y ella se apartó rápidamente, volviendo la cabeza a su pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y deseando que el momento desapareciera... junto con su necesidad.

_No sería tan malo si ellos se agradasen_.

**Continuara…**

Hell y gaming hell: el primero es infierno, el segundo casa de juego o garito. De ahí el juego de palabras.

1


	8. Chapter 8

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 8**

_Querido D..._

_Solo una fugaz nota hoy para decirte que todos pensamos en ti, yo más que nadie. Le pregunté a mi padre si podíamos ir a Eton para una visita, y por supuesto él me respondió que no sería apropiado, ya que no somos familia. Algo que en verdad es tonto. Siempre te he considerado mucha más familia que a algunas de mis hermanas. Definitivamente mucho más familia que a mi tía Hester._

_Malachite estará en casa para sus vacaciones de verano. Estoy cruzando los dedos para que tú también puedas acompañarnos._

_Siempre tuya S..._

_Needham Manor, mayo de 1816_

_Sin respuesta_

Durante la noche de su boda Chiba salió de su residencia en la ciudad, casi inmediatamente después de depositar a su nueva esposa en el interior y se dirigió a _The Fallen Angel_.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un poco zopenco por dejarla con tanta prisa, en una nueva casa, con un nuevo personal y nada que le resultase familiar, pero él tenía un único e inamovible objetivo, y mientras más rápido lo alcanzara, sería lo mejor para todos.

Enviaría el anuncio de su matrimonio al _Times_, conseguiría casar a las hermanas de Serena y tendría su venganza.

No tenía tiempo para su nueva esposa.

Ciertamente no tenía tiempo para sus sonrisas tranquilas, su lengua rápida y el modo en que le recordada todo lo que había perdido. Sobre todo aquellas cosas a las que él les había dado la espalda.

No había ningún espacio en su vida para que hablaran. Ningún espacio para estar interesado en lo que ella tenía que decirle. Ningún espacio para encontrarla divertida o preocuparse un poco por la forma en que ella se sentía con respecto a sus hermanas o el modo en que ella se había enfrentado a su compromiso roto algunos años atrás.

Y definitivamente, no había ningún espacio para que él deseara asesinar al hombre que había roto aquel compromiso y la había hecho dudar de sí misma y de su valía.

No tenía importancia que ella pusiera flores sobre las tumbas de sus padres en Navidad.

Mantenerse a distancia de ella era esencial; era la distancia lo que establecería los parámetros de su matrimonio, concretamente, él mantendría su estilo de vida y ella se construiría una propia, y aunque se encargarían juntos de casar a sus hermanas, sería por sus propias y particulares razones.

Así que la dejó con los ojos soñolientos, arropada aún en su capa de viaje y se dirigió a _The Angel_, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar el hecho de que ella estaba sola durante su noche de bodas, y que él sufriría un tormento extra en el infierno por abandonarla de esa forma.

_Cuatro horas en un coche, y ya era demasiado blando con ella. _

Respiró hondo, disfrutando de la humedad glacial del aire nocturno, de la densa y amarillenta niebla de enero mientras conducía por Mayfair hacia Regent Street, donde un puñado de vendedores ambulantes permanecía bajo la luz menguante, surgiendo de entre la niebla cuando solo estaban a un brazo de distancia. No intentaron hablarle, sus instintos bien afilados les decían que él no estaba en el mercado para lo que ellos vendían. En cambio, se esfumaron tan rápidamente como habían aparecido, y Chiba avanzó sin más obstáculos hacia el gran edificio de piedra al extremo de St. James.

El club no estaba abierto aún, y cuando atravesó la entrada de los propietarios hacia el salón de juego, se sintió agradecido por la falta de compañía en el cavernoso cuarto. Había linternas encendidas alrededor del salón, y un puñado de criadas completaba su día de trabajo fregando la alfombra, puliendo candelabros de pared y quitando el polvo en las obras de arte enmarcadas en las paredes.

Chiba se dirigió hacia el centro del salón de juego, deteniéndose allí durante un largo rato para observar el lugar... el lugar que había sido su hogar durante los últimos cinco años.

La mayor parte de las tardes, él era el primero de los dueños en llegar a _The Fallen Angel_ y le gustaba de esa forma. Disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del salón de juego a esa hora, los momentos silenciosos antes de que los empleados llegaran para comprobar el peso de los dados, el aceite de las ruletas, el deslizamiento de los naipes, preparándose para la masa de humanidad que descendería como langostas y llenaría el cuarto de gritos, risas y charlas.

Le gustaba el club vacío de todo, salvo de la posibilidad.

De todo, excepto de la tentación.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco, palpando el amuleto que siempre llevaba allí, la moneda que le recordaba lo que era la tentación y aquello que mantenía esas mesas llenas.

Lo que la tentación podía arruinar.

_Lo único que no podía arriesgarse a perder._

La moneda ya no estaba. Otro recordatorio de su esposa no deseada.

Fue hacia la mesa de la ruleta, rozando los dedos sobre el pesado mango de plata de la rueda, haciéndola girar, haciendo que los colores se mezclaran, toda era velocidad y lujo, mientras tomaba la pelota de marfil en la que tantas esperanzas se fijaban... y perdían. Con un movimiento rápido y experto de su muñeca, tiró la pelota en la rueda giratoria, amando el sonido de hueso sobre metal, la forma en que esta resonó para él, toda suavidad y pecado.

_Rojo._

El susurro hizo eco a través de él, sin invitación, imparable.

Nada sorprendente.

Él se apartó antes de que la rueda redujera la marcha, antes de que la gravedad y la providencia tiraran la pelota en su asiento.

—Estás de regreso.

Al otro lado del cuarto, perfilado por la luz de la puerta abierta de la suite del contable, estaba Cross, el cuarto socio de _The Fallen Angel_. Cross manejaba las finanzas del club, asegurándose que cada penique que entrara por la puerta a la casa de juego se contabilizara correctamente. Era un genio con los números, pero él no aparentaba, ni vivía como el incomparable hombre de finanzas que era. Era alto, quince centímetros más alto que Darien, e incluso más alto que Temple. Pero donde Temple era del tamaño de una cabaña, Cross era largo y delgado, puro ángulos y músculos. Chiba raramente lo veía comer, y si las oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran alguna indicación, había pasado un día o dos desde que el hombre había dormido.

—Has llegado temprano.

Cross pasó una mano sobre su mandíbula sin afeitar ante las palabras.

—Tarde, en realidad.

Él se movió a un lado, permitiendo a una hermosa mujer salir del cuarto detrás de él. Ella le dirigió a Chiba una sonrisa tímida antes de tirar de la enorme capucha de su capa para cubrirse la cara.

Chiba observó mientras la mujer se apresuraba a ir hacia la entrada del club, saliendo sin apenas hacer ruido, antes de encontrar la mirada de Cross.

—Veo que has estado trabajando muy duro.

Una comisura de la boca de Cross se levantó ante esas palabras.

—Ella es buena con los libros.

—Me imagino que sí.

—No te esperábamos de vuelta tan pronto.

Y ni él había esperado estar de vuelta tan pronto.

—Las cosas tomaron un giro diferente.

—¿Para bien o mal?

El eco de los votos matrimoniales que pronunció con Serena puso nervioso a Chiba.

—Esto depende de tu perspectiva de la situación.

—Comprendo.

—Dudo que lo hagas.

—¿Falconwell?

—Mío.

—¿Te casaste con la muchacha?

—Sí.

Cross soltó un largo y bajo silbido. Chiba no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Dónde está?

_Muy cerca_.

—En la residencia de la ciudad.

—¿En_ tu _residencia de ciudad?

—No creí que fuera apropiado traerla aquí.

Cross guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo.

—Admito, estoy impaciente por conocer a esta mujer quien se atrevió a casarse con el frío y difícil Chiba y no huyó como alma que lleva el diablo.

_Ella no tuvo otra opción._

No había forma en que ella se hubiera casado con él si Chiba no la hubiera forzado a acudir a la vicaría, si ella hubiera tenido más tiempo para pensárselo bien. Él era todo lo que ella no era: ordinario y lleno de ira, sin esperanza de volver alguna vez al mundo en el que había nacido. En el que _ella_ había nacido.

Serena... era apropiada y perfectamente criada para vivir en aquel mundo. Este mundo... en cambio, estaba lleno de juego, bebidas, sexo y cosas peores... esto la asustaría terriblemente. _Él_ la asustaría terriblemente.

Pero ella le había pedido verlo.

Así que él se lo mostraría.

Porque no podía resistirse a la tentación de corromperla. Era demasiado irresistible. Demasiado dulce.

Ella no sabía lo que le había pedido. Creía que la aventura era un paseo de noche en los bosques que rodeaban su hogar de la infancia. El salón principal de _The Angel_ durante cualquier noche le causaría una crisis de histeria.

—¿El giro? —preguntó Cross, apoyándose contra la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Dijiste que las cosas no salieron como estaban planeadas.

—También consentí en casar a sus hermanas.

Cross enarcó las cejas.

—¿Cuántas?

—Dos. Algo muy fácil, creo. —Él encontró la grave mirada gris de Cross—. Deberías saber que fue una boda por amor. Nos casamos esta mañana. Yo no podía soportar estar separado de ella por más tiempo.

Un segundo pasó antes que Cross captara la mentira. Entendido su sentido señaló:

—Porque estás muy enamorado.

—Exacto.

—Esta mañana —Cross analizó las palabras. Chiba se apartó y colocó las palmas de sus manos en la mesa de la ruleta, presionándolas con firmeza en el afelpado tapete verde. Sabía lo que vendría mucho antes que las palabras fueran dichas—. La dejaste sola en tu noche de bodas.

—Sí.

—¿Tiene ella cara de caballo?

_No._

Cuando ella estaba en la agonía de la pasión, era magnífica. Deseaba acostarla en su cama y hacerla suya. El recuerdo de ella retorciéndose contra él en Falconwell Manor lo tenía moviéndose para acomodar la forma en que sus pantalones se apretaban contra él.

Él restregó una mano sobre su cara al decir la mentira.

—Necesito algún tiempo en el ring con Temple.

—Ah. Ya veo que es ella.

—No lo es.

—Entonces quizá deberías regresar a casa y consumar tu matrimonio con esta mujer a la que amas tan apasionadamente. Dios sabe que es una experiencia más agradable que tener a Temple pateándote el culo en el ring.

_Incluso aunque te merezcas la paliza._

Durante un momento fugaz, Chiba consideró las palabras. Representando los acontecimientos que ocurrirían si regresaba a casa y buscara a su nueva e inocente esposa. Imaginó cómo sería acostarla en su cama y reclamar su cuerpo al hacerla suya. _Mostrarle la aventura que ella ni siquiera sabía que había solicitado_. Su cabello de seda se aferraría a la barba incipiente sobre su mentón, sus labios llenos se separarían en un suspiro cuando él acariciara su piel suave, y ella lanzaría un grito ante el placer que arrancaría de ella.

Era una perversa y maravillosa tentación.

Pero ella no se conformaría con la experiencia que le diera. Le pediría más. Más de lo que él quería dar.

Su mirada regresó a la rueda de la ruleta, atraída, inexorablemente, a donde la pequeña pelota blanca había encontrado su asiento.

_Negro._

Por supuesto.

Él se dio la vuelta.

—Hay más.

—Siempre lo hay.

—Consentí en regresar a la sociedad.

—Santo Dios. ¿Por qué?

—Las hermanas necesitan casarse.

Cross juró, el asombro en la única y pérfida palabra.

—¿Needham negoció tu reingreso? Brillante.

Chiba no dijo la verdad... que había sido su esposa la que había negociado los términos primero. Con mucho éxito. En cambio, dijo:

—Tiene información que arruinará a Langford.

Los ojos de Cross se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—No buscamos en el lugar correcto.

—Estás seguro de esto...

—Eso lo destruirá.

—¿Y Needham te lo entregará cuando sus hijas estén casadas?

—No debería tomar mucho tiempo; por lo visto una de ellas está casi comprometida con Castleton.

Cross arqueó las cejas.

—Castleton es un imbécil.

Uno de los hombros de Chiba se levantó en un encogimiento evasivo.

—No es el primer aristócrata en casarse con una mujer que lo supera en inteligencia. Ni tampoco será el último.

—¿Dejarías que tu hermana soltera se casara con él?

—No tengo una hermana soltera.

—Me suena como si ahora tuvieras dos.

Chiba oyó la censura en las palabras... sabía lo que Cross le estaba diciendo. Sabía que el matrimonio con Castleton condenaría a cualquier mujer con un cerebro en su cabeza a una vida de aburrimiento.

Y Serena sufriría al saber que otra de sus hermanas había hecho un mal matrimonio. _No me engaño con el pensamiento que ellas pudieran encontrar el amor. Pero podrían ser felices, ¿verdad?_

Él hizo caso omiso del eco.

—Está prácticamente hecho. Esto me pone un paso más cerca de Langford. No lo detendré. Además, la mayoría de las mujeres de la aristocracia tienen que soportar a sus maridos.

Cross levantó una ceja.

—Tienes que admitir... que el matrimonio con Castleton será una prueba. En particular para una señorita que espera conversación. Deberías presentarla a alguien más. Alguien con un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Chiba enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás ofreciendo tus servicios?

Cross lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Seguramente hay alguien más.

—¿Por qué buscar alguien más cuando Castleton está allí y dispuesto?

—Eres un bastardo frío.

—Hago lo que se requiere. Quizás tú eres quien se está ablandando.

—Y tú eres más duro que nunca. —Cuando Chiba no contestó, él siguió adelante—. Puedes conseguir algunas invitaciones sin ayuda, pero para el resto... para un auténtico regreso a la sociedad... necesitarás a Nicolás. Es la única forma en que se te abrirán todas las puertas que requieres.

Chiba asintió una vez, manteniéndose erguido, inhaló con fuerza y se ajustó con cuidado las mangas de su levita.

—Bien, procuraré reunirme con Nicolás. —Él encontró la mirada gris de Cross—. Comenzarás a propagar que...

Cross asintió con la cabeza.

—Has sido abatido por el amor.

Había un atisbo de vacilación antes de que Chiba asintiera.

Cross lo vio.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que esto si quieres que alguien te crea. —Chiba se apartó, ignorando las palabras hasta que Cross lo llamó—. Y otra cosa. Si tu venganza depende de tu matrimonio y tu inmaculada reputación, querrás asegurarlos a ambos de manera rápida.

Chiba frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Cross sonrió con satisfacción.

—Meramente sugiero que te asegures que tu esposa no tiene motivos para pedir la anulación. Acuéstate con la mujer, Chiba. Pronto.

Chiba no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, ya que hubo un escándalo repentino en la entrada principal al club, más allá de una amplia puerta de roble que permanecía entreabierta.

—Me importa un pimiento no ser un miembro. Me dejará verlo o haré que el objetivo de mi vida sea destruir este lugar... y a usted con él.

Chiba encontró la mirada de Cross, y el hombre más alto dijo con indiferencia:

—¿Has notado alguna vez que siempre es la misma promesa, pero ninguno es lo bastante poderoso para entregarla en persona?

—¿Por casualidad tu amiguita no tendrá un esposo?

Cross puso un rostro pétreo.

—Ese es un charco en el que no juego.

—Entonces no es para ti. —Chiba se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un empujón para encontrar a Bruno y Asriel, dos de los porteros de la casa de juego, sosteniendo a un hombre de altura media y constitución promedio con la cara contra la pared—. Caballeros —Hizo énfasis en la palabra—. ¿Qué es lo que habéis encontrado?

Asriel se giró hacia él.

—Él lo está buscando.

Ante las palabras, el hombre comenzó a luchar con todo su ímpetu.

—¡Chiba! Me verás ahora o lo harás al amanecer.

Él reconoció la voz.

_Malachite._

Habían pasado nueve años desde la última vez que había visto a Malachite Alles, desde la noche que su padre había tomado todo lo que Chiba tenía, con extremo placer. Desde que Malachite había elegido su herencia... _la herencia de Chiba..._ sobre su amigo.

Nueve años, y aún la traición caliente corría por él debido al modo en que su _amigo_ le había vuelto la espalda. Por la forma en que él había sido cómplice en las acciones de su padre.

—Ni por un momento supongas que rechazaría encontrarme gustosamente contigo al amanecer —le dijo—. De hecho, yo lo pensaría muy bien antes de hacer la oferta si estuviera en tu lugar.

Malachite volteó la cabeza contra la pared cubierta de terciopelo, enfrentando a Chiba.

—Controla a tus perros.

Asriel gruñó profundamente y Bruno estrelló a Malachite contra la pared. Ante su gruñido, Chiba dijo:

—Ten cuidado, no toman bien los malos modales.

Le retorcieron un brazo hasta la altura de sus hombros, y Malachite se estremeció.

—Esta no es su batalla. Es la tuya.

Probablemente, Needham había advertido a Malachite de los planes de Chiba y su arreglo. No había nada más que pudiera traer al hijo de Langford hasta aquí para enfrentarse a Chiba y su cólera.

—Lo que buscas no está aquí.

—Espero malditamente que ella no lo esté.

_Ella._

Y con esa sola palabra, todo cayó en su lugar.

Malachite no había venido por el documento de Needham. Quizá ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

Había venido por Serena.

Había venido por Falconwell.

—Suéltenlo.

Una vez que lo liberaron, Malachite encogió los hombros, arreglándose el abrigo y lanzó una mirada de aborrecimiento a los dos hombres.

—Gracias.

Bruno y Asriel retrocedieron, pero no dejaron el pequeño espacio, listos para saltar a la ayuda de su empleador si así él lo necesitaba.

Chiba habló primero.

—Seré muy claro. Me casé con Serena esta mañana y, al hacer eso, he hecho Falconwell mío. Ni tú ni tu padre la tocarán. De hecho, si descubro que cualquiera de vosotros vuelve a poner un pie en la tierra los haré detener por entrar sin autorización en propiedad ajena.

Malachite se pasó una mano sobre un labio hinchado y se rió, el sonido era hueco y carente de sentido del humor.

—¿Crees que no sabía que habías venido por esto? Sabía que harías lo que fuera para reclamarlo en el segundo en que estuvo fuera de las manos de mi padre. ¿Por qué crees que traté de casarme con ella primero?

Las palabras hicieron eco a través de la pequeña habitación, y Chiba estaba agradecido por la escasa luz que escondió su sorpresa.

_Malachite era el prometido._

Debería haberlo previsto, por supuesto. Debería haber supuesto que Malachite Alles todavía formaba parte del mundo de Serena. En su vida. Debería haber esperado que él estuviera rondando Falconwell en el instante que dejó de formar parte de su herencia.

Así que él se había declarado a Serena, y ella lo había aceptado, muchacha tonta, probablemente creyendo que amaba al muchacho de quien había sido amiga por tanto tiempo. ¿No era esto lo que las muchachas tontas soñaban? ¿Casarse con el chico que habían conocido desde la niñez? ¿El compañero simple, simpático, el amigo seguro que nunca exigía nada excepto su sonrisa?

—¿Todavía atado por las cuerdas del monedero de papá, Tom? ¿Tenías que liberarte y casarte con una chica para conseguir una finca? _¿Mi finca?_

—No ha sido tuya durante una década —escupió Malachite—. Y tú no mereces esas tierras. No te mereces a Serena.

Un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Malachite, Serena y él en un pequeño bote en medio del lago de Falconwell, Malachite de pie precariamente en la proa de la embarcación, afirmando ser un gran capitán, Serena riéndose, su cabello rubio brillando como oro por la luz del sol de la tarde, toda su atención en el otro muchacho.

Mirándola, Chiba había agarrado los lados del bote de remos, meciéndolo una vez, dos, tres veces, y Malachite perdió su equilibrio y cayó al lago con un grito. _¡Malachite!,_ gritó Serena, apresurándose hacia el borde del bote mientras el chico salía a la superficie, riéndose y haciendo esfuerzos por tomar aire. Ella se había dado la vuelta, había censura en su mirada, toda su atención sobre Chiba. _Eso fue poco amable._

Él suprimió el recuerdo, devolviendo su atención al presente, a hacer caer a Malachite una vez más. Debería sentirse contento por haber arrebatado una cosa más del agarre de Malachite, pero no era placer lo que lo embargaba; era furia.

Furia de que Malachite casi hubiera conseguido lo que era de Chiba. Falconwell. _Serena._ Entrecerró los ojos.

—Sin embargo, tanto la tierra como la dama son mías. Tú y tu padre llegaron demasiado tarde.

Malachite dio un paso hacia él, elevándose a toda su altura, equiparándose a Chiba.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Langford.

—No te engañes. Todo esto tiene que ver con Langford. ¿Crees que él no esperaba que viniera tras Falconwell en el momento en que Needham la ganó? Por supuesto que lo hacía. Y también debe saber que no me detendré hasta que lo haya arruinado. —Él hizo una pausa, contemplando a este hombre que una vez fue su amigo—. Y a ti, en el proceso.

Algo destelló en la mirada de Malachite, algo cercano al entendimiento.

—No tengo duda de que disfrutarás haciéndolo. Así como al destruirla a ella también.

Chiba cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Mis objetivos están claros... Falconwell y vengarme de tu padre. Que tú y Serena os interpongáis en el camino de esas cosas es en verdad lamentable.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño.

—Cuán noble eres. ¿Qué harás, llevártela lejos? ¿Una Guinevere y su Lancelot? ¿Dime, él también nació del lado equivocado de la manta?

Malachite se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras.

—Así que este es tu plan; destruyes a mi padre destruyéndome.

Chiba enarcó una ceja.

—Su herencia por la mía. Su hijo por el de mi padre.

—Tienes una memoria defectuosa si crees que él alguna vez pensó en mí como un hijo amado. —Las palabras sonaban auténticas; cuando eran jóvenes, Langford nunca tuvo una palabra amable para Malachite. Él había sido un hombre frío y difícil.

A Chiba le tenía sin cuidado ese detalle.

—No tiene importancia lo que él piense. Lo que importa es lo que el mundo cree. Sin ti, él no tiene nada.

Malachite se meció sobre sus talones, cuadró la mandíbula, un eco calmado del muchacho que una vez fue.

—Eres un sinvergüenza; yo soy un caballero. Nunca creerán en ti.

—Lo harán cuando les muestre la prueba.

Malachite frunció el ceño.

—No hay ninguna prueba.

—Eres bienvenido a probar esa teoría.

La mandíbula de Malachite se tensó y dio un paso hacia adelante, la cólera lo impulsó hacia Chiba, quien esquivó el golpe antes de que Bruno saliera de las sombras para detener la inevitable reyerta. Los hombres no notaron los férreos brazos del guardaespaldas que los separaban.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó Malachite.

—No hay nada que tú tengas que quiera. —Chiba hizo una pausa, dejando que el silencio se burlara de su enemigo—. Tengo Falconwell, mi venganza y a Serena. Y tú no tienes nada.

—Fue mía antes que tuya —dijo Malachite, su voz destilaba rabia—. Todos esos años sin ti... y ella me tuvo a mí. Y cuando ella vea quién eres... en lo que te has convertido... regresará a mí otra vez.

Chiba aborrecía la idea de que Malachite y Serena hubieran seguido siendo amigos, incluso después de que Chiba perdiera todo, incluso después que él fuera incapaz de regresar a Surrey y reasumir su lugar... el tercer punto de su triángulo.

—Eres un hombre valiente para amenazarme. —Él contempló a Bruno—. Asegúrate de que se marche.

Malachite se liberó del agarre del gigante.

—Puedo irme sin ayuda. —Se dirigió a la puerta exterior, se detuvo allí durante el más breve instante antes de girarse y encontrar la mirada de Chiba—. Devuélvela a Surrey, Darien. Déjala en paz. Antes que la destruyas con tu cólera y tu venganza.

Él quiso rechazar la afirmación. Pero no era un tonto. La destruiría, por supuesto. Lo haría, porque era lo que él hacía.

—Yo en tu lugar, me preocuparía menos de la protección de mi esposa y más por la protección de tu nombre. Porque cuando acabe con tu padre, no serás capaz de mostrar tu cara en Londres.

Cuando Malachite contestó, había acero en su voz, una convicción que Darien no había visto en el muchacho que una vez conoció.

—No me engaño en creer que puedo protegerme del escándalo que planeas desatar, pero haré todo lo que pueda para luchar contra ti... todo lo que pueda para proteger a Serena. Para hacerle recordar que hubo una época cuando sus amigos habrían hecho cualquier cosas para impedir que sufriera.

Chiba enarcó una ceja.

—Parece que has fallado en eso, ¿verdad?

La pena destelló rápida y sorpresivamente en la cara de Malachite.

—Lo hice. Pero nunca se supuso que ese fuera mi papel.

Si lo hubiera permitido, las palabras le habrían escocido. En cambio, se burló:

—Consuélate, Tom, al menos ella no tendrá que tratar con tu escándalo cuando suelte los papeles.

Malachite se dio la vuelta, su mirada conocedora encontró la de Chiba en la oscuridad antes de decir sus palabras de despedida.

—No, ella no tendrá el escándalo sobre su cabeza... pero sufrirá la pena de haberse casado contigo. No dudes de eso.

_Él no dudaba de eso en lo más mínimo_.

La maciza puerta se cerró detrás de Malachite, y Chiba se apartó del sonido; cólera, irritación y algo más... algo que no deseaba definir, lo embargaba.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 9**

_Querido D..._

_Te estoy escribiendo desde un carruaje, donde he pasado los últimos seis días con todas mis hermanas (las cuatro), y mi madre viajando por North Country para visitar a la tía Hester (a quien recordarás de mi última carta). No puedo imaginar lo que habrá poseído a los romanos para continuar su marcha al norte para construir el muro de Adriano. No deben haber tenido hermanas o ellos no habrían atravesado Tuscany._

_Tu perseverante... S _

_En algún lugar en Great North Road, junio de 1816_

_Sin respuesta_

Él la había abandonado.

A Serena le había tomado un cuarto de hora poder recobrar el juicio, parada allí en la entrada de la casa de Darien en Londres, junto a varias pilas de sus pertenencias.

La había abandonado, sumariamente, con un simple «Adiós».

Contempló la puerta de roble macizo por la que él se había marchado hacía más tiempo del que le gustaría confesar, luchando con varias verdades claves.

Él la había abandonado.

En su primera noche en su casa de Londres.

Sin presentarla siquiera a su personal antes de salir.

_Durante su noche de bodas._

No deseaba pensar detenidamente en ese punto.

En cambio, se concentró en el hecho que estaba de pie como una tonta en el vestíbulo de la residencia de ciudad de su esposo, sin más compañía que dos muy jóvenes lacayos que parecían inseguros sobre su exacto papel en semejante situación. Serena no estaba segura de si debía sentir consuelo por la idea de que no muy a menudo se encontraban lidiando con solitarias mujeres en esta residencia o si debía sentirse ofendida porque no habían pensado en llevarla a una sala de recibo mientras ideaban un plan para ella.

Forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió al mayor de los dos... quién no podía tener más de quince años... desesperados al pie del cañón.

—¿Supongo que la casa tiene una ama de llaves?

Observó cómo una oleada de alivio inundaba al jovenzuelo y se sintió un poco envidiosa. Ella lamentaba no saber cómo comportarse en esta situación.

—Sí, milady.

—Excelente. ¿Quizá podría ir por ella?

El lacayo hizo una reverencia, luego otra, obviamente impaciente por hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

—Sí, milady. Como desee, milady. —Y se marchó en un santiamén, mientras que su compañero se ponía cada vez más incómodo con el paso de los minutos.

Ella comprendía el sentimiento.

Pero solo porque ella estaba en un estado de incertidumbre total no significaba que el pobre muchacho de pie frente a ella también sufriera.

—No tiene por qué quedarse, estoy segura que el ama de llaves estará en camino —le dijo con una sonrisita alentadora.

El lacayo, francamente demasiado joven para ser un lacayo, masculló su acuerdo y desapareció, casi al instante.

Serena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y estudió la entrada de la residencia, toda hecha de mármol y pan de oro, a la altura de la moda y el costo... un poco demasiado extravagante para sus gustos, pero al instante entendió la decoración.

Darien podría haber perdido todo en un infame juego de azar, pero lo había recuperado multiplicado por veinte; cualquiera que entrara en su casa vería esto.

Algo se contrajo en su pecho ante el pensamiento del joven marqués trabajando con denuedo para restaurar su fortuna. Qué fuerza le debía haber tomado... qué compromiso.

_Era una vergüenza que no tuviera la misma responsabilidad hacia su esposa._

Apartó el pensamiento, enfrentando al macizo baúl que había llegado junto con su carruaje esa noche. Bien, si no debía ser puesta en un cuarto, bien podría ponerse cómoda. Se desabotonó la capa de viaje y se sentó sobre el equipaje, preguntándose si, quizás, debía vivir aquí... en el vestíbulo.

Una conmoción empezó en la parte posterior de la casa... indicios de susurros febriles enfatizados por el taconear de pasos, y Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sonido. Parecía que ninguno de los sirvientes tenía conocimiento de que su señor había tomado una novia. Suponía que no debería sentirse sorprendida, ya que ella misma no había esperado algo así hasta hacía dos días atrás.

Pero no podía menos que sentirse levemente enojada con su esposo.

Por lo menos él podría haberse tomado un momento para presentarla con el ama de llaves antes de marcharse a realizar cualquier negocio importante que tuviera que hacer a estas horas del día.

_En el día de su boda._

Suspiró, captando la impaciencia y la irritación en el sonido. Sabía que las damas no mostraban irritación. Pero solo podía esperar que la regla no fuera tan firme si una estaba casada con un aristócrata caído.

Ciertamente había posibilidad para la interpretación cuando se estaba sentada en tu nueva casa, esperando a que te ofrecieran una habitación. Cualquier habitación.

Ella inspeccionó la palma de un guante y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Darien a esta situación si regresara, en algunas horas, y la descubriera sentada en su baúl, esperándolo.

Imaginarlo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa la hizo emitir una sonrisita.

Bien podría valer las molestias. Se movió ignorando el dolor en su trasero.

Era más que seguro que las marquesas no pensaban en la incomodidad de sus traseros.

—¿Milady?

Serena se puso de pie de un salto, girándose hacia las palabras, tentativas y curiosas, dichas detrás de ella, por la mujer más bella que jamás había visto.

No importaba que vistiera un simple uniforme, fácilmente identificable en cualquier casa a lo largo y ancho de Gran Bretaña como el vestido de un ama de llaves, o que su flamígero cabello rojizo estuviera sujetado tan fuertemente en un pulcro y perfecto moño. Esta mujer, joven y ágil, con los ojos azules más grandes y hermosos que Serena hubiera visto antes, era deslumbrante.

Como una pintura hecha por un maestro holandés.

Como ninguna criada que Serena hubiera conocido jamás.

_Y ella vivía en la casa de Darien._

—Yo... —comenzó a decir ella, luego se interrumpió, dándose cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sacudió la cabeza—. Yo... ¿sí?

El ama de llaves no dio ninguna indicación de haber notado un comportamiento extraño, en cambio se adelantó y realizó una profunda reverencia.

—Mis disculpas por no haberla saludado tras su llegada. Pero no... —fue su turno de detenerse.

_No la esperábamos._ Serena escuchó las palabras aunque estas no fueron pronunciadas.

El ama de llaves volvió a intentarlo.

—Chiba no...

_Chiba._

No lord Chiba. Solo Chiba.

Una emoción llameó, caliente y desconocida. _Celos._

—Entiendo. Lord Chiba ha estado muy ocupado durante los últimos días. —Ella hizo énfasis en su título, notando la comprensión en la mirada de la otra mujer—. ¿Asumo que usted es el ama de llaves?

La hermosa mujer le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y se hundió en otra reverencia.

—La señora Worth.

Serena se preguntó si la señora Worth estaba casada o si la mujer había adquirido el título con su cargo en esa casa. El pensamiento de Darien con un ama de llaves deslumbrante, joven y soltera, no le sentó bien.

—¿Quisiera ver la casa? ¿O conocer al personal? —La señora Worth parecía insegura de lo que debía venir después.

—Por el momento me gustaría ver mis habitaciones —dijo Serena, compadeciéndose de la otra mujer, quien con seguridad estaba tan sorprendida por el matrimonio de su señor como la propia Serena—. Viajamos la mayor parte del día.

—Por supuesto. —La señora Worth asintió con la cabeza, mostrando el camino hacia la amplia escalera que se elevaba a lo que Serena asumía eran los cuartos privados de la casa—. Haré que los chicos suban sus baúles de inmediato.

Mientras subían la escalera, Serena no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Su esposo también es empleado de lord Chiba?

Hubo una pausa larga antes que el ama de llaves contestara:

—No, milady.

Serena sabía que no debía insistir.

—¿En una casa cercana, entonces?

Otra pausa.

—No tengo ningún esposo.

Serena resistió los desagradables celos que llamearon con la declaración... y el impulso de seguir haciéndole más preguntas a la hermosa ama de llaves.

La señora Worth ya se había apartado, abriendo tranquilamente la puerta de una recámara débilmente iluminada.

—Encenderemos algunas luces al instante, por supuesto, milady. —Ella se adelantó con ese objetivo, encendiendo varias velas alrededor del cuarto, revelando poco a poco una acogedora y bien equipada recámara adornada en adorables tonos verdes y azules—. Le traeré una bandeja. Debe tener hambre. —Cuando completó su tarea, se giró de nuevo hacia Serena—. No tenemos una doncella entre el personal, pero yo sería feliz de... —Ella no terminó la oración.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Mi doncella no debe demorar en llegar.

El alivio destelló en el rostro de la mujer, y ella inclinó la cabeza en señal de conformidad. Serena la observó con cuidado, fascinada por esta hermosa criatura que parecía ser una sirvienta competente y a la vez no tenía pizca de serlo.

—¿Hace cuánto trabaja en esta casa?

La señora Worth alzó la cabeza con brusquedad, sus ojos se fijaron en Serena al instante.

—Con Chib... —Ella se detuvo, corrigiéndose—. ¿Con lord Chiba? —Serena asintió—. Dos años.

—Sois muy joven para ser un ama de llaves.

La mirada de la señora Worth se volvió cautelosa.

—Fui muy afortunada de que lord Chiba encontrara un puesto para mí en su casa.

Una docena de preguntas pasaron por la mente de Serena, y necesitó de toda su energía para contenerse y no formularlas, deseaba descubrir la verdad sobre esta hermosa mujer y cómo había llegado a vivir con Darien.

Pero ahora no era el momento, no importaba cuán curiosa se sintiera.

En cambio, alzó las manos y desató su sombrero, dirigiéndose a un tocador cercano para dejarlo. Dándose vuelta, despidió al ama de llaves.

—Mis baúles y la cena suenan muy bien. Y un baño, por favor.

—Como desee, milady. —La señora Worth se marchó ni bien terminó de decir las palabras, dejando sola a Serena.

Respirando hondo, giró en un círculo lento, estudiando la habitación. Era preciosa, exuberantemente diseñada con sedas en las paredes y una enorme alfombra que debía venir de Oriente. Las obras de arte eran de buen gusto y el mobiliario estaba finamente tallado. Había un hogar con algunas brasas, pero la frialdad y el persistente olor a encierro en el aire demostraban que la casa no había estado preparada para su llegada.

Se dirigió a la palangana, ubicada junto a una ventana que daba a un amplio y extravagante jardín, vertió el agua en la jofaina, y metió las manos en la porcelana blanca, observando la forma en que el agua distorsionaba su color y forma, dándoles el aspecto de estar rotas y deformadas. Respiró hondo, concentrándose en el lugar donde el frío líquido cedía paso al aire del cuarto.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Serena se apartó de la palangana, casi volcando el soporte y salpicando el agua sobre ella y la alfombra. Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a una muchachita, no podía tener más de trece o catorce años, quien entró haciendo una rápida reverencia.

—He venido para encender el fuego, milady.

Serena observó cómo la chiquilla se ponía en cuclillas con una caja de yesca, y una imagen de Darien destelló en su mente, solo unos días antes, en la misma posición en Falconwell. Las astillas prendieron fuego y las mejillas de Serena se calentaron mientras recordaba todo lo que sucedió esa noche... y la mañana después. El recuerdo trajo consigo una punzada de pesar.

_Pesar porque él no estuviera allí._

La muchacha se puso de pie, quedando enfrente a Serena con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Hay algo más que necesite?

La curiosidad llameó otra vez en ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La muchacha alzó la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Mi... mi nombre?

Serena probó con una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Si no te importa compartirlo conmigo.

—Alice.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Alice?

Ella realizó una nueva reverencia.

—Catorce, milady.

—¿Y desde cuándo trabajas aquí?

—¿Quiere decir en _Hell House_?

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par.

—_¿Hell House?_

_Dios Santo._

—Sí, señora —se apresuró en responder la pequeña criada, como si fuera un nombre completamente razonable para una casa—. Tres años. Mi hermano y yo necesitábamos empleos después de que nuestros padres... —sus palabras se desvanecieron, pero Serena no tuvo dificultad en completar el resto.

—¿Tu hermano trabaja aquí también?

—Sí. Es un lacayo.

_Lo cual explicaba la juventud inesperada de los lacayos._

Alice parecía extraordinariamente nerviosa.

—¿Hay algo más que necesite de mí?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No esta noche, Alice.

—Gracias, señora. —Ella giró hacia la puerta y casi había alcanzado la libertad cuando Serena la llamó.

—Oh, hay una cosa. —La muchacha se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos y expectantes—. ¿Podrías decirme cómo llegar a la recámara del señor?

—¿Quiere decir a las habitaciones de Chiba?

_Allí estaba otra vez. Chiba._

—Sí.

—La mayoría de nosotros usamos la puerta que da al pasillo, pero usted tiene una puerta directa —dijo Alice, señalando una puerta en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, casi metida detrás del biombo del vestidor.

_Una puerta directa._

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir un poco más rápido.

—La veo.

Por supuesto tendría un acceso directo a los cuartos de su esposo.

Él era, después de todo, su esposo.

_Quizás él la usaría._

Algo resplandeció en ella, algo que no pudo identificar. Miedo, posiblemente.

_Excitación._

_Aventura._

—Estoy segura que él ni siquiera notará que usted está aquí, milady. Muy pocas veces duerme aquí.

Serena sintió que el calor inundaba sus mejillas otra vez.

—Ya veo —repitió ella. Él dormía en otra parte. _Con alguien más._

—Buenas noches, milady.

—Buenas noches, Alice.

La muchacha se marchó, y Serena se quedó de pie mirando hacia aquella puerta, insoportablemente curiosa de lo que habría detrás de ésta. La curiosidad persistía mientras sus baúles llegaban, seguidos por su cena... una simple pero opípara comida consistente de pan fresco y queso, jamón caliente, y una sabrosísima salsa picante. Esta la carcomió mientras comía, mientras su doncella recién llegada desempacaba sus prendas más esenciales, mientras los muchachos que habían traído sus baúles llenaban su bañera, mientras se bañaba, secaba, vestía y trataba desesperadamente de escribir una carta a su prima Catherine.

Cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, y ella se dio cuenta que su día de bodas... y noche de bodas... había llegado a su fin, la curiosidad por lo que había detrás de esa puerta se convirtió en desilusión.

Y luego en irritación. Su mirada se vio atraída hacia la puerta contigua una vez más. Observó la caoba; la cólera y un poco de vergüenza la embargaban. Y en esa fracción de segundo, tomó su decisión.

Avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, revelando una gran y profunda oscuridad.

Los criados sabían que él no planeaba regresar esa noche o habrían mantenido un fuego encendido para él. Era la única que había esperado que él volviera. La única que había pensado, que quizás, su noche de bodas podía ser algo... _más._

Tonta Serena.

_Él no había querido casarse con ella._

Se había casado con ella por Falconwell. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para ella recordarlo? Tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y respiró profundo. No se permitiría llorar. No esta noche. No en esta nueva casa, con sus criados curiosos. No durante su noche de bodas.

_La primera noche del resto de su vida._

Su primera noche como marquesa de Chiba, con las libertades que venían con el título.

Así que, no, no lloraría. En cambio, tendría una aventura.

Levantando un gran candelabro de una mesa cercana, entró en el cuarto, un charco de luz dorada la seguía, revelando una larga pared de anaqueles llenos hasta el tope de libros y una chimenea de mármol con dos grandes y elegantes sillas dispuestas cómodamente cerca de esta. Se detuvo ante el hogar para investigar la enorme pintura que colgaba sobre la chimenea, levantando su vela para otorgar más luz sobre el paisaje.

El reconocimiento la embargó.

Era Falconwell.

No la casa, sino la tierra. Las colinas cedían paso al deslumbrante y luminoso lago que marcaba el límite occidental de la exuberante y verde propiedad... la joya de Surrey. La tierra que una vez había formado parte de sus derechos de nacimiento.

Al despertar lo primero que veía era Falconwell.

_Lo hace cuando duerme en este cuarto_.

El pensamiento ahuyentó cualquier simpatía que pudiera haber sentido en ese momento, y se dio la vuelta, irritación y desilusión llameando en su interior. Su vela reveló el extremo de una enorme cama... más grande que cualquier otra cama que hubiera visto jamás. Serena se quedó sin aliento ante el tamaño, cada esquina poseía enormes postes, cada uno más finamente tallado que el anterior, el dosel en lo alto era de al menos dos metros, quizás más. Estaba cubierto por telas de color vino y medianoche, y no pudo evitar extender la mano para recorrer con los dedos los cortinados de terciopelo.

Era algo en extremo exuberante, ostentoso y extravagante.

_E irresistiblemente masculino._

El pensamiento la hizo apartarse para observar el resto de la habitación, su mirada siguió la luz de la vela hasta un gran decantador de cristal lleno de un líquido oscuro y un conjunto de copas a juego.

Se preguntó con qué frecuencia Darien se servía un dedo de whisky y dormía en la gigantesca cama. Cuestionándose con qué frecuencia servía una cantidad similar de licor para una invitada.

La idea de otra mujer en la cama de Darien, misteriosa y voluptuosa, igualándolo en belleza y audacia, alimentó la ira de Serena.

La había abandonado allí, en su casa, en su primera noche como su esposa.

Y se había marchado para beber whisky con una diosa.

No importaba que no tuviera ninguna prueba; aun así ese pensamiento la hizo enojar.

¿Su conversación en el carruaje no significaba nada? Cómo harían para demostrar a Londres y a la sociedad que esta farsa de matrimonio no estaba bordeada por el escándalo si él estaba fuera de correrías con... con... ¿mujeres de la noche?

¿Y qué debía hacer ella mientras él vivía la vida de un consumado libertino?

¿Sentarse aquí haciendo su costura hasta que él decidiera honrarla con su presencia?

_No._

No lo haría.

—Definitivamente no lo haré —juró ella, suave y rotundamente, en el cuarto en penumbra, como si una vez que las palabras fueran dichas en voz alta, no pudieran ser rescindidas.

Y quizás no podría retractarse.

Su mirada se fijó en el decantador una vez más, el fino tallado en el cristal, la amplia base, diseñada para impedir que la botella cayera en mares embravecidos. Él _tenía_ el decantador del capitán de un barco en este cuarto decadente, una guarida de tela y pecado que podría haber pertenecido a cualquier pirata con algo de amor propio.

Bien._ Ella le mostraría mares embravecidos._

Antes que pudiera pensarlo mucho, avanzó hacia la bebida, dejó a un lado su candelabro, tomó una copa y se sirvió más whisky de lo que cualquier mujer decente debería beber.

El hecho que no supiera con seguridad cuánto whisky podía beber una mujer decente le era irrelevante.

Experimentó un placer perverso por la forma en que el líquido ámbar llenaba el cristal, y se rió solapadamente al preguntarse lo que su nuevo esposo pensaría si llegara a casa en ese momento... su correcta esposa, rescatada de una vida de soltería, agarrando una copa medio llena de whisky.

Medio llena de futuro.

_Medio llena de aventura._

Con una sonrisa, Serena vio su reflejo en el amplio espejo montado detrás del decantador y tomó un largo sorbo de whisky.

Y casi se sintió morir.

No estaba preparada para el ardor que quemó su garganta y se concentró en su estómago, haciendo que tuviera arcadas una vez antes de poder recobrar el control de sus facultades.

—¡Puaj! —anunció al cuarto vacío, bajando la mirada hacia la copa y preguntándose por qué alguien... particularmente los hombres más ricos de Gran Bretaña, _elegían_ beber esa porquería tan ahumada y amarga.

Sabía a fuego. Fuego y... árboles.

Y era asqueroso.

Aunque fuera una aventura, esta no era nada prometedora.

Creía que podría estar enferma.

Se apoyó en el borde del aparador, deslizándose contra este y preguntándose si era posible que realmente pudiera haberle causado un daño serio e irreversible a sus entrañas. Tomó aliento varias veces y el ardor empezó a amainar, dejando un calor lánguido y vagamente alentador.

Tuvo que rectificarse.

No era tan malo, después de todo.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, levantando el candelabro una vez más y dirigiéndose hacia los estantes de libros, ladeando la cabeza para leer los títulos de los libros encuadernados que los llenaban por completo. Parecía extraño que Darien pudiera tener libros. No podía imaginarlo quieto el tiempo suficiente para leer. Pero aquí estaban: Homero, Shakespeare, Chaucer, varios tomos alemanes sobre agricultura y un anaquel entero de historias de los Reyes de Inglaterra. Y_ La guía de la aristocracia británica de Debrett._

Recorrió con los dedos la rotulación dorada del volumen, la historia completa de la aristocracia británica, ya que su lomo estaba completamente desgastado por el uso. Para alguien que era tan feliz ausente de la sociedad, parecía que Darien leía con frecuencia el volumen.

Sacó el libro del estante, presionando una mano sobre el cuero de la cubierta antes de abrirlo al azar. Este se abrió en una página, vista a menudo.

_El artículo del Marquesado de Chiba_.

Serena recorrió las letras con sus dedos, la larga fila de hombres que ostentaron el título antes de Darien. Antes de hoy. Y allí estaba él. _Darien Henry Stephen_, _10mo Marqués de Chiba, 2do Conde de Arran, nacido en 1800. En 1816, había asumido el título de Marqués de Chiba, para él y sus descendientes varones._

Podría aparentar no sentir cariño por su título... pero de alguna forma se sentía conectado con él o este libro no estaría tan desgastado. El placer la atravesó ante el pensamiento, ante la idea de que él aún podía pensar en su vida en Surrey, en su tierra, en su infancia, en _ella_.

Quizás no la había olvidado como ella no lo había olvidado a él.

Su índice trazó la línea de texto: _Y sus descendientes varones._ Ella se imaginó una cuadrilla de muchachos morenos, con hoyuelos en sus mejillas y ropas desordenadas.

Pequeños Darien.

Y también descendientes varones de Serena.

_Si es que él se molestaba en regresar a casa._

Devolvió el libro a su lugar y se acercó un poco más a la cama, estudiando el enorme mueble más detenidamente, agarrando el cubrecama oscuro, preguntándose si era terciopelo, al igual que los cortinados de la cama. Dejó a un lado su luz y extendió la mano, deseando tocar la cama. Deseando sentir el lugar donde él dormía.

El cubrecama no era de terciopelo.

Era de piel. Piel suave, exuberante.

_Por supuesto que lo era._

Pasó la palma de su mano sobre el material, e imaginó, durante un breve momento, cómo sería estar en esta cama, arropada por las sombras y esa piel.

_Y por Darien._

Él era un pícaro y un sinvergüenza, y su cama era una aventura en sí misma.

La piel suave la llamaba, tentándola a trepar a la cama y echarse en su calor, en su decadencia. Tan pronto como se le ocurrió la idea, empezó a moverse, dejando que su copa cayera al suelo, olvidándose de ella, cuando subió en la cama como una niña a la caza de galletas, escalando los anaqueles de la despensa.

Era la cosa más suave y más lujosa que hubiera experimentado jamás.

Yació de espaldas, extendiendo ampliamente los brazos y piernas, amando la forma en que las plumas y la piel acunaban su peso, permitiéndole hundirse en capas de puro y completo placer.

Ninguna cama debería ser así de cómoda.

Pero, por supuesto, la de él lo era.

—Él es depravado —dijo ella en voz alta al cuarto, oyendo el eco de las palabras cuando estas se desvanecieron en la oscuridad.

Alzó los brazos, los cuales se sentían más pesados que de costumbre, y los levantó directamente hasta el dosel encima de ella, hundiéndose aún más en el cubrecamas antes de cerrar los ojos, girarse hasta que su mejilla rozara contra la piel.

Ella suspiró. Le pareció injusto que tal cama no fuera usada.

Sus pensamientos se hacían lentos, como si vinieran de muy lejos y ella fue agudamente consciente del peso de su cuerpo hundiéndose en el colchón.

_Esta gloriosa relajación debía ser la razón de por qué la gente bebía._

Ciertamente la hacía más abierta a considerar la idea.

—Parece que te has extraviado.

Ella abrió los ojos ante las susurrantes y suaves palabras dichas en la oscuridad, para encontrar a su marido de pie junto a la cama, mirándola.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 10**

_Querido D..._

_Ya que no he recibido ninguna respuesta tuya en inglés, pensé que quizás podrías responder en otros idiomas. Considérate advertido, en la lista tienes una frase (probablemente mal escrita) en latín._

_Écrivez, s'il vous plaît_

_Placet scribes_

_Bitte schreiben Sie_

_Scrivimi, por favore_

_Ysgrifennwch, os gwelwch yn dda_

_Lo confieso, tuve ayuda de las muchachas de cocina galesas con la última expresión, pero el sentimiento permanece._

_Escribe, por favor... S _

_Needham Manor, septiembre de 1816_

_Sin respuesta (en ningún idioma)_

Como copropietario del club de juego más lujoso de Londres, la tentación no le era extraña a Chiba. Se especializaba en el pecado. Era un conocido personal del vicio. Conocía el atractivo del paño esmeralda extendido sobre una mesa de billar, entendía la forma en que el corazón latía desbocado ante el sonido de los dados repiqueteando en la mano de alguien, conocía el precipicio sobre el cual un jugador se tambaleaba cuando esperaba esa única carta que le haría ganar... o perder una fortuna.

Pero nunca había experimentado en su vida tentación tan intensa como esta, la llamada del pecado y la maldad que sonó en su cabeza mientras miraba a su nueva y virginal esposa retorcerse sobre su cubrecama de piel vistiendo nada más que un camisón de lino.

El deseo lo embargó, denso y apasionado, y luchó para evitar coger y rasgar en dos su ropa de noche, exponiéndola a sus ojos, a sus manos y a su boca por el resto de la noche.

Para reclamarla como suya.

La cólera persistía, ahora mezclada en una combinación embriagadora con el deseo mientras Serena se levantaba y parpadeaba lenta y lánguidamente bajo la luz vacilante de una vela. El atisbo de la sonrisa que ella le ofreció, hizo que deseara desnudarse y entrar en esa cama con ella para frotar el cubrecama de piel sobre la prístina piel de su novia y mostrarle exactamente cuán gloriosa podía ser la depravación.

Ella parpadeó otra vez y él se endureció, su pantalón perfectamente entallado se sentía demasiado apretado de repente.

—Darien —susurró, una insinuación de complacido descubrimiento en su voz que no mejoró las cosas—. No suponía que estuvieras aquí.

Y él se quedó quieto como un zorro antes de asaltar un gallinero.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —Las palabras sonaron roncas a sus oídos, llenas de un significado que ella no entendería—. Ésta sigue siendo mi recámara, ¿no es así?

Ella sonrió.

—Estás bromeando. Claro que lo es.

—¿Entonces por qué no debería estar aquí?

La pregunta pareció molestarla. Ella arrugó su nariz.

—Se supone que estás con tu diosa. —Serena cerró los ojos y volvió a caer sobre la piel con un ronroneo de placer.

—¿Mi diosa?

—Mmm. Alice me dijo que no duermes aquí. —Intentó sentarse, la piel y el colchón de plumas dificultaban sus movimientos y Darien observó cómo el borde de su camisón se deslizaba, de manera extraordinaria y maravillosa, por la pendiente de un pecho desnudo—. Siempre eres tan silencioso, Darien. ¿Tratas de intimidarme?

Él obligó a que su voz volviera a la calma.

—¿Te intimido?

—A veces. Pero no en este momento.

Serena gateó lentamente hacia Chiba, arrodillándose delante de él en la cama, una rodilla tiró de la tela haciendo que se tensara y Darien se encontró rezando para que su camisón cayera un centímetro más... o medio centímetro. Lo suficiente para exponer uno de sus perfectos pezones rosados.

Se deshizo de ese pensamiento. Era un hombre de treinta años, no un muchacho de doce. Había visto muchos pechos desde entonces. No necesitaba desear a su esposa, balanceándose ante él, probando a la vez la fuerza de la tela de su camisón y su propia cordura.

De hecho, no había regresado por un ataque de lujuria. Había regresado porque estaba enojado. Enojado con ella por casi casarse con Malachite. Por no decirle la verdad.

Serena interrumpió sus pensamientos, y él la agarró por la cintura para estabilizarla.

—Lamento no ser perfecta.

_Ahora mismo, la única cosa imperfecta en ella era el hecho de que estaba vestida._

—¿Qué te hace decirlo?

—Hoy nos hemos casado —dijo ella—. ¿O quizás no lo recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo. —Ella hacía que fuera algo imposible de olvidar.

—¿Ah sí? Pero me abandonaste.

—También recuerdo eso. —Había regresado, dispuesto a consumar el matrimonio. Dispuesto a reclamarla como suya y eliminar cualquier duda de que estuvieran casados, de que Falconwell fuera suyo.

Que _ella_ fuera suya. Suya y no de Malachite.

—Las novias no esperamos ser abandonadas durante nuestra noche de bodas, Darien. —Él no contestó y ella se volvió desvergonzada, acariciándole los brazos a través de las capas de su ropa—. No nos gusta. Sobre todo cuando renuncias a una noche con nosotras por una con tu... belleza con el cabello como el ala de un cuervo.

Lo que decía no tenía sentido.

—¿Quién?

Serena agitó una mano.

—Ellas siempre tienen el pelo como el ala de un cuervo, esas quienes ganan...

—¿Quiénes ganan qué?

Ella aún seguía hablando.

—... aunque realmente no importa si tiene el cabello como el ala de un cuervo o no. Solo importa que ella exista. Y no me gusta esto.

—Ya entiendo —dijo él. ¿Ella creía que había estado con otra mujer? Quizás si hubiera estado con otra mujer, no estaría allí, _deseándola_ tanto.

—No creo que realmente lo entiendas. —Titubeó, mirándolo con atención—. ¿Te _ríes_ de mí?

—No. —Al menos Darien sabía que _esa_ era la respuesta correcta.

—¿Te digo qué otras cosas más no nos gustan a las novias en nuestra noche de bodas?

—Por supuesto.

—No nos gusta sentarnos en casa. Solas.

—Me imagino que no es placentero ser abandonadas.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y bajó las manos, balanceándose hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que él apretara su agarre y la mantuviera estable, para sentir el suave calor femenino bajo su camisón, recordándole la forma en que ella se amoldaba a sus manos... a su boca... a todo él.

—Te estás burlando de mí.

—Juro que no.

—Otra cosa que no nos gusta es que se burlen de nosotras.

Darien debía tomar el control antes que perdiera el juicio.

—Serena.

Ella sonrió.

—Me gusta la forma en que dices mi nombre.

Él ignoró sus palabras y el flirteo inesperado en ellas. Serena no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué no estás en tu propia cama?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, considerando la pregunta.

—Nos casamos por todos los motivos incorrectos. O, todos los motivos correctos... si se está buscando un matrimonio de conveniencia. Pero, por uno u otro motivo, no nos casamos por pasión. Quiero decir, piénsalo bien. Tú no me comprometiste _realmente_ en Falconwell.

En su mente destelló una imagen de Serena retorciéndose contra él, presionándose contra sus manos, contra su boca. Su sensación. Su sabor.

—Estoy muy seguro de que lo hice.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. No lo hiciste. Sé lo suficiente para entender la mecánica del proceso, lo sabes.

Darien deseó explorar ese conocimiento. En profundidad.

—Entiendo.

—Sé que hay... _más._

_Muchísimo más._ _Muchísimo más que deseaba mostrarle._ Había planeado mostrarle mucho más al regresar a casa. Pero...

—Has estado bebiendo.

—Solo un poco. —Ella suspiró, mirando sobre el hombro de su esposo hacia la oscuridad del cuarto—. Darien, me prometiste aventura.

—Lo hice.

—Una aventura _nocturna_.

Apretó los dedos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. O quizás ella solo se balanceó en aquella dirección. Fuera lo que fuera, Darien no detuvo el movimiento.

—Te prometí un tour en mi club.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No deseo eso esta noche. Ya no.

Ella tenía los ojos azules más bellos. Un hombre podría perderse en esos ojos.

—¿Qué deseas en cambio?

—Hoy nos hemos casado.

_Sí. Lo habían hecho._

—Soy tu esposa.

Darien le acarició la espalda, ascendiendo hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron profundamente en los rizos dorados, para luego cogerle la cabeza e inclinarla lo justo para así poder reclamarla y recordarle que él era su esposo.

_Él, y nadie más._

Se agachó, rozando sus labios sobre los de ella, suave y provocador.

Serena suspiró y se acercó aún más, pero él se retiró, rechazando permitir que ella tomara el control. Se había casado con él. Le había dado la posibilidad de reivindicar su nombre y recuperar sus tierras. Y esta noche, él no deseaba nada más que introducirla en un mundo de placer como una forma de mostrarle su gratitud.

—Serena.

Ella abrió los ojos confusa.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy ebria. Parece que bebí lo suficiente para encontrar el coraje para pedir lo que deseo.

Entonces había bebido en exceso. Lo sabía, aunque sus palabras hicieron que el deseo lo aguijonara.

—¿Y qué es lo que deseas, querida?

Ella lo miró a los ojos de frente.

—Deseo mi noche de bodas.

Tan simple, tan directa. Tan irresistible. Él tomó sus labios otra vez sabiendo que no debía, y la besó como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si no estuviera muriendo por ser parte de ella. Estar en su interior. Por hacerla suya. Chupó su labio inferior lleno entre sus dientes, lamiendo y acariciando con su lengua hasta que ella gimió su placer desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Él soltó su boca, besándola en su mejilla y susurró:

—Di mi nombre.

—Darien —dijo ella sin vacilar, la palabra tembló en su oído, enviando un rayo de placer directamente a través de él.

—No. Chiba. —Tomó el lóbulo de una oreja en su boca y le prestó toda su atención antes de liberarlo y ordenar—: Dilo.

—Chiba —se movió ella, apretándose contra él, pidiendo más—. Por favor.

—No habrá vuelta atrás después de esto —prometió él, mientras que sus labios revoloteaban sobre una sien y sus manos se deleitaban en la suavidad femenina.

Serena abrió sus ojos azules, increíblemente luminosos en la oscuridad, y susurró:

—¿Por qué crees que yo me retractaría?

Él se quedó inmóvil ante la pregunta, ante la sincera confusión de sus palabras. Quien hablaba era la bebida. Tenía que serlo. Era inconcebible creer que ella no entendiera lo que quería decir. Que no se diera cuenta que no era para nada como los hombres que la habían cortejado antes.

—No soy el hombre con el que habías planeado casarte. —Debía confrontarla por lo de Malachite. Pero no deseaba pronunciar el nombre de aquel hombre en ese momento. En ese lugar.

_Ella ya lo estaba volviendo débil._

Serena formó una pequeña y quizás triste sonrisa.

—Pero eres el hombre con el que me he casado. Sé que no te preocupas por mí, Darien. Sé que solo te casaste conmigo por Falconwell. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para mirar hacia atrás, ¿verdad? Estamos casados. Y deseo tener una noche de bodas. La merezco, creo, después de todos estos años. Por favor. Si no te molesta mucho.

Él llevó las manos hacia el cuello del camisón de Serena y, con un fuerte tirón, desgarró la prenda en dos. Ella jadeó ante su acción, abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

—Lo has arruinado.

Chiba gimió ante la insinuación de maravilla en las palabras. Ante el placer que contenían.

Deseaba arruinar más que el lino.

Le bajó el camisón por los brazos hasta que este se acumuló alrededor de sus rodillas, dejándola pálida y desnuda bajo la luz de vela. Una luz de vela demasiado tenue. Deseaba ver cada centímetro de ella... observar la forma en que su pulso latía ante su toque, la forma en que temblaría cuando le acariciara el interior de sus muslos, la forma en que lo ceñiría cuando entrara en su interior.

_Cuando la reclamara._

La acostó con cuidado sobre la piel, dolorido ante la forma en que ella suspiró cuando su espalda rozó la suavidad del visón, cuando conoció la afilada decadencia de su piel contra piel. Se inclinó sobre ella, reclamando su boca hasta que sus manos estuvieron enredadas en su cabello, y ella se presionaba contra él. Solo entonces dejó de besarla y susurró:

—Voy hacerte el amor sobre esta piel. Vas a sentirla rozar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Y el placer que te otorgue será más de lo que jamás hayas imaginado. Gritarás _mi _nombre cuando alcances el éxtasis.

Entonces se apartó, se quitó las ropas, tomándose el cuidado de arreglarlas en una ordenada pila sobre una silla antes de regresar a la cama y encontrar que Serena se había cubierto, una mano estaba sobre sus pechos y la otra se presionaba sobre el triángulo de rizos que escondían sus partes más íntimas. Él se echó de costado junto a su esposa, apoyando la cabeza en una mano, mientras que la otra acariciaba la suave cima de su muslo, ascendiendo hasta la curva de su cadera, recorriendo su vientre redondeado. Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza, su respiración se convirtió en pequeños jadeos y Chiba no pudo contenerse. Agachó la cabeza, le lamió la curva de una oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo antes de ordenar:

—Nunca te escondas de mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos azules.

—No puedo. No puedo solo... yacer aquí. Desnuda.

Volvió a morderle la oreja.

—No dije nada acerca de tenderse aquí, querida. —Él levantó la mano que cubría sus senos e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la boca, lamiendo la delicada almohadilla antes de rasparla suavemente entre sus dientes.

—Oh... —Ella suspiró, su mirada estaba embelesada por sus labios—. Eres muy bueno en esto.

Chiba lentamente extrajo el dedo y se inclinó para besarla, larga y apasionadamente.

—No es la única cosa en la que soy bueno.

Parpadeó ante la promesa erótica de sus palabras, y dijo suavemente:

—Supongo que tienes mucha más práctica que yo.

En ese momento no importaba que hubiera estado con otras mujeres. Todo lo que deseaba era conocer a Serena. Ser el único que le diera placer. Ser el que le enseñara a conseguirlo por sí misma.

—Muéstrame dónde me deseas —susurró él.

Ella se sonrojó, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—No podría.

Volvió a introducirse el dedo en su boca, chupando con cuidado hasta que Serena abrió sus ojos azules, encontrándolo irreal bajo la luz de la vela. Observó el movimiento de sus labios y el momento fue tan intenso, que él creyó que podía desvanecerse en ese mismo instante.

—Muéstrame. Dime «Por favor, Chiba», y muéstramelo.

El coraje llameó en los ojos de Serena, y observó con vivo placer cómo ese dedo, ese al que le había hecho el amor, se arrastraba a lo largo de su seno, moviéndose en círculos por la punta tensa y fruncida. Él se pasó el dorso de una mano sobre sus labios mientras observaba el movimiento, mientras ella lo tentaba más allá de lo que creía.

—Por favor... —Ella se interrumpió.

Él alzó la cabeza.

—¿Por favor, quién?

—Por favor, Chiba. —Y deseó recompensarla por decir su nombre... el suyo y no el de alguien más. Agachó la cabeza, chupando suavemente un pecho mientras Serena movía el dedo a su otro seno y emitía un largo y tembloroso—: Sí...

Él acarició su estómago, más y más abajo, hasta detenerse y retirar la mano para pellizcar la delicada piel en la parte inferior de su seno.

—No te detengas ahora, querida.

Ella no lo hizo, su dedo deambuló sobre la piel suave de su redondeado estómago, hasta llegar a los rizos que escondían ese lugar magnífico entre sus muslos. Él la miró, animándola con su susurrada guía mientras ella se exploraba a sí misma, mientras disfrutaba de su propio conocimiento, de su propia habilidad, hasta que él creyó que moriría si no estaba dentro de ella.

Él le dio un beso largo y persistente sobre su vientre, luego sobre su muñeca extendida, el jadeo en su respiración ante su toque fue una recompensa en sí misma. Él susurró una pregunta sobre su piel.

—¿Qué sientes allí? —Deslizó un dedo sobre el dorso de su mano, demorándose en sus nudillos. Cuando ella no contestó, él alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos, leyendo su vergüenza en ellos.

Ella negó la cabeza y sus palabras apenas fueron audibles.

—No puedo decirlo.

Darien tocó los delicados dedos de Serena sobre su calor de seda, y dijo:

—Yo sí. —Él presionó un dedo en ella, adentrándose profundamente, y ella jadeó ante la sensación—. Estás mojada, querida... mojada y lista para mí. Para _mí _y para nadie más.

—Darien —Serena susurró su nombre y el placer del sencillo momento casi fue insoportable. Con una sonrisa tímida, dubitativa, abrió sus muslos y le dio la bienvenida con tal confianza que él casi no pudo soportarlo. Se movió contra ella, la punta de su glande se acunó contra la abertura aterciopelada del cuerpo femenino y se cernió allí, descansando su peso sobre los brazos, mirando su rostro, una mezcla de relajación, placer y desconcierto, y no pudo evitar besarla, su lengua acariciando hábilmente contra la de ella, antes de apartarse. Fue la cosa más difícil que hubiera hecho jamás, detenerse sobre el precipicio de lo que él sabía sería un momento extraordinario... relajándose contra ella suavemente, adentrándose en ella un poco antes de salir.

Creyó que moriría de placer.

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza y él susurró:

—Abre los ojos. Mírame. Quiero que me mires.

Cuando ella así lo hizo, la penetró suavemente, tan gentilmente como le fue posible. Ella inspiró hondo y el dolor inundó su mirada. Él se detuvo, ya que no deseaba hacerle daño. Agachó la cabeza y la besó profusamente para recuperar su atención.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrió, y él reconoció el esfuerzo allí.

—¡Estoy bien!

Él negó con la cabeza, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Mentirosa.

Estiró la mano hacia abajo, a donde ella era tan pequeña y estrecha, tan maravillosamente apretada alrededor de su grueso miembro. Encontró la dura protuberancia en el centro de su sexo y frotó un círculo lento en esa zona, viendo cómo entornaba los ojos de placer. Continuó el movimiento mientras se deslizaba en ella, lenta y profundamente hasta que ella contuvo todo de él.

Se quedó quieto, ansiando moverse contra ella.

—¿Ahora? —Ella respiró hondo y él se hundió más profundo, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Apoyó la frente contra la de ella—. Dime que todo está bien. Dime que puedo moverme.

Su pequeña e inocente esposa deslizó los dedos en el pelo de su nuca y susurró:

—Por favor, Darien.

Y él no pudo resistirse a la pequeña súplica. Él tomó sus labios con un beso despiadado, se le escapó un gruñido desde lo profundo de la garganta mientras se movía con cuidado, saliendo lentamente hasta estar casi totalmente fuera de ella, y luego introduciéndose de nuevo delicadamente, una y otra vez, frotando el pulgar contra ella, asegurando su placer mientras se preguntaba si él sería capaz de contenerse.

—Darien —susurró y él la miró a los ojos, preocupado por si le había hecho daño. Se quedó quieto.

Ella arqueó la espalda.

—No te detengas. No dejes de moverte. Tenías razón... —Sus ojos parpadearon hasta cerrarse, y emitió un gemido de placer cuando él se hundió en ella con una larga estocada. Él pensó que perdería el control ante el sonido de ese gemido, bajo y hermoso, desde lo profundo de su garganta, pero no se detuvo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, recorrió sus hombros con las manos y las bajó por su espalda, para finalmente detenerse en sus nalgas, apretándolas al ritmo con sus movimientos, con las caricias de su pulgar.

—¡Darien!

_También le estaba sucediendo a él._

Él nunca le había dedicado mucha importancia a sincronizar su clímax con el de su compañera. Nunca le había gustado compartir la experiencia. Pero, de repente, solo pudo pensar en encontrar a Serena allí, en el borde de su placer, y dejar que las estrellas explotaran sobre ambos.

—Espérame —le susurró en su oreja, penetrándola—. No te corras sin mí.

—No puedo esperar. ¡No puedo detenerlo! —Ella convulsionó en torno a él, contrayéndose y relajándose en torno a él en un rápido y devastador ritmo, el nombre de él en sus labios lo lanzaron al olvido, haciéndolo caer sobre el borde en un orgasmo aterrador y extraordinario que no tenía comparación con nada que hubiera experimentado jamás.

Él colapsó contra ella, su respiración era laboriosa mientras sepultaba la cara en el ángulo de su cuello y permitía que el extraordinario placer lo embargara en oleadas, a diferencia de cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera sentido antes.

Largos minutos pasaron antes de que Chiba se alejara rodando de Serena, temiendo aplastarla con su peso, pasó una mano por su costado y la atrajo contra él, porque aún no estaba listo para liberarla.

_Querido Dios. Había sido el sexo más increíble que hubiera tenido jamás._

_Había sido una experiencia alucinante._

Había sido más de lo que jamás imaginó podría llegar a ser.

Y la idea de que tal experiencia la hubiera vivido con Serena hizo que un miedo frío se propagara por él.

Esta mujer. Este matrimonio. Esta noche.

_Todo esto no significaba nada._

_No podía_ _significar nada._

Ella era un medio para un fin. El camino a su venganza.

Era todo lo que ella podía ser.

En su vida, Chiba había destruido todo lo valioso que había poseído.

Cuando Serena se diera cuenta de eso... cuando fuera consciente de que él solo representaba decepción, estaría agradecida de que no le hubiera permitido acercarse demasiado. Estaría agradecida porque la introduciría en un mundo tranquilo, simple, donde tendría todo lo que deseara... y no tendría que preocuparse por él.

_Tú no la mereces._

Las palabras de Malachite resonaron en sus pensamientos... aquellas palabras que lo habían enviado a casa, a su esposa, para probar su lugar en la vida de su mujer. Para demostrar que le pertenecía. Que él podía dominar su cuerpo de una forma que ningún otro hombre podía.

Pero era él quien había sido dominado.

—Darien —susurró contra su pecho, su nombre fue una promesa persistente en sus labios mientras que con una de sus manos le acariciaba el torso. La larga y lujuriosa caricia envió otra ola de placer por él, seguida muy de cerca por otra de deseo cuando ella susurró, suave, soñolienta y tentadora—. Fue _espléndido_.

Él pensó en decirle que no se sintiera demasiado cómoda en su cama.

Que no se sintiera demasiada cómoda en su vida.

Él quiso decirle que la noche había sido un medio para un fin.

_Que su matrimonio nunca sería del tipo que ella necesitaba._

Pero ella ya estaba dormida.

_Querido D..._

_Soy consciente de que puedes no querer contestar mis cartas, pero aun así planeo enviarlas. Un año, dos o diez... nunca querría que pensaras que te he olvidado. ¿No creerías algo así, verdad?_

_Tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana. Habría bordado un pañuelo para ti, pero sabes que la costura y yo no nos llevamos exactamente bien._

_Siempre te recuerdo, S..._

_Needham Manor, enero de 1817_

_Sin respuesta_

A la mañana siguiente, Serena entró en el salón de desayuno, esperando ver a su nuevo marido, el hombre que había cambiado todo en un glorioso día y en una gloriosa noche, el hombre que la había hecho darse cuenta de que quizás su matrimonio podía ser más. Que quizás su falso matrimonio por amor podría ser menos falso y más... bien... un matrimonio por amor.

Seguramente no había nada tan espléndido como la forma en que la había hecho sentir la noche anterior en su cama. Era de poca importancia que no hubiera despertado sobre la piel decadente, sino en su absolutamente prístina cama, perfectamente instalada entre las sábanas de lino blancas en la recámara que se le había asignado.

De hecho, estaba sorprendida de que Darien hubiera podido trasladarla hasta allí por la noche sin despertarla. Obviamente era un amable, preocupado y amante esposo, y su matrimonio, el cual había comenzado como una farsa tan desastrosa, estaba destinado a ser algo muchísimo mejor.

Tuvo la esperanza que Darien se reuniera con ella mientras tomaba asiento ante la adorable y larga mesa en el hermoso y espléndido salón de desayuno, preguntándose si a él aún le gustaban las salchichas en el desayuno, como hacía cuando era muy joven.

Esperaba que la acompañara mientras aceptaba un plato de huevos y tostadas (no había ninguna salchicha a la vista) del joven lacayo, que taconeó los talones juntos de una manera bastante extravagante antes de volver a su puesto en la esquina del salón.

Esperó que Darien la acompañara mientras jugueteaba con su tostada.

Mientras bebía a sorbos su té que se enfriaba rápidamente.

Mientras miraba el periódico, perfectamente doblado y colocado a la izquierda del asiento vacío en el extremo opuesto de la de pronto muy larga mesa.

Y, después de toda una hora de espera, Serena dejó de esperar.

Él no venía.

Ella seguía sola.

De repente, fue agudamente consciente del lacayo en la esquina del salón, cuyo trabajo era saber casi de inmediato lo que su ama podía desear e ignorarla completamente, y Serena sintió que el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Ya que con seguridad, el joven lacayo estaba pensando cosas terriblemente embarazosas.

Ella lo miró furtivamente.

Él no la estaba mirando.

Pero era más que seguro que lo estaba _pensando_.

Darien no vendría.

_Estúpida, Serena estúpida._

Por supuesto que él no vendría.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior no habían sido mágicos para él. Solo habían sido necesarios. Oficialmente la había tomado como su esposa. Y luego, como cualquier buen esposo, la había dejado para que hiciera lo que se le antojara.

_Sola._

Serena observó su plato vacío, donde la brillante yema de huevo que había comido tan felizmente se había coagulado, adhiriéndose grotescamente a la porcelana.

Este era el primer día de su vida como una mujer casada, y tomaba el desayuno sola. Algo irónico, considerando que siempre había visto el desayuno con un esposo que apenas la conocía como un asunto de hecho solitario. Pero ahora, con mucho gusto compartiría el desayuno con su esposo bajo la atenta mirada de un lacayo demasiado joven que hacía todo lo posible para no verla.

Parecía que en su deseo por tener un esposo que la quisiera por algo más de lo que normalmente se solicita de una esposa, se había encontrado casada con uno que ni siquiera la quería para eso.

Quizás había hecho algo mal la noche anterior.

El rubor alcanzó sus orejas y las sintió arder, probablemente rojas como rosas mientras intentaba pensar en lo que podría haber hecho mal, de qué forma su noche de bodas podría haber sido diferente.

Pero cada vez que intentaba pensar, recordaba al joven lacayo, quien ahora también estaba sonrojado, en su esquina, sin saber qué decirle a su señora y muy probablemente deseando que ella terminara su desayuno y dejara el salón.

Tenía que dejar este cuarto.

Se levantó de la mesa con toda la gracia esperada de una marquesa y, desesperada por ignorar la vergüenza, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Felizmente, el lacayo, no encontró su mirada cuando ella avanzó por la habitación con un paso que solo podía ser descrito como uno-muy-parecido-al-de-una-huida-pero-sin-serlo-ya -que-una-dama-no-huía.

Pero la puerta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarla, y la señora Worth entró, dejando a Serena sin otra opción que no fuera detenerse en seco, las faldas de su vestido de día de color amarillo, elegido por su belleza, en vez de su funcionalidad durante este frío día de enero, susurraron alrededor de sus piernas cuando se detuvo.

La joven y bella ama de llaves hizo una pausa en el umbral del salón, sin revelar ninguna emoción mientras realizaba una rápida reverencia y decía:

—Buenos días, milady.

Serena resistió al impulso de hacer lo mismo, en cambio sujetó con fuerzas sus manos delante de ella y respondió:

—Buenos días, señora Worth.

Realizadas las cortesías del caso, las dos mujeres se contemplaron durante un largo momento antes de que el ama de llaves dijera:

—Lord Chiba me pidió que le informara que el miércoles cenarán en Tottenham House.

Dentro de tres días.

—Oh. —El que Darien le trasmitiera un mensaje tan simple con una criada hizo que se diera cuenta de cuán equivocada había estado con respecto a los sucesos de la noche anterior. Si él no podía encontrar el tiempo para comentarle a su esposa sobre un compromiso social para cenar, en efecto tenía poco interés por su esposa.

Respiró hondo, deseando alejar la desilusión.

—También me pidió que le recordara que la cena será la primera a la que asistirán como marido y mujer.

No hubo necesidad de alejar la desilusión, ya que fue sustituida casi al instante por la irritación. La atención de Serena recayó sobre el ama de llaves. Durante un momento, se preguntó si la señora Worth era quien hacía esa declaración tan obvia, como si Serena fuera una especie de imbécil que no podía recordar los hechos del día anterior. Como si de alguna manera pudiera haber olvidado que aún no habían sido presentados como esposos en sociedad.

Pero un vistazo a la mirada abatida de la señora Worth hizo que Serena estuviera absolutamente segura de la identidad del causante de esta bochornosa situación, su marido, quien aparentemente tenía poca confianza en su capacidad para responder a invitaciones para cenar o entender la importancia de las invitaciones en sí mismas.

Sin pensarlo, enarcó una ceja, miró a los ojos del ama de llaves, y dijo:

—Un recordatorio excelente. No me había dado cuenta de que hemos estado casados durante menos de veinticuatro horas y que, durante ese tiempo, no he dejado la casa. ¿Qué afortunado, verdad, que tenga un marido tan servicial para recordarme las cosas más simples? —La señora Worth abrió ampliamente los ojos ante el sarcasmo que las palabras de Serena destilaban, pero no contestó—. Es una vergüenza que no pudiera recordármelo en persona a la hora del desayuno. ¿Está en casa?

La señora Worth vaciló antes de contestar:

—No, milady. No ha estado en casa desde que regresaron de Surrey.

Eso no era verdad, por supuesto. Pero le decía a Serena que Darien había regresado muy tarde anoche y que se había marchado inmediatamente después de su interludio.

_Claro que lo había hecho._

La cólera de Serena ardió más caliente.

_Había venido a casa para consumar el matrimonio y se había marchado otra vez, casi al instante._

Así sería la vida de Serena. Llegando y marchándose según el capricho de Darien, haciendo lo que a él se le antojara, asistiendo a sus cenas cuando la invitación la incluyera y quedándose en casa, sola, cuando no lo hicieran.

Qué desastre.

Ella encontró la mirada de la señora Worth y captó la compasión allí. Lo aborreció.

Aborreció a su esposo por hacerla sentir tan avergonzada. Por hacerla sentir tan desventurada. Por hacerla sentir tan _poca_ _cosa._

Pero este era su matrimonio. Ésta había sido su elección. Aunque hubiera sido de él... había habido una pequeña parte de ella que lo había deseado. Que había creído que podría ser algo más.

_Tonta Serena._

_Pobre y tonta Serena._

Enderezando los hombros, dijo:

—Puede decirle a mi esposo que lo veré el miércoles. Para la cena en Tottenham House.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**Os dejamos 3 capis más. Que disfruten a nuestro querido Lord Chiba.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 11**

_Querido D..._

_Malachite dijo que te vio en la ciudad a principios de tus vacaciones, pero que apenas tuviste tiempo para hablar con él. Siento esto, y él también._

_Lita ha adoptado un perro de tres piernas, y (tan poco halagüeño como suena) cuando lo observé brincar por el lago, su cojera me hizo pensar en ti. Sin ti, Malachite y yo somos un perro de tres piernas. Querido Dios. Esta es la clase de metáfora a la que debo recurrir ya que no estás para controlar mi lengua rápida; la situación se pone extrema._

_Desesperadamente, S..._

_Needham Manor, junio de 1817_

_Sin respuesta_

El problema con las mentiras consistía en que eran demasiado fáciles de creer.

Aunque fueras tú quien las dijeras.

Quizás _especialmente_ cuando eras tú quien las decía.

Tres días después, Serena y Darien eran los invitados de honor durante la cena en Tottenham House, un acontecimiento que les proporcionaba la oportunidad perfecta para contar la historia cuidadosamente planeada de su matrimonio por amor a varios de los mayores cotillas de la alta sociedad.

Los cotillas que, si la forma en que estaban atentos a cada una de las palabras de Serena y Darien era una indicación, estaban muy impacientes por hacer honor a su nombre.

Sin mencionar las _miradas._

Serena no se las había perdido... no cuando habían entrado en Tottenham House, varios minutos antes. Su entrada había sido cuidadosamente planificada para no llegar ni demasiado temprano, ni demasiado tarde, pero descubrieron que el resto de los invitados habían planeado cuidadosamente _sus_ llegadas demasiado temprano, al parecer para asegurarse que no se perderían un solo momento de la primera noche de la marquesa y el marqués de Chiba en sociedad.

Tampoco se había perdido las miradas cuando Darien había colocado cuidadosamente una gran y cálida mano en la espalda de Serena, guiándola en el salón de recepción donde los invitados a la cena esperaban a que les sirvieran unos aperitivos. La mano había sido colocada con tal precisión, perfectamente a juego con una sonrisa tan afectuosa... una que ella apenas reconoció... que Serena se sintió apremiada a esconder a la vez su admiración por su estrategia y su placer inesperado por la pequeña acción.

Esas miradas fueron seguidas por un revoloteo de admiradores en el muy frío salón, una cacofonía de susurros que pretendió no oír, en cambio alzó la vista hacia su marido, con lo que esperaba fuera una apropiada mirada de adoración. Debía haberlo conseguido, porque él se inclinó y le susurró bajito en el oído:

—Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente. —Enviando una ola de placer por ella incluso mientras se juraba resistir a su poder sobre ella.

Se había reprendido por el sentimiento caliente y empalagoso.

Se recordó que no lo había visto desde su noche de bodas, dejándole completamente claro que cualquier interacción marital solo era parte del espectáculo, pero en ese momento el rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y cuando encontró los ojos de su esposo, fue para encontrar una mirada de suprema satisfacción en ellos. Él volvió a inclinarse.

—El rubor es perfecto, mi pequeña inocente. —Sus palabras echaron más leña al fuego, como si estuvieran muy enamorados y muy unidos cuando la verdad era todo lo contrario.

Por supuesto, fueron separados para la cena y el verdadero desafío comenzó. El vizconde Tottenham la escoltó a su lugar, atrapada entre él y el señor Donovan West, el editor de dos de los periódicos más leídos en Gran Bretaña. West era una persona encantadora con el cabello dorado, quien parecía notar todo, incluyendo el nerviosismo de Serena.

Mantuvo sus palabras solo para sus oídos.

—No les permita una oportunidad para apuñalarla. La tomarán con presteza. Y usted estará acabada.

Él se refería a las mujeres.

Había seis de ellas dispersadas en torno a la mesa, con los mismos labios fruncidos y miradas desdeñosas. Sus comentarios... lo suficientemente casuales... eran lanzados con un tono que hacía parecer que cada palabra tenía un doble sentido; como si todos los presentes supieran alguna broma que Darien y Serena ignoraban por completo.

Serena se habría sentido irritada si no fuera por el hecho que ella y Darien poseían su propio torrente de secretos.

La cena estaba a punto de terminar cuando la charla giró hacia ellos.

—Díganos, lord Chiba. —Las palabras de la vizcondesa viuda de Tottenham se propagaron a lo largo de la mesa, demasiado fuertes para ser privadas—. ¿Cómo exactamente usted y lady Chiba se comprometieron? Realmente adoro los matrimonios por amor.

Por supuesto que lo hacía. Los matrimonios por amor eran los mejores escándalos.

_Los segundos eran las ruinas idílicas._

Serena desechó el pensamiento sarcástico ya que las conversaciones se habían detenido y los reunidos estaban atentos en un silencio expectante, esperando la respuesta de Darien.

Su mirada se deslizó a Serena, cálida y magnífica.

—Desafío a cualquiera a pasar más de quince minutos en compañía de mi esposa y no separarse adorándola. —Las palabras eran escandalosas, en absoluto la clase de cosas que los miembros bien educados e insensibles de la aristocracia decían en voz alta, incluso si las sentían, y hubo una colectiva inhalación de aire, acentuando la diversión y la sorpresa. Parecía que a Darien no le importaba cuál cuando añadió—: De hecho tuve mucha suerte de estar en la fiesta de St. Stephen. Y que ella estuviera allí... su risa recordándome de todas las formas posibles que necesitaba reformarme.

Su corazón latió con mayor rapidez ante las palabras y la forma en que una de las comisuras de su boca se levantó en un amago de sonrisa.

Asombroso, el poder de las palabras. _Aunque fueran falsas_.

Ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y no tuvo necesidad de aparentar la forma en que hundió la cabeza, de repente avergonzada por su atención.

—Y también tuvo mucha suerte de que la dote de la muchacha fueran tierras pertenecientes al marquesado. —Las palabras surcaron a lo largo de la mesa en un exabrupto ocasionado por la borrachera de la condesa de Holloway, una mujer miserable que sentía placer ante el dolor de los demás y a quien Serena nunca le había gustado. No miró a la condesa, en cambio concentró su atención en su marido antes de desviar la mirada hacia ella.

—Fortuito sobre todo para mí, lady Holloway —dijo ella, su mirada se posó firmemente en su marido—. Porque sin el hecho que fuimos vecinos de infancia, estoy segura que mi esposo nunca me hubiera encontrado.

La mirada de Darien se iluminó con admiración, y él alzó su copa en su dirección.

—En algún momento me habría dado cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo, querida. Y habría ido en tu búsqueda.

Las palabras enternecieron su corazón antes que recordara que todo esto era un juego.

Ella respiró hondo cuando Darien tomó el control, dándole un giro dramático a su historia, asegurando a todos los asistentes que él había perdido la cabeza, el corazón y la razón al enamorarse.

Él era apuesto e inteligente, encantador y divertido, con la cantidad correcta de contrición... como si intentara redimirse de sus pasadas fechorías y deseara hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para regresar a la aristocracia... por el bien de su esposa.

_Él era perfecto._

Le hizo creer que había estado allí, en el cuarto principal de la casa del párroco de Coldharbour, rodeado por juerguistas, coronas de acebo y el festejo de St. Stephen. Le hizo creer que había encontrado su mirada a través del cuarto... ella pudo sentir el nudo en su estómago mientras imaginaba la larga y seria mirada que le habría dado, esa que la dejaba sin aliento y mareada, esa que le hacía creer que era la única mujer en el mundo.

Y él la conquistó con sus palabras bonitas.

Como conquistó al resto de los asistentes.

—...Francamente, nunca he bailado un _reel_ en mi vida. Pero ella hizo que quisiera bailar toda una veintena.

La risa sonó en torno de la mesa mientras que Serena alzaba su copa y tomaba un pequeño sorbo de vino, esperando que el alcohol calmara su rebelde estómago, observando a su marido entretener al salón lleno de comensales con las historias de su amor a primera vista.

—Supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que regresara a Coldharbour y me diera cuenta que Falconwell Manor no era la única cosa que había dejado atrás. —Su mirada encontró la suya a través de la mesa, y ella contuvo la respiración ante el centellear de esos ojos—. Gracias al cielo que la encontré antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

Un repertorio de suspiros femeninos provenientes de toda la mesa acentuó el latir desbocado del corazón de Serena. Darien era tan elocuente como el que más.

—No es que hubiera un número exorbitante de pretendientes para llamarlos una legión —dijo lady Holloway en voz baja, riéndose un poco demasiado alto—. ¿O los había lady Chiba?

La mente de Serena se quedó en blanco ante la cruel referencia a su estado de solterona y estaba buscando un comentario cortante pero su marido vino al rescate.

—No soportaba pensar en ellos —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos con suma seriedad hasta hacerla ruborizar por su atención—. Lo cual es por lo que nos casamos tan rápidamente.

Lady Holloway carraspeó ante su vino mientras el señor West sonreía cariñosamente, y preguntaba:

—¿Y usted, lady Chiba? Vuestro enlace... ¿la sorprendió?

—Ten cuidado, querida —dijo Darien escandalosamente, sus ojos verdegris centellearon—. Desea citarte en las noticias de mañana.

Serena no pudo apartar su mirada de Darien mientras las risas los rodeaban. Él la conquistó y la mantenía expertamente en su red. Cuando ella contestó a la pregunta del periodista, era a su marido a quien miraba.

—No me sorprendió en lo absoluto. En honor a la verdad, me parece haber esperado el regreso de Darien durante años. —Ella hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza, registrando la atención alrededor de la mesa—. Lo siento... no Darien. Lord Chiba. —Ella emitió una risita autocrítica—. Siempre he sabido que él sería un esposo maravilloso. Estoy muy feliz de que él sea _mi_ maravilloso esposo.

Hubo un destello de sorpresa en los ojos de Darien, en un instante estuvo allí y al siguiente no, escondido por su cálida risa... tan poco familiar.

—¿Ya ven? ¿Cómo podía fallar en arreglar mis infamias?

—Cómo, de hecho. —El señor West tomó una copa de vino, estudiándola sobre el borde de esta y, durante un momento, Serena estuvo segura que el hombre veía la farsa tan claramente como si hubiera bordado la palabra _Mentirosa_ en su traje de noche y supiera que Darien y ella se habían casado por razones totalmente ajenas al amor, y que su esposo no había compartido un momento con ella en los días desde que la había llevado de vuelta a su propia recámara después de consumar su matrimonio.

Que él solo la había tocado para asegurar la legitimidad de su matrimonio. Y que ahora pasaba sus noches lejos de ella, con Dios sabe quién, haciendo Dios sabe qué clases de cosas.

Ella hizo el amago de comer su _crème caramel_, esperando que el señor West no le exigiera más información.

Darien habló, todo encanto.

—Eso no es verdad, por supuesto. Soy absolutamente una porquería de marido; no puedo soportar el pensamiento de que esté lejos de mí; odio la idea de otros hombres capturando su atención; y os advierto en este momento, seré una auténtica bestia cuando llegue la temporada y sea perentorio que le permita bailar con sus parejas de danza y cenar con sus compañeros. —Él hizo una pausa, y Serena notó la habilidad con la que usó el silencio, sus ojos brillaban con un humor que no había visto en él desde que era un niño. _Humor que no sentía_. _No realmente_—. Ciertamente lamentarán que haya decidido desempolvar mi título.

—En absoluto —intervino la vizcondesa viuda, sus ojos normalmente fríos destellaban por el entusiasmo—. Estamos encantados en darle la bienvenida en su regreso a la sociedad, lord Chiba. Realmente, no hay nada más vivificante que un matrimonio por amor.

Aquello era una mentira, por supuesto. Los matrimonios por amor eran escándalos en sí mismos, pero Darien y Serena excedían su rango, y su invitación provenía del joven Tottenham, así que la anciana tenía muy poco control de la situación.

No obstante Darien se rió de sus palabras y en aquel momento Serena no pudo apartar sus ojos de él. Todo en él estaba iluminado con su sonrisa... un hoyuelo apareció en una de sus mejillas y sus labios llenos se curvaron ampliamente, haciéndolo aún más apuesto.

¿Quién era este hombre con sus bromas ligeras y sonrisas encantadoras?

_¿Y cómo ella podría convencerlo para que se quedara?_

—Y un matrimonio por amor debe consistir en... ver cómo tu novia está pendiente de cada una de tus palabras —mencionó el vizconde Tottenham, obviamente haciendo patente su apoyo, y Serena no tuvo que fingir su vergüenza cuando Darien se dio la vuelta para mirarla y su sonrisa se esfumó.

La viuda siguió adelante, dirigiendo una mirada acerada sobre su hijo.

—Ahora deberías seguir el ejemplo de Chiba y tomar esposa.

El vizconde emitió una risita y sacudió la cabeza antes de posar su mirada en Serena.

—Me temo que Chiba ha encontrado la última novia ideal.

—Ella tiene hermanas, Tottenham —añadió Darien, su voz tenía un tono burlón.

Tottenham sonrió elegantemente.

—Me encantará conocerlas.

Y la comprensión la embargó. Allí, tan simple como quitarle un dulce a un bebé, Darien expertamente había preparado el terreno para que Olivia conociera a lord Tottenham y posiblemente se casara con él.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se giró sorprendida hacia su marido, quien capturó su mirada e inmediatamente la redefinió.

—Ahora siento que estoy tan enamorado de mi propia esposa que no puedo menos de animar a los que me rodean a buscarse una.

_Tantas mentiras. Tan listo._

Tan fácil de creer.

La vizcondesa viuda intervino:

—Bien por eso, creo que es una idea maravillosa. —Ella se puso de pie, los hombres la imitaron—. De hecho, creo que es hora de dejar que los caballeros sigan su discusión.

El resto de los asistentes captó su señal, las damas apartaron sus sillas de la mesa para proceder a retirarse a otro salón para tomar su jerez y cotillear. Serena no tenía duda que ella sería el centro de atención para lo último.

Siguió a la vizcondesa viuda con pasos pesados hacia un encantador y pequeño salón, pero apenas había entrado en su interior cuando una gran mano caliente tomó la suya, y la familiar voz ronca de Darien retumbó.

—Perdónenme, mis señoras, necesito de mi esposa por un breve momento, si ustedes no se oponen. Ya les dije, no puedo soportar estar sin ella. —Se produjo un jadeo colectivo cuando Darien arrastró a Serena fuera de la estancia hacia el pasillo, cerrando la puerta del salón detrás de ellos.

Serena forcejeó para liberar su mano, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse que no hubieran sido vistos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró—. ¡Esto no se hace!

—En verdad me gustaría que dejaras de decirme lo que puedo hacer o no —dijo él—. ¿No ves que eso solo hace que desee hacerlo aún más? —Él la arrastró más lejos de la puerta dentro de un hueco débilmente iluminado—. Los cotilleos sobre cuánto te adoro son la clase de rumores que estamos buscando, querida.

—No es necesario que me llames así y lo sabes —susurró ella—. No soy tu querida.

Él alzó una mano hacia su cara.

—Lo eres cuando estamos en público.

Serena lo cayó con aspavientos.

—Para con eso. —Ella hizo una pausa, luego bajó la voz—. ¿Piensas que nos creen?

Darien le dedicó una mirada indignada.

—¿Por qué no lo harían, mi amor? Cada palabra que dije es verdad.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Darien se agachó cerca de ella y susurró:

—Sé que las paredes de las casas como esta tienen oídos, amor. —Y luego él la _lamió_. Realmente la lamió, una caricia deliciosa en el lóbulo de su oreja que la hizo aferrarse a sus brazos con placer inesperado. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, sus labios se apartaron, y él volvió a colocar la mano en su mandíbula, dándole un empujoncito a su cara—. Estuviste espléndida allí adentro.

_Espléndida_. La palabra hizo eco en ella en una oleada de placer cuando él posó un cálido beso en el lugar donde su pulso latía frenéticamente en su garganta.

—No me gusta la forma en que ellos te juzgan —susurró ella—. Sobre todo Holloway.

—Holloway es una ramera. —Ella jadeó ante la palabra, y continuó susurrándole en la oreja—. Se merece una tunda. Es una vergüenza que su conde sea demasiado débil para hacerlo.

El placer embargó a Serena debido a sus palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Parece que tienes pocos reparos en zurrar a las mujeres.

—Solo a aquellas que me gustan. —Él se quedó quieto y alzó la cabeza, su mirada oscura se encontró con la suya en el estrecho espacio.

Ella trató de ignorar la sedosa promesa en sus palabras. Intentando recordar que no eran verdaderas. Que toda esta noche era una farsa. Que este hombre extraño no era su esposo. Que su esposo solo la había usado para su propio beneficio.

Salvo que esta noche no le beneficiaba a él. Las beneficiaba a ella y sus hermanas.

—Gracias, Darien —susurró en la oscuridad—. Sé que no tienes que cumplir esta parte del arreglo. Que no estás obligado a ayudar a mis hermanas.

Él se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento.

—Realmente lo estoy.

El deseo de mantener su palabra la sorprendió aunque le hiciera recordar su acuerdo.

—Supongo que después de todo existe honor entre ladrones. —Ella vaciló y luego dijo—: ¿Y el resto del acuerdo?

Darien enarcó una de sus cejas oscuras.

—¿Cuándo consigo mi tour?

—Estás aprendiendo a ser un hueso duro de roer.

—Tengo poco más para mantenerme entretenida —contestó ella.

—¿Te aburres, esposa?

—¿Por qué me aburriría yo? Contemplar las paredes de tu casa de ciudad es tan fascinante.

Él se rió entre dientes ante sus palabras, y el sonido envió un temblor de calor por ella.

—Está bien. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos tu buena disposición en este mismo instante?

—Porque en este mismo instante, intentamos convencerlos de que has cambiado y no ayudará que desaparezcamos de la celebración.

—Ah, creo que mi desaparición con mi modosita esposa ayudaría mucho. —Él se apretujó más cerca—. Más que esto, sé que tú lo disfrutarás.

—¿Escondiéndome en los pasillos de Tottenham House como una ladrona?

—No como una ladrona. —Él echó una ojeada hacia el borde de su escondrijo antes de devolver su atención a ella—. Como una dama teniendo una cita clandestina.

Ella dio un pequeño resoplido de desaprobación.

—Con su _esposo_.

—Tener una cita clandestina con el propio esposo es... —Él se interrumpió, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—¿Burgués?

Una de las comisuras de su boca se movió nerviosamente.

—Iba a decir que era una aventura.

_Una aventura._

Ella se quedó inmóvil ante la palabra, levantando la vista hacia donde él se erguía sobre ella, sus labios se curvaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa satisfecha, sus manos le acunaron la cara, todo él, su calor, su olor... _él_, la rodeaban.

Debería rechazarlo. Debería decirle que encontró su noche de bodas tan aburrida e indiferente como la cena en Tottenham House.

Debería sacarlo de su estado de complacencia.

Pero no podía. Porque lo deseaba otra vez. Deseaba que la besara, la tocara y la hiciera sentir todas esas cosas gloriosas que había sentido antes de que la hubiera abandonado como si él no hubiera sentido nada parecido.

Él estaba tan cerca, tan apuesto y tan _masculino_. Y mientras se adentraba en los ojos de este hombre que en un momento era excitante y entretenido, y al siguiente era oscuridad y peligro, se dio cuenta que tomaría la aventura con él de cualquier forma en que se la ofreciera.

Incluso aquí, en un hueco de los pasillos de Tottenham.

Aunque fuera un error.

Ella posó la palma de las manos contra su pecho, sintiendo la fuerza y dureza que se escondía debajo de las capas de lino y lana perfectamente entalladas.

—Esta noche eres tan diferente. No sé quién eres.

Algo destelló en los ojos de Darien con las palabras, algo titiló y se desvaneció tan rápido que ella no pudo identificarlo. Cuando habló, sus palabras eran bajas, suaves y líquidas, con un matiz juguetón.

—¿Entonces por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad para conocerme mejor?

_Por qué no, en efecto._

Ella se puso en puntillas, estirándose hacia Darien mientras él se agachaba hacia ella y reclamaba sus labios en un beso abrasador, casi insoportable.

Él la aferró con más fuerza, empujándola contra la pared, cubriéndola con su cuerpo hasta que ella solo pudo alzar los brazos y rodearle el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella hasta que sus labios, firmes y sedosos, le dieran lo que no había sabido que deseaba, lo que no había sabido que podía ser... un beso duro y posesivo que ella nunca jamás olvidaría. Fue consumida por la sensación de él, su corpulencia, su fuerza, mientras que sus manos le acunaban el mentón y la movían para alinear su boca más exuberante y perfectamente con la suya.

Él lamió la unión de sus labios y la tentadora sensación de su lengua la hizo jadear. Darien aprovechó el sonido para capturar sus labios abiertos y deslizarse dentro de su boca, presionándose con ella, provocándole un hormigueo y saboreándola hasta que ella creyó que podía morir por la excitación. Como si tuvieran voluntad propia, sus dedos se enredaron en los rizos de su nuca, y ella se apoyó contra él, más firmemente, _más escandalosamente... y a ella no le importó._

A ella no le importaba ni una pizca... no mientras él continuara.

No mientras él siguiera así para siempre.

Al mismo tiempo en que Serena se apretaba aún más, él cambió su agarre, su manos bajaron en un largo y tortuoso deslizamiento, apretando a duras penas la parte exterior de sus senos, apenas lo suficiente para que sintiera dolor en lugares en los que nunca había pensado, antes de deslizarse más y más abajo hasta apretar con fuerza su trasero y atraerla bruscamente contra él con una fuerza que la sobresaltó y excitó.

Darien gimió su placer con el movimiento, y Serena se apartó con el sonido, maravillándose con la mera idea de que él pudiera estar tan excitado por la caricia como ella lo estaba, y él abrió los ojos para encontrar los suyos fugazmente antes de volver a capturar su boca, profundizándolo aún más, acariciando más firmemente hasta que ella fuera vencida por el placer. Por la aventura. Por él.

Los segundos pasaron. Minutos. Horas... eso no le importó.

Todo lo que importaba era este hombre. Este beso.

Esto.

Todo esto se acabó, y él levantó la cabeza lentamente, colocando un suave y prolongado beso sobre sus labios antes de que alzara sus propios brazos y se librara de los de ella. Él le sonrió, algo impresionante en su mirada, y ella fue consciente de que esta era la primera vez que él le había sonreído —y solo a ella— desde que eran niños.

_Era mágico_.

Él abrió los labios para hablar, y ella se sintió caminar en ascuas, incapaz de controlar la anticipación que corrió por sus venas mientras sus labios formaban las palabras.

—Tottenham.

La confusión sobrecogió a Serena e hizo que frunciera el ceño.

—Generalmente, desapruebo que los caballeros aborden a las damas en mis pasillos, Chiba.

—¿Y te sucede lo mismo con los maridos que besan a sus mujeres?

—¿Francamente? —La voz de Tottenham era seca como la arena—. Creo que me gusta mucho menos.

Serena cerró sus ojos, la mortificación la embargó. Él jugaba con ella tan bien.

—Apuesto a que cambiarás de opinión cuando conozcas a mi cuñada, Olivia.

Las palabras hicieron que Serena deseara herirlo. Herirlo. Real. Físicamente.

_Él lo había hecho a propósito._

Todo esto había sido en beneficio de Tottenham.

Para mantener la farsa de su matrimonio por amor.

No porque él no pudiera mantener apartadas las manos de ella.

_¿Es que no aprendería?_

—Si se parece en algo a su hermana, temo que sería una apuesta que no ganaría.

Darien se rió, y ella se estremeció ante el sonido, odiándolo. Odiando la falsedad en esta.

—¿No me equivoco al suponer que puedes darnos un momento?

—Creo que no, o lady Chiba nunca será capaz de mirarme a los ojos otra vez.

Serena estaba viendo los pliegues del pañuelo de Darien. Deseando que su voz sonara calmada, sabiendo que un tono despreocupado estaba muy fuera de su alcance.

—No estoy segura que un momento cambiaría eso, milord.

_Él la había usado otra vez._

Tottenham se rió entre dientes.

—Ya se ha servido el brandy.

Y luego se marchó. Y ella se quedó sola.

Con su esposo, que parecía estar haciendo una práctica el decepcionarla una y otra vez. No apartó la mirada del lino almidonado en su cuello.

—Esa fue una buena jugada —dijo ella, un filo de tristeza matizaba su voz. Si él lo escuchó, no lo demostró.

Cuando él habló, fue como si hubieran estado hablando del tiempo en vez de besarse en un rincón oscuro.

—Probablemente será un largo camino para probar que estamos casados por algo más que Falconwell.

_Y ella misma casi se lo había creído._

En efecto, parecía incapaz de aprender la lección. No era justo que se sintiera enfadada con él. Tan herida. El estúpido matrimonio por amor había sido su idea, ¿verdad? Ella solo podía culparse a sí misma por la forma en que esto la hacía sentir.

_Sin valor. Usada_. Pero sus hermanas conseguirían matrimonios apropiados y sin tacha. Y eso valía la pena. _Necesitaba creer en eso_.

Serena apartó a un lado su tristeza.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Darien arqueó las cejas interrogativamente y ella continuó—: ¿Por qué estás de acuerdo con esta farsa?

Él apartó la mirada.

—Te di mi palabra.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No sientes... ¿como si yo me estuviera aprovechando de ti?

Una comisura de su boca se alzó en una sonrisa irónica.

—¿No me aproveché de ti cuando me casé contigo?

Serena no había pensado en ello de una forma tan dura.

—Supongo que lo hiciste. Y aún así... —_Se siente peor_, deseó decir. _Siento como si todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo, solo existe para el beneficio de los demás_. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Parece diferente. Lo lamento, no obstante te estoy pidiendo que hagas esto por ellas. Por mí.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca te arrepientas.

—¿Otra regla?

—Solo para los sinvergüenzas. Los jugadores inevitablemente se arrepienten.

Serena supuso que él lo sabría muy bien.

—Bien, lo lamento, sin embargo.

—Es innecesario. Tengo una buena razón para acompañarte en esta farsa.

Ella se quedó quieta.

—¿Ah sí?

Él asintió la cabeza.

—Sí. Todos ganamos algo con este juego.

—¿Qué ganas tú? —Él guardó silencio y la incertidumbre llameó profundamente en el interior de Serena—. ¿Quién te proporcionará tu premio? —Él no contestó, pero Serena no era ninguna tonta—. Mi padre. Él tiene algo más. ¿Qué es?

—No es importante —dijo él, de una forma que la hizo sentir que era algo muy importante—. Basta con decir, que no debes lamentar nuestro acuerdo ya que yo también me beneficiaré de él. Te escoltaré de regreso con las otras damas —ofreció él, extendiendo la mano para tomar su codo.

Y, perversamente, la idea de que él había estado jugando para su propia ventaja hizo que se sintiera peor. Como si ella también hubiera sido la víctima de sus mentiras.

La traición llameó, caliente e inmediata, y ella se apartó casi violentamente de su contacto.

—No me toques.

Darien alzó las cejas ante sus palabras, ante su ira.

—¿Perdón?

No le quería cerca de ella. No deseaba que le recordaran que ella también había sido engañada.

—Podemos fingir un romance para los demás, pero _yo_ no soy ellos. No me toques otra vez. No, si no es enfrente de ellos.

_No creo que pueda soportarlo_.

Él levantó en alto ambas manos, probando que escuchó la solicitud. Que le había prestado atención.

Serena se apartó antes que pudiera decir algo más. Antes que delatara sus sentimientos.

—Serena. —Él la llamó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Ella se detuvo, la esperanza titiló profundamente en su interior, esperanza de que él pudiera pedir perdón. De que él pudiera decirle que estaba equivocada. Que él realmente se preocupaba por ella. Que él realmente la quería—. Esta es la parte más difícil... con las damas... ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

_Falsa esperanza._

Él quería decir que ella tendría que mantener su fachada. Que las mujeres le preguntarían con más saña en privado de lo que habían hecho en público.

Sería un desafío.

Pero que él lo llamara la parte más difícil de la noche era casi ridículo, ciertamente ella acababa de experimentar la parte más difícil de la noche.

—Manejaré a las damas, milord, tal como acordamos. Hacia el final de la noche, estarán seguras que usted y yo estamos muy enamorados, y mis hermanas tendrán una sonada temporada. —Su voz se volvió afilada—. Pero haría bien en recordar que me prometió un tour en su club, lo cual ahora veo no era pura generosidad, sino el pago por mi papel en vuestra treta.

Él se puso rígido.

—Lo prometí.

Ella asintió con firmeza una sola vez.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ya lo veremos.

Entrecerró los ojos ante sus palabras, el sinónimo universal para _no_.

—Sí, supongo que ya lo veremos.

Ella se giró y regresó al salón de las señoras, con la cabeza en alto, los hombros erguidos mientras giraba la manija y abría la puerta, volviendo a unirse con las mujeres.

Con el ánimo exaltado, juró permanecer estoica.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 12**

_Querido D..._

_Malachite estuvo en casa por San Darien y lo celebramos a lo grande, incluso, aunque brilló por su ausencia nuestro propio Darien. Sin embargo, seguimos adelante, escogimos las últimas moras y comimos hasta enfermar, como manda la tradición. Nuestros dientes se volvieron por completo de un inquietante azul grisáceo en un proceso del que te habrías sentido orgulloso._

_¿Puede que te veamos por Navidad este año? La fiesta de St. Stephen en Coldharbour se está convirtiendo en una fine __fête__ de hecho._

_Todos pensamos en ti, y te echamos mucho de menos._

_Siempre... S_

_Needham Manor, septiembre de 1818_

_Sin respuesta._

Ella le había pedido que no la tocara y él había accedido a su petición.

Había dado un paso más allá.

La había dejado completamente sola.

La había dejado sola esa noche, cuando la había llevado de vuelta a _Hell House_ y había salido rápidamente, sin una palabra, dirigiéndose a dondequiera que fueran los maridos sin sus esposas.

Y de nuevo la noche siguiente mientras ella cenaba en el enorme y vacío comedor bajo la atenta mirada de varios criados inapropiados por su excesiva juventud. Se estaba acostumbrando a ellos, y al final, estaba bastante orgullosa de sí misma por no sonrojarse durante toda la cena.

Y de nuevo la noche siguiente, se quedó en la ventana de su dormitorio como una boba, atraída por la dirección de su carruaje como si estuvieran unidos por una cuerda mientras veía cómo se alejaba. Como si mirando el tiempo suficiente él fuera a volver.

_Y nunca le daría el matrimonio que ella deseaba._

—No más ventanas —se prometió, dando la espalda a la calle fría y oscura, y se dirigió a través de la habitación para sumergir las manos en la jofaina, miró el agua fría y pálida y sus manos distorsionadas bajo la superficie.

—No más ventanas —se repitió en voz baja, cuando escuchó un carruaje detenerse fuera de la mansión, ignorando el incremento de los latidos de su corazón y la tentación de la ventana.

En su lugar, se secó las manos con una calma admirable y se movió hacia la puerta que separaba su dormitorio del de su marido, presionando la oreja contra la fría madera y escuchando si llegaba.

Después de unos largos minutos que no le brindaron más que un irritante calambre en el cuello, ganó la curiosidad de Serena, y se dirigió a la puerta de su dormitorio para colarse en el pasillo y ver si su marido, de hecho, había regresado a casa.

Entreabrió la puerta —menos de un centímetro— para mirar el pasillo.

Y se encontró cara a cara con la señora Worth.

Dio un pequeño respingo y cerró la puerta, su corazón palpitó antes de comprender que estaba haciendo el tonto frente a la inquietante ama de llaves de su marido.

Respirando hondo, abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

—Señora Worth, me ha asustado.

El ama de llaves bajó la cabeza.

—Tiene una visita.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Una visita? Son pasadas las once.

El ama de llaves le extendió una carta.

—Él dice que es muy importante.

_Él._

Serena tomó la carta.

_Malachite._

La felicidad vibró a través de ella. Malachite era la primera persona que la visitaba en esta casa vacía y grande, ni su madre había venido, en su lugar le había escrito que iría a visitarla _una vez que la recién casada floreciera hasta convertirse en una rosa_.

Qué poco sabía su madre de que semejante floración jamás se iba a insinuar en la rosa.

Pero Malachite era su amigo. Y los amigos se visitaban. Era incapaz de contener la sonrisa frente a la señora Worth.

—Bajaré. Ofrézcale té. O... vino. O... whisky —sacudió la cabeza—. Lo que sea que la gente beba a estas horas.

Cerró la puerta y comprobó su apariencia antes de arrojarse escaleras abajo y entrar en la sala de visitas, donde él estaba frente a una gran chimenea de mármol, empequeñecido por la extravagante sala.

—¡Malachite! —le llamó, dirigiéndose directamente hacia él, encantada de verle—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él sonrió.

—Estoy aquí para robarte, por supuesto.

Debería haber sido una broma, pero había un filo en sus palabras que a ella no le gustó y fue en ese momento que comprendió que Malachite no debería estar allí, que Darien se pondría furioso si descubría a Malachite Alles en su salón de visitas, con su esposa. No importaba que Malachite y Serena hubieran sido amigos durante una época.

—No deberías estar aquí —le dijo mientras él se volvía hacia ella, tomándole las manos y llevándolas a sus labios—. Se pondrá furioso.

—Tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos, ¿o no?

Ella no dudó, el sentimiento de culpa tras su último encuentro seguía aún fresco.

—Por supuesto que lo somos.

—Y como buen amigo, estoy aquí para asegurarme de que estás bien. Al diablo con él.

Después del último altercado que había tenido con su marido, debería haber apoyado la expresión «a_l diablo con él»_, pero no podía. Por alguna razón, la mera idea de estar con Malachite en esa habitación hacía que Serena se sintiera como si estuviera traicionando a su marido y a su matrimonio.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No es una buena idea que estés aquí, Malachite.

Malachite bajó la mirada hacia ella, con una inusitada seriedad en la misma.

—Dime una cosa. ¿Estás bien?

Las suaves palabras estaban llenas de preocupación, y ella no se esperaba la emoción que rompió a través de ella, las lágrimas acudieron instantáneamente a sus ojos. Hacía una semana que se había casado en una pequeña ceremonia precipitada en Surrey, y a nadie se le había ocurrido preguntar por ella.

_Ni siquiera a su marido._

—Yo... —se detuvo, la emoción le cerraba la garganta.

Los ojos azules de Malachite, normalmente amigables, se oscurecieron.

—Eres infeliz. Le mataré.

—¡No! No. —Puso una mano sobre el brazo de Malachite—. No soy infeliz. No lo soy. Yo solo... Yo...

Tomó aliento profundamente y se decidió finalmente.

—No es fácil.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

—¡No! —saltó ella para defender a Darien antes de considerar la pregunta—. No... no.

No de la forma que él suponía.

No la creía. Cruzó los brazos.

—No le protejas. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—No.

—¿Qué entonces?

—No le veo demasiado.

—Eso no es una sorpresa —le dijo, y Serena escuchó el aguijón en sus palabras. La emoción que acompañaba a la amistad se había perdido. Lo había sentido cuando Darien se había ido. Cuando había dejado de escribirle. Cuando había dejado de preocuparse por ella. Malachite estuvo quieto un largo rato antes de decir—. ¿Deseas verle más?

Era una pregunta que no tenía una fácil respuesta. Ella no quería tener nada que ver con la mitad de Darien, esa fría y distante del hombre que se había casado con ella por la tierra. Pero a esa otra mitad del hombre que la había abrazado y se había preocupado por su comodidad y hecho cosas deliciosas y hermosas a su cuerpo y a su mente no le importaba volver a verla.

Por supuesto, no iba a decirle eso a Malachite. No podía explicarle que Darien era dos hombres y que estaba a la vez furiosa con él y fascinada por él.

No podía decirlo porque apenas quería admitirlo ante sí misma.

—¿Sere?

Ella le miró.

—El matrimonio es una cosa extraña.

—Es un hecho que lo es. El doble si uno está casado con Darien, supongo. Sabía que él vendría a por ti. Sabía que era frío y sin corazón y que encontraría una manera de casarse contigo rápidamente por Falconwell.

Tardíamente, Serena comprendió que debería estar protestando ante esas palabras y contarle a Malachite su bien hilado relato, pero él seguía hablando y era demasiado tarde.

—Intenté que te casaras conmigo antes... evitarte un matrimonio con él.

Las palabras de Malachite de la mañana de su proposición resonaron en su mente.

—Eso es lo que querías decirme. Querías protegerme de Darien.

—No es el mismo que era.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?

—¿Me habrías creído?

—Sí.

_No._

Él sonrió, menos de lo habitual. Más serio.

—Sere, si hubieras sabido que él venía a por ti, hubieras esperado —hizo una pausa—. Siempre fue él.

Serena arrugó la frente. No era cierto. ¿O sí?

Una visión destelló de una cálida tarde primaveral, ellos tres estaban dentro de la vieja torre Norman que aún seguía en pie en las tierras Falconwell. Mientras exploraban, una escalera había cedido bajo Serena y estaba atrapada un nivel sobre Darien y Malachite. No estaba tan alto, un metro o dos, pero lo suficiente para que ella tuviera miedo de saltar. Ella pidió ayuda, y Malachite había sido el primero en encontrarla. La había instado a saltar, prometiendo sujetarla. Pero estaba congelada por el miedo. Y entonces Darien había llegado. El calmado e intrépido Darien que la había mirado a los ojos y le había dado fuerzas.

_Salta Sixpence, yo seré tu red. _

Ella le había creído.

Serena inspiró profundamente ante ese recuerdo, ante la evocación de su tiempo con Darien, en la forma en la que él siempre la había hecho sentir segura.

—Ya no será ese chico nunca más.

—No. No lo es. Langford se aseguró de eso... —Hizo una pausa y entonces dijo—: Desearía haberte prevenido, Sere. Lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sin disculpas. Él es frío e irritante cuando lo desea, pero ha conseguido tanto por sí mismo que ha probado que vale por diez. El matrimonio puede ser un reto pero imagino que la mayoría lo son, ¿no crees?

—El nuestro no lo habría sido.

—El nuestro hubiera sido un desafío de otra forma diferente, Malachite. Lo sabes —Ella sonrió—. Tu poesía... es horrible.

—Es algo a tener en cuenta —La sonrisa que estaba ahí entonces se fue. Cambió de conversación—. He estado pensando en la India. Dicen que hay un mundo de oportunidades allí.

—¿Vas a dejar Inglaterra? ¿Por qué?

Malachite tomó un trago largo ante esas palabras y dejó el vaso vacío en una mesa cercana.

—Tu marido planea arruinarme.

Le llevó un momento comprender sus palabras.

—Estoy segura de que no es verdad.

—Lo es. Él me lo dijo.

La confusión destelló.

—¿Cuándo?

—El día de tu boda. Fui a Needham House para verte, para convencerte de que te casaras conmigo, solo para descubrir que era demasiado tarde y que te habías ido a Londres con él. Te seguí. Fui derecho a su club.

Darien no le había dicho nada.

—¿Y le viste?

—Lo suficiente como para que me explicara que tenía planes para vengarse de mi padre. De mí. Cuando lo haga no tendré más remedio que dejar Inglaterra.

Sus palabras no la sorprendieron. Por supuesto, Falconwell no sería suficiente para su inamovible marido. Por supuesto que querría vengarse de Langford. ¿Pero de Malachite?

—Él no haría eso, Malachite. Tenéis un pasado. Una historia. Nosotros tres.

Malachite sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

—Nuestro pasado no pesa tanto como la venganza, me temo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué podrá estar planeando?

—Yo no soy... —Él tomó aliento profundamente—. Él sabe...

Hizo una pausa y miró a otro lado. Lo intentó de nuevo.

—No soy hijo de Langford.

La mandíbula de Serena cayó junto con su voz.

—¿En serio?

Él le ofreció una sonrisa de auto desprecio.

—Ciertamente no mentiría sobre ello, Sere.

Llevaba razón, por supuesto. No era el tipo de cosa sobre el que uno bromearía.

—No eres su hijo.

—No.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé. No supe que era un bastardo hasta hace unos años cuando mi... cuando Langford me contó la verdad.

Ella le miró detenidamente, registrando la tranquila tristeza que había detrás de sus ojos.

—Nunca dijiste nada.

—No es algo que uno cuente, la verdad —hizo una pausa—. Haces lo que puedes para mantener el secreto... y esperas que nadie lo descubra.

Pero alguien lo había descubierto.

Serena tragó saliva y centró su atención en un gran cuadro al óleo de la pared, otro paisaje, un páramo demasiado accidentado y virgen para ser otra cosa que el norte del país. Fijó su mirada en una gran roca que había a un lado de la obra de arte cuando la comprensión brilló.

—Eso arruinaría a tu padre.

—Su único hijo es un bastardo.

Volvió su mirada hacia él.

—No te llames así.

—Todo el mundo lo hará, muy pronto.

Silencio. Y con él, la conciencia de que Malachite estaba en lo cierto. Que los planes de Darien incluían su ruina.

_Un medio para un fin._

Él observó el momento en que Serena reconoció la verdad y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Ven conmigo Sere. Podemos dejar este lugar, esta vida y comenzar de nuevo. En la India. En América. En Grecia. En España. En Oriente. En cualquier sitio que elijas.

Serena abrió los ojos, asombrada. Iba en serio.

—Estoy casada Malachite.

Él elevó la comisura de su boca.

—Con Darien. Necesitas escapar tanto como yo. Tal vez más, por lo menos mi ruina llegará de sus manos rápidamente.

—Sea como fuere, estoy casada... Y tú...

Su voz se apagó.

—Yo no soy nada. No cuando él venga a por mí.

Ella pensó en su marido, a quien había prometido fidelidad y lealtad, quien había luchado tanto tiempo por reconstruir su fortuna sin un nombre. Conocía la importancia que tenía un nombre. La identidad. No podía creer que él hiciera esto.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Estás equivocado. Él no...

Pero incluso mientras decía esas palabras sabía que no eran verdad.

Él haría algo para vengarse.

Incluso arruinar a sus amigos.

Malachite tensó la mandíbula, y de repente, ella se puso nerviosa. Nunca le había visto tan serio. Tan lanzando.

—No me equivoco. Tiene pruebas. Está deseando utilizarlas. Es implacable, Sere... nunca más será el amigo que conocimos una vez.

Malachite se acercó, y tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas.

—No te merece. Ven conmigo. Ven conmigo, y ninguno de nosotros estará solo.

Ella permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento antes de decir suavemente:

—Es mi esposo.

—Te está utilizando.

Las palabras, a pesar de ser ciertas, escocían. Ella encontró su mirada.

—Por supuesto que lo hace. Igual que han hecho todos los hombres en mi vida. Mi padre, el duque de Leighton, los otros pretendientes... tú.

Cuando él abrió la boca para negarlo, ella negó con la cabeza y levantó un dedo.

—No, Malachite. No intentes que nos hagamos los tontos. Puede que no me estés usando por la tierra, el dinero o la reputación, pero tienes miedo de tu vida una vez que la verdad salga y crees que seré una compañera amigable para mantener a raya la soledad.

—¿Y eso es tan malo? —preguntó Malachite, había desesperación en su voz—. ¿Qué pasa con nuestra amistad? ¿Qué hay de nuestro pasado? ¿Qué hay de mí?

Ella no fingió que había malinterpretado sus palabras y el ultimátum que contenían, nacido de la angustia. Él le estaba pidiendo que eligiera. O su amigo más antiguo, el que nunca la había dejado, o su marido, su familia y su vida. No había elección. No realmente.

—Él es mi marido —le dijo—. Quizá no habría escrito esta historia, pero no obstante esto es lo que hay.

Ella se detuvo, la irritación y la frustración le quitaban el aliento. Malachite la miró durante un largo momento, las palabras de Serena pendían entre ellos.

—Y eso es todo —sonrió él triste—, debo confesar que no estoy sorprendido. Él siempre te gustó más.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Un día, lo comprenderás.

Él levantó una mano hacia su barbilla en un gesto fraternal. Ese era el problema, por supuesto, Malachite siempre había sido más un hermano que un pretendiente. No como Darien. No había nada fraternal en Darien.

No había nada amable en él, sin embargo. Y aunque ella había tenido que elegirle en esta extraña y triste guerra, no iba a permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras él derribaba a Malachite.

—No le voy a permitir que te destruya —le dio su palabra—. Te lo prometo.

Malachite deslizó una mano por su cabello, con una incredulidad palpable.

—Oh, Sere... como si tú pudieras detenerle.

Esas palabras deberían haberla entristecido. Debería haber escuchado la verdad que contenían.

Pero en su lugar, la hicieron enfurecer.

Darien la había sacado de su familia, había cambiado su vida en cien formas, había forzado esta farsa y amenazado a su amigo más querido. Y una vez que había hecho todo eso la mantenía a una distancia de seguridad, como si pensara que ella era una cosa insignificante de la que no tenía que preocuparse.

Bueno, Darien haría bien empezando a preocuparse.

Serena alzó la barbilla y enderezó los hombros.

—Él no es Dios —le dijo con voz firme—. No tiene el derecho de jugar con nosotros como si fuésemos soldaditos de plomo.

Malachite reconoció su ira. Él sonrió, con tristeza.

—No hagas esto, Sere. No merezco la pena.

Ella elevó una ceja.

—No estoy de acuerdo. E incluso aunque no estuvieras tú, estoy yo. Y he terminado junto a él.

—Te hará daño.

La comisura de su boca se torció en una sonrisa irónica.

—Me hará daño de todas maneras. Otra razón más para plantarle cara.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta de la sala de visitas, abriéndola para dejar que él se marchara. Mientras él se acercaba, sus relucientes botas negras Hessians brillaban contra la tupida alfombra, la tristeza la atravesó.

—Lo siento, Malachite.

Él la tomó de los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de decir.

—Quiero que seas feliz, Sere, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—¿Me harás saber si cambias de opinión?

Ella asintió.

—Lo haré.

La miró durante largo rato antes de marcharse, una sombra cruzó su atractivo rostro.

—Te esperaré. Hasta que no pueda esperar más.

Ella quiso decirle que no se marchara. Quiso decirle que se quedara. Pero ya fuera por la tristeza o por la profunda certeza de que su marido era un barco sin retorno, en su lugar dijo:

—Buenas noches, Malachite.

Él se giró y caminó a través de la puerta abierta hacia el recibidor, y Serena siguió la línea de sus hombros mientras él caminaba hacia la salida de _Hell House_. La puerta se cerró tras él y ella escuchó el repiqueteo de las ruedas del carruaje en el espacio silencioso, interrumpiendo su soledad. Se quedó sola.

Sola en ese mausoleo que era la casa, llena de cosas que no eran de ella sino de gente que no conocía. Sola en ese mundo silencioso.

Hubo un movimiento en las sombras en el extremo más lejano del vestíbulo, y Serena supo inmediatamente que era la señora Worth. Conocía también dónde estabas las lealtades del ama de llaves.

Serena habló en la oscuridad:

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que él sabe que un caballero ha hecho una visita a las once?

El ama de llaves se acercó a la luz pero no habló durante un largo rato. Cuando lo hizo, era toda tranquilidad.

—Envié una nota al club a la llegada del señor Alles.

Serena miró a la preciosa mujer, la traición aunque esperada la inundó, avivando los fuegos de su ira.

—Desperdició el papel.

Se dirigió a la escalera central de _Hell House_ y empezó a subir. A mitad de la escalera, se dio la vuelta para encararse con el ama de llaves, que estaba al pie de la misma, mirándola con su perfecto cabello, su perfecta piel y sus ojos perfectos, como si pensara que si se quedaba de centinela podría prevenir a Serena de hacer algo más que pudiera irritar a su señor.

Y eso solo sirvió para hacer que Serena se enfureciera más.

De repente, se sentía bastante imprudente, de hecho.

—¿Dónde está el club?

El ama de llaves abrió los ojos.

—Le aseguro que no lo sé.

—Que bien, pues estoy segura de que lo sabe.

No bajó la voz, regañando a la otra mujer sin remordimientos.

—Estoy segura de que conoce todo lo que sucede en esta casa. Todas las entradas y salidas. Y estoy segura de que sabe que mi marido pasa las noches en su club en lugar de hacerlo aquí.

Por un largo momento, la señora Worth no habló, y Serena se preguntó, fugazmente, si tenía autoridad para despedir a la insolente y preciosa mujer. Finalmente, ondeó una mano y empezó a subir una vez más.

—Dígamelo o no. Si debo hacerlo contrataré un coche y lo buscaré.

—A él no le gustaría eso.

El ama de llaves estaba siguiéndola ahora, por el largo pasillo superior hacia la habitación de Serena.

—No, no le va a gustar. Pero tengo muy poco interés en lo que a él le gusta o no.

De hecho, estaba descubriendo que su falta de interés en esas cosas era bastante liberadora. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cruzó hasta llegar al armario, de donde sacó una capa grande. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a la adorable ama de llaves mirándola con los ojos como platos. Y se detuvo. Tal vez esta era la diosa del pelo negro de Darien. Quizá era la señora Worth quien calentaba su corazón, su mente y sus noches. Y mientras estudiaba el rostro de porcelana del ama de llaves, midiendo el peso de la mujer, la forma en la que se ajustaría su cuerpo al de Darien, cómo le convendría ella mucho más que Serena, la señora Worth sonrió. No era solo una sonrisa, en verdad. Era una sonrisa abierta y de bienvenida.

—El señor Alles. No es su amante.

La idea de que una criada pudiera decir algo tan completamente inapropiado hizo que Serena se diera la vuelta por un momento antes de responder, con total honestidad.

—No. No lo es. —Y como ya se andaban sin tapujos—. Y usted no es la amante de Darien.

La sorpresa hizo que el ama de llaves hablara sin pensar.

—Dios mío, no. No lo hubiera sido ni aunque me lo hubiera suplicado —hizo una pausa—. Es que... no quise decir... Es un buen hombre, milady.

Serena cambió sus guantes de cabritilla blancos por unos de gamuza azul marino. A medida que ajustaba los dedos a su mano, habló con total sinceridad.

—Es el trasero de un caballo. Y no estoy completamente segura de que yo lo hubiera sido si él lo hubiera suplicado. Excepto por el hecho de que estoy casada con él.

—Bueno, si me disculpa, no debería en absoluto serlo hasta que él no se lo ruegue. No debería dejarla tan...

—¿Regularmente?

Serena llenó el silencio, decidiendo que quizá había juzgado mal al ama de llaves.

—Desafortunadamente, señora Worth, no creo que rogar figure en el repertorio de mi esposo.

El ama de llaves sonrió.

—Puede llamarme Worth. Es como todos los demás me llaman.

—¿Los demás?

—El resto de socios de _The Angel_.

Serena alzó las cejas.

—¿Cómo es que conoce a los socios de mi esposo?

—Yo trabajaba en _The Angel_, fregando ollas, desplumando pollos, cualquier cosa que hubiera necesidad de hacer.

Su curiosidad se encendió.

—¿Cómo terminó aquí?

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de la mujer.

—Mi cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse. Y la gente empezó a notarlo.

—¿Los hombres?

No tenía que haber sido una pregunta. Serena conocía la respuesta. Una cara como la de Worth no podía esconderse durante mucho tiempo en las cocinas de un antro de juego.

—Los empleados hacían lo que podían para evitar que los socios se acercaran demasiado, no solo a mí sino a todas las chicas.

Serena se inclinó, sabiendo qué era lo que se avecinaba. Resistiéndose. Deseando poder borrar las palabras antes de que fueran dichas.

—Pero yo era descuidada. Y los hombres poderosos pueden ser persistentes. Los hombres ricos pueden ser una tentación. Y todos ellos pueden ser muy mentirosos cuando quieren serlo.

Serena lo sabía. Su esposo había sido muy elocuente cuando venían.

La sonrisa de Worth era triste.

—Chiba nos descubrió.

Serena vio cómo la otra mujer pasaba un dedo por el marco dorado de un gran cuadro pintado al óleo de la pared.

—Estaba furioso —dijo, sabiendo instintivamente que, con todas sus faltas, su marido no pasaría semejante comportamiento.

—Casi mató a ese hombre. —Serena sintió una oleada de orgullo mientras Worth continuaba—. A pesar de su oscuridad... de todo su egoísmo... es un buen hombre.

Worth dio un paso atrás, evaluando las prendas de Serena.

—Si va a ir a _The Angel_, tendrá que entrar por la entrada de los dueños. Es la única forma de que llegue a la planta principal. Y necesitará una capa con una gran capucha si quiere mantener su rostro cubierto.

Serena no había pensado en ello. Cruzó la habitación, pasando al pasillo débilmente iluminado.

—Gracias.

—Se pondrá furioso cuando llegue —añadió Worth—. Mi nota no ayudará.

Hizo una pausa.

—Lo siento.

Serena lanzó una mirada a Worth mientras llegaban al pie de las escaleras.

—Me cobraré esa deuda —dijo Serena—, pero no esta noche. Esta noche simplemente le diré que su mensaje estaba incompleto. Y que pretendo entregar el resto en persona.

_Querido D..._

_Mi cumpleaños ha llegado de nuevo, y este con más problemas que ninguno de los anteriores. Mi madre está preparando un baile de presentación para una multitud, y me han marcado como un cordero gordo (No es mi mejor metáfora, ¿verdad?). En cualquier caso, ella ya está haciendo planes para marzo, si puedes creerlo estoy segura de que no aguantaré el invierno._

_¿Me prometes que vendrás al condenado evento...? Sé que a los veinte eres demasiado joven para ir a bailes o preocuparte un poco por las temporadas, pero estaría bien ver una cara amiga._

_Siempre S..._

_Needham Manor, agosto de 1820_

_Sin respuesta._

—Deberías estar en casa con tu esposa.

Chiba no se apartó de su puesto en la ventana que daba al del salón de juegos del _The Fallen Angel_.

—Mi esposa está a buen recaudo en su cama, durmiendo.

Sabía qué aspecto debía tener, estaría vestida con su prístino camisón de lino blanco, arropada por una pila de mantas, acurrucada de lado, con su pelo rubio extendido como una ola tras de sí, suspirando suavemente en sus sueños, tentándole, incluso en sus fantasías.

O, incluso mejor, en su cama, tapada con sus pieles, exuberante y esperando a ser descubierta.

Los días desde que ella le había exigido que no la tocara habían sido interminables.

La noche en Tottenham había comenzado con un solo objetivo, conseguir sentar las bases del falso amor entre Chiba y Serena frente al resto de la sociedad. Pero entonces había llegado ella y se hacía crecido dentro de ese nido de víboras que era el comedor, reforzando su historia, fingiendo cariño y devoción y, por último, defendiéndole a su manera perfecta y culta.

Por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo que había ido tras ella para tratar de convencer a los invitados y a Tottenham de la fascinación que sentía por su esposa, él sabía, muy en el fondo, que no era verdad. Los invitados estaban muy lejos de su mente, y su fascinación no era nada cercano al fraude. Tenía que tocarla. Tenía que estar cerca de ella.

En el momento en que la besó, perdió el control de la situación, respiró con dificultad, estrechándola contra él, deseando estar en cualquier sitio en vez de allí, en ese pasillo, con esa gente. Quiso matar a Tottenham por interrumpirles, pero Dios sabía qué habría sucedido si el vizconde no lo hubiera hecho, teniendo en cuenta que Chiba había considerado seriamente levantar las faldas de su novia, y ponerse de rodillas para mostrarle dónde podía llevarles el placer a ambos cuando el vizconde se había aclarado la garganta y la cabeza de Chiba.

Ella se quedó inmóvil como una estatua entre sus brazos, y él supo en ese momento que creía lo peor sobre él. Serena creía que todo había sido tramado en beneficio de Tottenham... y así había sido, pero Chiba no había esperado ir tan lejos. Él nunca lo admitiría en su presencia, pero se había dejado arrastrar a esa situación tanto como ella.

Así que le dijo la verdad sobre el acuerdo, a sabiendas que esas palabras dolerían. Sabiendo que ella le odiaría más por engañarla. Y cuando ella pronunció, con todo el porte de una reina, que no volviera a tocarla, él supo que era lo mejor para ambos.

Incluso aunque no deseara más que llevarla a casa y hacer que se retractara de sus palabras.

Nicolás volvió a intentarlo.

—Has estado por aquí todas las noches desde que volviste.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Conozco a las mujeres. Y sé que no les gusta ser ignoradas.

Chiba no contestó.

—He oído decir que estás intentando pescar a una de las chicas Tsukino para que se convierta en lady Tottenham.

Chiba entrecerró los ojos.

—Escuchaste.

Nicolás se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Tengo mis fuentes.

Chiba se volvió hacia la ventana, mirando hacia Tottenham que estaba abajo, a lo lejos en la mesa de piquet.

—Las solteras y jóvenes damas Tsukino estarán hoy en la ciudad. Lo que me da unos cuantos días para asegurar el interés del vizconde.

—¿Así que la cena fue un éxito?

—Sueño con invitaciones que llegan en tropel.

Nicolás rió.

—Pobre y triste Chiba. Obligado a recuperar la única cosa que no desea, por lo único que anhela.

Chiba dirigió una mirada a Nicolás, pero no discrepó.

—Has comprendido que con el club has hecho más dinero del que podrás gastar jamás, y que no hay ninguna razón para demostrar lo que vales exigiendo venganza, ¿verdad?

—No es por dinero.

—¿Y entonces de qué va todo esto?, ¿por el título? ¿Por la forma en la que lo desvalorizó?

—No me importa el título.

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres igual que el resto de lores consumidos por el poder mágico de su título. Incluso aunque te ofenda. —Nicolás hizo una pausa—. Eso ya no tiene importancia. Te has casado con la chica, y estás en el buen camino hacia la venganza. ¿O es hacia la resurrección?

Chiba frunció el ceño a través del cristal tintado de rojo, marcado con una llama del infierno, a través del cual podía ver abajo la rueda de la ruleta girando.

—No tengo planes de resurrección. Haré lo necesario para arruinar a Langford. Y una vez hecho, volveré a mi vida.

—¿Sin ella?

—Sin ella.

_Pero él la quería._

Había pasado sin las cosas que quería antes. Sobreviviría.

—¿Cómo vas a explicarle eso a la dama?

—Ella no me necesita para tener la vida que quiere. Puede vivir donde desee y de la forma que quiera, en mi tierra, con mi dinero. Soy feliz dejándoselo.

Ya lo había dicho antes, más de una vez, pero estaba empezando a ser más difícil de creer.

—¿Y cómo has previsto que eso suceda? —le dijo Nicolás arrastrando las palabras—. Estás casado.

—Hay muchas formas de que ella sea feliz, no obstante.

—¿Y es eso lo que estás buscando? ¿Su felicidad?

Consideró las palabras, escuchó la sorpresa en el tono de Nicolás. Ciertamente, no había empezado este viaje pensando en la felicidad de Serena. Aun así, sabía que se convertiría en la peor clase de marido al sacrificar la felicidad de ella por su venganza. Pero no era un monstruo; si podía, la mantendría feliz y arruinaría a Langford.

Como prueba, honraría su petición de no tocarla.

Él sabía muy bien que convertir en un hábito el llevar a la cama a su perfecta y virginal novia sería un error, pues ella era precisamente la clase de mujer que querría más.

Mucho más de lo que él tenía para dar.

Así que permanecería lo más lejos posible de ella.

_Incluso aunque la deseara más de lo que pudiera expresar._

—La obligué a casarse conmigo por un trozo de tierra. Lo menos que puedo hacer es pensar en qué podría contentar a la dama después de que nuestro matrimonio haya servido a su propósito. La enviaré lejos en el momento que pruebe que la caída de Langford es cosa mía.

—¿Por qué?

_Porque ella se merecía más._

Fingió desinterés.

—Le prometí libertad. Y aventura.

Nicolás se rió de eso.

—¿En serio? Estoy seguro de que estaría encantada de aceptar. Esperó un largo tiempo desde esa primera proposición, lo suficiente para comprender que la mayoría de los matrimonios no tienen ni el valor del papel en el que se imprimen las licencias. ¿Así que honrarás tu promesa?

Chiba no apartó la mirada del salón de juegos.

—Lo haré.

—¿Cualquier aventura?

Chiba giró la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir, que según mi experiencia, las damas con emociones a su alcance son más... creativas. ¿Estás preparado para que viaje por todo el mundo? ¿Para que derroche tu dinero en frivolidades? ¿Para que organice fiestas atrevidas que escandalicen a la alta sociedad? ¿Para que tenga un amante?

Lo último fue dicho de forma casual, pero Chiba sabía que Nicolás estaba burlándose deliberadamente de él.

—Ella podrá hacer lo que le apetezca.

—Así que si la dama se decide, ¿permitirás que te ponga los cuernos?

Sabía que era una trampa. Sabía que no debía perder los estribos. Y sin embargo, sus puños se cerraron.

—Si ella es discreta, no es asunto mío.

—¿No la quieres para ti?

—No.

_Mentiroso._

—Una experiencia poco satisfactoria, ¿verdad? Mejor dejar que otro la maneje, entonces.

Chiba resistió la urgencia de estrellar a Nicolás directamente contra la pared. Odiaba la mera idea de que otro hombre la tocara. Que otro hombre descubriera su entusiasmo, su pasión, más tentadora que las cartas, que el billar, que la ruleta. Ella amenazaba su control, sus deseos más reprimidos, su conciencia oculta durante mucho tiempo.

Él no podía hacerla feliz.

Y era solo cuestión de tiempo que él quisiera hacerlo.

_Es mejor así._

Para ambos.

La puerta de la habitación de propietarios se abrió, y Temple salvó a Chiba de continuar teniendo esa irritante conversación. La corpulenta silueta del tercer hombre bloqueaba la luz conforme iba cruzando la habitación. Era sábado por la noche, Nicolás, Cross y Temple habían quedado para jugar al Faro.

Cross iba tras Temple, barajando un mazo de cartas. Habló, con sorpresa en su voz.

—¿Chiba va a jugar?

Chiba ignoró la tentación que destelló en esa pregunta. Quería jugar. Quería perderse en las reglas simples y directas del juego. Quería fingir que no había nada más en la vida que la suerte.

Pero él lo sabía bien.

La suerte no había estado de su lado durante un largo tiempo.

—No voy a jugar.

Ninguno de los tres esperaba realmente que él se uniera, pero siempre preguntaban. Nicolás encontró su mirada.

—Toma algo entonces.

Si se quedaba, Nicolás podría empujarle más lejos. Podría preguntarle más cosas.

Pero si se marchaba, Serena le atormentaría, le haría sentir como una docena de tontos.

Se quedó.

Los demás tomaron asiento en la mesa de propietarios, que utilizaban solo para este juego; Temple, Cross y Nicolás eran los únicos jugadores. Chiba se sentó en la cuarta silla, siempre en la mesa y nunca en el juego.

Temple barajó las cartas, y Darien miró cómo se abanicaban a través de los grandes dedos del hombre, una vez, dos, antes de que volaran sobre la mesa, el ritmo del papel satinado contra el grueso tapete era una tentación en sí misma.

Jugaron dos manos en silencio antes de que las preguntas de Nicolás volvieran, claras e inflexibles a través de la mesa.

—¿Y cuando ella quiera niños?

Temple y Cross dudaron en considerar sus cartas, pero la pregunta había sido tan inesperada que no pudieron evitar mostrar interés. Cross habló el primero.

—¿Cuando quién desee niños?

Nicolás se echó hacia atrás.

—La Serena de Chiba.

A Chiba no le gustó el posesivo de la descripción.

O quizá le gustó demasiado.

_Niños._

Merecerían algo más que un padre en Londres y una madre en el campo. Merecían más que pasar su infancia a la sombra de una casa de juego. Y si eran niñas, merecerían más que un padre con una sórdida reputación. Un padre que arruinaba todo lo que tocaba.

Incluida su madre.

_Mierda._

—Ella querrá tenerlos —le presionó Nicolás—. Es del tipo que los quiere.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Chiba, irritado con que eso fuera incluso tema de discusión.

—Conozco mucha información sobre la dama.

Temple y Cross ahora volvieron su atención hacia Nicolás.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Temple, con incredulidad en su tono.

—¿Tiene cara de caballo? —preguntó Cross—. Chiba dice que no, pero creo que esa debe ser la razón por la que él está aquí con nosotros en vez de en su casa, mostrándole lo entretenida que puede ser la experiencia nocturna de ser la marquesa de Chiba.

El enfado llameó en Chiba.

—Ninguno de nosotros pasa la noche en celo como los cerdos. —Cross estudió sus cartas una vez más.

—Prefiero los conejos —dijo a la ligera, dibujando un amago de sonrisa a Temple antes de que mirase a Nicolás de nuevo.

—De verdad, vamos. Cuéntanos sobre la nueva lady Chiba.

Nicolás hizo un descarte.

—No tiene cara de caballo.

Chiba apretó los dientes.

_No. No la tiene._

Cross se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Es aburrida?

—Por lo que yo sé, no —dijo Nicolás, antes de volverse hacia Chiba—. ¿Es aburrida?

Brilló una visión de Serena caminando trabajosamente a través de la nieve en la oscuridad de la noche con una linterna antes de anunciarle que estaba buscando piratas de tierra, seguida por un recuerdo de ella desnuda, acostada sobre su manta de piel. Se revolvió en su asiento.

—Ella no es aburrida de ninguna manera.

Temple sacó una carta.

—Entonces, ¿qué problema hay contigo?

Hubo una pausa, y Chiba miró de uno en uno a sus socios, y cada uno tenía los ojos más abiertos que el anterior.

—De verdad, todos vosotros sois como esas cotillas amantes de los escándalos.

Nicolás enarcó una ceja.

—Por eso voy a preguntarles a ellos —hizo una pausa, mientras el resto se inclinaba, esperando—. ¿Qué está mal en él que está empeñado en enviar lejos a la dama?

Temple miró hacia arriba.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Para siempre.

Cross frunció los labios y se giró hacia Chiba.

—¿Es porque era virgen? En serio, Chiba. No puedes culparla por eso. Quiero decir, Dios sabrá por qué, pero la mayoría de los peces gordos aristócratas que hay por ahí valoran ese rasgo. Dale tiempo. Aprenderá.

Chiba apretó los dientes.

—Ella lo hizo muy bien.

Temple se inclinó, muy serio.

—¿A ella no le gustó?

Nicolás soltó una risita, y Chiba cerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas.

—¿Estás disfrutando? ¿Verdad?

—Mucho.

—Quizá podrías pedirle algún consejo a Worth —ofreció Cross, haciendo un descarte.

Nicolás cogió la carta.

—Estaré encantado de compartir mi experiencia personal, si quieres.

Temple sonrió ante su mano.

—Y yo.

Esto era demasiado.

—No necesito consejos. Ella lo disfrutó inmensamente.

—He escuchado que no todas lo disfrutan de inmediato —dijo Cross.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Nicolás, todo un experto.

—Está bien si ella no lo disfrutó, viejo —ofreció Temple—. Puedes intentarlo de nuevo.

—Ella disfrutó.

La voz de Chiba era baja y firme, y pensaba que mataría al siguiente que hablara.

—Bueno, una cosa es cierta —dijo Temple a la ligera, y Chiba ignoró la punzada de decepción pues ese hombre enorme era quizá el único de la mesa al que no podría matar.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Nicolás, tirando una carta.

—Si ella quiere niños, alguien tendrá que hacer el trabajo.

_Si ella quería niños, él haría el trabajo._

Cross tiró otra carta.

—Si estás seguro de que no es fea, estaría feliz de...

No terminó la frase. Chiba se abalanzó sobre él y los dos cayeron al suelo, en una cacofonía de sillas rotas, risas, y sonidos de carne golpeando hueso.

Temple suspiró tirando sus cartas a la mesa.

—Estos juegos de cartas nunca acaban de la forma en la que se supone que acaban.

—Yo creo que los juegos de cartas buenos siempre terminan en pelea —dijo Nicolás.

Cross y Chiba rodaban con una silla derribada cuando Justin entró en la suite. El hombre de gafas ignoró a Chiba y a Cross, que daban tumbos por el suelo, y se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Temple y Nicolás.

Temple entró en la refriega, un puñetazo casi rozó el pómulo, provocando que maldijera antes de que apartara a Cross de Chiba. Sacó un pañuelo, Cross se limpió la sangre de un corte justo sobre el ojo y se quedó quieto mientras lanzaba a Chiba una mirada larga y conocedora.

—Si estás tan nervioso en la primera semana de matrimonio, necesitas o meter a tu mujer dentro de tu cama o sacarla de tu casa.

Chiba se pasó una mano por el labio hinchado, sabiendo que esas palabras eran verdad.

—La necesito. Sin ella no tengo a Langford.

_Y si vuelvo a tocarla, no podré dejarla marchar._

Y entonces la arruinaría igual que había arruinado cualquier cosa de valor que hubiera tenido alguna vez.

Los ojos de Cross brillaron, uno de ellos se cerraba por la rápida inflamación, como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Chiba con una claridad cristalina.

—Eso limita tus opciones, entonces.

—Chiba —dijo Justin, llamando su atención—. Una nota de Worth.

Un zumbido de inquietud recorrió a Chiba mientras rompía el sello de _Hell House_ y leía las pocas líneas de texto garabateadas a toda prisa en el papel. Incredulidad y furia le golpearon ante esas palabras.

Malachite Alles estaba en su casa. Con su esposa.

Iba a matarle si la tocaba.

Iba a matarle de todas formas.

Murmurando una maldición, Chiba se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, había cruzado la mitad de sala cuando Nicolás habló:

—Me han dicho que también hay un problema en la mesa de la ruleta.

—A la mierda la mesa de la ruleta —gruñó, tirando de la puerta de la suite de los propietarios.

—Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta que tu esposa está ahí abajo, Cross podrá estar dispuesto, pero...

Chiba se quedó inmóvil ante esas palabras, la incredulidad y el temor se instalaron en su estómago al notar que sus socios sonreían. Con el control que apenas conservaba, fue hacia la ventana para mirar hacia abajo al salón del casino, inmediatamente se sintió atraído por una figura encapuchada que estaba a un lado de la ruleta, una mano delicada puso una moneda de oro en el tapete numerado.

—Parece que la dama está experimentando las aventuras que le prometiste —dijo Nicolás con ironía.

_No._

No podía ser ella. Ella no haría algo tan estúpido.

No pondría en riesgo a sus hermanas.

No se arriesgaría a sí misma.

Podía ocurrirle cualquier cosa allí abajo, en el nido de víboras, rodeada de hombres que bebían demasiado y apostaban demasiado... hombres con grandes ganancias o que se trataban de probar que controlaban algo, aunque desde luego no su bolsillo.

Soltó una maldición oscura y cruel, y fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sonó un silbido, y las palabras de Cross le persiguieron.

—Si su rostro es la mitad de bueno que su coraje, con mucho gusto te la quitaré de las manos.

_Sobre su cadáver._

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 13

_Querido D..._

_Bien, por cierto la marquesa de Needham y Dolby está muy orgullosa hoy. Tuve mi debut, mi presentación en la corte, abonos para Almack's y todo, y no hay duda que soy un éxito rotundo. _

_Esto no debería ser una sorpresa, ya que oficialmente he estado en el mercado matrimonial durante casi dos semanas, y no he tenido una sola conversación interesante. Ni una sola, ¿podrías creerlo? Mi madre está en busca de un duque, pero no es como si hubiera un exceso de duques jóvenes y elegibles a la mano._

_Lo confieso, esperaba poder verte... en un baile, en una cena o en algún evento esta semana, pero has desaparecido y todo lo que me queda es una hoja de papel. _

_Un nombre apropiado. Tonta por supuesto. _

_Anónimo _

_Dolby House, marzo de 1820_

_Carta no enviada. _

_The Fallen Angel_ era magnífico.

Serena nunca había visto nada tan imponente como este lugar, este maravilloso y opulento lugar, lleno de luz de velas y color, rebosando de personas que voceaban apuestas obscenas, se revolcaban de risa, besaban sus dados y maldecían su mala suerte.

Ella se había anunciado en voz baja, sin querer revelar su identidad, pero sabiendo que si no les dijera a los hombres que protegían la entrada su nombre, no sería admitida. Los ojos de éstos se habían abierto de par en par cuando dijo su identidad, nombrando a su marido y demorándose en las sombras de la entrada, esperando a que ellos decidieran creerle.

Cuando uno de los hombretones había sonreído de oreja a oreja y golpeado dos veces en la puerta interna con un puño del tamaño de un jamón, la puerta se había abierto apenas.

—Lady Chiba. Mejor dejarla entrar.

_Lady Chiba_.

Un temblor de conciencia atravesó como un rayo a Serena ante la descripción... una que ella no quería y aun así no podía oponerse. Una que ella planeó utilizar para su completo provecho esa noche cuando le había dado a su marido una parte significativa de su mente.

Pero entonces, la puerta se abrió de par en par, revelando un carnaval de movimiento y sonido, Serena olvidó su objetivo inmediato.

Se arrebujó en la capa, agradecida por el consejo de Worth y por la capucha demasiado grande que la dejaba en las sombras mientras observaba a aquellos a su alrededor pendientes de sus naipes, rastrear la pelotita de marfil de la ruleta, seguir sus dados a través del lujoso tapete verde mientras éstos caían a los vientos del destino.

Era la aventura en su forma más vil y pura.

Y ella amó cada centímetro de eso.

No era de extrañar que Darien pasara gran parte de su tiempo aquí, esta era su diosa, su belleza de cabellos negros como el ala de un cuervo. Y ella no podría culparlo. Era una amante magnífica.

Los hombres con sus abrigos negros y austeros, y sus corbatas perfectamente anudadas, los mayordomos que se desplazaban al piso del casino con bandejas cargadas con whisky y brandy, y las mujeres con sus reveladores canesús, cada uno de un color más brillante que el anterior. Estaban pintadas, ataviadas con excesivo detalle, peinadas y teñidas, y Serena deseó _ser_ como ellas. Por un momento fugaz, conocer lo que era sostener la fortuna en tu mano. Lanzar los dados y conocer la emoción de la proeza.

Pero fue el vitral macizo e innegablemente bello que la hizo contener el aliento. Un retrato grande e impresionante de Lucifer, la cadena alrededor de su tobillo rodeándole dos veces la pierna antes de arrastrarse al abismo, su cetro roto por la mitad todavía apretado en una mano, su corona en la otra. El enorme ángel caía de cabeza en las llamas del infierno ya que sus alas ya no eran capaces de mantenerlo en vuelo.

Era a la vez hermoso y grotesco... el escenario perfecto para este antro de vicio.

Ella mantuvo la cabeza gacha y se desplazó por entre la multitud, amando la forma en que los cuerpos la movían a través de sus masas. Ella permitió que la guiaran y se prometió que haría escala en la primera mesa que encontrara en su camino.

Fue la mesa de la ruleta, y la excitación le saltó a la garganta con una mezcla de excitación y gratitud. Conocía el juego. Conocía sus reglas. Sabía que era suerte pura y llana. Y ella quería probar la suya.

_Por cierto, de pronto se sentía muy afortunada_.

Ella encontró los ojos del croupier, quien levantó una ceja y agitó su largo rastrillo sobre la mesa.

—Dama... Caballeros, hagan sus apuestas por favor —entonó con seriedad.

Su mano ya estaba en su bolsillo, jugueteando con las monedas que tenía allí. Serena sacó un soberano de oro brillante, pasó su pulgar por la cara de la moneda, observando a los demás en la mesa hacer sus apuestas. Las monedas fueron colocadas todo a lo largo del intenso terciopelo verde y sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por un espacio tentador de color rojo en el centro de la mesa.

_Número veintitrés_.

—Aguardamos la apuesta de la dama.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la banca y ella extendió la mano, tentativamente para colocar una moneda sobre el tapete, amando la forma en que el oro destelló a la luz de las velas.

—No más apuestas, por favor.

Y luego la rueda estaba en movimiento y la pelotita daba vueltas por la canaleta, el sonido del marfil contra el acero una tentación en sí misma. Serena se inclinó hacia adelante, ansiosa de una vista sin obstáculos, el aliento atascado en la garganta.

—Dicen que la ruleta es el juego de Lucifer. —Las palabras llegaron desde su hombro y ella no pudo resistir volverse hacia la voz, incluso mientras tenía cuidado de mantener su capa calada sobre su rostro—. Le calza bien, ¿no?

El desconocido puso la mano en el borde de la mesa, lo bastante cerca como para tocarla, la continua caricia demasiado lenta para ser un error. Ella retiró su mano bruscamente ante la desagradable sensación.

—Fascinante —dijo Serena, apartándose de la compañía no deseada, esperando que la sola palabra finalizara la conversación. Su atención regresó a la ruleta, girando en gloriosos rojos y negros, demasiado rápido para seguirle el rastro.

—Hay una historia de un francés que estaba tan atrapado por el juego, tan tentado por la ruleta, que vendió su alma al diablo por sus secretos.

La rueda estaba empezando a disminuir la velocidad y Serena se inclinó hacia adelante, entendiendo la tentación del pobre francés. El hombre a su lado deslizó un dedo por la parte externa de su brazo, enviando un escalofrío de disgusto a través de ella y llamando su atención.

—¿Qué la tentaría a vender su alma?

Serena no tuvo oportunidad de responder o de decirle a su vecino que le quitara las manos de encima, cuando al instante él fue arrancado de un tirón de su lugar y lanzado descuidadamente al suelo a varios metros de distancia. Ella se volvió ante la conmoción para encontrar a Darien siguiendo los pasos del hombre mientras este retrocedía de prisa, como un cangrejo, entre las piernas de un grupo de personas que se habían detenido en el medio del casino para observar el drama que se estaba desarrollando.

Su marido se agachó y agarró al hombre por la corbata, su gran corpulencia bloqueando el rostro del hombre postrado.

—Usted no volverá a tocar a una dama en esta casa de juego —dijo su marido con un gruñido, levantando el puño en una malvada amenaza.

—Maldito seas, Chiba. —Las palabras salieron estranguladas de la garganta del hombre mientras levantaba las manos a las muñecas de Darien—. Déjalo. Ella es solo una...

La mano de Darien rodeó el cuello del otro hombre.

—Termine la frase, Densmore y deme el placer de quitarle la respiración —dijo bajo y cerca de su presa—. Si veo o escucho que usted puso otra mano sobre una dama aquí, su membrecía no será la única cosa que perderá. ¿Entiende?

—Sí.

—Dígalo. —Él parecía a punto de matar y la historia de Worth hizo eco en la memoria de Serena.

—Sí. Sí, entendí.

Darien lo arrojó de nuevo al suelo, y se volvió hacia Serena quien se movió instintivamente para retroceder en su capa. Él extendió una mano y agarró una de las de ella, metiéndola en una habitación muy pobremente iluminada para que cualquiera pudiera verla, dando un paso más cerca para escudarla de miradas indiscretas.

—Y tú, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —le susurró con furia inconfundible.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con firmeza, rehusándose a dejarse intimidar. Era hora de que representara su papel... la marquesa en su aventura.

—Estaba pasando un buen momento antes de que llegaras y provocaras una escena.

Un músculo tembló en la mejilla masculina, y sus dedos se apretaron en torno a sus muñecas.

—¿_Yo_ provoqué una escena? ¿Medio Londres está en este salón y tú crees que una tonta capa te ocultará de ellos?

Ella retorció las manos en su agarre, tratando de liberarse. Él no la soltó.

—Estaba haciendo precisamente eso. Nadie se fijó en mí. —Él la empujó contra la pared, más en la oscuridad—. Nadie me _reconoció_. Ahora, por supuesto, todos se preguntarán quién soy.

—Lo más probable es que lo sepan. —Él lanzó una ruda sonrisa—. Te he reconocido en el momento en que te vi, mujer tonta.

¿Lo había _hecho_? Ella ignoró el zumbido de placer que la atravesó como un rayo y cuadró los hombros, rehusando dar marcha atrás.

El crupier de la ruleta apareció en el umbral de la habitación.

—Chiba.

Darien le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro que podría haber detenido un ejército.

—Ahora no.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estoy a la vista de la mitad de Londres, como tú tan rápido has señalado, ¿qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir? —preguntó ella.

—Veamos, podrías haber sido secuestrada, maltratada, _descubierta_... —dijo con su voz destilando sarcasmo.

Serena se puso tensa.

—¿Y cuán diferente me has tratado tú? —murmuró ella, manteniendo la voz lo suficientemente baja como para que él pudiera oírla, sabiendo que estaba empujando los límites de Darien.

Los ojos masculinos llamearon.

—Muy, muy diferente. Si no puedes ver que...

—Oh, por favor. No finjas que te preocupas un poco por mí o por mi felicidad. Sería la misma celda con un carcelero diferente.

Él apretó los dientes.

—Tres minutos en privado con el cerdo de Densmore y habrías visto que soy un verdadero santo en comparación con algunos sinvergüenzas. Te dije que no debías venir aquí. No sin mí.

—Encuentro que ya no me interesa que me digan lo que no debo hacer. —Ella respiró profundo, sin saber desde dónde había venido su coraje, pero esperando que no le fallara ahora, mientras él se veía muy, muy enojado.

Y notó, muy desaliñado. Su corbata estaba arrugada más allá de la reparación, su chaqueta no estaba derecha sobre sus hombros, y uno de los puños había desaparecido debajo de la manga.

No era normal. No para Darien.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó.

—Chiba.

La tercera vez que el crupier dijo su nombre, Darien se dio vuelta.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué pasa?

—Es la dama.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

Serena se asomó alrededor de Darien, tirando de la capucha hacia adelante, asegurándose de que no pudiera ser reconocida. Las cejas del crupier se levantaron mientras les ofrecía una media sonrisa.

—Ella ganó.

Un latido, luego Chiba dijo:

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Ella ganó. —El crupier no podía ocultar su sorpresa—. Número veintitrés. Pleno.

La mirada de Darien se deslizó hacia la mesa, luego hacia la ruleta.

—¿Lo hizo?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Lo hice?

El crupier le dirigió una sonrisa tonta.

—Lo hizo.

—Envía sus ganancias a la suite. —En cuestión de segundos, Darien la había hecho atravesar una puerta cercana bien custodiada.

A medida que subía un conjunto de escalones largos y oscuros, Serena fortaleció su coraje, y se dispuso a hacerle frente. Pero primero tenía que mantenerse al ritmo de sus pasos. Su mano metida en la suya, y él no mostraba ningún indicio de soltarla mientras la llevaba a rastras por el largo pasillo y finalmente dentro de un cuarto grande que habría estado completamente oscuro de no ser por la luz de la planta principal del casino vertiéndose a través del vitral en uno de los extremos de la habitación... convirtiendo todo el espacio en un mosaico de color.

—Qué espléndido, desde abajo no hay ningún indicio de que haya algo detrás del vidrio —susurró ella, sin darse cuenta que él la había soltado antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Ese es el punto.

—Es impresionante. —Ella se dirigió hacia la ventana, extendiendo una mano para tocar un panel de oro que formaba un mechón del cabello de Lucifer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Serena?

Ella retiró la mano ante la pregunta, volviéndose hacia él, apenas capaz de divisarle en las sombras. Él parecía haber desaparecido en la oscuridad en el extremo más alejado de la habitación. Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, y ella recordó por qué se había encaminado hacia el club.

—Hay una conversación que debemos tener.

—¿No podrías haber esperado a que regresara a _Hell House_?

—Si alguna vez creyese que volverías a casa, Su Señoría, podría haber esperado —dijo ella agriamente—. Como estoy segura de tus planes en ese sentido, sentí que lo mejor para mí era venir.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho, la tela de su abrigo tensándose contra los musculosos brazos.

—Voy a despedir al cochero que te trajo.

—Imposible. Vine en un coche de alquiler. —Ella no pudo evitar el triunfo en su voz.

—Si Malachite te ayudó a entrar de alguna manera, tendré un gran placer en destruirle.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Y así es que llegamos a eso.

—No vas a volver a verle.

A Serena no le importó que él se elevase sobre ella en la oscuridad, claramente enojado con ella. Ella también estaba enojada con él.

—No estoy muy segura de que seguiré esa orden.

—Lo harás. —Él la apretujó contra la puerta—. Vuélvelo a ver y lo destruiré. Pesará en tu conciencia.

Era el comienzo que ella había estado esperando.

—Me han dicho que tienes intención de destruirlo de todos modos. —Él no lo negó y una pizca de desilusión la atravesó como un rayo. Negó con la cabeza—. Es asombroso cómo continúo creyendo lo mejor de ti solo para ser echado por tierra. —Ella se alejó de él, en dirección a la ventana una vez más, mirando al suelo—. Eres despiadado.

—Es mejor que te des cuenta de eso ahora, antes de que pasen más días de nuestro matrimonio.

Ella se volvió hacia él, furiosa ante la forma insensible en que se refirió a sus vidas. A la vida de ella.

—De todos modos, quizás nuestro simulacro de un matrimonio no dure mucho en este mundo.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Ella soltó una risita sin humor.

—Solo que tú a las claras no te preocupas ni un poco por ello.

—Tu precioso Malachite te pidió que huyeras con él, ¿no? —Era el turno de ella de permanecer en silencio. De dejarlo creer lo que quisiera. Él se acercó más—. ¿Estás planeando irte, Serena? ¿Tienes intención de arruinar nuestro matrimonio, tu reputación y el nombre de tus hermanas con una elección egoísta?

Ella no pudo evitar responder.

—¿_Yo_ soy egoísta? —Se echó a reír, y se abrió paso hacia la puerta—. Eso es gracioso, viniendo de ti... el hombre más egoísta que he conocido... lo bastante egoísta como para destruir a sus amigos y a su _esposa_ en función de sus objetivos.

Trató de alcanzar la manija de la puerta, jadeando cuando una mano salió de la oscuridad para capturarle la muñeca.

—No te vas hasta que esto esté acabado. Hasta que me des tu palabra que te mantendrás alejada de Malachite Alles.

Por supuesto que no iba a ninguna parte con Malachite. Pero ella se negó a permitirle la satisfacción de saberlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No sería más fácil para ti si me fuera con él? Entonces podrías conseguir tu venganza y tu libertad con un amplio golpe de guadaña.

—Eres mía.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—Tú estás desequilibrado.

—Eso puede ser. Pero también soy tu marido. Harías bien en recordar ese hecho. Y el hecho de que te comprometiste a obedecerme.

Ella dejó escapar una risita sin sentido del humor.

—Y _tú_ te comprometiste a _honrarme _—replicó ella. _Y ambos se habían comprometido a amar al otro. Y eso no había funcionado bien tampoco_.

Él se quedó quieto.

—¿Crees que te he deshonrado?

—Creo que tú me deshonras cada vez que me tocas.

Él la soltó entonces, tan rápidamente que era como si su piel le hubiera quemado.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Ella vaciló, indecisa, la discusión de repente moviéndose hacia una dirección en la cual no estaba del todo cómoda.

—Oh no, milady. —Él casi escupió el título honorífico. Se dio cuenta que lo había ofendido—. Responderás la pregunta.

_Sí. Lo haría_.

—Cada vez que me tocas, cada vez que me demuestras el menor interés, es en tu beneficio. Tus objetivos. Tus venganzas, de las cuales no quiero formar parte. No hay ninguna cosa en eso que sea por mí.

—¿No? —La palabra destilaba sarcasmo—. Interesante, ya que pareces haber disfrutado de mi toque.

—Por supuesto que lo he disfrutado. Has hecho todo lo posible para asegurarte que te seguiría a través del fuego en tales instancias. Has usado tu evidente... —Ella hizo una pausa agitando la mano en su dirección—... destreza en el matrimonio para favorecer tus objetivos. —Las palabras llegaban rápidas y furiosas ahora—. Y has hecho un trabajo notable. Lo confieso, estoy impresionada. Tanto por tu astuta estrategia como por tu impecable desempeño. Pero el placer es fugaz, lord Chiba... lo bastante fugaz como para que no valga la pena el dolor de ser utilizado. —Ella apoyó una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, ansiosa por alejarse de la habitación. De él—. Perdóname si me encuentro poco dispuesta a tirar todo y recordar mis votos cuando tú me has _usado indebidamente_ en tu propio beneficio.

—¿Crees que habría sido diferente con tu precioso Malachite?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No voy a pedir disculpas por preocuparme por él. Hubo un tiempo en que tú te preocupabas por él también. Era tu mejor amigo. —La tercera parte de un trío. Ella dejó que su desilusión se transparentara ligeramente en su tono.

La rabia ardía en los ojos de él.

—Él no fue del todo amigo a la hora de demostrarlo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Crees que no lamentó las acciones de su padre? Estás equivocado. Lo hizo. Desde el principio.

—No lo suficiente. Pero lo hará cuando haya terminado con él.

Ella se volvió protectora.

—No voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

—No tienes otra opción. Tu querido Malachite se arruinará junto con su padre. Juré venganza nueve años atrás y nada se interpondrá en mi camino. Y gracias a Dios que no te casaste con él o te demolería con ellos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Si tú arruinas a Malachite, entonces te prometo que lamentarás cada instante de nuestro matrimonio.

Él se echó a reír, el humor ausente en el sonido.

—Imagino que tú ya estás en ese camino, cariño.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Escúchame. Esta venganza mal dirigida... si llegas hasta el final con ella... probarás que todo lo que alguna vez fuiste, todo lo bueno en ti... se ha ido.

Él no se movió. Ni siquiera demostró que la había escuchado.

No le importaba. No se trataba de Malachite. O de ella. O del pasado de ellos, y la verdad de eso la lastimaba. Ella no podría contener la marea de palabras.

—Él estaba devastado con tu pérdida. Así como... —Ella se detuvo.

—¿Así como...? —apremió él.

—Así como yo —escupió ella, odiando las palabras incluso cuando estas llegaron en un desborde de recuerdos, junto con la dolorosa pena que había sentido cuando había oído la historia de la ruina de Darien—. Él perdió al igual que tú lo hiciste. Se preocupó por ti como yo. Te buscó. Trató de encontrarte. _Tal como yo_. Pero tú te habías ido. —Ella dio un paso hacia él—. ¿Crees que _él te_ abandonó? Fuiste tú el que te fuiste, Darien. Tú _nos _abandonaste. —La voz femenina estaba temblando ahora, toda la rabia, la tristeza y el miedo que había sentido en aquellos meses, en aquellos años después que Darien había desaparecido—. Tú _me_ abandonaste. —Ella puso las manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su rabia—. Y te eché tanto de menos. —Él dio varios pasos hacia atrás en el silencio de la habitación oscura, y Serena se dio cuenta de que había dicho más de lo que debería haber dicho... más de lo que nunca habría imaginado decir. Ella respiró profundo, refrenando las lágrimas que amenazaban, tan cercanas. No iba a llorar. No por él.

En lugar de eso, murmuró en torno al nudo en su garganta.

—Te extrañé tanto. Todavía lo hago, maldita sea.

Ella esperó allí, en la oscuridad, para que él dijera algo. _Cualquier cosa_.

Para que él se disculpara.

Para que le dijera que también la extrañaba.

Pasó un minuto. Dos. Más.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que él no iba a hablar, se apartó, abriendo la puerta antes de que él se moviera, la mano masculina se disparó sobre su hombro para volver a cerrarla de un golpe. Ella tironeó de la manija, pero él la mantuvo cerrada con una mano amplia.

—Eres un bruto. Déjame salir.

—No. No hasta que terminemos con esto. Ya no soy más aquel muchacho.

Ella dejó escapar una risita sin humor.

—Lo sé.

—Y no soy Malachite.

—También lo sé.

La mano de Darien llegó a su cuello, sus dedos siguiendo el rastro del músculo tenso allí y ella supo que él podría sentir su pulso acelerado.

—¿Crees que no te he echado de menos? —Ella se congeló con las palabras, su respiración volviéndose superficial, desesperada porque dijera más—. ¿Crees que no he echado de menos todo de ti? ¿Todo lo que representabas?

Él se apretó contra ella, su aliento suave contra la sien. Ella cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo se habían encontrado aquí, en este lugar donde él estaba tan sombrío y roto?

—¿Crees que no quería volver a casa? —Su voz ronca por la emoción—. Pero no había casa a la cual pudiera regresar. No había nadie allí.

—Estás equivocado —replicó ella—. Yo estaba allí. Yo estaba allí... y estaba... —_Sola_. Ella tragó saliva—. _Yo_ estaba allí.

—No. —La palabra fue dicha con dureza y los dientes apretados—. Langford se lo llevó todo. Y a aquel chico... al que echas de menos... también se lo llevó.

—Eso puede ser cierto, pero Malachite _no lo hizo_. ¿No puedes verlo, Darien? Él es solo un peón en vuestro juego... como yo... como mis hermanas. Te casaste conmigo; las vas a casar a ellas. Pero si lo arrastras a la ruina... nunca te lo perdonarás. Lo sé.

—Estás equivocada —le respondió—. Dormiré bien. Mejor de lo que lo he hecho durante una década.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No es verdad. ¿Crees que tu venganza no te hará daño? ¿Crees que no te lastimará el impacto de eso? ¿El saber que destruiste a otro hombre en la forma sistemática y horrible en que Langford te destruyó a ti?

—Malachite _era_ una víctima desafortunada en esta guerra. Después de hoy, después de su intento de alejarte, no estoy tan seguro de que no se merezca el castigo que le impondré.

—Te apostaré por eso. —Las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que ella las pensara—. Nombra el juego y el precio. Jugaré. Por los secretos de Malachite.

Él se quedó quieto.

—No tienes nada que yo quiera.

Ella odió las palabras y a él por decirlas. Se tenía a sí misma. Tenía su matrimonio. Tenía su futuro, nada de eso era de valor para él.

Y ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que Malachite había tenido razón... que siempre había sido Darien, ese chico fuerte y seguro que ella había conocido. Con quien se había reído, crecido y llevado luto durante demasiado tiempo. El que se había ido, dejando en su lugar a este hombre oscuro y obsesionado, que era, a su modo, igual de tentador.

La lucha la abandonó.

—Déjame ir.

Él la apretó aun más, le habló al oído.

—Tendré mi venganza. Mientras más rápido te des cuenta de eso, más fácil será nuestro matrimonio.

Ella permaneció quieta, el silencio, su resistencia.

—¿Quieres irte? —le preguntó con los dientes apretados, las palabras en carne viva.

_No. Quiero que tú quieras que me quede. _

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía semejante efecto en ella? Ella respiró profundo.

—Sí.

Él levantó la mano de la puerta y dio un paso atrás, y ella echó de menos su calor casi al instante.

—Vete, entonces.

Serena no vaciló.

Escapó por el pasillo más allá, incapaz de dejar de pensar que algo había ocurrido entre ellos. Algo que no podía ser recobrado. Se detuvo, apoyándose contra la pared, respirando profundamente mientras estaba oculta en las sombras y el barullo amortiguado del casino más allá.

Se abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos contra el pensamiento... contra las palabras que acababan de compartir, con la aguda comprensión de que ella había esperado durante ocho años por un matrimonio que fuera más que por lo que ella poseía, representaba, o por la manera en que había sido criada, solo para casarse con un hombre que la consideraba nada más que por esas cosas.

Peor aún, un hombre que ella siempre había pensado sería diferente.

Ese hombre nunca había existido.

Nunca había pasado de ser el chico que ella había conocido.

El chico que había amado.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se rió con aspereza en la oscuridad.

_Por cierto, el destino era cruel_.

—¿Lady Chiba?

Serena echó a andar hacia el sonido de su nombre... todavía tan ajeno a ella... y se presionó de nuevo contra la pared cuando un hombre muy alto se materializó en la oscuridad. Era delgado como una caña, con un maxilar cuadrado y firme, y la expresión en sus ojos, una mezcla de simpatía y alguna otra cosa que no podría nombrar, la hicieron creerle más amigo que enemigo.

Él le brindó una leve reverencia.

—Soy Cross. Tengo sus ganancias.

Le tendió una bolsita oscura, y a Serena le llevó un momento entender lo que era... recordar que había venido aquí esta noche por emoción, aventura y placer y se iba nada más que con decepción.

Extendió una mano por la bolsita, el peso de las monedas dentro la sorprendió.

Él se rió, el sonido bajo y rico.

—Treinta y cinco libras es bastante dinero —dijo él—. ¿Y en la ruleta? Tiene mucha suerte.

—No soy para nada afortunada. —_Esta noche no, por lo menos_.

Un latido.

—Bueno tal vez su suerte esté cambiando.

_Dudoso_.

—Tal vez.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras él la evaluaba antes de que hundiera la cabeza en un leve gesto de saludo y le dijera:

—Tenga cuidado en su viaje a casa. Esto es lo bastante contundente para hacer la ganancia de un año de un ladrón. —Él se marchó dando media vuelta y ella trasladó la bolsita de una mano a la otra, probando el peso de las monedas en el interior, el sonido que hacían mientras se rozaban unas contra otras.

Y luego, antes de que pudiera pensarlo, lo llamó.

—¿Señor Cross?

Él se detuvo, retrocediendo.

—¿Milady?

—¿Conoce bien a mi esposo? —barbotó ella en la oscuridad y durante un largo tiempo Serena pensó que él podría no responder.

Y entonces lo hizo.

—Tan bien como cualquier persona conoce a Chiba.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante las palabras.

—Mejor que yo, no cabe duda.

Él no respondió ante la afirmación. No tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Hay algo que desee preguntarme?

Había tantas cosas que deseaba preguntar. Demasiadas cosas.

_¿Quién es él? ¿Qué pasó con el chico que una vez conoció? ¿Qué lo hizo tan frío? ¿Por qué no cedería ni un milímetro en este matrimonio?_

Ella no podría preguntar ninguna de ellas.

—No.

Él esperó un largo rato a que ella cambiara de opinión. Cuando no lo hizo, le dijo:

—Usted es exactamente lo que yo esperaba.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Solo que la mujer que coloque a Chiba tan completamente al borde, debe ser algo verdaderamente notable.

—Yo no lo coloco al borde. Él no piensa en mí más allá de lo que puedo hacer en beneficio de sus metas más altas. —Serena lamentó las palabras al instante. Lamentó su irascibilidad.

Una de las cejas de Cross se elevó rápidamente.

—Le aseguro, señora mía, que no es en absoluto el caso.

_Si tan solo fuera verdad_.

Por supuesto, no lo era.

—Parece que usted no lo conoce muy bien después de todo.

Él pareció entender que ella no estaba interesada en discutir el asunto. En lugar de eso, cambió de tema.

—¿Dónde está?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Lo dejé.

Los dientes masculinos brillaron blancos en la oscuridad.

—Seguro que él adoró eso.

_Él la había echado a la fuerza_.

—No me importa en absoluto cómo se sintió al respecto.

Él se echó a reír, entonces, el sonido fuerte y amigable.

—Es perfecta.

Ella no se sentía perfecta. Se sentía como una idiota singular.

—¿Perdón?

—En todos los años que he conocido a Chiba, nunca he conocido a una mujer que lo afectara de la forma en que usted lo hace. Nunca lo he visto resistirse a alguien del modo en que se resiste a usted.

—No es resistencia. Es desinterés.

Una ceja pelirroja se elevó.

—Lady Chiba, eso definitivamente _no_ es desinterés.

Él no lo sabía. No había visto cómo Darien la dejó. Cómo se quedó tan lejos de ella. Lo poco que le importaba.

No quería pensar en ello. _No esta noche_.

—¿Cree que podría ayudarme a contratar un coche? Me gustaría ir a casa.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Chiba me mataría si sabe que la dejé volver a su casa en un coche de alquiler. Déjeme localizarle.

—¡No! —barbotó ella antes de que pudiera detenerse. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo—. No quiero verlo.

_Él no quiere verme_.

Ella ya no sabía qué era más importante.

—Si no es él, entonces yo la acompañaré. Está a salvo conmigo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo sé que está diciendo la verdad?

Una de las comisuras de su boca se levantó.

—Entre otras cosas, Chiba tendría el placer visceral de destrozarme si le hago daño.

Ella recordó la manera en que Darien había arrojado a Densmore a través del suelo del casino sin una gota de sudor más temprano en la noche. La forma en que había permanecido de pie sobre el conde que tartamudeaba y escupía saliva, con los puños apretados y la voz temblando de furia.

Si había algo de lo que ella estaba segura, era que Chiba nunca permitiría que fuera herida.

Al menos, claro, que él le estuviera haciendo daño.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**Os dejo los últimos capis de esta maravillosa historia esperamos que allá sido de su grato agrado chicas(os), leímos todos los Reviews y que emoción al saber que si les gusto. Saludos y besos nos leemos.**

**Reviews.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 14**

_Querido D..._

_He sabido de Langford, esa bestia de hombre y de lo que te ha hecho. Es atroz, por supuesto. Nadie creería que él pudiera ser tan odioso... nadie excepto Malachite y yo. En cuanto a Malachite... ha estado buscándote. Rezo para que él te encuentre. _

_Rápidamente._

_Siempre... S_

_Needham Manor, febrero de 1821_

_Carta no enviada._

El gancho de izquierda de Temple era malvado y bienvenido.

Y merecido.

Conectó con la mandíbula de Chiba, haciéndole tirar hacia atrás la cabeza y enviándole dando bandazos contra un poste de madera del borde del ring de boxeo en el sótano de _The Angel_. Chiba se agarró antes de caer al suelo cubierto de serrín, sus ojos encontraron los de Nicolás sobre las cuerdas del ring, antes de levantarse y volverse para enfrentar a su contrincante.

Temple bailoteaba de un pie al otro mientras Chiba avanzaba.

—Eres un tonto.

Chiba ignoró las palabras y la verdad en ellas, tirando un puñetazo que habría talado un roble.

Temple se agachó rápidamente e hizo una finta para apartarse antes de que una brillante sonrisa estallara.

—Eres un tonto y estás perdiendo tu toque. ¿Tal vez con las damas también?

Chiba asestó un golpe rápido en la mejilla de Temple, disfrutando el sonido del puño sobre la carne.

—¿Qué tienes que decir ahora sobre mi toque?

—Un puñetazo medio decente —ofreció Temple con una sonrisa, desplazándose hacia la izquierda, fuera del camino de la segunda trompada de Chiba—. Sin embargo, tu esposa se fue a casa con Cross, así que no puedo hablar de eso.

Chiba maldijo y fue tras su amigo, varios centímetros más alto y ancho, pero Chiba más que compensaba la diferencia con velocidad y agilidad, y esta noche, a fuerza de pura voluntad.

Atacó sin dudarlo, los puños, envueltos en un trozo de lino, ansiosos por conectar con el torso desnudo del hombre más grande.

—No te burles de él, Temple —dijo Nicolás del otro lado del ring, rebuscando en una pila de papeles y solo medio atento al combate—. Está teniendo una noche bastante difícil.

El Señor sabía que era verdad.

Había dejado que ella se fuera a casa. Había sido la cosa más difícil que jamás había hecho.

Porque lo que realmente quería hacer era el amor con ella en el suelo de las habitaciones de los propietarios, con la luz del otro lado del cristal policromado bañándola en una miríada de colores. Hubiera querido probar que nunca había tenido la intención de deshonrarla.

Por cierto, la idea de que la hubiera deshonrado lo hacía sentirse como una docena de distintos tipos de culo.

El puño de Temple conectó con su mandíbula en un derechazo perfecto y Chiba se balanceó sobre los talones.

—¿Por qué no vas tras ella? —preguntó Temple, esquivando los puños de Chiba y regresando para asestarle un golpe rápido en el pecho—. Llévala a la cama. Eso, por lo general las hace sentirse mejor, ¿no?

Chiba no podía decirle a su amigo que en principio, tomar a su esposa en la cama lo había llevado a esta situación.

—Cuando encuentres una esposa, podrás brindar todo el consejo que gustes.

—En ese momento, no tendré que hacerlo. Te habrás quitado de encima la tuya para siempre. —Él volvió a esquivar—. Me gusta la chica.

Por desgracia, también a Darien.

—Ni siquiera la conoces.

—No tengo que hacerlo. —El gancho de derecha de Chiba habría puesto fuera de combate a un hombre más pequeño, pero el golpe no tuvo efecto en Temple. Por desgracia. Él simplemente siguió adelante—. Cualquiera que te saque de las casillas, se hace merecedora de mi admiración. Ella tiene mi lealtad de su parte solo por el espectáculo de esta noche. E imagino que Cross estará medio enamorado de ella en el momento en que regrese.

Las palabras fueron dichas para azuzar, y lo hicieron. Con un gruñido, Chiba arremetió contra Temple, quien bloqueó dos puñetazos rápidos, antes de asestarle un golpe directo en el estómago. Chiba maldijo, y se apoyó en el otro hombre, jadeando y sudando muy de prisa durante un segundo, dos. Cinco. Finalmente, Temple se echó hacia atrás y antes de que Chiba tuviera oportunidad de moverse, el hombretón lo golpeó una vez, dos veces, enviándolo tambaleándose contra las cuerdas, la sangre brotando de su nariz.

Esta vez no fue lo suficientemente rápido para agarrarse. Cayó de rodillas.

—Final del round —gritó Nicolás y Chiba soltó un juramento cuando Temple avanzó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Déjalo —espetó, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la silla en el rincón del ring, señalizado con un pañuelo verde—. Treinta y ocho segundos —dijo, desgarrando la tela del poste, sosteniéndola en su nariz e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Sugiero que prepares tu siguiente contraataque.

Temple aceptó una copa de Bruno, su segundo al mando y bebió un largo trago antes de apoyarse contra las cuerdas, los brazos extendidos, cada uno luciendo un ancho tatuaje alrededor de los enormes bíceps, que cubrían casi la mitad del largo del ring. Temple podría haber nacido en la aristocracia, pero este era su reino ahora.

—¿Qué te dijo ella que tenías tantas ganas de recibir una paliza?

Chiba ignoró la pregunta, la explosión de dolor en su mejilla no cumplía con su objetivo, fracasaba en llevarse todo pensamiento de lo que había sucedido más temprano con su esposa. De la manera en que sus ojos azules habían brillado cuando le había acusado de usar su cuerpo para obtener sus beneficios. Del modo en que había enderezado los hombros y defendido su honor... algo que él debería haber hecho por ella.

De cómo lo había mirado, con la verdad y las lágrimas en sus ojos y le dijo que le había echado de menos.

Las palabras le habían quitado la respiración... la idea de que la pura y perfecta Serena hubiera pensado en él, de que se hubiera preocupado por él.

Porque él también la había echado de menos.

Le había llevado años olvidar... años que fueron borrados en un momento de honestidad, cuando lo había mirado a los ojos y acusado de abandonarla.

De deshonrarla.

Y allí, en la boca del estómago, aún expuesto por el dolor de la paliza de Temple, estaba la emoción que había temido desde el principio de esta farsa.

_Culpa_.

Ella tenía razón. Él la había usado indebidamente. La había tratado como menos de lo que merecía. Y ella se había defendido con brío y orgullo. De manera notable.

Y así como él había tratado de dejarla ir, de apartarla de él, había sabido que la deseaba. No se engañaba pensando que el deseo era nuevo. La había deseado en Surrey, cuando ella había estado de pie en la oscuridad con nada más que una linterna para protegerse. Pero ahora... desear se había convertido en algo más serio. Más visceral. Más peligroso. Ahora él _la_ deseaba... su esposa fuerte, inteligente y de buen corazón, quien se volvía más tentadora cada día, mientras cambiaba y se transformaba en alguien nuevo y diferente a la muchacha que había conocido en aquella oscura noche de Surrey.

Y ahora, estaba casado con ella, virtualmente obligado por las leyes de Dios y del hombre a tomarla. A tumbarla y adorarla. A tocarla de cada una de las perversas maneras que podía imaginar.

A reclamarla como suya.

_Y ella no quería tener nada que ver con él. _

Cerró la mano izquierda en un puño, disfrutando del dolor punzante debajo de las tiras de lino... la sensación de la pelea que acababa de tener, la promesa de una que se avecinaba... y bajó el pañuelo. Su nariz había dejado de sangrar.

Si ella no hubiera decidido apartarle a la fuerza hoy, habría llegado con el tiempo... tal vez después de que fuera demasiado tarde, cuando tuviera pocos deseos de soltarla.

—Necesito que alguien la vigile.

Nicolás lo miró.

—¿Por qué?

—Alles le pidió que huyera con él cuando yo le arrastre por el fango.

Los otros hombres compartieron una mirada antes de que Temple dijera.

—¿Deseas pagar a alguien para asegurarte de que eso no suceda?

Él quería creer que no sucedería. Que ella lo elegiría.

Que ella lucharía por él de la misma forma que luchaba por Malachite.

Un recuerdo sepultado por largo tiempo llegó de manera inesperada... Serena joven, las manos extendidas en una fiesta en el jardín jugando a la gallina ciega. Los niños estaban dispersos por todas partes, llamándola a gritos y ella se movía tambaleante y se abalanzaba, riéndose del tonto juego. Malachite y él habían avanzado lentamente hacia ella y simultáneamente habían susurrado su nombre. Ella se había dado vuelta hacia él, apresándole con facilidad, subiendo las manos para apoyarlas en sus mejillas, la sonrisa, amplia y preciosa.

—Te he atrapado, Darien—le había dicho en voz baja.

Él se paso las manos por la cara y se miró los pies, cubiertos de serrín.

—Pienso que es lo más conveniente.

Nicolás fue el primero en responder.

—Podría no ser la mejor forma de hacerte querer por la dama, Chiba, el tener a alguien siguiéndola.

Él se puso de pie.

—Estoy abierto a ideas menos viles.

Temple sonrió burlonamente y dijo:

—¿Por qué no dejar el ring e ir a ella? ¿Brindarle las palabras que está buscando, llevar la muchacha a la cama, y recordarle por qué tú eres mejor que Alles en los aspectos que cuentan? —Él rebotó en las sogas varias veces en una sucia imitación del coito—. Una lucha diferente pero mucho más agradable.

Chiba frunció el ceño y se paró, sacudiendo las manos y probando su peso sobre sus piernas cansadas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que has dormido? —preguntó Nicolás.

—Duermo. —_No mucho_.

Dio un paso hacia el centro del ring, sintiendo que la habitación apenas se balanceaba. Temple no tiró sus trompadas. Nunca. Era lo que lo hacía un oponente tan estelar en esos días cuando uno no quiere nada excepto la inconsciencia.

—¿Cuánto hace que has dormido más de una hora aquí y allá?

—No necesito una madre.

Nicolás levantó una ceja.

—¿Una esposa, entonces?

_Chiba quería que Nicolás estuviera en el ring también_.

El sonido de Temple al separar las virutas de madera en el centro del ring hizo eco a través del cuarto oscuro y cavernoso.

—Ven a rascarte, viejo. Déjame darte la paliza que tanto te mereces. Te enviaremos a casa con la marquesa en desesperada necesidad de cuidados y atención.

Chiba se dirigió hacia el centro del ring, ignorando las palabras y el desagrado que arraigó en su corazón ante la idea de que su marquesa ya no estuviera dispuesta a proporcionarle cuidados y atención.

Después de otro round, Chiba salió del ring, apenas capaz de ver por su ojo izquierdo. Temple se mantuvo en el cuadrilátero, extendido contra las cuerdas, observando cómo él aceptaba un trozo de carne cruda de la nevera a los pies de Bruno y tomaba asiento junto a Nicolás, reclinándose y colocando la carne encima de su ojo hinchado.

Pasaron los minutos... varios de ellos... antes de que Nicolás rompiera el silencio.

—¿Por qué te dejó?

Chiba dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Está furiosa conmigo.

—Ellas siempre lo están —dijo Temple, comenzando a desenvolver la tira de lino que había enrollado alrededor de sus nudillos antes de la pelea.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Nicolás.

Existían un centenar de razones por las que ella estaba furiosa. Pero solo una que importaba y vino rápida y clara, como un golpe de uno de los enormes puños de Temple.

—Soy un gilipollas.

Chiba esperaba acuerdo instantáneo de sus socios, así que cuando nadie habló, él se preguntó si, tal vez, lo habían dejado solo en el cuarto. Levantó la pieza de carne de su ojo y miró hacia arriba solo para descubrir que Nicolás, Temple y Bruno lo observaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Nicolás encontró las palabras primero.

—Solo que en cinco años que te conozco...

—Mucho más para mí —intervino Temple.

—... nunca he sabido que admitieras que estabas equivocado.

Chiba deslizó su mirada de Nicolás a Temple y luego regresó a Nicolás.

—Iros a la mierda. —Él volvió la carne a su ojo y se reclinó de nuevo—. No puedo darle lo que ella quiere.

—¿Qué es?

Era más fácil hablar con ellos sin tener que mirarlos.

—Un matrimonio normal. Una vida normal.

—¿Por qué no? —Pinchó Nicolás.

—Todo en lo que soy afortunado es en el pecado y el vicio. Ella es lo contrario a esas cosas. Querrá más. Querrá... —Él se fue apagando.

_Amor_.

_La única cosa que él no podría comprarle. La única cosa que él no podría arriesgarse a darle_.

Los papeles de Nicolás crujieron.

—Y en ese sentido, tienes miedo de Alles.

Chiba se puso tenso.

—No tengo miedo.

—Por supuesto que no —se corrigió Nicolás con un tono salpicado de humor—. Perseguir a la dama, Chiba, no es la respuesta. Es darle las cosas que quiere. Ser el marido que ella merece.

Maldita sea, él quería ser ese marido. Ella lo estaba destruyendo poco a poco con su coraje y su espíritu. No se suponía que debía ser así. Se suponía que iba a ser un secuestro fácil, rápido y limpio, un matrimonio sencillo y una despedida tranquila, de manera que les sirviera a los dos.

Excepto que nada sobre su esposa parecía fácil o tranquilo.

Darien flexionó los dedos, sintiendo el dolor de la pelea en los nudillos.

—No es tan fácil.

—Nunca lo es con las mujeres —añadió Nicolás—. Puedes decir todo lo que quieras que la apartarás después de que tu venganza se lleve a cabo, pero no serás capaz de hacerlo. No del todo. Todavía estarás casado.

—A menos que ella se vaya con Alles —se burló Temple desde el interior del ring.

Darien lo maldijo con saña.

—Ella no necesita a Alles para la vida que quiere. Yo se la daré. Todo lo que quiera.

—¿Todo? —preguntó Nicolás. Darien no respondió—. Ya no se trata de todo por la tierra y tu venganza, ¿verdad? A ti te importa la dama.

No debería. Había perdido todo lo que alguna vez le había importado. Había arruinado todo lo bueno que alguna vez había tocado. Que a él le importara era un presagio de la destrucción de Serena.

Sin embargo, desafiaba a cualquier hombre en Gran Bretaña a pasar un día con su esposa y que no le importara.

—Como mínimo, él la desea —dijo de pronto Temple—. Y no puedo culparlo. Su arrojo esta noche tentaría a un santo.

—¿_Tentaría_ a un santo? —dijo Nicolás—. _Cross_ la escoltó a su casa.

La rabia desbordaba a través de las palabras de Darien.

—Cross no la tocará.

—No. No lo hará. Pero no porque ella no sea tentadora; porque es Cross —dijo Nicolás.

—Y si él no lo fuera, no la tocaría porque es tuya —agregó Temple.

_Dios lo ayudara, él deseaba que ella fuera suya_.

—Ella no es mía. No puedo tenerla.

_Ella no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo_. Había estropeado cualquier oportunidad de eso, tal como había estropeado todo lo que era bueno y correcto en su vida.

—Pero Chiba, tú la tienes —dijo Temple.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras las palabras hacían eco por la habitación. No eran ciertas, por supuesto. Ellos no tenían razón. Si él la tuviera, entonces no estaría tan asustado de volver a casa con ella. Si él la tuviera no estaría aquí, apestando a sudor y carne cruda. Si él la tuviera, ella no lo hubiera dejado.

Por último dijo:

—Estoy casado con ella. No es lo mismo.

—Bueno, es un comienzo, creo yo. —Nicolás se paró, levantó el fajo de papeles y agregó—. Ella es tuya, comprada y pagada. Y puesto que estáis atascados el uno con el otro... Dios la ayude... quizás es hora de intentar un matrimonio que no termine de forma tan horrorosa como comenzó.

La idea... la posibilidad de que algún día él le pudiera importar... de que algún día pudieran tener más que la cáscara de un matrimonio, le tentaba más que los naipes, más que la ruleta.

Lo tentaba a ser el esposo que ella se merecía.

_Querido D... _

_Su Excelencia, la duquesa de Leighton. Parece que un exceso de duques jóvenes y elegibles era innecesario. Uno era suficiente. El duque de Leighton ha expresado el deseo de cortejarme, mi padre ha estado de acuerdo y mi madre está completamente embargada por la emoción. _

_Por supuesto, tiene muchas virtudes. Es guapo, inteligente, poderoso, rico y como a mi madre le gusta recordarme en cada oportunidad... es un DUQUE. Sin duda, si él fuera un caballo, habría mucha demanda en Tattersall's._

_Por supuesto, cumpliré con mi deber. Este será un matrimonio para no olvidar nunca. Es difícil de creer que seré una duquesa... el Santo Grial de la aristocrática hija mayor. ¡Hurra! _

_Te he echado tanto de menos durante tanto tiempo. ¿Dónde estás?_

_Sin firma_

_Dolby House, septiembre de 1823_

_Carta no enviada. _

A la mañana siguiente, Serena mandó una nota a la recién habitada Dolby House para invitar a Mina y Lita a reunirse con ella para pasar el día... la primera vez que dejaba de esperar a su marido y comenzaba a vivir su vida de nuevo.

Ella iba a patinar sobre hielo.

Estaba muy necesitada de una tarde con sus hermanas para recordarse que había un motivo para las discusiones con Darien y su propio descontento, para mantener este estúpido engaño... y asegurarse de que su matrimonio pareciera ser real y no la trágica farsa que era.

Tenía que recordarse que su escándalo de inmediato sería el de ellas si se exteriorizaba la farsa, y Mina y Lita se merecían una oportunidad mejor. Algo más.

Ella apretó los dientes ante las palabras, ante todo lo que habría querido decir en esa noche desafortunada cuando se había dejado atrapar, desprevenida, en la aventura del matrimonio... con Darien. Apartando el pensamiento de su mente, asintió con la cabeza a su criada, que la ayudaba a ponerse la ropa, apretando las tiras del corsé, atando lazos y cintas y abrochando botones.

Serena sabía que sería mirada de arriba abajo más allá de las paredes de _Hell House_, y se vistió con esmero para los ojos de todo Londres... al menos, todos aquellos que residían en Londres en enero... quienes estarían observando, buscando el punto débil en la armadura de la nueva marquesa de Chiba.

La mujer que ellos creían había conquistado el corazón del socio más malvado del _The Fallen Angel_, convenciéndolo para restaurar su título y regresar a sus filas.

_La mujer que él evitaba a toda costa_.

Ella seleccionó un vestido de lana verde intenso, pensando en lo cálido y festivo de la excursión y lo combinó con un manto azul marino que había llevado puesto la fatídica noche cuando había cruzado las tierras de Needham y Falconwell, y había encontrado a Darien, ahora Chiba, en la noche fría y oscura.

Podría haber sido un guiño a esa noche, al momento en que ella había descorrido el cerrojo a ese extraño y nuevo futuro, a la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar más, a pesar de un marido que no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Ella tendría su aventura con este manto, con o sin él.

Un gorrito forrado de piel y guantes completaban el atuendo en una sincronización perfecta; descendió las anchas escaleras centrales de _Hell House_ hacia los sonidos de la cháchara de sus hermanas en el vestíbulo de la planta baja, la conversación de ellas aumentando para llenar el espacio vacío que parecía surgir amenazadoramente desde todos los rincones de la casa de su marido.

_Su_ casa, suponía.

Mientras se apresuraba a atravesar el rellano del primer piso, ansiosa por alcanzar a sus hermanas y salir de la casa, la puerta del estudio privado de Chiba se abrió y él la cruzó de una zancada, con papeles en la mano, la levita desabrochada y la camisa blanca de lino tirante en su ancho pecho. Él se detuvo cuando la vio e instantáneamente extendió una mano para abrocharse la chaqueta.

Ella se detuvo, sus ojos recorrieron su cara, notando los variados colores en un ojo y el corte de aspecto ruin en el labio inferior. Ella dio un paso adelante, una mano enguantada subiendo por su propia voluntad, incapaz de detenerse y tratar de alcanzar su rostro estropeado.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Él se alejó del contacto, la mirada llameando sobre ella.

—¿Adónde vas?

El cambio abrupto en la conversación no le dio oportunidad de decidir si ella quería que él escuchara la verdad.

—A patinar. Tu ojo...

—No es nada. —Él levantó una mano hacia la contusión.

—Se ve horrible. —Él enarcó una ceja y ella negó con la cabeza—. Quiero decir... oh, tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Está todo negro y amarillo.

—¿Es eso asqueroso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza una vez.

—Absolutamente.

—Eso es lo que yo esperaba. —¿_Le estaba tomando el pelo_?—. Gracias por tu preocupación. —Se hizo un largo silencio durante el cual ella habría pensado que Darien estaba incómodo si no lo conociera mejor. Al fin, él agregó—. Vi que aceptaste una invitación para el baile de Beaufetheringstone.

Ella no pudo evitar responder.

—Lo hice. Sabes que por lo general es la esposa la que acepta las invitaciones sociales, ¿verdad?

—Cuando seamos más hábiles en recibirlas, con mucho gusto renunciaré a la tarea de aceptarlas. Me sorprendió que nos invitara.

—A mí no. Lady B disfruta de un escándalo más que la mayoría. Sobre todo si es en su salón de baile.

Una cacofonía de risas se elevó desde la planta baja, salvándola de tener que responder y Darien se aproximó al pasamano para mirar hacia abajo al vestíbulo.

—Las jóvenes damas Tsukino, ¿presumo?

Serena hizo todo lo posible para apartar la mirada del profundo corte en el labio. Realmente lo hizo.

Que ella fracasara no tenía importancia.

—Ellas han regresado a la ciudad. —Hizo una pausa, incapaz de ocultar el filo en su tono cuando agregó—. Seguro para casarse bastante pronto...

Él regresó bruscamente su atención a ella.

—¿Patinaje sobre hielo? —Había sorpresa en las palabras.

—¿No te acuerdas de patinar en el estanque cuando éramos niños? —Las palabras escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas y deseó haber dicho otra cosa... cualquier otra cosa... cualquier cosa que no le recordara al Darien que una vez había conocido. Que una vez había entendido.

Era como si él hubiera borrado su recuerdo. Ella odiaba la manera en que la hacía sentir.

—Me retraso. —Se volvió alejándose de él y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, sin esperar que él dijera nada. Era tan bueno guardando silencio, que había dejado de creer que él hablaría sin aguijonarle. Y ella había dejado de aguijonarle.

Así que cuando habló, ella se sorprendió.

—Serena.

El sonido de su nombre en sus labios la conmocionó. Se volvió al instante.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo unirme a ti?

Serena parpadeó.

—¿Perdón?

Él respiró profundo.

—Patinaje sobre hielo. ¿Puedo unirme a ti?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que lord y lady Chiba recibirán unos pocos centímetros en el periódico si somos vistos de la mano, deslizándonos por el Serpentine?

Él se pasó las manos por los rizos oscuros.

—Me lo merecía.

_Ella no se sentiría culpable_.

—Sí. Lo hacías. Y más, también.

—Me gustaría hacer las paces contigo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par. ¿_Qué era esto_?

Probablemente la estaba manipulando, a ella y al futuro de los dos, y esta vez ella no sería convencida. No sería engañada.

Era más sensata. Estaba cansada del dolor que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que él estaba cerca... cada vez que no estaba. Estaba cansada de las peleas, los juegos y los engaños. Estaba cansada de los chascos.

Él no podría imaginar que una simple oferta de compañía compensara todo lo que había hecho... todo lo que había amenazado. Armándose de valor dijo:

—Creo que no.

Él parpadeó.

—Debería haberlo esperado.

¿Después de la manera en que se habían separado anoche? Sí. Debería haberlo hecho. Ella se dio vuelta en dirección a las escaleras que la conducían a sus hermanas.

—Serena. —Él la detuvo con su nombre, bajo y encantador en sus labios.

Ella no pudo evitar volverse.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué haría falta? ¿Para unirme a ti?

—¿Qué haría _falta_?

—Nombra tu precio. —Él hizo una pausa—. Una tarde con mi esposa sin el fantasma del pasado o del futuro con nosotros. ¿Qué haría falta?

Ella respondió sin vacilar, de manera franca y seria.

—No arruines a Malachite.

—Siempre pidiendo para los demás. Nunca para ti.

—Y tú siempre haciendo para ti mismo, nunca para los otros.

—Encuentro que prefiero el resultado. —Era un hombre exasperante. Él se acercó y habló en voz baja, enviando un estremecimiento de conciencia a través de ella—. ¿Qué haría falta para que te tenga durante una tarde?

La respiración de ella se aceleró cuando las palabras evocaron una variedad de imágenes que no tenían nada que ver con el patinaje sobre hielo o sus hermanas, y todo relacionado con el cubrecama de piel en su lujoso dormitorio.

Él extendió una mano y pasó un dedo por su mejilla.

—Nombra tu precio.

Dios la ayudara, él la manejaba con tanta facilidad.

—Una semana —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Una semana de seguridad para él. —_Una semana para convencerte de que estás equivocado. Que la venganza no es la respuesta_.

Darien no estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo y ella se obligó a retroceder hacia la escalera, decepcionada por su absoluta falta de poder sobre él. Cuando pisaba el escalón más alto, Lita se fijó en ella.

—¡Sere! —anunció—. ¡Y lord Chiba!

Serena volvió la mirada hacia Darien y susurró:

—No tienes que escoltarme. Te aseguro que soy capaz de encontrar mi camino a la puerta de entrada.

—Tienes un trato —dijo en voz baja a su lado—. Una semana.

El triunfo la atravesó, embriagador y excitante. Ellos habían llegado al pie de las escaleras antes de que ella pudiera decir nada y Mina se abalanzó.

—¿Has visto el _The Scandal Sheet_ hoy?

—No, me arrepiento —bromeó Serena, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que Darien estaba incómodamente cerca detrás de ella—. ¿Qué chisme chispeante has oído?

—Ningún chisme para vosotros —replicó Lita—. Un chisme sobre vosotros... bueno sobre ti, al menos.

_Oh, no. Alguien había averiguado la verdad de su matrimonio. De su ruina en el campo_.

—¿Qué tipo de chisme?

—¡Del tipo que todo Londres tiene envidia de tu magnífico e insoportablemente romántico matrimonio! —exclamó Mina.

Le tomó un momento registrar el significado de las palabras.

—Nosotras no sabíamos que os habíais encontrado en St. Stephen, Serena —dijo Mina—. ¡Ni siquiera sabíamos que lord Chiba había estado en Surrey durante la Navidad!

Lita miró a Serena a los ojos, toda seriedad.

—No. No lo sabíamos.

Lita no era tonta, pero Serena forzó una sonrisa.

—Léelo, Lita —exigió Mina.

La más joven de las Tsukino empujó sus gafas más arriba de la nariz y levantó el papel.

—_¡Los últimos días de enero no son siempre el tiempo de los frutos más maduros de los chismes, pero este año tenemos un regalo especialmente jugoso del recientemente reintegrado marqués de Chiba!_ —Ella levantó la mirada hacia Darien—. Ese es usted, Su Señoría.

—Sospecho que él lo sabe —dijo Mina.

Lita ignoró a su hermana y siguió adelante.

—_Ciertamente nuestros perspicaces lectores_... no estoy segura de que los lectores del _The Scandal Sheet_ sean precisamente perspicaces, ¿no?

—De verdad, Lita. ¡Sigue leyendo!

—_Ciertamente nuestros perspicaces lectores han oído que el marqués se ha casado_. —Lita miró a Serena, excepto que antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Mina gimió y le arrebató el papel de las manos.

—Bien. _Yo_ lo leeré. _Oímos que lord y lady Chiba están tan enteramente uno al lado del otro que rara vez han sido vistos separados. ¡Y un suplemento delicioso! Parece ser que no solo los ojos de lord Chiba siguen a su esposa... ¡sino las manos y los labios también!_ ¡_En público, nada menos_! ¡Excelente!

—Ese último pedacito fue editorial de Mina —intervino Lita.

Serena pensó que podría morir de vergüenza. Allí mismo. En el acto.

Mina continuó.

—_No es que esperásemos nada menos de lord Chiba... esposo o no, ¡sigue siendo un pícaro! ¡Y eso que llamamos un pícaro, porque cualquier otro nombre escandalizaría a alguien tan dulce!_

—Oh, por amor de Dios. —Serena puso los ojos en blanco ante eso, mirando hacia Darien, que parecía... complacido—. ¿Estás _halagado_?

Él volvió unos ojos inocentes hacia ella.

—¿No debería estarlo?

—Bueno, cualquier cosa shakesperiana debe ser al menos un elogio vago —agregó Lita pensativamente.

—Precisamente —dijo Darien, regalando a Lita una sonrisa que puso a Serena más que un poco envidiosa de su hermana menor—. De todos modos, continúe.

—_Basta con decir, lectores, que estamos muy contentos con este cuento de invierno_1_..._

—¿Crees que ellos quieren hacer el segundo juego de palabras shakesperianas? —interrumpió Lita.

—Sí —dijo Mina.

—No —dijo Serena.

—... _y solo podemos esperar que la llegada del último dúo de jóvenes damas Tsukino..._

Lita se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz y dijo:

—Esas somos nosotras.

—... _propiciará la suficiente excitación para conservarnos, a todos nosotros, calientes en estos gélidos días_. ¿No es el artículo más escandaloso que alguna vez has escuchado? —preguntó Mina, y Serena resistió el deseo de hacer trizas el ridículo artículo del periódico.

No se le había ocurrido que sus hermanas no podrían saber la verdad.

_Que su matrimonio era un fraude_.

Tenía sentido, por supuesto. Mientras menos personas lo supieran... mientras menos jóvenes con inclinaciones para el chisme lo supieran... más fácil sería para ellos estar casados. Chiba deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sus hermanas atisbaron ese brazo, el modo en que su mano serpenteó, caliente y directa, por su cuerpo, descansando sobre la curva de su cadera como si perteneciera allí. Como si _él_ perteneciera allí.

Como si ella le perteneciera.

Ella se apartó de su toque.

Podría haber estado de acuerdo en mentir a la mitad de la cristiandad, pero no iba a mentir a sus hermanas.

Abrió la boca para negar el artículo, para decirles la verdad.

Y se detuvo.

El matrimonio por amor podría ser una farsa, Darien podría estar en esto por sus misteriosos propósitos, pero Serena tenía un motivo. Había tenido un motivo desde el principio. Sus hermanas habían vivido a la sombra de su ruina durante demasiado tiempo. Ella ya no les daría más sombra.

Él ya estaba hablando con su pico de oro.

—Con la llegada de este artículo, necesitareis protección de las manadas de pretendientes que es casi seguro aparecerán en tropel.

—¡Usted debe unirse a nosotras! —dijo Mina, y Serena resistió el deseo de gritar ante el modo en que sus hermanas fingieron estar a salvo en las manos de él.

Él la miró vacilante y ella deseó que se negara, para recordar lo que ella había dicho escaleras arriba.

—Me temo que no puedo.

Ella debería haber estado satisfecha, pero arriba era a menudo abajo cuando se trataba de su marido, y en lugar de eso se encontró tan gratamente sorprendida de que él hubiera honrado su pedido que ella estaba deseando que él hubiera estado de acuerdo en reunirse con ellas.

Lo que era ridículo, por supuesto.

Los hombres eran muy molestos por cierto.

Y su marido, más que la mayoría.

—Oh, hágalo —presionó Mina—. Sería bonito llegar a conocer a nuestro nuevo hermano.

Lita intervino en la conversación.

—Ciertamente. Os casasteis tan rápido... que nosotras nunca... nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de familiarizarnos como Dios manda.

La mirada de Serena se disparó a su hermana. Algo estaba mal. Lita sabía. Tenía que saberlo.

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, señoras, pero no tengo patines.

—Tenemos patines adicionales en el carruaje —dijo Mina—. Ahora no tiene ningún motivo para no venir.

Al instante, Serena desconfió.

—¿Por qué tendrías patines extras en el carruaje?

Mina sonrió, brillante y hermosa.

—Uno nunca sabe cuándo podría encontrarse con alguien con quien desea patinar.

Serena se volvió a los ojos sorprendidos de Darien, que parecía tener dificultades deteniendo una sonrisa. Ella enarcó una ceja cuando él dijo.

—Un proverbio excelente. Parece que no tengo otra alternativa que hacer de chaperona.

—Tú puedes hacer de la mejor chaperona, Chiba —dijo Serena a través de los dientes—. Debido a que eres un _pícaro_.

Él le guiñó un ojo. ¡En verdad le guiñó un ojo! ¿_Quién era este hombre_?

—Ah, ¿pero quién mejor que un pícaro experimentado en la reforma para identificar a sus iguales? Y confieso que me gustaría tener la oportunidad de volver a patinar con mi esposa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

_Mentira_.

Él no recordaba patinar con ella. Virtualmente, lo había admitido antes, en la planta alta.

Ella no pensaba que pudiera soportar un paseo al aire libre con todos ellos, con él tocándola constantemente, preguntándole por su bienestar, burlándose de ella, _tentándola_.

No después de anoche, cuando había sido tan fuerte. Cuando ella había estado tan segura de sí misma.

De lo que quería.

De repente, a la luz del día, este Darien más amable y cortés no parecía tan resistible.

Y por cierto, esa era una cosa muy mala.

**Continuara…**

Cuento de invierno, en inglés _winter's tale, _es una obra de William Shakespeare. Los tres primeros actos están llenos de intenso drama psicológico, mientras que los dos últimos son de comedia y con un final feliz.

1


	15. Chapter 15

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 15**

_Querido D..._

_A estas horas has escuchado la noticia, incluso donde quieras que estés. Estoy arruinada. El duque hizo todo lo que podía para salvarme de la vergüenza, pero esto es Londres y semejante esfuerzo es, por supuesto, inútil. Él se volvió a comprometer para casarse en el plazo de una semana... un matrimonio por amor, nada menos. Madre está fuera de sí (ninguna sorpresa), lamentándose y gimiendo como un coro de plañideras. _

_¿Está mal que sienta como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima? Probablemente. _

_Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. Sabrías qué decir._

_Anónimo_

_Dolby House, noviembre de 1823_

_Carta no enviada_.

Serena se sentó en un banco de madera, mirando hacia el congelado lago Serpentine, donde parecía pulular la mitad de Londres. El frío poco común del invierno había dado como resultado el hielo más grueso en casi una década, dejando el pequeño lago lleno a reventar de gente deseosa de pasar su tarde patinando sobre hielo.

No había modo de escapar de los ojos vigilantes de la alta sociedad.

Una vez que su grupo de patinaje se bajó del carruaje y subió a la colina que descendía suavemente hacia el lago Serpentine, ellos se turnaron para sentarse y adosar las cuchillas de madera y acero a las suelas de sus botas de paseo. Serena esperó tanto como fue posible para sentarse y atar las suyas, muy consciente del hecho que patinar con Darien sería un reto, ya que probablemente aprovechase esta oportunidad para mostrar a todo Londres qué tan enamorados estaban.

Por enésima vez, maldijo la ridícula farsa y observó a sus hermanas bajar la colina, tomadas de la mano, recordándole el gran objetivo de su frustración.

Su distracción le dificultó deslizar las cuchillas para el hielo sobre sus pies y después de un tercer intento, Darien arrojó las suyas a un lado y se agachó delante de ella, tomando uno de sus pies del tobillo antes de que ella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Serena arrancó de un tirón su pie, haciéndolo inclinarse hacia atrás para sujetarse con sus manos sobre la nieve, llamando la atención de un grupo cercano de jovencitas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —susurró ella inclinándose hacia adelante, no queriendo causar otra escena.

Él la miró, todo atractivos ángulos y ojos falsamente inocentes, y dijo con sencillez:

—Ayudándote con el patín.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Perdóname, pero tal parece que lo haces. —Bajó la voz a un nivel que solo ella podía oír—. Deja que te ayude.

Él no estaba ayudándola por ella. Estaba ayudándola por ellas, esas otras vigilantes que amarían la escena y sin duda, se desvivirían en un frenesí por contar a sus amigas y familiares todo sobre cómo el marqués de Chiba era el hombre más solícito, bondadoso y maravilloso que alguna vez hubiera caminado por las orillas del lago Serpentine.

Pero a ella _no_ le gustaría eso.

Ella se pondría sus condenados patines.

—Estoy bien. Gracias. —Y deslizó los aparatos sobre sus botas de paseo con presteza, atándose las correas con cuidado para asegurar un calce cómodo—. Ahí está. —Miró a Darien, que la observaba con atención, algo extraño e indefinible en la mirada—. Perfecto.

Él se levantó entonces, inclinándose hacia ella para ayudarla a incorporarse.

—Al menos deja que haga esto, Serena —le susurró y ella no pudo resistirse a sus dulces palabras.

Colocó sus manos en las de él.

Él la levantó y la sujetó mientras ella recobraba el equilibrio sobre las cuchillas.

—Si mal no recuerdo, nunca fuiste tan buena caminando sobre las cuchillas como lo eras patinando sobre ellas.

Ella lo miró afectada, casi se cayó encima con el movimiento y se agarró de sus brazos con cautela mientras recobraba el equilibrio.

—Me dijiste que no recordabas.

—No —dijo él en voz baja, guiándola colina abajo y hacia el lago—. _Tú_ dijiste que yo no recordaba.

—Sin embargo lo recuerdas.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se levantó en una sonrisa pequeña y triste.

—Te sorprenderías de todo lo que recuerdo.

Había algo en las palabras, una ternura que era extraña a él, y Serena no pudo evitar la suspicacia.

—¿Por qué estás comportándote así? —Ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Otra oportunidad para demostrar nuestro matrimonio por amor?

Algo brilló en su mirada y al instante se había ido.

—Cualquier oportunidad para demostrarlo —dijo él en voz baja, antes de apartar la mirada. Ella siguió la línea de su mirada para encontrar a Lita y Mina, tomadas de la mano, ayudándose una a la otra hasta llegar al hielo. Cualquier oportunidad para casar a sus hermanas.

—Deberíamos reunirnos con ellas —dijo Serena, levantando el rostro hacia él, chocando con sus hermosos ojos color avellana. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que la sostenía, cómo la suave pendiente de la colina la dejaba casi a la misma altura que él.

Una de las comisuras de su boca se torció.

—Tus mejillas son como las cerezas.

Ella metió la barbilla en la capucha de piel de su cuello.

—Hace frío —dijo a la defensiva.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No me estoy quejando. Pienso que son más bien encantadoras. Hacen que parezcas una ninfa de invierno.

—Difícilmente sea como una ninfa.

Él levantó la mano y presionó un dedo sobre su ceño fruncido.

—Nunca acostumbrabas a hacer esto. Nunca solías ser tan sarcástica.

Ella se apartó del cálido toque.

—Debo haberlo aprendido de ti.

Él la miró durante un largo rato, con toda seriedad, antes de que se acercara y le susurrara en el oído.

—Las ninfas no deberían ser cínicas, amor.

De repente, no parecía hacer tanto frío.

Él se retiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Qué lástima.

—¿Qué?

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, casi tocando su frente con la de él.

—Estoy casi seguro de que estás ruborizada. Pero el frío lo hace imposible de saber.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír, disfrutando la broma, olvidándose durante un momento fugaz que no era real.

—Qué tristeza que nunca lo sepas.

Él levantó la mano de Serena a sus labios, besando primero un grupo de nudillos cubiertos de cabritilla, luego el otro y ella deseó no llevar guantes.

—Su hielo aguarda, milady. Me uniré a usted dentro de poco.

Ella miró más allá de él, hacia el lago abarrotado, donde sus hermanas se habían unido a los juerguistas en sus círculos en la superficie bella y suave, y de repente estar parada aquí con él parecía mucho más excitante que cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir en el hielo. Pero estar parada con él no era una opción.

—Sí, lo hace.

Darien la miró desde el borde del lago, donde ella se marchó y desapareció entre la multitud, encontrándose pronto con sus hermanas. Mina la tomó del brazo y dijo:

—Chiba es maravilloso, Sere. Dime, ¿estás contentísima? —ella suspiró—. Yo estaría eufórica.

Serena se miraba los pies, observándolos deslizarse por el hielo, asomarse a hurtadillas por debajo de su vestido.

—_Eufórica_ es una forma de describirlo —dijo.

_Frustrada y terriblemente confundida sería otra_.

Mina hizo alarde mirando alrededor del lago.

—¿Me pregunto si él conoce a algunos de estos caballeros solteros?

Si lo que él decía era verdad, entonces, la mitad de ellos adeudaba dinero al _The Angel_.

—Imagino que lo hace, sí.

—¡Excelente! —agregó Mina—. Bien hecho, Sere. ¡Creo que será un cuñado digno de su nombre! Y también guapo, ¿verdad? ¡Oh! ¡Veo a Louisa Holbrooke!

Ella gesticuló furiosamente con la mano a través del hielo y se fue a visitar a su amiga, dejando a Serena diciendo en voz baja:

—Sí. Es guapo —agradecida por un momento en el cual no tuviera que mentir.

Su mirada se trasladó hacia al lugar en la colina donde él había estado de pie hacía escasos momentos. Él estaba completamente inmóvil, toda la atención sobre ella. Su mano ardió en deseos de agitarse. Pero eso sería una tontería, ¿no?

Lo sería.

Mientras ella estaba considerando la acción, él hizo innecesaria la decisión. Levantó un brazo largo y la saludó con la mano.

Sería de mala educación ignorarlo.

Así que ella le devolvió el saludo.

Él se sentó en el banco y comenzó a atarse sus patines, Serena dio un suspirito, obligándose a dar media vuelta y alejarse antes de que hiciera algo aún más tonto.

—Ocurrió algo.

Por un momento, Serena pensó que Lita había advertido las extrañas interacciones entre Darien y ella. Con la mente corriendo a toda prisa, se volvió hacia su hermana menor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Castleton se ha declarado.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par ante el inesperado anuncio, y ella esperó a que Lita reconociera el hecho que habían pasado gran parte de la mañana juntas y ella apenas había resuelto mencionar la propuesta.

Cuando Lita no dijo nada, deslizándose hacia adelante con tranquilidad, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo y no de su futuro, Serena no pudo evitarlo.

—No pareces muy feliz por eso.

Lita mantuvo la cabeza baja durante unos largos minutos.

—Él es un conde. Parece bastante amigable, no le importa que odie bailar y tiene un hermoso establo con caballos.

Serena habría sonreído ante la simplicidad de las palabras, como si los cuatro rasgos de la personalidad fueran suficientes para hacer un matrimonio satisfactorio, de no ser por el indicio de resignación en ellas.

A Serena se le ocurrió que Lita podría haber escogido el momento para compartir la proposición porque había tanta gente alrededor... tantos ojos mirando y oídos escuchando... demasiados para permitir una conversación seria.

No obstante, agarró una de las manos de su hermana y la arrastró hasta detenerse en el centro del lago. Se acercó y le dijo en voz baja:

—No tienes que decir que sí.

—¿Importará si digo que no? —contestó Lita, con una amplia sonrisa como si estuvieran discutiendo algún acontecimiento divertido de la mañana, en lugar de su futuro. Sus sueños—. ¿No habrá otro hombre a la vuelta de la esquina buscando atrapar mi dote? ¿Y después de eso otro? ¿Y otro? Hasta que mis opciones desaparezcan. Él sabe que soy más lista que él, y está dispuesto a dejarme manejar su patrimonio. Eso es algo. —Ella enfrentó a Serena—. Sé lo que hiciste.

Serena encontró la mirada conocedora de su hermana.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo estaba allí en St. Stephen, Sere. Pienso que habría notado el regreso de Chiba. Como lo habría hecho la mitad de la vicaría.

Serena se mordisqueó el labio, preguntándose lo que debería decir.

—No tienes que decirme que tengo razón. —Lita la salvó—. Pero debes saber que veo lo que has hecho. Y te lo agradezco.

Ellas patinaron en silencio durante un largo rato antes de que Serena dijera:

—Lo hice para que no tuvieras que aceptar a Castleton, Lita. Darien y yo... la historia es para vuestro beneficio. El tuyo y el de Mina.

Lita sonrió.

—Y eso es dulce de tu parte. Pero es tonto pensar que tendremos matrimonios por amor, Sere. Estos no se dan todos los días. Eres más sensata que la mayoría.

Serena tragó el nudo en su garganta ante las palabras, ante el recordatorio que su propio matrimonio no estaba nada cerca de uno por amor.

—Otros se casan por amor —señaló ella, ajustándose los guantes forrados de piel, y mirando hacia afuera del pequeño lago—. Piensa en Leighton y su esposa.

Lita la miró de golpe, los ojos grandes como un búho detrás de las gafas.

—¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¿Un matrimonio escandaloso de ocho años atrás?

_Era el ejemplo que llevaba más cercano en su corazón_.

—El número de años no importa. Tampoco el escándalo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Lita, parándose y atándose el gorrito debajo de la barbilla—. Un escándalo como aquel conduciría a madre a la histeria. Y al resto de vosotras a la reclusión.

—A mí, no. —Ella fue enfática.

Lita consideró las palabras.

—No, a ti no. Tienes un marido escandaloso.

Serena pensó en su marido al otro lado del lago, sus ojos permaneciendo durante mucho tiempo sobre el enorme cardenal en un lado de su rostro.

—Él es un escándalo.

Lita se volvió para mirarla.

—Sea cual sea el motivo de tu matrimonio, Sere... a él pareces importarle.

_Drury Lane se está perdiendo un gran talento, sin duda_. Ella no dijo eso. Lita no necesitaba oírlo.

—Yo bien podría casarme con Castleton —dijo Lita—. Eso hará feliz a padre. Y nunca tendré que ver una temporada por dentro de nuevo. Piensa en todas las visitas a la modista de las que puedo privarme.

Serena sonrió ante la broma, incluso cuando quería abrir la boca y gritar ante la injusticia de todo ello. Lita no se merecía un matrimonio sin amor más de lo que las otras jóvenes Tsukino lo hacían. Más de lo que Serena lo hacía.

Pero esta era la sociedad londinense, donde los matrimonios sin amor eran la regla. Ella suspiró pero no dijo nada.

—No te preocupes por mí, Sere —dijo Lita, arrastrando a Serena entre la multitud de patinadores de nuevo—. Estaré bien con Castleton. Es un hombre bastante bueno. No creo que padre hubiera permitido su cortejo si no lo fuera. —Ella se acercó más—. Y no te preocupes por Mina. Ella no tiene idea de lo tuyo y lord Chiba... —Ella se fue apagando—. Está demasiado concentrada en atrapar a un lord guapo.

A Serena no la reconfortaba la idea de que podría haber engañado a su hermana menor haciéndole creer que su matrimonio era uno por amor. La ponía terriblemente incómoda. Mina, _The Scandal Sheet_ y el resto de la sociedad creían que Darien la amaba... que ella le amaba... eso solo servía para demostrar lo peor... que se estaba perdiendo en esta charada.

Si sus hermanas apenas cuestionaban sus sentimientos por Darien, ¿quién iba a decir que ella pronto no se creería su fingimiento?

¿Entonces dónde estaría?

Sola de nuevo.

—¿Serena? —La pregunta de Lita la sacó de su cavilación.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

Lita la observó durante un largo rato, pareciendo ver más allá de lo que Serena deseaba y esta apartó la mirada del escrutinio. Por último, su hermana dijo:

—Creo que me uniré a Mina y Louisa. ¿Quieres venir?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Me quedo contigo?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No. Gracias.

La más joven de los Tsukino sonrió.

—¿Esperando a tu esposo? —Serena lo negó al instante y la sonrisa de Lita se volvió conocedora—. Creo que te gusta, hermana. Contra tu mejor juicio. No hay nada de malo en eso, sabes. —Ella hizo una pausa y entonces dijo de manera realista—: Debería creer que más bien sería bonito que a una le gustara su marido.

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, Lita se había ido. Sin pensarlo, ella buscó a Darien una vez más, ahora se había ido de la colina donde ella lo había visto la última vez. Recorrió el lago y lo localizó, justo en el borde del hielo, conversando con el vizconde Tottenham.

Ella observó durante un largo rato antes de que Darien se asomara por el hielo, su mirada seria encontrando la de ella casi de inmediato. El nerviosismo la atravesó como un relámpago, y se marchó dando media vuelta, incapaz de quedarse, con la mitad de Londres entre ellos. Metió la barbilla en la capucha y patinó, con la cabeza baja, rebasando un grupo numeroso de personas cerca, hacia el extremo más alejado del lago, donde se bajó del hielo y echó a andar con dificultad hacia un vendedor de castañas que había montado un puesto en el lugar.

Apenas había dado un paso cuando oyó la charla.

—¿Puedes creer que Tottenham está dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda? —La pregunta vino de detrás de ella, y Serena se detuvo, sabiendo al instante que alguien estaba hablando de su marido.

—Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo Tottenham conocería a alguien como _él_.

—He oído que Chiba sigue regentando ese escandaloso club. ¿Qué crees que dicen?

—Nada bueno. Chiba es malo como el pecado, al igual que los hombres que frecuentan ese club.

Serena resistió la tentación de darse la vuelta y decirle a las chismosas que ellas fueron muy probablemente engendradas o desposadas por hombres que darían su brazo izquierdo por tener la oportunidad de apostar en el _The Fallen Angel_.

—Dicen que esta temporada va a la pesca de invitaciones. Que está listo para regresar a la sociedad. Que _ella_ es la razón.

Serena se acercó más cuando el viento sopló más fuerte y las palabras se volvieron más difíciles de oír.

—Lady Holloway le dijo al primo de mi madre que él no podía dejar de tocarla durante la cena la semana pasada.

—Escuché lo mismo... y ¿has visto el _The Scandal Sheet_ esta mañana?

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Un matrimonio por amor? ¿Con _Serena Tsukino_? Habría jurado que se casó con ella por su reputación, pobrecita.

—Y no olvides Falconwell... fue la sede del marquesado antes...

Las palabras se perdieron en el viento, pero Serena las oyó de todos modos. _Antes que lo perdiera_.

—Uno se pregunta cómo alguien tan prístino como Serena Tsukino puede estar interesada en alguien tan malvado como el marqués de Chiba.

_Con demasiada facilidad_, se temía Serena.

—Tonterías. Mira al hombre. La verdadera pregunta es, ¡cómo alguien como _él_ podría caer enamorado de alguien tan aburrido como ella! Ni siquiera pudo conservar al frío y aburrido Leighton.

Las dos se deshicieron en risas nerviosas y Serena cerró los ojos ante el agudo sonido.

—¡Eres terrible! La pobre Serena.

_Dios, ella odiaba ese nombre._

—Bueno, realmente. Perverso como el pecado y el doble de guapo... aun con ese ojo. ¿Dónde crees que lo obtuvo?

—Estoy informada de que hay peleas en el club. Riñas que rivalizan con esas de los gladiadores.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. Su marido era muchas cosas, pero un moderno gladiador no era una de ellas.

—Bueno, confieso que no me negaría a atender sus heridas. —La voz se desvaneció en un suspiro.

Serena resistió el deseo de demostrar a las perversas mujeres qué tipo de heridas podrían ser infligidas en una persona.

—Quizás Serena te daría algunos consejos... podrías tratar de atrapar a uno de los otros miembros.

La risa cruel se desvaneció a la distancia. Ella se volvió para verlas irse, los puños apretados, incapaz de reconocerlas desde atrás. No era que ella hubiese hecho algo si las reconocía.

Por supuesto que encontraban la historia digna de chismorreo. Era ridículo que ella y Darien tuvieran un matrimonio por amor. Que su matrimonio pudiera ser algo más que un acuerdo comercial.

_Que alguien como él pudiera amar a alguien como ella_.

Respiró profundo ante el pensamiento, el frío pinchazo del aire luchando contra el nudo de emoción en su garganta.

—Lady Chiba.

Ella giró ante el título extraño todavía para encontrar a Donovan West, a escasos metros de distancia, avanzando hacia ella. No había ninguna indicación de que el periodista hubiera logrado oír a las mujeres, pero Serena no pudo evitar pensar que lo había hecho.

—Señor West —dijo, apartando los pensamientos de hastío y luciendo una sonrisa—. Qué sorpresa.

—Mi hermana necesita un chaperón —dijo, señalando un grupo de jóvenes a varios metros de distancia—. Y confieso una debilidad por los deportes de invierno. Le ofreció el brazo y señaló al vendedor cercano—. ¿Le apetecerían algunas castañas?

Ella siguió su mirada, el humo marrón del carretón oscureciendo el rostro de su dueño.

—Eso me gustaría muchísimo, gracias. —Ellos se adelantaron poco a poco hacia el puesto, Serena caminando con dificultad sobre sus cuchillas, el señor West demasiado caballeroso para mencionar su falta de coordinación—. Yo también tengo hermanas. —Ella pensó en la resignación de Lita... su decisión de casarse con Castleton a pesar de su desinterés, por todas las razones equivocadas.

—Criaturas problemáticas, ¿verdad?

Serena forzó una sonrisa.

—Siendo yo misma una hermana, debo abstenerme de responder.

—Un motivo justo. —El hombre hizo una pausa y agregó en broma—. Imagino que un matrimonio con Chiba haría a cualquier hermana un tanto problemática.

Ella sonrió.

—Considérese afortunado de que no es mi hermano.

Él pagó al vendedor y le pasó una bolsita de frutos secos asados a Serena, esperando a que ella probara uno antes de decir:

—Usted lo está haciendo muy bien.

Su atención se centró bruscamente en su sagaz mirada color café. _Él lo sabía_. Ella hizo lo mejor que pudo para sonar impertérrita cuando habló, entendiendo mal sus palabras deliberadamente.

—He patinado toda mi vida.

Él inclinó la cabeza, aceptando el modo en que ella evitaba sus palabras.

—Bueno, su técnica muestra más habilidad de lo que se esperaría en una dama.

Ellos no estaban hablando de patinaje, eso lo sabía, estaba haciendo referencia al chismorreo sobre ella y Chiba. ¿O a su grotesco matrimonio? ¿O algo aún más dañino?

Ella mordisqueaba una castaña, saboreando la carne dulce mientras consideraba su respuesta.

—Siempre estoy encantada de sorprender a los que me rodean.

—Para realizarlo con semejante delicadeza se requiere mucha fortaleza.

Ella alzó una ceja y habló al periodista con franqueza.

—He tenido años de práctica.

Entonces él le sonrió con calidez.

—Es un hecho que los tiene, milady. Y permítame decirle cuán afortunado es Chiba de tenerla asegurada. Espero con anticipación verla a lo largo de la temporada... sin duda seréis la pareja de la que más se hablará en Londres. Sé que mis columnistas ya están emocionados por tenerla en la ciudad.

La claridad llegó como el viento helado.

—Sus columnistas.

Él bajó la cabeza, sonriendo misteriosamente.

—_The Scandal Sheet_ es mío.

—El artículo de hoy... —Ella se fue apagando.

—Palidecerá en comparación con el artículo sobre sus habilidades de patinaje.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Tan inesperadas.

Él se rió. Ella no trataba de ser divertida.

—Serena ha sido capaz de patinar en círculos a mi alrededor desde que ambos apenas teníamos edad suficiente para ponernos de pie. —Las palabras de Darien la sobresaltaron y ella se giró para quedar de cara a él, su sorpresa ante su aparición alterando su precario balance sobre las cuchillas y haciéndola caer en sus brazos que la estaban esperando, como si él hubiera planeado todo. Ella dio un pequeño chillido cuando Darien la acercó a él.

—Como indica mi gracia extraordinaria en este momento —ofreció Serena, provocando una risa cálida de Darien que retumbó a través de ella, enteramente agradable. Ella se apartó para encontrarse con su mirada.

Él no apartó la vista de ella cuando dijo:

—Es una de las muchas razones por las que me casé con ella. Estoy seguro de que no puedes culparme, West.

Con el rubor inundándole las mejillas, Serena se volvió hacia el periodista, quien bajó la cabeza y dijo:

—No, en absoluto. Sin duda es un matrimonio dichoso. —Hizo un guiño a Serena—. Es obvio que ella está comprometida contigo. —Entonces miró a lo lejos antes de inclinar el sombrero y brindar a Serena una reverencia corta—. Creo que he descuidado a mi hermana durante mucho tiempo. Lady Chiba, ha sido un honor patinar con usted.

Ella hizo una diminuta reverencia.

—El placer fue mío. —Cuando él se alejó patinando, ella se volvió para quedar de cara a Darien otra vez, bajando la voz hasta un susurro—. Ese hombre sabe que hay más en nuestro matrimonio que una unión matrimonial por amor.

Él se inclinó, haciendo coincidir el volumen.

—¿No quieres decir _menos_ en nuestro matrimonio?

Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron.

—Estás evitando el tema.

—Por supuesto que West lo sabe —dijo de manera casual—. Es uno de los hombres más inteligentes en Gran Bretaña. Posiblemente _el_ más inteligente y uno de los más exitosos, también. Pero él guardará nuestros secretos.

—Es un _periodista _—le recordó ella.

Él se echó a reír entonces, una risa encantadora y honesta que lo hacía infinitamente más guapo.

—No hace falta que lo digas como si fuera un insecto bajo una copa. —Él se detuvo, observando al hombre en cuestión hechizar a su hermana y a su grupo de amigas—. West es demasiado sensato para especular con nuestro matrimonio en la prensa.

Ella no le creía. La verdad de su matrimonio propiciaría un escándalo increíble.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—A él le gusta arriesgar.

—Pareciera que el hombre más inteligente de Gran Bretaña no disfrutaría tanto de un juego de azar.

—Él lo haría si tuviera la suerte del diablo.

—No pareces preocupado de que lo sepa.

—Eso es porque no lo estoy. Conozco muchos de sus secretos para que él reparta cualquiera de los míos.

—¿Pero él repartirá los de Malachite alegremente?

Darien le deslizó una mirada.

—No hablemos de eso.

Ella continuó.

—¿Sigues planeando arrastrarle a la ruina?

—Hoy no.

—¿Entonces, cuándo?

Él suspiró.

—Por lo menos después de una semana a partir de ahora, como prometí.

Había algo allí, en la forma suave y resignada en la que habló, algo que ella deseaba poder identificar. ¿Era duda? ¿Arrepentimiento?

—Darien...

—He comprado y pagado por esta tarde, esposa. No más. —Él metió la mano en la bolsa de castañas y se introdujo una entera en la boca. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y contuvo el aliento durante un rato—. ¡Están hirviendo!

Ella no debería haber disfrutado de su dolor, pero lo hizo.

—Si hubieras pedido una antes de simplemente tomar lo que querías, te hubiera advertido.

Una de sus cejas se elevó.

—Nunca pidas. Toma lo que quieras, cuando lo quieras.

—¿Otra regla de los sinvergüenzas?

Él bajó la cabeza para acusar recibo de la pulla.

—Es parte de la diversión.

Las palabras chisporrotearon a través de ella como si el recuerdo llegara... de manera espontánea... él lanzándola sobre su hombro aquella primera noche... la noche que lo había cambiado todo.

Serena levantó la barbilla, negándose a avergonzarse.

—Sí, eso descubrí anoche en tu club cuando gané a la ruleta.

Las cejas masculinas subieron súbitamente y ella se sintió bastante orgullosa de sí misma. _Un golpe directo_.

—Es un juego de azar. No requiere habilidad.

—Ninguna habilidad, solo suerte —dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Él sonrió, más guapo de lo que un hombre debería ser.

—Vamos, esposa. Demos la vuelta al lago.

Él tomó la bolsa de sus manos y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de guiarla hacia el hielo, y ella retornó la conversación a los secretos.

—¿Esa es la manera? ¿Canjeas secretos?

—Solo cuando tengo que hacerlo.

—Solo como un medio para conseguir un fin. —Las palabras eran más para ella que para él.

—Sé que he estado fuera de la aristocracia durante una década, pero esto sigue siendo Londres, ¿verdad? ¿Sigue siendo la información el bien más valioso?

—Supongo. —A ella no le gustaba lo simple que era para él. Cuán insensible era. Con qué facilidad guardaba secretos. Con qué facilidad los utilizaba para castigar a aquellos que lo rodeaban. Ella forzó una sonrisa, sabiendo con seguridad que todo Londres los observaba. Odiando estar en exhibición—. ¿Y ese es el modo contigo y Langford?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco ningún Langford, hoy. Hicimos nuestro trato.

—Nunca acepté.

—No lanzarme del carruaje camino hacia aquí fue una aceptación tácita —dijo él con sequedad—. Pero si quieres llegar a un acuerdo formal, aceptaré tu amuleto de la buena suerte.

—No tengo un amuleto de la buena suerte.

—Está bien —sonrió él—. Puedes tomar prestado el mío.

Ella lo miró cortante.

—Quieres decir que puedo _devolverte_ el tuyo.

—Semántica.

Serena no pudo ocultar su sonrisita cuando metió la mano al bolsillo de su capa donde llevaba la guinea que él le había dado y extrajo la moneda.

—Una tarde —dijo ella.

—Una semana —acordó él.

Dejó caer la moneda en su palma extendida, observando cómo él la depositaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ella volvió la cabeza, viendo reír a Lita al otro lado del estanque con un grupo de jóvenes.

—Lord Castleton se ha declarado a Lita.

Él no se movió.

—¿Y?

—Y ella dirá que sí. —Él no respondió. Por supuesto que no lo hizo. No entendía. No _entendería_—. No son una buena pareja.

—¿Es eso tan extraño?

_No_. No, no lo era. Pero él no tenía que ser tan insensible al respecto.

Ella comenzó a patinar más rápido.

—Ella se merece una oportunidad de algo mejor.

—Ella no tiene que decir que sí.

Le miró de reojo.

—Estoy sorprendida de que me dijeras algo así. ¿No la quieres casada a toda prisa?

Él apartó la mirada, focalizándose en su patinaje durante un largo rato.

—Sabes que lo hago. Pero no tengo ningún interés en obligarla a casarse.

—¿Solo estabas interesado en obligarme a mí a casarme?

—Serena —comenzó él y ella tomó la delantera patinando más rápido, sintiendo el viento frío en las mejillas, deseando que pudiera seguir adelante, deseando que pudiera alejarse volando de esta vida extraña y forzada que vivía. Rebasó un gran grupo de personas y él estaba junto a ella otra vez, su mano sobre su brazo, reduciendo su velocidad—. Serena, por favor. —Volvió a decir.

Quizá fue la palabra. La suavidad de la misma. Lo extraño de ella sobre su lengua. El modo en que lo dijo, como si ella pudiera ignorarlo y él la dejaría ir.

Pero se detuvo, los patines cavando profundamente en el hielo mientras se volvía hacia él.

—Se supone que detendría esto —dijo ella, sabiendo que había muchísima emoción en sus palabras—. Se supone que hacía esto para que ellas pudieran tener una vida diferente. Matrimonios basados en más que...

—Más que una dote generosa.

Ella apartó la mirada ante las palabras.

—Se supone que tengan una mejor oportunidad que nosotros. Me diste tu amuleto de la buena suerte.

—Y al menos una de ella la tendrá. —Él apuntó hacia el extremo más alejado del lago y ella siguió la línea de la vista hacia donde Mina y Tottenham estaban de pie conversando, un sonrojo en las mejillas perfectas de Mina y una ancha sonrisa en el rostro de Tottenham—. Él vale una fortuna y su reputación está lo bastante limpia como para aspirar a ministro algún día. Si se avienen, entonces podría ser un matrimonio estupendo.

—¿Están solos? ¿Juntos? —Ella empezó a patinar de nuevo, hacia ellos—. ¡Darien, debemos regresar!

Él le tomó la mano, disminuyendo la velocidad.

—Serena, ellos no están solos en una galería en un baile. Están de pie, muy felices, a orillas de un lago, conversando.

—_Sans chaperone _—dijo—. Lo digo en serio. ¡Tenemos que regresar!

—Bueno, si lo dices en francés, por supuesto que debe ser muy grave. —Su rostro se apartó, así que ella no podría decirlo con exactitud, pero pensaba que él le estaba tomando el pelo—. Es todo absolutamente decente. —Él extendió la mano y tomó la de ella, dando la vuelta para patinar en la dirección contraria, incluso mientras ella trataba de apartarse.

—Me debes una tarde, esposa.

Cuando la sujetó con fuerza, Serena dejó de resistirse y él dio vueltas alrededor de ella hasta que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa excepto seguirlo, mirándolo todo el camino.

Y entonces él la tomó en sus brazos como si estuvieran bailando y patinaron hacia atrás en algo parecido a un vals, hasta que estuvieron a una buena distancia de que alguien les oyera.

—Todo el mundo está mirando.

—Déjalos mirar. —Él la abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole bajo al oído—. ¿No recuerdas lo que era pasar esos primeros minutos, sin aliento, a solas con un pretendiente?

—No. —Ella trató de apartarse—. Darien, tenemos que regresar.

De repente, no era por Mina que ella sentía que debían regresar. Era por ella misma. Por su cordura. Porque estar en sus brazos, así, con su voz en el oído, no era bueno para sus convicciones.

Él los hizo girar en un círculo lento.

—Regresaremos con ellos en unos pocos minutos. Por ahora, responde a la pregunta.

—La contesté. —Ella trató de dar un paso atrás, pero él la sujetó con firmeza—. Esto no es correcto.

—No voy a dejarte ir. Si alguien nos ve, simplemente verán al marqués de Chiba mimando a su preciosa esposa. Ahora, responde a la pregunta.

Excepto que él no estaba mimándola. Esto no era real.

¿_Lo era_?

—Nunca he sido cortejada. Ningún sin aliento.

Ella no podía creer que lo hubiera admitido.

—¿Tu duque no se esmeró en hacerte la corte?

Serena no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír.

—¿Alguna vez te has encontrado con el duque de Leighton? Lo de él no es el más dispuesto de los galanteos. —Ella hizo una pausa, un recuerdo del duque deteniendo un baile por su futura esposa la atravesó como un relámpago, antes de agregar—: Por lo menos, no conmigo.

—¿Y los otros?

—¿Qué otros?

—Los otros pretendientes, Serena. Sin duda, uno de ellos hizo todo lo posible para...

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a sus hermanas, temerosa de ser vista. Lita estaba de pie con un grupo de chicas en el centro del hielo brillante.

—Nunca me he derretido sin aliento por un pretendiente.

—¿Ni siquiera Malachite?

_No_. Ella debería haberlo dicho, pero no quería. No quería traicionar a su amigo. No quería que Darien supiera que ella había sido un medio para conseguir un fin para todos ellos... incluso Malachite.

—Pensé que no estábamos hablando de Malachite.

—¿Lo amas? —Había urgencia en el tono de su voz, y ella sabía que él no se aplacaría hasta que le contestara.

Levantó un hombro.

—Él es un querido amigo. Por supuesto que me intereso por él.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—No es lo que quiero decir y lo sabes.

Ella no fingió entender mal. En cambio, le dijo la verdad, a sabiendas que la confesión le daría poder. Sin importarle, porque ella quería que algo en su relación fuera real.

—Tampoco él me dejó sin aliento.

Un niño pequeño, no más de cuatro o cinco años, lo rebasó patinando, perseguido por un padre contrito y una madre risueña que se volvió para hacerles una reverencia. Serena sonrió y agitó las manos ante la disculpa, previo a decir en voz baja:

—Sin embargo, tal vez ese sea el problema. Quizás esperé demasiado tiempo para quedar sin aliento y me perdí... bueno... todo lo demás.

Cuando él no dijo nada, Serena levantó la mirada para encontrarlo siguiendo a la misma familia que ella había estado observando. Al fin, la miró con mucha seriedad y ella no pudo apartar los ojos mientras giraban y giraban en el momento del vals, ninguno de ellos forzando el movimiento, pero aun así girando. Algo cambió en el aire entre los dos.

—Estoy muy feliz de que no te hayas casado con Leighton, ni con Malachite o con cualquiera de los otros deplorablemente carentes, _Sixpence_.

Nadie más que Darien la había llamado _Sixpence_, un apodo absurdo que él le había puesto hacía toda una vida, asegurándole que ella valía mucho más que un penique para él. En el momento, habían sido palabras dulces, una pequeña y adorable idea que había estado seguro la haría sonreír, y la respuesta femenina, en este momento, no fue diferente.

La calidez se filtró por ella con el nombre, seguido por una pregunta mucho más seria que éste.

—¿Es honesto? ¿O es falsa honestidad? ¿Quién eres en este momento? ¿El verdadero? ¿O cierta aproximación del hombre que tú crees que ellos quieren que seas? No me digas que no tiene importancia, porque ahora... en este momento... sí la tiene. —Su voz se suavizó—. Y ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué.

—Es la verdad.

Y tal vez la hacía una tonta, pero le creyó.

Se quedaron allí durante un largo rato, los ojos masculinos moteados de gris, dorados y verdes y tan absortos en ella, como si estuvieran solos en el lago... como si todo Londres no estuviera bamboleándose y deslizándose a su alrededor... y ella se preguntaba qué pasaría si no estuviera todo Londres allí. Si todo Londres no importara.

Él estaba tan cerca, su calor tan real y tentador, y ella pensó que él podría besarla allí.

_No_.

Ella se apartó antes que pudiera.

Ella tenía que hacerlo.

_No podía soportar la idea de que él la utilizara de nuevo_.

La nieve había comenzado a caer, espolvoreando la visera de su gorra a rayas y los hombros de su bellísimo abrigo hecho a medida.

—Debería ir con Mina antes de que ella y Tottenham decidan fugarse. —Ella hizo una pausa—. Gracias por la tarde.

Ella se volvió y se fue, patinando, sintiendo profundamente la pérdida de él. Era un error que Darien pudiera hacerla querer tanto y tan de prisa, con una sola sonrisa fácil o una palabra cariñosa. Ella era débil cuando se trataba de él.

Y él era muy fuerte.

—Serena —la llamó a voces y ella se volvió para encontrar su mirada, algo enteramente peligroso centellando en sus ojos color café—. La tarde no ha terminado.

Y, por un breve instante, Serena pensó que podía estar sin aliento.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 16**

_Querido D..._

_No tenía la menor duda de que esta temporada sería horrible, pero es peor de lo que pensaba. Oh, puedo soportar los chismes, los cuchicheos, el modo en que me he vuelto invisible para los solteros elegibles que solían pedirme un baile, pero ver al duque y su flamante y hermosa duquesa... es difícil. _

_Se aman tantísimo; que incluso no parecen advertir las habladurías que los persiguen. Y entonces, ayer, oí decir en un salón de damas que ella está aumentando. _

_Es tan extraño ver a alguien más vivir la vida que tú podrías haber tenido. Más extraño aún sufrir por ella y exaltarte por la libertad de no tenerla, todo al mismo tiempo._

_Anónimo_

_Dolby House, abril de 1824_

_Carta no enviada. _

De hecho era una cosa extraña cortejar a su propia esposa.

Él habría esperado que tal cosa implicase luz de velas, un dormitorio tranquilo y una o dos horas de susurros lascivos. Y sin embargo parecía que el cortejo de su esposa involucraría a sus hermanas, a su algo ridícula madre, cinco de los perros de caza de su padre y un juego de charadas.

Era la primera vez que él jugaría charadas desde que salió de Surrey para el colegio dieciocho años antes.

—Ya sabes que no tienes que quedarte aquí —dijo Serena en voz baja desde su lugar junto a él en el sofá, en la sala de estar de Dolby House.

Él se reclinó, cruzando un tobillo sobre el otro.

—Disfruto de una buena ronda de charadas tanto como cualquier otro hombre.

—Y según mi experiencia los hombres adoran los juegos de salón —dijo ella con ironía—. Sabes que la tarde ya ha terminado.

Las palabras eran un recordatorio no tan sutil de que ella le había pagado en su totalidad... que su tiempo había terminado. Él encontró su mirada azul.

—Ya ha pasado la hora del mediodía, _Sixpence_. —Él habló en voz baja—. Por mi parte, tengo al menos cinco horas más contigo... hasta bien entrada la noche.

Ella se sonrojó y él resistió la tentación de hacerle el amor allí mismo... de despojarla de su demasiado favorecedor vestido y tenderla desnuda sobre el mismo sofá donde estaban sentados.

Su familia, probablemente, no lo aprobaría.

No era la primera vez que él había pensado en quitarle la ropa ese día, ni tampoco la décima. No, probablemente, la número cien.

Algo había sucedido en el hielo, algo para lo que él no estaba preparado.

_Él se había divertido._

_Él había disfrutado con Serena_.

Había disfrutado patinar con ella, gastarle bromas y observarla con sus hermanas, cada una encantadora a su modo. Y había estado tan tentado de extender la mano y reclamar a su esposa. Pero cuando había hecho un intento, ella se había apartado de él... rebosante de gloriosa fuerza... la barbilla en alto, hermosa, negándose a conformarse con menos de lo que se merecía.

Él había tenido los ojos puestos en ella mientras se alejaba, tan orgulloso de ella mientras Serena cruzaba el Serpentine, que le había tomado todo su control no seguirla y conservarla allí, en ese lugar que parecía tan lejano de donde en realidad su matrimonio existía. Se había deleitado con la sensación de ella en sus brazos mientras patinaban, exaltado por la forma en que le sonrió cuando le robó una castaña de su bolsa de papel y cuando ella le preguntó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la verdad... él había estado feliz de contestarle con honestidad.

Sin embargo, su honestidad no había sido suficiente. _Una lección bien aprendida._

Sabía que ella había esperado que él rechazara su invitación a las charadas y lo más probable es que debería. Pero encontró que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla... de hecho, se encontró con que no le gustaba la idea de dejarla jamás. Y entonces aquí estaba, en una sala de estar, jugando charadas en idilio familiar.

Sus hermanas entraron en tropel en la habitación, Lita con un cuenco lleno de papelitos seguida de un perro grande color café, que trotó hasta el sofá y se abrió paso para sentarse entre él y Serena, girando dos veces antes de acomodarse, la barbilla sobre el muslo de ella y los cuartos traseros empujando contra las caderas de Darien. Él se movió, dando cabida al perro de caza, a la vez que Serena movió las manos para acariciar ociosamente las orejas del animal.

Los celos ardieron cuando el perro suspiró y se abrió camino escarbando hacia el contacto. Darien carraspeó, irritado por su envidia canina y preguntó:

—¿Cuántos perros hay en esta casa?

Ella arrugó la nariz, con aire pensativo y a él le llamó la atención la expresión... un vestigio de ambos más jóvenes que le hizo querer extender la mano y recorrer con su dedo la pequeña e insolente pendiente.

—¿Diez? ¿Once? —Ella se encogió de hombros, pequeña y dulce—. Honestamente he perdido la cuenta. Este es Brutus.

—A él pareces gustarle.

Ella sonrió.

—A él le gusta la atención.

Darien decidió que tonto o no, él felizmente entregaría su participación en el _The Angel_ para tener sus manos sobre él, en una forma tan adorable y balsámica.

—¿Observó lo _alto_ que es Tottenham? ¡Y tan guapo! —dijo Mina a borbotones, viniendo para ocupar la silla al lado de Darien e inclinándose para hablarle—. ¡No tenía idea de que un cuñado con una reputación como la suya tuviera acceso a un potencial marido estupendo!

—¡Mina! —La marquesa de Needham y Dolby se veía como si fuera a morirse de vergüenza—. ¡Uno no habla de tales cosas con los caballeros!

—¿Ni siquiera con el cuñado de una?

—¡Ni aun con él! —La voz de lady Needham había subido varias octavas—. ¡Una disculpa no estaría fuera de lugar!

Lita levantó la vista de donde había colocado el cuenco grande lleno con pistas de charada y empujó sus anteojos más arriba en su nariz.

—Ella no quiere decir que su reputación sea _mala_, Su Señoría. Simplemente que es...

Darien enarcó una ceja, preguntándose cómo terminaría la frase.

—Efectivamente, Lita. Él no es estúpido. Sabe que tiene una reputación escandalosa. Apostaría a que lo disfruta. —Ella le sonrió con todos los dientes y él decidió que le gustaban estas muchachas. Eran entretenidas, si no otra cosa.

—Está bien. Es suficiente —intervino Serena—. ¿Vamos a jugar? Mina, tú primera.

Mina parecía más que dispuesta a comenzar el juego, y se dirigió hacia la gran chimenea para tomar su turno. Escogió un papelito del cuenco, lo leyó frunciendo los labios, considerando su estrategia de manera ostensible.

Sin embargo, en lugar de hacer la pantomima sobre el asunto en el papel, ella levantó la mirada y dijo:

—¿Crees que Tottenham me comprará un anillo de compromiso muy grande?

—_Las bodas de Fígaro _—dijo Serena flemáticamente.

—¡Sí! —dijo Mina—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Como por cierto —replicó Serena.

—¡Qué hija tan lista! —dijo la marquesa.

Darien no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír, llamando la atención de su esposa, el ceño fruncido por la confusión como si él fuera un extraño espécimen de flora que acababa de descubrir.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—Nada... yo solo... tú no te ríes mucho.

Él se acercó, lo más cerca que pudo conseguir con el perro entre ellos.

—¿Es inapropiado?

Ella se rió, el sonido como música.

—No... yo... —Se volvió a ruborizar, y él habría dado su fortuna por sus pensamientos en ese momento—. No.

—Mina —dijo Lita—. Vuelve a intentarlo.

Mina metió la mano en el cuenco una vez más, pero no antes de mirar en línea recta a Darien y anunciar:

—Siempre me han gustado los rubíes, lord Chiba. Creo que complementan mi cutis. En caso de que saliera a colación en la conversación. Con alguien.

Ciertamente, Tottenham se encontraba en un gran problema.

—Oh, tengo la seguridad de que lo hará, teniendo en cuenta todas las conversaciones sobre joyas y cutis de damas que hombres como Chiba y Tottenham deben tener —dijo Serena con sequedad.

—Te sorprenderías —le dijo a su esposa con toda seriedad y ella se volvió a reír—. Procuraré recordar su preferencia por los rubíes, lady Mina.

Ella sonrió.

—Veo que sí.

—No estoy segura de que las joyas complementen un cutis —dijo Lita con inteligencia—. Una comedia.

—Lita, hemos invitado a lord Castleton a almorzar mañana —anunció la marquesa—. Los dos tendrán tiempo por la tarde de dar un paseo, espero.

—Eso estaría bien, madre. —La atención de Lita no decayó—. Cinco palabras.

—Tottenham no ha sido invitado —dijo Mina con un mohín.

—Se supone que no debes hablar, Mina —dijo Lita—. A pesar de que fueron cinco palabras, así que bien hecho.

Darien sonrió ante la réplica ingeniosa, pero no perdió el desinterés de la respuesta de su cuñada. Ella no quería casarse con Castleton. No es que él la pudiera culpar; Castleton era un idiota. Y solo le había llevado unas pocas horas a Chiba descubrir que Lita era más inteligente que la mayoría de los hombres y que Castleton sería una pareja horrible. Por supuesto que Castleton haría un matrimonio horrible a cualquiera, pero Lita lo encontraría particular y completamente tedioso.

Y Serena lo odiaría por no ponerle punto final.

Miró a su esposa, quien lo estaba observando con atención. Ella se inclinó.

—A ti no te gusta ese matrimonio.

Podría haber mentido. Cuanto más rápido Lita y Castleton estuvieran casados, más rápido Darien tendría su venganza, más rápido podría vivir su vida, salir de abajo de la nube de rabia y furia que lo había oscurecido todo durante la última década. Nada había cambiado.

Excepto que tenía algo.

_Serena._

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me gusta.

Algo se encendió en sus hermosos ojos azules, algo que podría convertirse en su adicción. Esperanza. Felicidad. Ser la razón de eso lo hacía sentir diez veces más hombre.

—¿Lo detendrás?

Él vaciló. ¿Lo detendría?

_Eso haría feliz a Serena_.

Pero, ¿a qué precio?

Él se salvó de tener que contestar por Lita, volviéndose hacia ellos.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Veis esto?

Él no había estado prestando atención, pero Mina estaba ahora de manera alternada haciendo la pantomima de chasquear un látigo y arrugar la cara, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los dientes al desnudo, separando con sus dedos la comisura de su boca.

—¡Conduciendo un calamar! ¡Azotando la luz del sol! —gritó la marquesa, el orgullo en su tono generando risas en el resto de la habitación.

—_Conduciendo un calamar_ es una comedia que me encantaría leer —dijo Lita con una risita, volviéndose hacia Serena—. Sere, en verdad. Podríamos aprovechar tu ayuda.

Serena observó a Mina durante un largo rato, y Darien tuvo dificultad para apartar la mirada de ella... fascinado por su atención. Se preguntaba cómo sería ser el receptor de semejante interés. De tal contento. Los celos se encendieron de nuevo y él se regañó con dureza. Ningún hombre adulto debería tener envidia de perros o cuñadas.

—_La fierecilla domada_1.

Mina se detuvo.

—¡Sí! Gracias Sere. Empezaba a sentirme estúpida allá arriba.

—No puedo imaginar por qué —dijo Lita con sequedad—. No creo que las fierecillas sean ciegas, Mina. —Tan de Lita.

—Oh, tonterías. Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces mejor. ¿Quién sigue?

—Es el turno de Sere. Ella adivinó el último.

Serena se levantó y se alisó las faldas, Darien la observó mientras caminaba hacia el improvisado escenario, sacaba un pedazo de papel y lo desdoblaba. Analizó la frase durante un largo rato antes de que una idea surgiera y su rostro se iluminara. Él cambió de posición en el asiento, de repente incómodo, de repente queriendo sacarla de prisa de la habitación, de la casa y llevarla a su hogar, a su cama.

Pero la ronda había comenzado y él tenía que esperar.

Ella levantó tres dedos y él imaginó la sensación de ellos en su mandíbula, en sus labios, en sus mejillas.

—¡Tres palabras!

Ella cuadró los hombros y saludó a sus hermanas, luego marchó con rigidez por el escenario, sus pechos llenos estirando las costuras del vestido. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, con los codos en las rodillas, y observó, disfrutando de la vista.

—¡Marchando!

—¡Soldados!

Ella hizo un signo alentador con las manos.

—¡Napoleón!

Ella simuló el disparo de un rifle y la atención de Darien permaneció en el lugar donde su hombro y su cuello se encontraban, el espacio suave y en sombras que se moría por besar... el espacio que besaría en otro tiempo y lugar, si ellos estuvieran casados y él fuera un marido diferente.

Si él fuera un hombre al que ella pudiera amar.

Si el suyo fuera un matrimonio basado en algo aparte de la venganza.

_No me toques_. Las palabras susurraron a través de él, y las aborreció. Detestó lo que ellas representaban... la forma en que ella pensaba de él, la forma en que ella creía que la trataría. La forma en que la _había_ tratado.

_La forma en que la estaba tratando_.

—¡Cacería!

—¡Padre!

—¡Padre cazando a Napoleón! —La absurda adivinanza de Mina sacó a Serena de su mímica con una risa. Ella negó con la cabeza y luego se señaló a sí misma—. ¡Padre te caza!

Lita miró a Mina.

—¿Por qué demonios estaría eso en el tazón de charadas?

—No lo sé. Una vez tuve _La peluca de la tía Hester_.

Lita se echó a reír.

—¡He puesto uno de cada! —Serena carraspeó—. De acuerdo. Lo sentimos, Sere. ¿Qué nos estabas diciendo?

Serena se señaló a sí misma.

—¿Lady?

—¿Mujer?

_Esposa. Su esposa_.

—¿Muchacha?

—¿Hija?

—¡Marquesa! —La marquesa de Needham y Dolby exclamó su primera adivinanza con tal eufórica alegría que Darien pensó que ella caería del sofá.

Serena suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirarlo, las cejas levantadas como quien dice, ¿_socorro_?

Algo alarmantemente semejante al orgullo estalló en su pecho ante el pedido... ante la idea de que ella pudiera acudir a él por ayuda. Él encontró que quería ser el hombre a quien ella recurriera. Quería ayudarla.

_Por el amor de Dios, Chiba, son charadas_.

—Serena —dijo él.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron. Ella lo señaló.

—¿Serena? ¿Es parte de la pista? —Mina miró escéptica. Serena comenzó la mímica de nuevo—. ¿Tejiendo?

Ella sonrió y señaló a Mina, luego hizo la mímica de tirar del hilo de la aguja rápidamente.

—¿Destejiendo?

Ella señaló a Mina de nuevo y luego a sí misma, luego hizo la mímica de tejer y destejer una vez más hasta que miró a Lita, claramente a la hermana que esperaba lograra juntar todas las pistas.

Él no quería que Lita ganara. Quería ganar él. Impresionarla.

—_La Odisea _—dijo.

Serena sonrió, una sonrisa amplia y hermosa, aplaudiendo y dando saltos, disfrutando del triunfo fugaz, entonces imitó disparar un rifle y marchó alrededor del pequeño escenario otra vez. Sere se dio la vuelta, apuntando directamente a Darien, toda su atención en él y él se sintió como un héroe cuando adivinó.

—La Guerra de Troya.

—¡Sí! —anunció Serena con un gran suspiro de aliento—. Bien hecho, Darien.

Él no pudo dejar de congratularse.

—Lo fue, ¿no?

—No entiendo —dijo Mina—. ¿Cómo Sere tejiendo y destejiendo conduce a la Guerra de Troya?

—Serena era la esposa de Ulises —explicó Lita—. Él la dejó y ella se sentó es su telar, tejía durante todo el día y destejía todo el trabajo en la noche. Durante años.

—¿A cuenta de qué alguien haría eso? —Mina arrugó la nariz, escogiendo un dulce de una bandeja cercana—. ¿_Años_? De veras.

—Ella estaba esperando que él volviera a casa —dijo Serena, mirando a Darien a los ojos. Había algo significativo allí, él pensó que ella podría estar hablando de más que del mito griego. ¿Lo esperaba por las noches? Le había dicho que no la tocara... le había apartado a la fuerza... pero esta noche, si él fuera a ella, ¿le aceptaría? ¿Seguiría el camino de su tocaya?

—Espero que tengas cosas más emocionantes para hacer mientras esperas que Darien regrese a casa, Sere —bromeó Mina.

Serena sonrió, pero había algo en su mirada que a él no le gustó, algo semejante a la tristeza. Él se culpó por ello. Delante de él, ella era más feliz. Delante de él, ella sonreía, reía y jugaba con sus hermanas, sin recordar su aciago destino.

Se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro mientras ella se acercaba al sofá.

—Nunca dejaría a mi Serena durante años —dijo—. Tendría demasiado miedo de que alguien me la arrebatara. —Su suegra suspiró audiblemente al otro lado del cuarto mientras sus hermanas se reían. Levantó una de las manos de Serena con la suya y le rozó los nudillos con un beso—. De todos modos, Serena y Ulises nunca fueron mi pareja mítica favorita. Siempre he tenido preferencia por Perséfone y Hades.

Serena le sonrió y la sala de repente estaba mucho, mucho más caliente.

—¿Crees que fueron un matrimonio más feliz? —le preguntó irónica.

Encontró la pequeña sonrisa femenina, deleitándose mientras decía en voz baja.

—Pienso que seis meses de comilona es mejor que veinte años de hambruna. —Ella se ruborizó y él resistió la tentación de besarla allí, en la sala de estar, dejando de lado la decencia y las sensibilidades de las delicadas damas.

Perdiéndose el intercambio, Mina anunció.

—Lord Chiba, yo hago su turno.

Él no apartó la mirada de su esposa.

—Me temo que se hace tarde. Creo que debería llevar a mi esposa a casa.

Lady Needham se puso de pie con un gritito, tumbando un perrito de su regazo.

—Oh, quédense un poco más. Todas estábamos disfrutando tanto de vuestra visita.

Él miró a Serena, con ganas de llevársela a su bajo mundo, pero permitiéndole tomar la decisión. Ella se volvió hacia su madre.

—Lord Chiba tiene razón —dijo, enviando un estremecimiento a través de él—. Hemos tenido una larga tarde. Me gustaría ir a casa.

_Con él_.

El triunfo surgió y él resistió el impulso de arrojarla sobre su hombro y sacarla de la sala. Ella dejaría que la tocara esta noche. Le dejaría cortejarla.

Estaba seguro de ello.

Mañana se mantenía en duda, pero esta noche... esta noche, ella sería _suya_.

_Incluso si él no la merecía_.

_Querido D... _

_Amy y Rei se casaron hoy en una boda doble, con esposos mediocres, por cierto. No tengo la menor duda de que sus posibilidades se vieron limitadas por mi escándalo y apenas puedo volver a tragarme la rabia y la injustica de todo ello. _

_Me parece tan injusto que algunas de nosotras tengamos una vida... llena de felicidad, amor, compañerismo y todas esas cosas que nos enseñan a no soñar nunca porque son tan raras, y de ningún modo la clase de cosas a esperar de un buen matrimonio inglés._

_Sé que la envidia es un pecado y la codicia también. Pero no puedo evitar querer lo que otras tienen. Para mí y para mis hermanas. _

_Anónimo. _

_Dolby House, junio de 1825_

_Carta no enviada._

Ella se estaba enamorando de su marido.

La sorprendente comprensión llegó cuando él la ayudó a subir al carruaje y golpeó dos veces sobre el techo antes de instalarse junto a ella para el regreso a casa.

Ella estaba enamorándose de la parte de él que patinaba sobre hielo, jugaba charadas, la atormentaba con juegos de palabras, y le sonreía como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Estaba enamorándose de la bondad que acechaba debajo de su capa exterior.

Y había una parte de ella, oscura y silenciosa, que estaba enamorándose del resto de él. Serena no sabía cómo podría manejar estar enamorada de todo él. Darien era demasiado.

Ella tembló.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó, ya en movimiento y tirando una manta por encima de ella.

—Sí —mintió, estrechando el material de lana contra ella, tratando de recordar que este hombre, el hombre amable y solícito que le preguntaba por su comodidad, era solo una parte efímera de su marido.

_La parte que amaba_.

—Estaremos en casa muy pronto —dijo, acercándose, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, una banda de acero caliente. Ella amaba su toque—. ¿Disfrutaste tu tarde?

Las palabras hirvieron a fuego lento por ella como una promesa, y no pudo evitar el rubor de sus mejillas, incluso mientras se esmeraba en distanciarse de él y de las emociones que le inspiraba.

—Lo hice. Las charadas con mis hermanas son siempre divertidas.

—Me gustan mucho tus hermanas. —Las palabras eran suaves, un trueno de sonido en la oscuridad—. Estaba feliz de ser parte del juego.

—Y yo creo que ellas están felices por tener un hermano de quien disfrutar —dijo ella, pensando en sus cuñados—. Los esposos de Amy y Rei son menos... —Ella titubeó.

—¿Guapos?

Serena sonrió. No pudo evitarlo.

—Eso también, pero iba a decir...

—¿Encantadores?

—Y eso, pero...

—¿Completamente fascinantes?

Ella levantó las cejas.

—Absolutamente fascinante, ¿no?

Fingió estar ofendido.

—¿No habías advertido eso acerca de mí?

Lo terrible era que lo había hecho. No que ella se lo diría.

—No. Pero también puedo ver que eres infinitamente más modesto que los otros.

Fue su turno de reír.

—Por cierto, ellos deben ser muy difíciles.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

—Veo que conoces tus limitaciones.

Se hizo silencio de nuevo y ella se sorprendió cuando él lo rompió.

—Disfruté de las charadas. Era como si yo fuera parte de la familia.

Las palabras fueron tan honestas e inesperadas, tan honestas que las lágrimas llegaron de manera espontánea, para hacer picar los ojos de Serena. Ella parpadeó para contenerlas diciendo simplemente:

—Estamos casados.

Él le buscó la mirada en la oscuridad.

—¿Es todo lo que se necesita? ¿Intercambiar votos delante del vicario Compton y nace una familia? —Cuando ella no contestó, él agregó—: Me gustaría que así fuera.

Ella trató de mantener las palabras ligeras.

—Usted es bienvenido por mis hermanas, Su Señoría. Estoy segura de que ambas disfrutarán de tenerle como hermano... debido a su amistad con lord Tottenham y... —Ella se detuvo.

—¿Y? —apremió él.

Ella respiró.

—Y su habilidad para evitar que Lita se convierta en lady Castleton.

Él suspiró, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento.

—Serena... no es tan fácil.

Ella se quedó quieta, luego se alejó de su abrazo, el frío atacando al instante.

—¿Quieres decir que no te sirve?

—No. No es así.

—¿Por qué importa que contraigan rápido matrimonio? —Él vaciló y ella llenó el silencio—. He tratado de entender, Darien... pero no puedo entenderlo. ¿Cómo uno sirve al otro? Tú ya tienes prueba de la ilegitimidad de Malachite... —Y de repente ella comprendió—. No las tienes, ¿verdad?

Él no apartó la mirada pero tampoco habló. Su mente giraba mientras ella trataba de darle sentido al acuerdo, de cómo había sido organizado, de las partes que habían sido involucradas, de la lógica de la situación.

—Tú no la tienes, pero mi padre sí. Y le pagarás muy bien por ello con hijas casadas. Su mercancía favorita.

—Serena. —Él se inclinó hacia adelante.

Ella se apretó contra la puerta del carruaje, tan lejos como podía conseguir.

—¿Lo niegas?

Él se quedó quieto.

—No.

—Así es la vida —dijo ella con amargura, la realidad de la situación llenando el estrecho espacio del carruaje, amenazando con sofocarla—. Mi padre y mi esposo conspirando para manipularnos a mis hermanas y a mí. Nada cambia. Esa es la elección, ¿no? ¿La reputación de mis hermanas o la de mi amigo? ¿Una u otra?

—Al principio fue una elección —admitió él—. Pero ahora... no permitiría que tus hermanas se arruinasen, Serena.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Perdóneme si no le creo, Su Señoría, considerando cuánto ha amenazado esas mismas reputaciones desde nuestro encuentro.

—No más amenazas. Quiero que sean felices. Quiero que seas feliz.

_Él podría hacerla feliz_. La idea susurró a través de ella, y ella no lo dudaba. No, en absoluto. Este era un hombre que tenía un enfoque singular y si él se proponía darle una vida de felicidad, tendría éxito. Pero eso no estaba en los papeles.

—Quieres más tu venganza.

—Quiero ambos. Lo quiero todo.

Ella le volvió la espalda, hablando hacia la calle más allá de la ventanilla del carruaje, de repente irritada.

—Oh, Darien, ¿quién te dijo que podías tenerlo todo?

Avanzaron en silencio durante un rato antes de que el vehículo se detuviera y Darien descendiera, dándose la vuelta para ayudarla a bajar. Mientras él estaba de pie allí en las sombras oscuras del carruaje, con una mano extendida, ella se acordó de aquella noche en Falconwell, cuando él le había ofrecido su mano, su nombre y su aventura y ella lo había aceptado, pensando que todavía era el muchacho que una vez había conocido.

No lo era. No era para nada ese muchacho... ahora era del todo un hombre con dos caras... el protector amable y el redentor cruel. Era su esposo.

Y, Dios la ayudara, ella lo amaba.

Todos esos años había esperado por este momento, por esta revelación, segura de que cambiaría su vida, y haría que las flores florecieran y los pájaros cantaran su euforia.

Pero este amor no era eufórico. Era doloroso.

_No era suficiente_.

Serena descendió del carruaje sin ayuda, evitando su mano fuerte y enguantada mientras ascendía por las escalinatas y entraba en el vestíbulo de la casa de la ciudad, desprovisto de criados. Él la seguía, pero ella no vaciló, en lugar de eso fue directamente hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subir.

—Serena —la llamó desde el pie de las escaleras y ella cerró los ojos en contra de su nombre, en contra de la manera como sonaba en sus labios que le hacía doler.

Ella no se detuvo.

Él la siguió hasta su dormitorio, lenta y metódicamente, subiendo las escaleras y dejando abajo el vestíbulo largo y oscuro. Ella había dejado la puerta abierta, a sabiendas que él entraría aun si ella se encerraba adentro. Él cerró la puerta detrás de sí al mismo tiempo que ella se movía hacia el tocador y se quitaba los guantes, colocándolos cuidadosamente sobre una silla.

—Serena —repitió con una firmeza que exigía obediencia.

Bueno, a ella se le había acabado la obediencia.

—Por favor mírame.

Ella no vaciló. No respondió.

—Serena... —Él se fue apagando, y por el rabillo del ojo, ella lo vio pasarse los dedos por el cabello, dejando un surco de gloriosa imperfección allí... tan hermoso, tan característico de él—. Durante una década he tenido esta vida. Venganza. Merecido castigo. Eso es lo que me ha alimentado... lo que me ha nutrido.

Ella no se volvió. No podía. No quería que él viera cuánto la conmovía. Cuánto quería gritar, lanzar improperios y decirle que había más en la vida... más en _él_... que este objetivo perverso.

Él no la escucharía.

—Estás equivocado —le dijo, moviéndose hacia la jofaina en la ventana—. Más bien, te has envenenado.

—Tal vez.

Ella vertió agua fría y cristalina en la palangana, y sumergió las manos, observándolas pálidas y temblorosas contra la porcelana, el agua distorsionando la realidad. Cuando ella habló, era a sus extrañas extremidades.

—Sabes que no va funcionar, ¿no? —Cuando él no contestó, ella continuó—. Sabes que una vez que hayas infligido tu preciosa venganza no habrá otra cosa. Falconwell, Langford, Malachite... luego ¿qué? ¿Qué sigue?

—Entonces la vida. Finalmente —dijo con simpleza—. La vida debajo del espectro de ese hombre y el pasado que él me dio. La vida sin justo castigo. —Él se detuvo—. La vida contigo.

Él estaba cerca cuando lo dijo, más cerca de lo que esperaba, y ella sacó las manos del agua y se volvió aun cuando las palabras punzaban... aun cuando le causaban dolor. Eran las palabras que ella desesperadamente había querido oír... durante el comienzo de su matrimonio... quizás desde antes que eso. Quizás desde cuando empezó a escribirle cartas, sabiendo que él nunca las recibiría. Pero por mucho que hubiera deseado escuchar esas palabras, encontró que no podía creer en él.

Y era la creencia... no la verdad... lo que importaba. Él se lo había enseñado.

Darien estaba de pie a menos de un brazo de distancia, serio y sombrío, sus ojos color avellana, negros en las sombras de la habitación, e incluso cuando sabía que nunca le haría ver la verdad, ella no pudo evitar decir:

—Te equivocas. No cambiarás. En lugar de eso, te quedarás en la oscuridad, envuelto en la venganza. —Ella se detuvo, sabiendo que las próximas palabras eran las más importantes para que él las escuchara. Para que ella las dijera—. Serás infeliz, Darien. Y yo seré infeliz contigo.

La mandíbula masculina se endureció.

—¿Eres una experta? Tú con tu fascinante vida, escondida en Surrey, nunca un momento arriesgado, nunca una mancha en tu perfecta y correcta reputación. No sabes nada de rabia, desilusión o devastación. No sabes lo que es tener una vida arrancada de cuajo de ti y no querer nada más que castigar al hombre que lo hizo.

Las palabras quedas fueron como un cañón en el cuarto, resonando en torno a Serena hasta que ella ya no pudo más guardar silencio.

—Tú... hombre... egoísta. —Ella dio un paso hacia él—. ¿Crees que no entiendo de desilusión? ¿Piensas que no estaba desilusionada cuando observaba a todo el mundo a mi alrededor... a mis amigas, a mis hermanas... casarse? ¿Crees que no estaba devastada el día que descubrí que el hombre con quien debía casarme estaba enamorado de otra? ¿Crees que no estaba enojada cada día que me despertaba en la casa de mi padre sabiendo que nunca podría tener la alegría... y que nunca encontraría el amor? ¿Crees que es fácil ser una mujer como yo, lanzada de uno a otro para que me controlen... padre, prometido, y ahora _esposo_?

Ella se acercaba a él de modo amenazador, haciéndolo retroceder hacia la puerta de la habitación, demasiado irritada para disfrutar del hecho que él retrocediera junto con ella.

—¿Necesito recordarte que nunca, jamás he tenido una opción respecto al rumbo de mi vida? ¿Que todo lo que hago, todo lo que soy, ha sido en servicio de los demás?

—Eso es culpa tuya, Serena. No nuestra. Podrías haberte negado. Nadie estaba amenazando tu vida.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estaban! —estalló ella—. Amenazaban mi seguridad, mi título, mi futuro. Si no era Leighton o Malachite o _tú_, ¿qué? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido cuando mi padre muriera y no tuviera _nada_?

Entonces él se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros con las manos.

—Salvo que eso no estaba fuera del instinto de conservación, ¿verdad? No estaba fuera de la culpa, la responsabilidad y el deseo de darles a tus hermanas la vida que tú no podrías tener.

Ella entrecerró la mirada.

—No voy a pedir disculpas por hacer lo correcto para ellas. No somos todos como tú, Darien, mimado, egoísta y...

—No te detengas ahora, cariño —dijo él arrastrando las palabras, soltándola y cruzando sus brazos sobre el ancho pecho—. Acabas de llegar a la parte buena. —Cuando ella no respondió, él enarcó una ceja—. Cobarde. Te guste o no, hiciste tus elecciones, _Sixpence_. Nadie más.

Lo odió por utilizar el apodo con ella ahora.

—Estás equivocado. ¿Crees que yo habría elegido a Leighton? ¿Crees que habría elegido a Malachite? ¿Crees que te habría elegido a...?

Ella se detuvo, queriendo terminar la frase con desesperación, decir _ti_. Quería hacerle daño. Castigarlo por hacer que todo fuera mucho más difícil. Por hacer imposible que lo amara.

Él oyó la palabra de todos modos.

—Dila.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Si yo fuera el último hombre en Gran Bretaña, nunca habría sido yo. Soy el villano en esta obra, el que te arrebató de tu perfecta vida campestre, todo venganza y furia, demasiado duro, frío e indigno de ti. De tus sentimientos. De tu compañía.

—Tus palabras. No las mías. —Excepto que no eran verdad. Porque de todas las cosas que ella había hecho, de todas las parejas que casi había formado, él era el único al que ella en verdad había querido.

Darien dio un paso hacia atrás, se pasó la mano por el pelo y dio un corto resoplido de risa.

—Has aprendido a dar batalla, ¿no? Ya no más la pobre Serena.

Ella cuadró los hombros y respiró profundo, prometiéndose a sí misma que se lo sacaría... y al hecho de que lo amaba... de la mente.

—No —aceptó ella al fin—. Ya no más la pobre Serena.

Algo cambió en él y por primera vez desde su matrimonio, ella no cuestionó la emoción en su mirada. Resignación.

—Así que eso es todo, ¿verdad?

Serena asintió con la cabeza una vez, cada centímetro de ella resistiendo las palabras, queriendo gritar ante la injusticia de todo esto.

—Eso es todo. Si insistes en la venganza, lo harás sin mí a tu lado.

Ella sabía que el ultimátum nunca se llevaría a cabo, pero no fue menos que un duro golpe cuando él dijo:

—Así sea.

**Continuara…**

La fierecilla domada, en inglés "_The Taming of the Shrew._" De ahí que la hermana haya dicho cinco palabras.

1 La fierecilla domada, en inglés "_The Taming of the Shrew._" De ahí que la hermana haya dicho cinco palabras.


	17. Chapter 17

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 17**

_Querido D..._

_Esta noche estaba en el teatro y oí tu nombre. Un grupo de damas estaban hablando de un nuevo club de juego y sus escandalosos propietarios, y no pude evitar escuchar cuando te nombraron. Es tan extraño oír referirse a ti como Chiba, un nombre que todavía asocio a tu padre, pero supongo que ha sido el tuyo durante una década._

_Una década. Diez años desde que te vi o hablé contigo. Diez años desde que todo cambió. Diez años y todavía te echo de menos._

_Sin firmar_

_Dolby House, mayo de 1826_

_Carta no enviada. _

Darien subió las escaleras de Dolby House una semana después, respondiendo a la citación de su suegro que había llegado a _Hell House_ esa mañana, mientras estaba en su estudio tratando de evitar el cruzar la casa como una exhalación para agarrar a su esposa y demostrar de una vez por todas que estaban casados y que era suya.

Había llegado a esto... la verdad embarazosa de que se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en casa atento a los pasos de su mujer al otro lado de la puerta, esperando a que viniera a él, que le dijera que había cambiado de opinión, a que le rogara que la tocara.

Al igual que él deseaba que ella lo tocara.

Durante seis noches, se las había pasado en casa, evitando a su mujer aunque se quedaba de su lado de la puerta en aquella maldita alcoba contigua, escuchando cómo los sirvientes le llenaban la bañera y charlaban con ella, entonces cuando se deslizaba en el agua, los sonidos de sus movimientos en el líquido le hacían sufrir por la tentación.

Por el deseo de demostrar su valía.

La experiencia era una tortura. Y se la merecía, castigándose a sí mismo por negarse a entrar en aquella habitación, sacarla del baño y tumbarla en la cama, preciosa y exuberante, para seducirla. Sentía pesar mientras se apartaba de la puerta que lo provocaba con los secretos que estaban al otro lado.

Ella se había convertido en todo lo que él deseaba y siempre había sido más de lo que se merecía.

La última noche fue la peor, se había estado riendo con su doncella sobre algo y él de pie con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, el sonido de su risa lírica era como el canto de una sirena. Presionó la frente contra la puerta como un tonto y escuchó durante largos minutos, esperando algún cambio.

Por fin, se alejó, ansiando ir con ella, para encontrarse a Worth de pie al otro extremo de la habitación, justo en el interior con la puerta cerrada.

Estaba avergonzado e irritado.

—¿Ya no se llama a la puerta?

Worth alzó una ceja color zanahoria.

—No pensé que fuera necesario ya que pocas veces está en casa a estas horas.

—Esta noche estoy en casa.

—También es un idiota. —El ama de llaves no había sido jamás de andarse con rodeos.

—Debería echarte por insolente.

—Pero no lo hará. Porque tengo razón. ¿Qué le pasa? Sin duda la dama le importa y a ella claramente le importa usted.

—Aquí no hay nada claro.

—Tiene razón —dijo el ama de llaves, dejando una pila de toallas cerca de la jofaina—. Es muy confuso... la razón por la que ambos se pasan tanto tiempo en los lados opuestos de esa puerta, escuchando al otro.

Las cejas de Darien se juntaron de golpe.

—Ella...

Worth encogió un hombro.

—Supongo que usted nunca lo sabrá. —Hizo una pausa—. ¡Caray! Chiba. Se ha pasado tanto tiempo de su vida adulta protegiendo a los demás. ¿Quién le protegerá de sí mismo?

Chiba se alejó del ama de llaves.

—Déjame.

Esa noche, escucharía atentamente, esperando a que Serena saliera de su baño y fuera hacia la puerta contigua. Juró que si captaba un indicio de ella estando en el lado contrario, esperando, abriría la puerta y tratarían el asunto. Pero en cambio observó la luz extinguirse por debajo de la puerta, oyó el susurro de las mantas cuando se subió a la cama y huyó hacia _The Angel_, donde se pasó la noche en el salón de juego, observando cómo decenas de miles de libras se apostaban y perdían, recordándole el poder del deseo, de la debilidad. Recordándole lo que había conquistado.

_Lo que había perdido._

Todavía llevando el abrigo y el sombrero, Chiba siguió a un lacayo a través del laberinto de Dolby House, una de las pocas fincas en los límites de Londres, y salió a una gran terraza que conducía a los terrenos cubiertos de nieve de la propiedad. Había una serie de pisadas humanas que se alejaban de la casa, rodeadas por un grupo de huellas de patas.

La detonación de un rifle hizo eco en el silencio y Darien se giró hacia el lacayo, sabiendo que estaba esperando para seguir el sonido. Siguió el rastro hacia su suegro con la nieve recién caída amortiguando sus pisadas.

Soplaba un viento fresco y él se frenó, girando la cabeza apartándola de la ráfaga, enseñando los dientes ante el frío glacial. Un rifle de caza sonó más allá de una pequeña colina y la inquietud empeoró. No estaba buscando que le disparara el marqués de Needham y Dolby, por lo menos no _accidentalmente_.

Considerando sus opciones, se detuvo, ahuecó las manos alrededor de su boca y gritó:

—¡Needham!

—¡Hurra! —un grito sonoro se oyó más allá de la cuesta, interrumpido por media docena de ladridos y aullidos diferentes.

Chiba se lo tomó como una señal para acercarse.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a la cima, mirando el amplio despliegue de terreno que se extendía hasta el Támesis. Respiró profundamente, disfrutando de la sensación del aire fresco en sus pulmones y dirigió su atención hacia Needham, que se protegía los ojos del sol matutino.

A medio camino de la bajada, Needham le llamó.

—No estaba seguro si vendrías.

—Encuentro que es conveniente responder a la citación del suegro de uno.

Needham se rió.

—Especialmente cuando el hombre en cuestión tiene la única cosa que quieres.

Darien aceptó el firme apretón de manos de Needham.

—Hace un frío espantoso, Needham. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí fuera?

El marqués lo ignoró, alejándose con un alto:

—¡Ja! —y enviando a los perros a los matorrales veinte metros más allá. Un único faisán salió al vuelo. Needham levantó su arma y disparó.

—¡Maldición! ¡No le di!

Un horror, ciertamente.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia los matorrales y Chiba esperó que el hombre mayor hablara primero.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo a mis niñas fuera de tu fango. —Darien no contestó y Needham siguió—. Castleton ha propuesto matrimonio a Lita.

—Lo oí. Y lo confieso, me sorprendió que lo aceptara.

Needham hizo una mueca cuando les pasó una ráfaga de viento. Un perro ladró en las cercanías y Needham se giró.

—¡Vamos Brutus! ¡No hemos acabado! —reanudó la caminata—. Este perro no puede cazar ni una maldita cosa. —Chiba contuvo la réplica evidente—. Castleton es un bobo pero es conde y eso hace feliz a mi esposa. —Los perros hicieron salir a otro faisán y Needham disparó y falló—. Lita es demasiado lista para su propio bien.

—Lita es demasiado lista para una vida con Castleton. —Sabía que no debería decirlo. Sabía que no debería importarle con quién se casara la chica, siempre y cuando el compromiso acabara con el medio para vengarse de Langford en sus manos.

Pero no pudo parar de pensar en Serena, y el modo en que la poco inspirada pareja de Lita la había disgustado. No la quería disgustada. La quería feliz.

_Se estaba ablandando._

Needham no pareció darse cuenta.

—La chica aceptó. No puedo cancelarlo. No sin una razón decente.

—¿Y el hecho de que Castleton sea un tontorrón?

—No es bastante.

—¿Y si te encuentro otra razón? ¿Una mejor? —Seguramente había algo en los archivos de _The Angel_... algo que condenaría a Castleton y acabaría con el compromiso.

Needham lo cortó con una mirada.

—Olvidas que soy muy consciente del castigo por romper compromisos. Incluso por una buena razón que perjudique a las chicas. Y a sus hermanas.

_Como Serena._

—Deme unos cuantos días. Encontraré algo para terminarlo. —De pronto, era fundamental que Chiba encontrara un modo de que Lita saliera de su compromiso. Sin importar que pudiera saborear la venganza, tan cerca y dulce.

Needham negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que aceptar las ofertas que llegan o tendré a otra Serena en mis manos. No puedo permitírmelo.

Chiba apretó los dientes ante las palabras.

—Serena es marquesa.

—No lo habría sido si no hubieras ido tras Falconwell ¿no? ¿Por qué crees que de entrada uní la tierra a ella? Era mi última oportunidad.

—¿La última oportunidad de qué?

—No tengo un hijo varón, Chiba —miró hacia Dolby House—. Cuando muera, esta casa y la propiedad pasarán a algún primo idiota que no se preocupará ni una pizca por ella ni por la tierra en la que se asienta. Serena es una buena chica. Hace lo que se le dice. Estaba claro para ella que tenía que casarse para mantener el valor de sus hermanas. No podía decidir ser una solterona y pasarse el resto de su vida languideciendo en Surrey. Conocía su deber. Sabía que Falconwell sería para sus hijos y con esto parte de la historia de las tierras de Needham.

Una pequeña fila de niñas rubias apareció en sus pensamientos.

No un recuerdo. Una fantasía.

_Los hijos de Serena._

_Los hijos de ambos._

El pensamiento lo consumió, como lo hizo el deseo que vino con él. Jamás consideró a los hijos. Jamás se imaginó deseándolos. Jamás pensó que sería la clase de padre que ellos se merecían.

—Quería algo de su pasado para entregar a su futuro.

El marqués se giró de vuelta hacia la casa.

—Algo que comprendes, me apuesto.

Lo extraño es que jamás había pensado en serio de esa manera. No hasta ahora. Había estado tan concentrado en recuperar Falconwell que nunca pensó en lo que haría. O qué sería lo siguiente. O quién sería el siguiente.

En su mente, no había nada después de la restauración de Falconwell. Nada excepto la venganza.

Pero ahora había algo más, más allá de la descomunal sombra de la casa y su pasado.

_Algo que la venganza podría matar._

Apartó el pensamiento.

—Lo confieso, cuando Langford ofreció Falconwell como su apuesta en el juego, sabía que irías tras ello. Me alegró ganarlo, sabiendo que eso te haría venir.

Darien oyó la suficiencia en las palabras.

—¿Por qué?

Needham levantó un hombro en un pequeño encogimiento.

—Siempre supe que ella se casaría contigo o con Malachite Alles y, entre nosotros, siempre esperé que fuera contigo, por la razón obvia: la ilegitimidad de Alles, aunque eso era una pequeña parte; siempre me gustaste, chico. Siempre pensé que volverías de la escuela y estarías listo para aceptar el título, la tierra y la chica. Cuando Langford te desposeyó, y tuve que salir a la caza de Leighton, te diré que no me molestó lo más mínimo.

Darien habría encontrado divertido el egoísmo de la afirmación si no estuviera tan impactado por la idea de que Needham siempre lo había querido para Serena.

—¿Por qué yo?

Needham miró hacia el Támesis, considerando la pregunta. Al final, dijo:

—Eras al que más le importaba la tierra.

Era cierto. Le importaba la tierra y su gente. Tanto que cuando lo perdió todo, no había tenido el valor de volver para dar la cara, ante ellos, ante ella.

Y ahora era demasiado tarde para subsanar aquellos errores.

—Eso —siguió Needham—, y que tú eras el que más le gustaba a ella.

Una vibrante excitación lo recorrió, por las palabras, por la verdad en ellas. Era el que más le gustaba. Hasta que se fue. Y se había quedado sola. Y había dejado de confiar en él. Por supuesto, Serena estaba en lo cierto en no confiar. Había dejado claros sus objetivos, y al asegurar la única cosa que siempre quiso, la perdería.

Ella era el sacrificio que había planeado desde el principio. Entonces no tanto sacrificio... ahora, demasiado en lo que pensar.

Por supuesto era lo esperado... había destruido todo lo que alguna vez tuvo de valor.

—Ahora no importa —siguió Needham, sin ser consciente de la cacofonía de los pensamientos de Darien—. Lo has hecho bien. Este periódico matutino ensalza las virtudes de tu matrimonio... Lo confieso, estoy sorprendido por el esfuerzo que has puesto en darle un vuelco positivo a tu historia: comer castañas, patinar sobre el hielo y pasar las tardes con mis niñas y otras ridiculeces. Pero lo has hecho bien... y West parece creerlo así. Los periódicos juran que vuestro enlace es por amor. Castleton no habría hecho la propuesta si tu nombre estuviera manchado de algún modo por un matrimonio escandaloso.

_Deberías ser tú quien te opusieras al enlace, no Castleton. Lita estaría mejor con un hombre que fuera su media naranja. _Darien abrió la boca para decirlo cuando Needham soltó:

—En todo caso, los has engañado. La venganza es tuya, como acordamos.

_La venganza es tuya._ Las palabras que había esperado oír durante una década.

—Tengo la carta en la casa, lista para ti.

—¿No quieres esperar a que Mina también esté comprometida? —La pregunta salió antes de poder detenerla... antes de poder considerar el hecho de que estaba recordando a su suegro que el final del trato de Darien todavía no se había completado oficialmente.

Needham levantó el rifle, señalando en dirección de un seto bajo a orillas del río.

—Tottenham la ha invitado hoy a cabalgar. El chico será un día primer ministro; el futuro de Mina parece brillante. —Disparó, luego miró a Darien—. Y además, lo has hecho bien con las chicas. Yo mantengo mis promesas.

Pero no lo había hecho bien con ellas, ¿no? Lita se iba a casar con un imbécil y Serena... Serena se había casado con un asno. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, preparándose para el viento y se giró para mirar hacia la amenazante Dolby House.

—¿Por qué me la da?

—Tengo cinco hijas y, aunque me llevan a la bebida, si algo me pasara, quisiera saber que su guardián, el hombre que designo en la escritura, se ocupará de ellas como si fuera yo. —Needham se giró hacia la casa, volviendo sobre sus pasos—. Langford ignoró ese código. Se merece todo lo que le hagas.

Darien debería sentirse victorioso. Debería sentir placer. Después de todo le acababan de entregar lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

En cambio se sentía vacío. Vacío salvo una simple e indisputable verdad.

_Ella le odiaría por esto._

Pero no tanto como se odiaría a sí mismo.

_En el billar esta noche._

_Un carruaje te recogerá a las once y media._

_Éloa._

La pequeña nota color crudo, sellada con un delicado ángel femenino, llegó justo después de la comida, entregada por Worth con una sonrisa cómplice. Serena abrió la carta con manos temblorosas y leyó la promesa oscura y misteriosa en la nota.

La promesa de aventura.

Alzó la vista de la citación con el color brotando en sus mejillas y le preguntó al ama de llaves:

—¿Dónde está mi marido?

—Ha estado fuera todo el día, milady.

Serena levantó el papel.

—¿Y esto?

—Llegó no hace ni cinco minutos.

Ella asintió, pensando en la invitación y sus consecuencias. No había visto a Darien desde el día en que patinaron sobre hielo, discutieron y se había dado cuenta que lo amaba. Él abandonó su alcoba esa noche y no volvió jamás... aunque lo había esperado, aprendiendo a no esperar que él decidiera abandonar la búsqueda de venganza y en lugar de eso elegir una vida con ella.

¿Era posible que la invitación proviniera de él?

El pensamiento le atoró la respiración en la garganta. Tal vez lo era. Tal vez la había elegido a ella. Tal vez le estaba ofreciendo una aventura y otorgándoles a ambos una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

Tal vez no.

De cualquier manera, la nota era una tentación a la que no se podía resistir, deseaba la oportunidad de aventuras, en los billares, una noche en _The Angel_. Y no mentiría; deseaba una oportunidad de volver a ver a su marido. Su marido, a quien anhelaba aun sabiendo que era inútil.

Quizás debería obligarse a evitarle, a mantenerse a distancia de la tentación, protegerse del modo en que él la hacía sentir, pero no podía resistírsele.

Entonces todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que anocheciera, en la oscuridad, a que la hora de la cita llegara. Se vistió con esmero, deseando que no le importara tanto lo que él pensara, la forma en que la viera, eligiendo un vestido de seda de un salmón intenso totalmente inadecuado para principios de febrero, pero un color que siempre pensó favorecía su piel pálida y la hacía parecer menos anodina y más... _más_.

El carruaje llegó por la entrada de los sirvientes de _Hell House_ y fue la señora Worth quien fue a buscarla, con los ojos brillantes con un conocimiento que hizo a Serena ruborizarse por la anticipación.

—Necesitará esto —el ama de llaves susurró cuando le puso en la mano un dominó todo negro de seda adornado con cintas escarlatas.

—¿Sí?

—Disfrutará de la velada mucho más si no está preocupada porque la descubran.

El corazón de Serena empezó a acelerarse mientras acariciaba la máscara, le encantaba la sensación de la seda, prometía emoción.

—Una máscara —susurró, más para ella que para el ama de llaves. La anticipación se enardeció—. Gracias.

El ama de llaves sonrió, en silencio y cómplice.

—De nada. —Hizo una pausa, observando cómo Serena levantaba la máscara hacia sus ojos, la ataba por detrás y ajustaba la seda contra su frente—. Milady, ¿puedo decir lo feliz que me siento de que él la haya elegido?

Era atrevido y no la clase de cosa que las amas de llaves decían, pero Worth no era la clase de ama de llaves que normalmente se tenía, así que Serena sonrió y dijo:

—No estoy segura de que mi marido estuviera de acuerdo con usted.

Algo se iluminó en los ojos de la otra mujer.

—Creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo esté. —Worth hizo un gesto de aprobación y Serena atravesó la puerta entrando en el coche que la esperaba, con el corazón en la garganta, antes de echarse atrás.

Antes de poder detenerse.

El carruaje no la dejó en la entrada principal de _The Angel_ si no en una extraña y discreta entrada accesible a través del callejón que había al lado del edificio. Subió casi a oscuras, agarrando la mano del cochero que vino a ayudarla a bajar y la guió hacia la puerta de acero ennegrecido. Los nervios se enardecieron.

Otra vez estaba en el club de Darien, esta vez con invitación, con el que creía era su vestido más bonito para un juego de billar.

_Era extraordinariamente emocionante._

El conductor golpeó la puerta por ella y se alejó un paso mientras una pequeña ranura en la puerta se abría y un par de ojos, negros como carbón, aparecían. No provino ningún sonido de detrás de la puerta.

—Re... recibí una invitación. A los billares —dijo, levantando una mano para comprobar que tenía la máscara en su sitio, odiando el movimiento y el nudo en su garganta, el modo en que sus nervios se apoderaban de ella.

Se hizo una pausa y la ranura se cerró, dejándola sola en la oscuridad en medio de la noche. En la parte trasera de un club de juego de Londres.

Tragó saliva. _Bueno. No ha ido exactamente como esperaba._

Golpeó la puerta de nuevo. La pequeña ranura se abrió una vez más.

—Mi marido es...

La ranura se cerró.

—...su jefe —le dijo a la puerta, como si pudiera abrirse sola con el estímulo adecuado.

Desgraciadamente, permaneció firmemente cerrada.

Serena se envolvió con la capa y miró por encima del hombro al cochero detrás de ella a punto de subirse en su asiento. Él se percató de su apuro y, gracias a Dios, dijo:

—Normalmente hay una contraseña, milady.

Por supuesto. La extraña última palabra de la invitación.

¿Quién necesita una contraseña para hacer algo? Era como sacado de una novela gótica. Se aclaró la garganta y se enfrentó a la enorme puerta una vez más.

Golpeó de nuevo.

La rendija se abrió con un clic y Serena sonrió a los ojos.

Ninguna señal de reconocimiento.

—¡Tengo una contraseña! —anunció triunfante.

Los ojos no estaban impresionados.

—Éloa —susurró, sin saber cómo funcionaba el proceso.

La rendija se cerró otra vez.

_¿En serio?_

Esperó, se giró hacia el carruaje y lanzó una mirada nerviosa al conductor. Éste se encogió de hombros como si dijera:

—No tengo ni idea.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse oyó el clic de una cerradura, el roce de metal con metal... y la enorme puerta se abrió.

No pudo evitar la excitación.

El hombre del interior era enorme, de piel y ojos oscuros y un semblante inamovible que debería haber puesto nerviosa a Serena, pero estaba demasiado excitada. Iba vestido con calzas y una camisa oscura, de un color que no podía distinguir bajo la tenue luz, y no llevaba abrigo. Pensaría que no iba vestido de un modo apropiado pero rápidamente se recordó que nunca había entrado en un club de juego por una puerta misteriosa que necesitaba contraseña, así que suponía que sabía muy poco sobre la vestimenta apropiada de un hombre en tales circunstancias.

Ondeó el papel que le habían entregado a primera hora del día.

—¿Quiere ver mi invitación?

—No. —Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

—Oh —dijo, levemente decepcionada, mientras pasaba por la pequeña entrada, observando cómo él cerraba la puerta tras ella con un siniestro sonido. Ni la miró; en cambio, se sentó en un taburete colocado cerca de la puerta, levantó un libro de un estante cercano y empezó a leer bajo la luz de un aplique de pared.

Serena parpadeó ante el cuadro. Al parecer era un hombre de letras.

Se quedó quieta durante mucho rato, sin estar segura de su próximo movimiento. Él pareció no darse cuenta.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

Él giró una página.

Al final ella dijo:

—¿Disculpe?

Ni levantó la vista.

—¿Sí?

—Soy lady...

—Nada de nombres.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Disculpe?

—Nada de nombres en este lado. —Giró otra página.

—Yo... —se detuvo, sin estar segura de qué decir. _¿Este lado?_—. De acuerdo, pero yo...

—Nada de nombres.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un ratito más hasta que ya no lo pudo soportar.

—¿Tal vez pueda decirme si me quedaré aquí toda la noche? Si es así, me habría traído un libro.

Ante aquello el hombre levantó la mirada y ella disfrutó con el modo en que sus ojos se abrieron aunque fuera tan ligeramente, como si lo hubiera sorprendido. Señaló el otro extremo del vestíbulo, donde otra puerta, que no había visto antes, surgía en la oscuridad.

Fue hacia allí.

—¿El billar es por aquí?

El hombre la observó atentamente, como si fuera un espécimen bajo un cristal.

—Entre otras cosas.

Serena sonrió.

—Le preguntaría su nombre para darle las gracias adecuadamente, señor, pero...

Él volvió a su libro.

—Nada de nombres.

—Exacto.

Serena abrió la puerta, dejando pasar un chorro de luz que venía del otro lado del pasillo. Volvió la mirada hacia el extraño hombre, impresionada por el juego de luces doradas que le cruzaban la piel oscura, y dijo:

—Bueno, de todas formas gracias.

No contestó, y ella entró en el pasillo intensamente iluminado, cerrando la puerta con firmeza tras ella, quedándose sola en el nuevo espacio. El pasillo era amplio y largo, extendiéndose en ambas direcciones, y las velas encendidas cada pocos pasos ardían en contraste con la decoración dorada, convirtiendo el espacio en acogedor y brillante. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con un diseño estampado de seda escarlata y terciopelo color vino, Serena no pudo evitar alargar la mano para tocarlos, adorando el modo en que la tela cedía bajo su toque.

Un estallido de carcajadas femeninas provenía desde uno de los extremos del pasillo y se dirigió hacia allí de manera instintiva, sin saber lo que encontraría, pero sintiéndose extrañamente preparada para lo que pasara. Avanzó por el pasillo, arrastrando los dedos por la pared, siguiendo su movimiento desde una puerta cerrada tras la siguiente. Se detuvo ante una puerta abierta, la habitación más allá de la entrada vacía salvo por una mesa larga, y entró sin pensar en mirar más detalladamente.

Había un tapete verde incrustado en la mesa, hundido varios centímetros, y la tela suave estaba bordada con hilos blancos nítidos y nuevos con una rejilla de números que lo recorría a lo ancho y a lo largo. Serena se inclinó para inspeccionar el batiburrillo de texto cuidadosamente elaborado, la misteriosa combinación de números, fracciones y palabras.

Alargó la mano para recorrer con un dedo enguantado la palabra _Azar_, un zumbido de excitación la recorrió mientras reseguía el ángulo de la A y la ondulación de la Z.

—Ha descubierto el riesgo.

Jadeó por la sorpresa y se dio media vuelta hacia quien le hablaba, con la mano en la garganta, para encontrarse con el señor Cross de pie en la entrada de la sala con una media sonrisa en su atractivo rostro. Se puso tiesa, sabiendo que la habían atrapado.

—Lo siento. No sabía dónde... No había nadie en el... —se fue apagando, decidiendo que el silencio era una mejor elección que continuar como una imbécil.

Él se rió y avanzó.

—Las disculpas no son necesarias. Ahora es un miembro y puede moverse con libertad.

Serena ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Un miembro?

Él sonrió.

—Esto es un club, milady. Se tiene que ser socio.

—Solo estoy aquí por el billar. ¿Con Darien? —No había tenido la intención de que le saliera como una pregunta.

Cross negó con la cabeza.

—Conmigo.

—Yo... —ella se detuvo frunciendo el ceño. _No con Darien_—. La invitación no venía de él.

Cross sonrió pero Serena no estaba cómoda.

—No, de él no.

—¿No está aquí? —¿Tampoco lo vería aquí?

—Está aquí, en alguna parte. Pero no sabe que _usted_ está aquí.

La decepción estalló.

_Claro que no._

No estaba interesado en pasar las noches con ella.

Pisándole los talones a tal pensamiento vino otro. _Se va a poner furioso._

—Vino de usted.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza.

—Vino del _The Angel_.

Ella sopesó las palabras y su misterio. _The Angel_.

—Es más que una invitación ¿no?

Cross alzó un hombro.

—Ahora sabe la contraseña. Eso la convierte en un miembro.

Un miembro.

La oferta era tentadora: el acceso a uno de los clubes más legendarios de Londres, y toda la aventura que siempre había querido. El pensamiento del asombro que conllevaba la invitación a los billares, del asombro que había llegado cuando atravesó la puerta y entró en el cálido y luminoso pasillo de este misterioso club. De la emoción que la recorrió mientras observaba girar la ruleta durante su primera visita.

Pero pensaba que su siguiente visita, esta noche, sería con él.

Estaba equivocada.

Él no quería nada de ella. Así no.

Él se lo recordaba cada vez que fingían su historia de amor. Cada vez que la tocaba para asegurarse de la participación de Serena en la farsa. Cada vez que abandonaba la casa en vez de pasar la noche con ella. Cada vez que elegía la venganza sobre el amor.

Se tragó el nudo de emoción en su garganta.

Él no le ofrecería un matrimonio... _Así que en su lugar debía aceptar la aventura_.

Después de todo había llegado demasiado lejos para ser capaz de alejarse.

Se encontró con la serena mirada gris y respiró profundamente.

—Entonces el billar. ¿Tiene la intención de cumplir esa promesa?

Cross sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la entrada.

—La sala de billares está al otro lado del pasillo. —El corazón de Serena empezó a palpitar—. ¿Me permite su capa?

—Tiene un aspecto encantador —dijo él cuando la lana negra dio paso al satén salmón, el vestido que se había puesto para otro hombre, uno que no lo vería y si lo hacía no le importaría en absoluto su aspecto.

Alejó el pensamiento de su mente y se encontró con la amistosa mirada gris de Cross, sonriendo cuando le dio una rosa blanca, ofreciéndosela por el tallo.

—Bienvenida al Otro Lado —dijo, cuando ella aceptó la flor—. ¿Vamos?

Señaló el pasillo y Serena encabezó el camino desde la sala. Antes de poder abrir la puerta de la sala de los billares, una retahíla de parloteo vino desde el pasillo. Se giró, agradecida por su simple disfraz cuando un grupo de mujeres, de igual modo enmascaradas, se apresuraban hacia ellos.

Agacharon las cabezas cuando pasaron y la curiosidad surgió en Serena. ¿También eran miembros de la aristocracia? ¿Eran mujeres como ella? ¿En búsqueda de aventura?

_¿Sus maridos también las ignoraban?_

Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento descarriado e inoportuno antes de que una de las mujeres se detuviera delante de Cross, sus ojos azules brillaban tras su dominó rosado.

—Cross... —arrastraba bastante las palabras, inclinándose hacia delante para ofrecerle una vista excelente de su busto—. Me dijeron que a veces estás solo por las noches.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

Cross alzó una ceja.

—Esta noche en concreto no, querida.

La dama se giró hacia Serena, rezagando la mirada sobre la rosa en su mano.

—¿La primera noche? Puede unirse a nosotras, si quiere.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par ante las palabras.

—Gracias, pero no. —Hizo una pausa, añadiendo—: Aunque me siento muy... halagada. —Decir aquello parecía lo correcto.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, el sonido alto y sin vacilación, y Serena se dio cuenta de que seguramente jamás había oído una carcajada honesta de una mujer con la que no estuviera emparentada. _¿Qué era este sitio?_

—Vete, cariño —dijo Cross con una sonrisa alentadora—. Preciosas, tenéis que ver una pelea, ¿no?

La sonrisa se convirtió en un mohín perfecto y Serena se resistió a la tentación de intentar esta expresión. Algunas mujeres hacían parecer el flirteo tan fácil.

—Sí, claro. Oí que Temple está en plena forma esta noche. Tal vez estará solo después del combate.

—Tal vez —dijo Cross de un modo que le hizo pensar a Serena que de ninguna manera Temple estaría solo después del combate.

La dama enmascarada levantó un dedo hacia sus labios.

—O tal vez Chiba... —dijo considerándolo.

Las cejas de Serena se alzaron de golpe.

_De ninguna manera Chiba._

La mera idea de esta mujer con su marido hizo que Serena quisiera arrancarle la máscara de los ojos y ofrecerle pelea para que la viera escandalosamente de cerca. Abrió la boca para decir justo aquello cuando Cross se interpuso, pareciendo comprender la dirección en la cual la conversación se estaba dirigiendo.

—Es poco probable que Chiba esté disponible esta noche, querida. Te perderás el inicio si no te apresuras.

Eso pareció alentar a la otra mujer a moverse.

—¡Caray! Debo irme. ¿Te veré en el Pandemónium?

Cross agachó la cabeza con elegancia.

—No me lo perdería.

La mujer se fue corriendo y Serena la observó durante un buen rato antes de girarse hacia él.

—¿Qué es el Pandemónium?

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Consideró presionarle con el tema cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala de los billares. Si la otra mujer estaba planeando asistir a este evento, Serena también quería, aunque no fuera por otra razón que encontrar el valor para llamarla mala pécora.

_No es que Serena fuera muy diferente._

Después de todo, llevaba una máscara y estaba a punto de recibir una lección de billar de un hombre que no era su...

—Ya era puñetera hora que aparecieras. No tengo tiempo para esperarte a ti y a tus damas esta noche. ¿Y qué narices estamos haciendo jugando en este lado? Nicolás querrá nuestras cabezas si...

...su marido. Que estaba apoyado en la mesa de billar en cuestión, taco en mano, y con un aspecto muy, muy atractivo.

Y muy, muy enfadado.

Se levantó en toda su altura.

—¿Serena?

_Se acabó la máscara._

—Este lado es más tranquilo para que una mujer juegue —dijo Cross, a todas luces divertido.

Darien dio dos pasos hacia ellos antes de pararse en seco, con las manos cerradas en puños a los costados. Su mirada, de un verde refulgente bajo la luz de las velas, se encontró con la de ella.

—Ella no va a jugar.

—No creo que tengas elección —contestó Serena—, cuando tengo una invitación.

A él no pareció importarle.

—Quítate esa ridícula máscara.

Cross cerró la puerta, Serena levantó la mano para quitarse el dominó, desenmascararse delante de su marido era más difícil que desnudarse delante de todo el Parlamento.

Sin embargo, cuadró los hombros y se quitó la máscara, encarándose de frente.

—Me invitaron, Darien —dijo, oyendo la defensa en su voz.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cross te ofreció una invitación cuando te acompañó a casa en mitad de la noche? ¿Qué más te ofreció?

—Chiba —dijo Cross, sus palabras llenas de advertencia mientras daba un paso al frente para defenderse.

Defenderla a ella. Serena no necesitaba su defensa. No había hecho nada malo.

—No —dijo Serena, su tono de voz acerada—. Lord Chiba sabe exactamente dónde he estado y con quién desde la duración de nuestro corto y desastroso matrimonio. —Dio un paso hacia Darien, su ofensa la hacía atrevida—. En casa, sola. En vez de aquí, donde la mitad de la población femenina de Londres al parecer desea tener el pase a su cama. —Los ojos de Chiba se abrieron de par en par.

—Darien, te agradecería que te fueras —añadió, arrojando la máscara y la rosa a la mesa de billar—. Mira por donde, he estado esperando esta lección de billar y tú estás haciendo muy difícil el disfrutarlo.

**Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 18**

_Querido D..._

_Me gustaría tener el valor de ir a tu club y anunciarme como una vieja amiga, pero por supuesto no lo haré. Probablemente con la mejor intención, sin embargo no estoy segura de que me gustaría hacer más: golpearte o abrazarte._

_Anónima_

_Dolby House, marzo de 1827_

_Carta no enviada_

Ella le estaba haciendo sudar tinta.

Atrás quedaba la esposa dulce y suave que él había pensado haber atrapado, la que se quitaba la nieve de su bonete a la vez que confesaba noviazgos pasados y a la que un copo errante aterrizaba y se derretía, casi al instante, en la punta de su nariz mientras le sonreía.

Y en el lugar de esa mujer había una amazona, de pie en el centro de su club, en el corazón de los bajos fondos de Londres, haciendo apuestas en la ruleta mientras la ciudad la observaba, exigiendo la seguridad de sus amigos y la reputación de sus hermanas y programando lecciones de billar con uno de los hombres más poderosos y temidos de la ciudad.

Y ahora mismo, parada delante de él, con demasiada audacia, le sugería que la dejara sola.

Debería hacer precisamente eso.

Debería alejarse de ella y fingir que nunca se habían casado.

Regresarla a Surrey o mejor, enviarla al norte del país a vivir sus escandalosos deseos recién descubiertos lejos de él. Él tenía Falconwell y las herramientas para su venganza y era tiempo de expulsarla de su vida.

Pero él no quería dejarla.

Quería lanzarla sobre su hombro y llevarla a su casa, a su cama. Diablos. Incluso la cama no era necesaria. Había querido derribarla sobre los bancos nevados del Serpentine o sobre el suelo de la sala de estar de su padre o en el asiento demasiado estrecho de su carruaje y desnudarla, dejándola desprotegida para sus manos y labios y ese deseo que no había cambiado.

La mesa de billar era lo bastante resistente para sostenerlos a los dos, se garantizó él.

—No voy a ninguna parte hasta que me digas por qué estás aquí. —Él gruñó, no confiando en sí mismo para acercarse, inseguro de su capacidad para estar cerca sin poner el grito en el cielo en su contra, sin explicarle muy claramente que este no era un lugar para ella.

Que ella no era bienvenida aquí.

_Que la arruinaría_.

Él último pensamiento lo empujó sobre el borde.

—Respóndeme, Serena. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos azules firmes.

—Te lo dije. Estoy aquí para jugar al billar.

—Con Cross.

—Bien, en honor de la verdad, pensé que podría ser contigo.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso? —Él nunca la habría invitado a su club.

—La invitación fue entregada por la señora Worth. Pensé que tú la habías enviado.

—¿Por qué te enviaría una invitación?

—No lo sé. ¿Quizás te habías dado cuenta de que estabas equivocado y no querías admitirlo en voz alta?

Cross soltó un pequeño bufido de risa desde su ubicación en la puerta y Darien consideró matarle. Pero él estaba demasiado ocupado tratando con su difícil esposa.

—Pensaste mal. Volviste a contratar un coche de alquiler.

—No —dijo ella—. Un carruaje vino a buscarme.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Un carruaje propiedad de _quién_?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, pensando.

—No estoy segura.

Honestamente, él pensaba que podría haberse vuelto loco.

—Aceptaste que te transportaran en un carruaje extraño a la entrada trasera del club de juego más notorio de Londres...

—El cual es propiedad de mi _marido _—dijo, como si eso debiera hacer una diferencia.

—Respuesta equivocada, cariño. —Él dio un paso atrás y se obligó a apoyarse sobre la mesa de billar—. Viniste aquí en un carruaje desconocido.

—¡Pensé que tú lo habías enviado!

—¡Bueno, no lo hice! —tronó él.

—¡Bueno, eso no es culpa mía!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, la réplica furiosa de Serena haciendo eco en torno al pequeño cuarto, ambos respirando rápido y con dificultad.

Él no iba a dejarla ganar.

—¿Cómo diablos conseguiste entrar aquí?

—Mi invitación incluía una contraseña —le dijo, y él oyó el regocijo en su voz. Ella estaba disfrutando de su sorpresa.

Serena se acercó y él se sintió atraído por el modo en que le brillaba la piel a la luz. Respiró profundo, diciéndose que eso era para calmarse y no porque estuviera desesperado por captar su delicado aroma... como las violetas que crecían en el verano de Surrey.

—¿Alguien te vio entrar?

—Nadie más que el cochero y el hombre en la puerta que aceptó la contraseña.

Las palabras no lo calmaron.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—No tenía otra opción.

—¿En serio? ¿Sin más remedio que salir de nuestro cálido y confortable hogar a altas horas de la noche y venir a mi lugar de trabajo... un lugar al cual te dije expresamente que nunca vinieras? ¿Un lugar que no es en absoluto el tipo de lugar en el que las mujeres de tu calaña deberían estar?

Ella se quedó quieta, sus ojos azules brillando con algo que él no reconoció.

—En primer lugar, no es _nuestro_ hogar. Es _tu_ hogar. Aunque no puedo imaginarme por qué, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que pasas allí. No obstante, con absoluta seguridad no es _mi _casa.

—Por supuesto que lo es. —¿Qué estaba diciendo? Él virtualmente le había entregado la casa.

—No, no lo es. Los criados te rinden cuentas a ti. El correo viene a ti. Por amor de Dios, ni siquiera me dejas responder a las invitaciones sociales. —Él abrió la boca para replicar pero encontró que no tenía defensa—. Se supone que estamos _casados_, pero no tengo ninguna idea de cómo funciona esa casa. De cómo vives. ¡Ni siquiera conozco tu pudín favorito! —Las palabras llegaban más rápidas y furiosas ahora.

—Creía que no deseabas un matrimonio basado en el pudín —le dijo.

—No lo hago. ¡Al menos no pensé que lo hiciera! Pero dado que virtualmente no sé nada sobre ti, ¡me conformaría con el pudín!

—Pudín de higos, cariño —se burló él—. Lo has hecho mi favorito.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me gustaría dejar caer un pudín de higos en tu cabeza.

Cross se rió con disimulo y Darien recordó que tenían audiencia. Él deslizó una mirada a su socio.

—Fuera.

—No. Él me ha invitado aquí. Déjalo que se quede.

Cross enarcó una ceja.

—Es difícil decir no a una dama. Chiba.

Él iba a asesinar a _Bean Pole_ 1 cubierto de jengibre. E iba a disfrutar de ello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo invitando a mi esposa a salir de mi casa a altas horas de la noche? —le preguntó, incapaz de evitar dar un paso amenazador hacia su antiguo amigo.

—Te aseguro, Chiba, que estoy disfrutando tanto de observar a tu esposa tenerte dando vueltas sin orden ni concierto que desearía _haber_ sido yo quien envió la invitación. Pero no fue así.

—¿Perdón? —intervino Serena —. ¿Usted no ha enviado la invitación? Si no es usted, ¿entonces quién?

Chiba sabía la respuesta.

—Nicolás.

Nicolás era incapaz de mantenerse fuera de los asuntos de los otros.

Serena se volvió hacia él.

—¿Quién es Nicolás?

Cuando Chiba no respondió, lo hizo Cross.

—Nicolás es el fundador de _The_ _Angel_, milady, quien nos metió a todos en la sociedad.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me invitaría a jugar al billar?

—Una excelente pregunta. —Él se volvió hacia Cross—. ¿Cross?

Cross se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la puerta.

—Parece que Nicolás siente que tiene una deuda con la dama.

Una de las cejas de Chiba se levantó pero no habló.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Imposible. Nunca le he conocido.

Darien miraba a Cross con los ojos entrecerrados, quien sonrió y dijo:

—Lamentablemente, Nicolás está siempre un paso adelante del resto de nosotros. Si yo fuera usted, simplemente aceptaría el pago.

Serena levantó las cejas.

—¿En visitas a un club de juego?

—Parece que es la oferta.

Ella sonrió.

—Sería de muy mala educación rechazarla.

—Sin duda lo sería, milady. —Cross se echó a reír y Darien aborreció la familiaridad en el sonido.

—Ella aceptará invitaciones al _The Angel_ de Nicolás o de cualquier otro, sobre mi cadáver —gruñó él y Cross al fin pareció reconocer que hablaba en serio—. Fuera de aquí.

Cross miró a Serena.

—Estaré justo del lado de afuera en caso de que me necesite.

Las palabras de Cross colocaron a Chiba más sobre el borde.

—Ella no te necesitará.

_Yo le daré todo lo que necesite_.

Él no tuvo que decirlo, ya que Cross se fue y Serena estaba hablando.

—He tolerado muchas cosas de los hombres a través de los años, Darien. Padecí un compromiso matrimonial con un hombre al que no le importaba nada de mí y todo de mi reputación, y un compromiso roto que resonó por los salones de baile durante dos temporadas completas... mientras mi prometido se casaba con el amor de su vida, nacía su heredero y a nadie parecía importarle.

Ella enumeraba los asuntos con los dedos mientras hablaba y avanzaba hacia él.

—Después de eso vinieron cinco años de cortejos de hombres que me apreciaban por nada más que mi dote... no es que evitar _esos_ matrimonios ayudara en lo más mínimo, ya que parezco haber aterrizado en uno que no tiene nada que ver conmigo y todo que ver con mi relación con un pedazo de _tierra_.

—¿Qué hay sobre Malachite, tu más querido amor?

Los ojos de Serena despedían fuego.

—Él no es mi más querido amor y lo sabes. Ni siquiera era mi novio.

Darien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿No lo era?

—No. Te mentí. Fingí que lo era, así detendrías tus planes dementes de secuestrarme para casarnos.

—No me detuve.

—No, no lo hiciste. Y en ese momento yo no sentía muchas ganas de decir la verdad. —Ella se detuvo y se recobró—. Tú eras igual que todos los demás, así que, ¿por qué debería haberlo hecho? Al menos el compromiso con Leighton implicaba algún aspecto de mi carácter... aunque fuera el aspecto más aburrido y correcto de este.

Darien se mordió la lengua mientras ella avanzaba. No había nada aburrido o correcto en esta Serena, de pie en un club de juego como si le perteneciera, absolutamente furiosa. Estaba vibrante y magnífica, y él nunca había deseado nada en el mundo del modo en que la deseaba en ese momento.

Ella siguió adelante.

—Como tú no te preocupas ni un poco por mis deseos, he decidido encargarme de mis propios placeres. Mientras reciba invitaciones para la aventura, las aceptaré.

_No sin él, no lo haría_.

Era su turno para avanzar sobre ella, sin saber por dónde comenzar, presionó la espalda femenina hacia la mesa de billar.

—¿Te das cuenta lo que podría ocurrirte en un lugar como este? Podrías haber sido atacada y dejada por muerta.

—Las personas raras veces son atacadas y dejadas por muertas en Mayfair, Darien. —Ella soltó una risita. Una risa _rea_l y él consideró estrangularla—. A menos que corriera riesgos de ser acosada por tu literario portero, francamente creo que este lugar es bastante seguro.

—¿Cómo lo sabrías? Ni siquiera sabes dónde estás.

—Sé que estoy al otro lado de _The Angel_. Así es como el hombre de la puerta se refirió a ello. Como Cross se refirió a ello. Como _tú_ te referiste.

—¿Qué contraseña te dieron?

—Éloa.

Él contuvo el aliento. Nicolás le había dado carta blanca al club. Acceso a cualquier habitación, cualquier evento, cualquier aventura que ella quisiera, sin acompañante.

_Sin él. _

—¿Qué significa? —le preguntó, registrando su sorpresa.

—Significa que voy a tener unas palabras con Nicolás.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué significa Éloa?

Darien entrecerró los ojos y le contestó literalmente.

—Es el nombre de un ángel.

Serena inclinó la cabeza, pensativa.

—Nunca he oído hablar de él.

—No deberías.

—¿Era un ángel caído?

—Sí, ella lo era. —Él titubeó, no queriendo contarle la historia, incapaz de detenerse—. Lucifer la persuadió con engaños a dejarse caer del cielo.

—La engañó, ¿cómo?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Ella se enamoró de él.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos.

—¿Él la amaba?

_Como un adicto ama su adicción_.

—De la única manera que él sabía hacerlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo pudo engañarla?

—Él nunca le dijo su nombre.

Una breve pausa.

—Ningún nombre.

—No, de este lado no.

—¿Qué pasa de este lado? —Serena se apoyó contra la mesa de billar con las manos aferradas a los bordes laterales.

—Nada en lo que necesites pensar.

Ella sonrió.

—No me lo puedes impedir, Darien. Soy un miembro ahora.

Él no quería que ella lo fuera. No quería que ella fuera tocada por este mundo. Se acercó poco a poco, incapaz de resistirse.

—No deberías.

—¿Qué pasa si quiero serlo?

Él estaba cerca de ella ahora, lo bastante cerca para extender una mano y tocarla, para pasar los dedos por la piel pálida y suave de sus mejillas. Cuando levantó la mano para hacer eso, ella se apartó, giró y pasó una mano enguantada a lo largo del tapete verde.

_No me toques_.

Las palabras susurraron por su mente y él se contuvo de seguirla.

—¿Darien? —Su nombre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Él miró esos ojos azules.

—Este es el lado de las damas del club.

—También hay mujeres del otro lado.

—No damas. Aquellas mujeres vienen con hombres... o se van con ellos.

—Quieres decir que son amantes. —Sus dedos encontraron una bola de billar blanca, ella la hizo rodar de acá para allá debajo de su mano y él estaba paralizado por el modo en que ésta se movía, apretando y soltando, haciéndola rodar y detenerse.

_Quería esa mano sobre él_.

—Sí.

—¿Y de este lado?

Ella estaba directamente enfrente de él ahora, dos metros de pizarra y fieltro entre ellos.

—De este lado, hay damas.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Damas _verdaderas_?

Él no pudo evitar un tono seco.

—Bien, no estoy seguro de lo mucho que se merecen el adjetivo, pero sí. Portan títulos, en la mayoría de los casos.

—¿Cuántas? —Ella estaba fascinada. Él no podría culparla. De hecho, la idea de que cierto número de mujeres aristocráticas tuvieran acceso al vicio y al pecado de un momento a otro era escandalosa.

—No son muchas. ¿Unas cien?

—¿_Cien_? —Ella apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante y los ojos de Darien fueron atraídos por el abultamiento de sus pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente debajo del contorno del vestido. La tela estaba atada con una larga cinta blanca, los finales de la seda implorando ser desatados—. ¿Cómo esto permanece en secreto?

Él sonrió.

—Ya te lo dije, amor, nosotros nos dedicamos a la compraventa de secretos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, la admiración en su rostro.

—Sorprendente. ¿Y ellas vienen a jugar aquí?

—Entre otras cosas.

—¿_Qué_ cosas?

—Todo lo que los hombres hacen. Apuestan, ven peleas, beben y comen de manera profusa.

—¿Se encuentran con amantes aquí?

A él no le gustó la pregunta, pero supo que debería responderla. Quizás la espantaría.

—A veces.

—¡Qué emocionante!

—No te hagas ilusiones.

—¿Sobre tomar un amante?

—Sobre nada de eso. Tú no vas a hacer uso del _The Fallen Angel_, Serena. No es para mujeres como tú. —_Y por cierto, no con un amante_. La idea de otro hombre tocándola tuvo a Darien ansioso por golpear algo.

Ella lo observó en silencio durante un largo rato antes de moverse, rodeando la mesa de regreso hacia él con suavidad.

—Sigues diciendo cosas como esas. _Mujeres como yo_. ¿Qué significa eso?

Existían muchas maneras de responder a la pregunta... mujeres que eran inocentes. Mujeres que se comportaban a la perfección, con historiales, crianza y vidas perfectas. Mujeres que eran perfectas.

—No quiero que seas tocada por esta vida.

—¿Por qué no? También es tu vida.

—Eso es diferente. No es para ti.

_No es lo suficientemente buena para ti_.

Ella se detuvo en la esquina cercana de la mesa y él vio el dolor en sus ojos. Supo que a ella le molestaron sus palabras. Supo también que era lo mejor para ambos si ella permaneciera herida. Y fuera de este lugar.

—¿Qué hay de malo en mí? —susurró.

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron como platos. Si hubiera tenido un año para pensar en lo que ella podría decir en esta situación, la idea de que ella sintiera su prohibición de venir al _The Angel_ porque había algo malo en ella nunca se le habría ocurrido.

Dios, no había nada malo en ella. Era perfecta. Demasiado perfecta para esto.

_Demasiado perfecta para él_.

—Serena. —Él dio un paso hacia ella, luego se detuvo, deseando decir lo correcto. Con las mujeres de toda Gran Bretaña, él sabía qué decir, pero nunca parecía saber qué decir con ella.

Ella lanzó la bola de billar, dejándola rodar por la mesa, para enviar otra dando bandazos en una nueva dirección. Cuando esta se paró, Serena lo volvió a mirar, sus ojos azules brillando a la luz de las velas.

—¿Qué pasaría si no fuera Serena, Darien? ¿Qué pasaría si las reglas estuvieran vigentes aquí? ¿Qué pasaría si realmente no hubiera nombres?

—Si realmente no hubiera nombres, estarías en un grave peligro.

—¿Qué tipo de peligro?

_El tipo que termina con otro ángel caído_.

—Es irrelevante. Hay nombres. Eres mi _esposa_.

Los labios femeninos se curvaron en una irónica sonrisa.

—Es irónico, ¿verdad?, que más allá de esa puerta, cien esposas de los más poderosos hombres de Inglaterra estén tomando lo que quieran, con quien quieran, y aquí dentro, ni siquiera pueda convencer a mi marido que me muestre lo que podría ser. Mi marido, que es el _dueño_ del club. Que lo ama. ¿Por qué no lo comparte conmigo? —Las palabras eran suaves y tentadoras y no había nada que Darien quisiera más en este momento que mostrarle cada milímetro de su decadente vida.

_Pero por primera vez en su vida, él iba a hacer lo correcto_.

Así que dijo:

—Porque te mereces algo mejor. —Los ojos de ella se pusieron en blanco mientras él seguía sus movimientos por el cuarto cuando ella retrocedió ante la mesa—. Te mereces algo mejor que un salón de billar en un garito, que jugar a la ruleta con un puñado de hombres que creen que eres, en el mejor de los casos, la amante de alguien y en el peor, algo mucho menos halagador. Te mereces algo mejor que un lugar donde de un momento a otro puede comenzar una pelea, o una fortuna puede ser apostada o una inocencia puede perderse. Mereces ser mantenida lejos de esta vida de vicio y pecado, donde el placer y la devastación son de color rojo y negro, vienen y van. Te mereces algo mejor —repitió él—. Mejor que yo.

Él siguió avanzando, observando cómo los ojos de ella se abrían de par en par mientras que el azul se oscurecía con temor, nerviosismo o algo más, pero él no podía detenerse.

—No ha habido una sola cosa preciosa en mi vida que no haya arruinado cuando la toqué, Serena. Y que me condenen si permito que lo mismo te suceda a ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No me arruinarás. No lo harías.

Darien levantó la mano hasta su mejilla, pasando el pulgar por la piel imposiblemente tersa de allí, sabiendo incluso mientras lo hacía que estaba haciendo más difícil dejarla ir. Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿No te das cuenta, _Sixpence_? Ya lo he hecho. Ya te he traído hasta aquí, te he expuesto a este mundo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡No lo hiciste! Yo misma me traje aquí. Yo hice esta elección.

—Pero no lo habrías hecho de no ser por mí. Y la peor parte es...

Él se detuvo, no queriendo decir más, pero ella levantó la mano y cubrió la de él, sujetándolo en su mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa, Darien? ¿Cuál es la peor parte?

Él cerró los ojos ante el contacto, ante la forma en que lo hacía arder.

No se suponía fuera de este modo.

No se suponía que lo afectara de esta manera.

No se suponía que la desearía tantísimo.

No se suponía que se sentiría tan atraído por esta mujer excitante y aventurera que había evolucionado a partir de la mujer con la que se había casado.

_Y todavía estaba_.

Presionó su frente contra la de ella, sufriendo por besarla, tocarla, arrojarla al suelo y hacer el amor con ella.

—La peor parte es que si no te hago regresar, voy a querer que te quedes aquí.

Sus ojos eran tan azules, tan preciosos, enmarcados por pestañas tupidas y doradas, del color del trigo de otoño y él podía ver el deseo en ellos. Ella lo deseaba.

Serena movió su mano hasta el pecho masculino, apoyándola durante un largo rato antes de deslizarla hacia arriba y rodearle la nuca, sus dedos se trenzaron en su cabello con un toque hermoso e insoportable. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente mientras él saboreaba la sensación de ella contra él, el calor de ella en sus brazos, el aroma de ella entrampando sus pensamientos, el conocimiento de que era suave, perfecta y suya por este momento.

—Me odiarás por ello. —Él cerró los ojos y susurró—: Te mereces algo mejor.

_Muchísimo mejor que yo_.

—Darien, no hay nadie mejor —dijo ella en voz baja—. No para mí.

Las palabras se colaron por él y ella inclinó la cabeza, se puso de puntillas y presionó un beso sobre sus labios.

Era el beso más perfecto que él alguna vez hubiera experimentado, sus labios sobre los de él con firmeza, suaves, dulces y completamente hipnóticos. Él había sufrido por ella durante días, ella lo reclamaba con la caricia, tomando su labio inferior con los de ella, acariciándolo una vez, dos veces, hasta que él los abrió para ella, y Serena le robó el aliento con la exploración tentativa de su lengua... un sedoso deslizamiento contra la de él. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza en su contra, amando el modo en que ella se sentía, suave donde él era duro, seda donde él era acero.

Cuando ella finalmente terminó el beso, sus labios hinchados y rosados, él no podía evitar mirarlos, separados dulcemente antes de que se curvaran en torno a las palabras.

—No tengo deseos de aprender sobre billar esta noche, Darien.

Él levantó su mirada ardiente de los labios, encontrando la de ella.

—¿No?

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, el movimiento una pecaminosa promesa.

—Más bien, me gustaría muchísimo aprender de ti.

Ella lo volvió a besar, y él no pudo resistirse a ella. No habría un hombre vivo que pudiera. Sus manos estaban sobre ella, estrechándola con fuerza.

Estaba perdido.

Su mujer estaba de pie delante de él como la tentación encarnada, pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor... arriesgando su reputación y todo por lo cual él había estado trabajando.

Y Darien se encontró con que no le importaba.

Él estiró la mano detrás de ella, tirando de un interruptor escondido y moviendo la pared para dejar al descubierto una escalera, los escalones remontándose hacia arriba en una oscuridad grande y abismal. Le tendió la mano, la palma hacia arriba, permitiéndole tomar la decisión de subir con él. No quería que ella jamás pensara que él la había forzado a este momento. Que la había metido en esta experiencia. De hecho, se sentía todo lo contrario, como si esta valiente mujer exploradora le estuviera llamando.

Y cuando ella apoyó la mano en la de él sin titubeos ni remordimientos, el deseo se disparó por él, rápido y casi insoportable.

La atrajo hacia sí y la besó a conciencia, antes de conducirla al hueco oscuro de la escalera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, sumergiéndolos en la oscuridad.

—¿Darien?

Ella susurró su nombre y el sonido suave y decadente era el llamado de una sirena. Él se volvió hacia ella, su mano apretando la de ella, tirando de Serena para que subiera el primer peldaño con él, sintiendo su recorrido hacia la cintura femenina, amando el modo en que su cuerpo se sentía bajo sus manos, la redondez de sus caderas y el suave abultamiento de su vientre.

La respiración femenina entrecortada cuando la levantó para que subiera el peldaño por encima de él. Incluso ahora sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, y él le robaba un beso, acariciando profundamente, amando el sabor de Serena, una droga de la cual nunca podría tener bastante.

Él se apartó, apenas, y ella suspiró, el sonido de su placer haciéndole desearla más de lo que nunca había imaginado. Volvió a tomar su boca, y las manos femeninas llegaron a sus cabellos, enredando los dedos en sus rizos, tironeando de ellos, haciéndolo desear que estuvieran desnudos y le estuviera guiando la boca hacia donde ella más quería.

Él gruñó ante la fantasía y se apartó, la agarró de la mano y dijo:

—No aquí. No en la oscuridad. Quiero verte.

Ella lo besó, presionando sus pechos contra su tórax, robándole el aliento, poniéndolo desesperado por ella, por su piel, por su toque, por los grititos que lo ponían más duro que una piedra. Cuando lo liberó de su caricia embriagadora, él encontró que había perdido la paciencia.

La deseaba en ese momento.

De inmediato.

Sin vacilaciones.

Entonces la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó escaleras arriba. Arriba hacia la decadencia. Arriba hacia el placer.

**Continuara…**

Bean Pole: en sentido figurado un hombre alto y flaco. Y cubierto de jengibre es una referencia a que el pudín que Darien le dijo es su favorito está recubierto de jengibre.

1


	19. Chapter 19

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 19**

_Querido M..._

_Hoy cumplo veintiséis años. _

_Veintiséis años y soltera... envejezco y me marchito hora tras hora, a pesar de lo que a mi madre le gusta decir en sus momentos agudos._

_Ocho años de temporada y ni un candidato decente... un record deshonroso para la hija mayor de la Casa de Needham y Dolby. Esta mañana, durante el desayuno, vi la decepción en sus ojos._

_Pero, conociendo lo que han sido mis opciones, encontré que no podía plegarme a su censura. _

_Sin duda, soy una mala hija._

_Anónimo_

_Needham Manor, agosto de 1828_

_Carta no enviada_

**L**as escaleras llevaban hacia las habitaciones de los propietarios.

Michael la dejó en el suelo junto a la puerta secreta que se abría en lo alto del pasaje, cerrándola con llave detrás de ellos antes de moverse con rápida gracia hacia la puerta principal de la habitación. Ella le pisaba los talones, ansiosa por lo que se avecinaba, no queriendo perderse ni un minuto de esto. De él.

Penelope había pensado que la llevaría a la cama... porque seguramente en este gran club, adonde los hombres llegaban para explorar la perversidad y el placer, había un lugar donde él dormía. Donde ella podría acostarse con él.

Donde ella podría hacer otras cosas, también, antes de que tuvieran que volver a la realidad y recordar todas las razones por las que su matrimonio estaba en ruinas y sus vidas totalmente equivocadas.

Cuando él trabó la puerta y se volvió hacia ella, ella se quedó quieta en la habitación, iluminada por la luz cálida de un trío de chimeneas y la gran ventana dorada que daba a la planta del _The Angel_.

La comprensión la arrasó. _Él se refería a que ellos_...

_Aquí_.

Ella retrocedió de manera instintiva y él la siguió, lento y seguro, una sedosa promesa brillando en sus ojos.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó y ella contuvo el aliento ante el tono ronco en su voz.

Ella dio un paso atrás.

—Seremos descubiertos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No seremos descubiertos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Lo sé.

Ella le creyó. El corazón de Penelope latía con fuerza en sus oídos y él atravesó la habitación grande y oscura hacia la ventana con clara intención.

Él la tendría. Y sería glorioso.

Y de repente, ella no se alejaba retrocediendo de él por el nerviosismo, la preocupación o la vergüenza. Se alejaba porque era insoportablemente excitante ser perseguida por él. Michael era hermoso y elegante y se movía con una determinación carente en hombres inferiores. Era ese espíritu único el que la atraía hacia él, el que lo hacía tan tentador. Era implacable en la búsqueda de esas cosas que quería.

Y ahora mismo, él la quería.

La vibrante anticipación la atravesó y ella se quedó inmóvil. En el instante siguiente, él estaba sobre ella. Michael extendió una mano hacia ella, acunando su mejilla, levantando su rostro hacia él, capturando su mirada con tanta atención. Con tanta concentración.

_Toda sobre ella_.

Penelope estaba consumida por la excitación ante su entendimiento. Por la falta de aliento.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —El pulgar la acarició a lo largo de la línea de la barbilla, dejando calor a su paso.

—La forma en que me miras —dijo ella, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él—. Me haces sentir... —Se fue acallando, insegura de sus palabras, y él se inclinó para presionar un beso en la base de la garganta donde su pulso latía acelerado.

Michael volvió a levantar la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te hace sentir, amor?

—Me hace sentir poderosa.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que las palabras fueron pronunciadas y una comisura de la boca de Michael se levantó en un esbozo de sonrisa, la punta de sus dedos le recorrían la piel, rozándole la clavícula, moviéndose todo a lo largo del escote de su vestido de seda, enviándole un espiral de placer por la piel.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Ella inspiró profundamente ante el placer que él le causaba, ante el modo en que sus ojos seguían el recorrido de los dedos a lo largo de su piel y dijo:

—Me deseas.

El avellana se oscureció a marrón y su voz se volvió humo.

—Lo hago.

—Me haces sentir como si yo pudiera tener cualquier cosa.

Él tiró con delicadeza del arquillo que mantenía el corpiño de su vestido apretado en sus pechos, aflojando con el movimiento la cinta y haciendo que la tela se desbocara. Sus dedos se hundieron debajo del borde de esta, insinuando, atormentándola allí.

—Te daría todo lo que quisieras. Lo que pidas.

_Ámame_.

No eso. Eso, ella sabía, no se lo daría.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir el pensamiento, él le levantó las manos y le desabotonó los guantes, quitándoselos poco a poco, la caricia lujuriosa de la piel de cabritilla en contra de su piel aseguraba que nunca volvería a ser capaz de pensar en colocar o quitar un guante como cualquier cosa que no fuera un acto sexual.

Él deslizó una mano dentro de su corpiño desbocado, debajo del escote de la camisola, para acunar y sacar un pecho. Ella jadeó ante la sensación y él se inclinó para capturar el sonido con un beso.

—Quiero acostarme a la luz del _The Angel_ y hacer el amor contigo. —Las palabras fueron enfatizadas con una caricia ruda de su pulgar por el pezón y el raspado de sus dientes por el cuello—. Y creo que también tú lo deseas.

Ella no pudo evitar el gesto de asentimiento. O su confesión.

—Lo hago.

_Mientras estoy contigo_.

Él la soltó, poniéndola de cara al enorme cristal coloreado de la ventana. Ella miraba hacia la planta del _The Angel_, llena de gente, mientras él se encargaba de sus botones, soltándolos metódicamente.

—Dime lo que ves —susurró, sus labios presionando calientes y suaves a lo largo de la curva de su hombro.

—Hay... hombres... por todas partes. —Penelope jadeó y se aferró a la tela que se aflojaba rápido de su pecho.

Llegó al corsé e hizo un rápido trabajo con los cordones, liberándola de la prisión de huesos y lino. Ella suspiró ante la sensación y las manos de él acariciaron a través de la camisa de algodón, serenando la piel debajo. Una mano llegó hasta la ventana para sujetarla firme ante la sensación, tan bienvenida contra su piel ansiosa.

Él pareció entender el sonido y le lamió una oreja, con sus manos deslizándose debajo del vestido y del corsé, acariciando y dejando un camino de placer a su paso.

—Pobre amor —susurró, las palabras eran como fino brandy—. Has sido descuidada.

Y ella se sentía como que lo había sido. Era como si su piel sufriera solo por su toque. Por su beso. Por las caricias largas y calientes que hacían su placer casi intolerable.

—¿Solo hombres? —susurró, retornando bruscamente su atención al salón a través del cristal de varios colores, que destacaba el bello y musculoso cuello de Lucifer.

Sus manos la rodearon para acunarle los pechos por encima de la camisa, levantándolos y moldeándolos con sus palmas calientes antes de que tomara las puntas doloridas entre sus dedos y pellizcara apenas, solo lo suficiente como para enviar una lanza de placer directamente a través de ella. Ella jadeó.

—Respóndeme, Penelope.

Se obligó a enfocar la atención en el cuadro que tenía delante.

—No. Hay mujeres.

—¿Y qué están haciendo?

Ella se fijó en una mujer vestida con una seda preciosa del color de los caracoles de mar, su negro cabello estaba recogido a gran altura con los rizos cayendo a su alrededor.

—Una está sentada en el regazo de un caballero.

Él se apretó contra ella entonces, meciendo las caderas contra su trasero, y Penelope deseó que no estuvieran separados por capas y capas de ropa.

—¿Qué más?

—Ella tiene los brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Él tomó la mano que la apuntalaba contra la ventana e hizo que le rodeara el cuello, proporcionándole mejor acceso a sus preciosas curvas.

—¿Y?

—Y ella le está hablando al oído.

—¿Preparando su juego de naipes? —Sus dedos pellizcaron de nuevo y ella jadeó, cerrando los ojos y volviéndose hacia él.

—Michael —susurró, deseando que él la besara.

—Me encanta la forma en que dices mi nombre. Eres la única que me llama Michael —le dijo antes de darle lo que ella quería, su lengua acariciándola profundo y suave hasta que Penelope estaba retorciéndose en sus brazos, presionando los pechos contra sus manos mágicas.

—Lo odiabas —protestó ella.

—Me has vencido. —Él le chupó con delicadeza la piel suave del cuello—. Cuéntame más sobre la mujer.

Penelope se volvió hacia la ventana tratando de concentrarse una vez más. Observó a la mujer inclinarse hacia adelante, dejando a su pareja una vista profunda de su corpiño. Él sonrió y se inclinó para presionar un beso sobre su clavícula antes de deslizarle las manos por el muslo y todo a lo largo de la pantorrilla antes de finalmente desaparecer debajo del ruedo del vestido.

Penelope se arqueó hacia atrás, recostándose en Michael.

—Oh, él la está tocando...

Los dedos masculinos se aligeraron con las palabras, la caricia casi allí, su suavidad haciendo desear a Penelope que ambos estuvieran desnudos en la oscura habitación.

—¿Tocándola dónde?

—Debajo de sus...

Ella se detuvo cuando la mano de Michael se movió hacia abajo, hacia el lugar donde ella le ansiaba. Penelope dijo suspirando la siguiente palabra cuando su dedo encontró su núcleo, acariciando con suavidad.

—... faldas.

—¿Así? —A pesar de la tela de sus faldas, la rodilla de Michael encontró el camino entre sus muslos, abriéndolos más mientras su mano se deslizaba en el calor de allí, el talón de su palma meciéndose contra ella.

La cabeza femenina cayó hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

—No sé.

—¿Qué crees?

—Por el bien de ella, espero que sí —susurró mientras él la acariciaba.

Él se rió, el sonido fue un estruendo bajo detrás de ella.

—Y yo por el de él.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras las manos de él se movían en sintonía, una en su pecho, jugando, incitando allí, y la otra entre sus muslos, acariciando con maestría.

Las caricias siguieron durante largo rato antes de que Penelope suspirara, saboreando la sensación de él contra ella, presionándose hacia atrás para ajustarse a él tan perfectamente como fuera posible. Él se estremeció con sus movimientos, siseando en su oído.

—Si continúas con eso, cariño, no serás capaz de verlos durante mucho más tiempo.

—Ya no quiero observarlos más, Michael.

—¿No? —La pregunta era curiosa en su hombro, donde los dientes raspaban por su piel.

Ella negó con la cabeza, inclinándose para ofrecerle mejor acceso.

—No, quiero observarte a ti —le confesó. Los dedos masculinos hicieron algo maravilloso entre sus muslos y ella suspiró—. Por favor.

—Bien —le dijo, y Penelope oyó la sonrisa burlona en las palabras—. Dado que me lo pides con tanta amabilidad...

La volvió de cara a él, sus ojos ardían sobre el lugar donde ella todavía agarraba la tela del vestido contra su pecho.

—Suelta el vestido, Penelope —le ordenó, las palabras fueron como humo líquido, y el agarre de ella se apretó.

—Qué pasa si...

—Nadie puede verte.

—Pero...

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes creer que dejaría a nadie verte, mi gloriosa amada. No puedo imaginar permitir eso y no matarlos.

Las palabras eran tan posesivas que Penelope no pudo evitar el placer que la recorrió con ellas. Nadie nunca la había llamado gloriosa. Nadie nunca había parecido ni una pizca interesado en poseerla.

Pero en este momento, Michael la deseaba.

Ella lo observó con atención durante largo rato, disfrutando el modo en que sus ojos le suplicaban que se denudara para él antes de que ella soltara el agarre de la tela, dejándola caer al suelo, quedando desnuda, excepto por sus medias, a la luz tenue de la habitación... y ante su esposo.

Él se quedó inmóvil con los ojos vagando sobre su cuerpo, decidiéndose al fin por su rostro antes de decir con respeto:

—Eres la cosa más hermosa que nunca he visto.

Él estaba a sus pies, quitándole las botas y las pantaletas, dejándola con nada más que sus medias. Le acarició las piernas todo a lo largo de las medias, demorándose en el lugar donde la seda se encontraba con su piel. Cuando ella jadeó sin aliento ante la sensación, él lamió la piel allí.

—Tengo debilidad por las medias, amor. Suaves y sedosas, como la parte más suave de ti.

Ella se sonrojó, no queriendo admitir que adoraba la sensación de ellas contra su piel, no queriendo decirle que desde su noche de bodas había saboreado la caricia del raso a lo largo de sus piernas, fingiendo que era su toque.

—Veo que a ti te gustan también —bromeó él y ella sintió la curva de sus labios contra su muslo.

—Me gustas _tú _—susurró ella, colocando una mano en su nuca, acariciando con los dedos a través de sus suaves rizos.

Él se puso de pie ante eso, dejándole puestas las medias, besándola dura y maravillosamente.

—Eres toda curvas perfectas y piel suave —una mano subió acariciando, escondiendo en su palma la parte inferior de su pecho—. Tan preciosos y llenos.

Las palabras masculinas estaban destruyendo su salud mental. Eran más dañinas incluso que su toque. Ella se arqueó hacia él, hacia su beso, y él le robó la respiración, las palabras y el pensamiento, sus labios y lengua la acariciaban todo a lo largo de la de ella, ofreciendo más placer del que Penelope podría imaginar. Cuando él detuvo el beso, ella suspiró, olvidó su protesta y observó cómo él daba un paso atrás, se quitaba la ropa con unos pocos movimientos rápidos y se paraba delante de ella, la luz del casino más allá de la ventana lo convertía en un mosaico de color y textura, todo largas piernas y músculos marcados, caderas magras, hombros anchos y...

_No. Ella no debería estar mirando eso_.

No importaba lo que ella quería. Era increíblemente curiosa.

_Solo una mirada rápida._

_Oh, mi.._.

Penelope se volvió tímida al instante, sus manos se movieron para cubrir su desnudez.

—No podemos... no era... Esto no era lo que yo esperaba.

Entonces él sonrió con una extraña sonrisa lobuna.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Ella sabía que tenía que fingir que no lo estaba... probablemente él lo había hecho con una docena de otras mujeres. Pero _estaba_ nerviosa.

—Un poco.

Él la levantó, llevándola a un diván bajo en un lado del cuarto e instalándola encima de su regazo para un beso largo y penetrante que le robó el aliento y las inhibiciones. Ella le lamió el labio inferior, chupándoselo con delicadeza y él se echó para atrás con una ruda inspiración.

Penelope abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Lo siento... el labio. Los puñetazos de Temple tienen tendencia a permanecer mucho tiempo —dijo Michael.

Penelope se echó hacia atrás, levantando una mano para retirarle el cabello y buscar heridas adicionales en su rostro.

—No deberías dejar que te golpeara —le susurró, presionando un beso suave junto a la herida.

—Era la única manera de quitarme de la mente el hecho que no podía ir a mi casa y llevarte a la cama. —Él pasó una mano por su brazo en una caricia larga y lujuriosa—. Me aterrorizas. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sardónica mientras sus dedos le acariciaban y atormentaban la piel tersa de la muñeca, del codo, del hombro.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—No puedo saborearte poco a poco, amor. Solo puedo comerte con glotonería. Eres irresistible. —Él presionó un beso sobre su hombro y la lengua salió para mojar la piel allí—. Eres como el repiqueteo de los dados. El sonido al barajar los naipes. Me llamas hasta que me duele el deseo por ti. —Las palabras eran un susurro de respiración en la base del cuello de ella—. Con suma facilidad podría volverme adicto a ti.

Las palabras pusieron a su corazón a latir con fuerza.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Él se rió entre dientes, el trueno de su risa vibraba contra el vientre y los pechos de ella.

—Para mí sí. Muy, muy malo. —Él la besó, larga y lentamente—. Y para ti también. Me pediste que no te tocara. Quise respetar tus deseos.

Salvo que esos no eran los deseos de Penelope. No en realidad.

Ella siempre había querido que la tocara, incluso cuando le decía que no.

Siempre lo había deseado, incluso cuando le dijo que no lo hacía.

Él era su debilidad.

Él la salvó de tener que hablar tocándola, jugando con los dedos en la punta de un pecho hasta que ella suspiró por la sensación y sus manos se deslizaron por el cabello masculino. Penelope se echó para atrás y miró esos ojos oscuros y preciosos.

—Michael —susurró.

Él no apartó la mirada de ella mientras la giraba, levantándola como si no pesara nada, bajando una mano por su muslo, urgiéndola a abrir las piernas.

La sola idea era un escándalo.

_Un sueño_.

Ella vaciló solo una fracción de segundo antes de seguir sus silenciosas instrucciones y lo montó a horcajadas.

Había orgullo y placer en la voz de Michael cuando dijo:

—Mi belleza aventurera...

Ella sabía que era una exageración. No era una belleza. Pero esta noche se _sentía_ hermosa y ni siquiera consideró ignorar su petición. La nueva posición le dio acceso a todo él, a sus hombros anchos y firmes, a su pecho amplio que subía y bajaba con la respiración, Penelope no pudo evitar colocar sus manos encima de él, sobre este hombre guapo y maravilloso que era su esposo.

Él expresó con gemidos su placer ante el toque femenino, la levantó hasta que los pechos estuvieron a la altura de su boca y sopló aire en sus pezones en una corriente larga y constante.

Penelope siguió la dirección de su mirada, tan absorta en ella, observando cómo sus pezones se contraían... primero uno, luego el otro... insoportablemente duros y doloridos.

_Quería su boca sobre ella_.

—Tócame —susurró.

Él ya estaba allí, lamiendo y chupando, hasta que ella pensó que podría morir por el perverso placer, por lo maravilloso de esto. Sus manos se colaron por los cabellos de él, adhiriéndolo a ella hasta que él se retiró y colocó su boca en el otro pecho descuidado, lamiendo con lengüetadas largas y adorables antes de cerrar sus labios en torno a este y darle exactamente lo que ella quería.

Penelope se retorcía en sus brazos al ritmo del tirón de sus labios, del lametazo de su lengua, del raspado de sus dientes. Querido cielo. Él manejaba el placer como un maestro, con arte y habilidad. Y ella no quería que terminara nunca jamás.

Finalmente él se retiró, levantándola más alto, más cerca de él, poniendo un cálido beso en la piel suave de su torso, antes de bajarla deslizándola por su cuerpo y tomando su boca una vez más. Sus rodillas subieron debajo de ella, abrazándola con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras los dedos masculinos se abrían paso entre sus cabellos y enviaba sus broches volando en todas direcciones, perdidos en el suelo de la decadente habitación.

Su boca se movió por el cuello, donde él lamió la delicada piel sobre el pulso y ella volvió a decir su nombre suspirando, sintiéndose drogada por el placer.

El placer que ella no sabía que existía antes de él.

El placer que ella nunca habría encontrado si no fuera por él.

—_Michael_. —Ella dijo su nombre en un suspiro.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa de autosatisfacción y completamente masculina, una mano se movió de detrás de la espalda femenina, deslizándose entre los dos.

Ella volvió la mirada a esa mano perversa y merodeadora, paralizada por su movimiento, luego sus dedos se rozaban contra ella, en su centro, muy superficialmente como si tuviera un tiempo infinito para explorarla. Penelope nunca había deseado nada tanto en su vida.

Sus dedos se movieron trémulamente contra ella, y ella se meneó contra él, una de las manos de Penelope bajó por su torso para descansar tentativamente sobre la parte de Michael por la que sentía tanta curiosidad. Él contuvo el aliento cuando la mano de ella se apoyó sobre su acero caliente.

—Penelope... —Las palabras se perdieron en un gemido.

Ella quería tocarlo, aprendérselo, darle todo el placer que él le estaba dando.

—Muéstrame cómo. Enséñame.

Los ojos de Michael eran negros por el placer, y movió su otra mano para guiarla, mostrándole cómo tocar, cómo acariciar. Hasta que él soltó un largo y hermoso gemido y ella se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó la mejilla con suavidad, murmurando en su piel:

—Esto es mucho más interesante que el billar.

Él se rió de las palabras con aspereza.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

—Eres tan suave —le dijo, acariciándolo todo a lo largo, maravillándose por cómo se sentía—. Tan duro. —Él cerró los ojos mientras ella lo tocaba y Penelope observaba su rostro, disfrutando del juego de placer que lo atravesaba.

Le frotó con firmeza la punta con el pulgar y él jadeó, entornando los ojos.

—Haz eso de nuevo.

Lo hizo y él la acercó bruscamente para besarla larga y profundamente mientras ella continuaba la exploración, las manos de Michael sobre las de ella mostrándole cómo moverse, dónde demorarse, cuánta presión ejercer. Entonces él echó hacia atrás la cabeza y su respiración se volvió jadeante y dolorosa.

—¿Esto está bien?

Él gimió ante la pregunta.

—Está perfecto. No quiero que te detengas.

Ella no estaba interesada en detenerse. Le encantaba verlo disfrutar. Finalmente, Michael la apartó con un movimiento brusco.

—No más. No antes de que esté dentro de ti de nuevo.

Las palabras le hicieron sonrojar las mejillas y él rió bajo y de manera adorable.

—¿Que quiera estar dentro de ti te hace ruborizar, hermosa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Que yo quiera que tú estés dentro de mí me avergüenza. Las damas no piensan en tales cosas.

Él la besó con crudeza.

—No quiero que censures jamás tus pensamientos lascivos. De hecho, quiero escuchar todos y cada uno de ellos. Quiero hacerlos todos realidad.

Sus dedos se movían con firmeza haciendo cosas maravillosas entre sus muslos y ella estaba jadeando.

—Michael. Más.

—¿Más qué, hermosa? —La punta del dedo se deslizó contra el sitio que ella quería, un tormento más que un toque—. ¿Más aquí?

Ella jadeó con la sensación y él se alejó antes de que Penelope repitiera su nombre, oyendo la súplica en su tono.

—¿O tal vez más aquí? —Deslizó profundamente un largo dedo y ella gimió con la sensación.

—En todas partes.

—Con qué mujer tan, tan ávida me he casado —bromeó él, besándola, lamiéndola profundo, sujetándola aún mientras exploraba su boca, todo el tiempo sus dedos moviéndose en malvados circulitos, tocándola apenas. Enarcó una ceja y un segundo dedo se unió al primero en un largo y lento deslizamiento de placer—. ¿Aquí?

—Sí —jadeó ella. Él estaba cerca.

—¿Aquí? —Él se movió.

Más cerca. Ella se mordió el labio. Cerró los ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Aquí?

_Tan. Cerca_.

Ella se mantenía perfectamente inmóvil. No quería que él se detuviera.

—Adoro tocarte aquí, Penelope —le susurró mientras su mano perversa exploraba—. Adoro descubrir tu forma, tu sensación, cuán mojada estás para mí. —Esos dedos la acariciaron otra vez y sus susurros continuaron. Él giraba la mano, la movía en círculos, amagando ese lugar maravilloso—. Me encanta explorarte.

—Encuentra... —susurró ella incapaz de guardar silencio.

—¿Encuentra qué, amor? —Él era todo inocencia. Un malvado mentiroso.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, sintiéndose poderosa.

—Tú sabes qué.

—Encontrémoslo juntos.

Era demasiado. Ella estiró una mano entre ellos, agarrando la de Michael y finalmente, finalmente, lo empujó a ella. Se inclinó sobre él, encontrándole la mirada, viendo su oscuro placer, la necesidad sujetada con fuerza. Sus dedos se deslizaron por sus suaves rizos, separando sus pliegues secretos, girando, moviéndose en círculos guiado por la mano de Penelope en su muñeca. El pulgar acarició largo y lento en un círculo perfecto que la hizo dudar de su propia cordura.

Él la observaba mientras ella luchaba bajo el peso del placer, excitándola con sus palabras tanto como con sus dedos.

—¿Allí, amor? ¿Es donde se siente bien?

Ella estaba perdida con sus alentadoras y pecaminosas palabras y por sus perversos y prometedores dedos, y susurró su respuesta, moviéndose contra él. Y entonces él la estaba tocando tal como ella quería, rodeándola a la perfección, acariciando con la cantidad justa de presión. Era como si conociera su cuerpo mejor que ella. Era como si su cuerpo le perteneciera.

_Y tal vez lo hacía_.

Uno de sus largos dedos se deslizó profundo en su interior, la sensación de la palma meciéndose contra un punto de placer intenso, casi insoportable, y ella gritó su nombre sacudiéndose contra su toque, sabiendo que algo increíble estaba a punto de suceder.

—Michael —susurró su nombre, deseando más. Queriéndolo todo.

Estaba llena de deseo y avaricia y quería que él nunca dejara de tocar su parte más secreta. La parte que ahora le pertenecía.

—Espérame —le susurró mientras le abría las piernas de par en par. Se acercó más, sus dedos la dejaron, reemplazados por la punta suave y ancha de él y mientras Michael se restregaba contra ella, soltó un largo suspiro en su oído antes de susurrar.

—Dios, Penelope... eres como fuego. Como el sol. Y no puedo evitar desearte. Quiero estar dentro de ti y nunca salir. Tú eres mi nuevo vicio, amor... más peligroso que ninguno que haya tenido jamás.

Se deslizó profundamente, apretando los dientes cuando la punta se ubicó en la entrada, donde Penelope se sentía tan vacía... donde lo necesitaba. Ella avanzó ligeramente, amando la sensación de él contra ella. Deseándolo más profundo.

Él se quedó quieto.

—Penelope.

Ella abrió los ojos y encontró su seria mirada oscura. Él se inclinó y tomó sus labios en un beso largo, lento y lleno de promesas.

—Siento mucho que alguna vez te hayas sentido deshonrada, amor... en este momento no hay nada acerca de ti que no encuentre absolutamente precioso. Debes saberlo.

Las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos ante las palabras, abrumadoras y llenas de verdad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo hago.

Él no apartó su mirada de la ella.

—¿Lo haces? ¿Ves cuánto te valoro? ¿Lo sientes?

Ella volvió a asentir, una lágrima se resbaló, rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre la piel suave del hombro masculino. Una de las manos de Michael se deslizó por su mejilla, el pulgar apartando el sendero salado.

—Te adoro —le susurró—. Desearía poder ser el hombre que te mereces.

Ella levantó la suya para atrapar la de él en su mejilla.

—Michael... puedes ser ese hombre.

Él cerró los ojos al oír las palabras, acercándola para un beso profundo de los que destrozan el alma antes de que él extendiera la mano entre ellos, buscara y encontrara ese maravilloso lugar donde el placer parecía arremolinarse profundo dentro de ella. La acarició haciendo círculos durante largo rato con un ritmo perfecto, casi insoportable, hasta que Penelope estaba empujándose contra él y ella podía sentir su placer aumentando. Él se quedó quieto antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar el borde, dejándola bajar a la tierra antes de empujarla una vez más y volver a detenerse. Ella gritó su frustración.

—Michael...

Le besó el lado de su cuello y le susurró al oído.

—Una vez más. Una vez más y te dejaré tomarlo. Te dejaré tomarme.

Esta vez cuando llegó al borde, justo cuando estaba a punto de caer, se deslizó profundamente en ella con una larga y suave estocada, estirándola. Llenándola. Gloriosamente. Y Penelope se perdió sobre el precipicio, segura en sus brazos mientras él los mecía juntos y ella gritaba su nombre y suplicaba por más y él se lo dio repetidas veces hasta que ella no podía respirar, no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada excepto colapsar en sus brazos.

Él la abrazó durante un siglo, sus manos acariciándole la espalda con movimiento suave, generoso y paciente.

_Ella nunca dejaría de amarlo_.

No por el inmenso placer que le había dado, sino por la casi insoportable ternura que le ofrecía ahora. Por la forma en que la acariciaba con delicadeza y susurraba su nombre como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, mientras permanecía acomodado hasta la empuñadura dentro de ella, duro e insatisfecho. Él había esperado para tomar su placer, queriendo estar seguro de que ella tenía el suyo primero.

Michael había trabajo tan duro para esconder esta arista suya, pero aquí estaba, toda ternura.

A ella le encantaba_._

_Lo _amaba_. _

_Y él nunca lo aceptaría_.

Ella se quedó paralizada ante el pensamiento, levantando la cabeza, temerosa de encontrar su mirada, preocupada de que él pudiera percibir sus pensamientos. Sus manos se apretaron en torno a ella.

—¿Te duele? —La pregunta era ronca, como si él no pudiera soportar la idea.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No...

Él se movió debajo de ella, tratando de retirarse.

—Penelope... déjame... no quiero lastimarte.

—Michael.

Y luego, porque ella estaba tan temerosa de hablar... demasiado temerosa de que si se permitiera hablar podría decirle algo que él no quería escuchar... se meció contra él, levantándose a sí misma apenas y hundiéndose de nuevo, disfrutando el modo en que la cabeza de él se inclinó hacia atrás con los ojos entornados en rendijas, los dientes apretados, el cuello tenso con inquebrantable control. Ella repitió el movimiento y susurró:

—Tócame.

Ante las palabras, él soltó su control y finalmente, _finalmente_ se movió.

Ella suspiró con el movimiento, penetraba profundo, maravillosamente profundo, todo placer y perfección. Se movieron al unísono, las manos de Michael sobre las caderas femeninas, guiándola mientras las de ella se apoyaban en sus hombros haciendo palanca encima de él.

—Más... —susurró ella sabiendo en cierta forma, de manera incuestionable, que había más de él para dar.

Y él se lo dio con estocadas más largas y profundas.

—Hermosa Penelope... tan caliente, suave y magnífica —le susurró al oído—. Cuando te observo perder el control en mis brazos, pienso que podría morir por el placer de ello. Eres hermosa en éxtasis. Quiero llevarte allí de nuevo... y otra vez... y otra vez... —Sus palabras fueron enfatizadas por sus empujes, por sus manos acariciándole la espalda, a través de sus hombros, volviendo a bajar para acunarle el trasero y guiarla maravillosamente sobre él.

—Michael, yo... —Y entonces tenía las manos sobre ella, entre ellos, y él estaba tan profundo que no pudo terminar la frase... debido a que ese filo extraño y notable de placer estaba allí otra vez, surgiendo delante de ella, y Penelope nunca había querido nada tanto como quería alcanzar esto.

—Dime —le susurró con aspereza, empujando con más fuerza, más rápido dándole todo lo que ella no sabía que deseaba. Que necesitaba.

_Te amo_.

De algún modo evitó decir las palabras mientras el placer se disparaba a través de ella. Él se desplomó sobre el borde con ella, gritando su nombre en la oscura habitación.


	20. Chapter 20

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 20**

_Querido D..._

_Estoy de un humor un poco reflexivo... han pasado seis años del día de "La Debacle Leighton", como a mi padre le gusta referirse a ello y he rechazado tres propuestas... cada una menos atractiva que la anterior._

_No obstante, mi madre continúa llevándome a modistas y casas de té para damas, como si de alguna manera pudiera borrar el pasado con unos pocos metros de seda o un olorcillo a bergamota. Esto no puede continuar para siempre, ¿verdad?_

_Peor aún, sigo escribiendo cartas a un fantasma e imagino que, un día, las respuestas llegaran por correo._

_Sin firma _

_Dolby House, noviembre de 1829_

_Carta no enviada _

—¡Grosella tonta!1

Serena no levantó la cabeza de donde esta reposaba en el hombro de Darien, el cabello rubio esparcido en torno a ellos.

—¿Perdón?

Él deslizaba una mano cálida por su espalda, acariciándola y haciéndola estremecer de placer.

—Tan educada. —Se recostó sobre el borde del diván, sin querer soltarla todavía, pero sabiendo que ella se enfriaría en la gran sala si no hacía algo. Agarró su levita de donde la había dejado amontonada en el suelo en su prisa por acercarse a su esposa y arrojó la tela de lana azul marino sobre ambos.

Serena se acurrucó contra él debajo del abrigo y él contuvo el aliento ante la sensación suave y sedosa contra él.

—Grosella tonta —repitió él.

—Eso no es una cosa muy bonita para llamar a tu esposa —dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa, sin incluso abrir los ojos—. Aunque después de lo que acabamos de hacer, yo podría ser un poquito grosella tonta encima de ti.

Era increíblemente tonto y Darien no pudo evitar su risa.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había reído de algo tan tonto?_

Toda una vida.

—Chica chistosa —dijo, abrazándola con fuerza—. Gooseberry fool (Grosella tonta) es mi pudín favorito.

Ella se congeló ante eso, sus dedos detuvieron los adorables remolinos en los vellos de su pecho. Él le tomó la mano, llevándoselos hasta sus labios y besándolos rápidamente.

—También me gusta Raspberry fool (Frambuesa tonta). Y el de ruibarbo.

Ella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos azules lo buscaron, como si acabara de hacer una confesión impactante.

—Gooseberry fool.

Él comenzó a sentirse idiota. Ella realmente no estaba interesada por su pudín favorito.

—Sí.

Entonces sonrió, una sonrisa amplia y bella y él ya no se sintió más idiota. Se sintió como un rey. Ella volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, sus senos subiendo y bajando en contra de este a un ritmo tentador.

Luego dijo con sencillez:

—Me gusta el de melaza2.

Y él quiso volver a hacer el amor con ella.

¿Cómo era posible que una conversación sobre postres pudiera ser tan afrodisíaca?

La mano masculina volvió a bajar por su columna, se curvó sobre su trasero redondeado y la tiró hacia él, amando la sensación de ella. Le besó la sien.

—Lo recuerdo. —No lo había recordado hasta el momento en que ella lo mencionó, cuando una imagen de Serena joven en las cocinas de Falconwell, con la cara redonda cubierta de melaza, había llegado rápida y nítida. Darien sonrió ante el pegajoso recuerdo—. Solías convencer a nuestro cocinero que te dejara lamer el tazón.

Ella escondió la cara en su pecho, avergonzada.

—No lo hacía.

—Sí, lo hacías.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus sedosos cabellos enganchándose en la barba incipiente de su mejilla sin afeitar.

—Cucharas, tal vez. Pero nunca el tazón. Las damas no lamen los tazones.

Él se rió ante la decorosa corrección, el ruido ronco sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Se sentía bien yacer allí y reír con ella. Mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. A pesar de que sabía que este momento era todo lo que tenían, el último momento tranquilo antes de que todo el infierno se desatara y él arruinara la poca buena voluntad que ella tenía para con él.

La rodeó con un brazo, estrechándola con fuerza mientras el pensamiento resonaba en su cabeza.

_Pero en este momento, ella era de él._

—Parece que tu aventura fue un éxito.

Ella levantó la cabeza, apoyó su barbilla sobre sus palmas y lo miró con sus ojos azules brillando de excitación.

—Estoy deseando la próxima.

La mano masculina se deslizó por un muslo, jugueteando con la parte de arriba de la media de seda.

—¿Por qué dudo en preguntar?

—Quiero jugar a los dados.

Él se imaginó a Serena besando los dados de marfil antes de arrojarlos por el lujoso tapete verde en una de las habitaciones de dados escaleras abajo.

—Sabes que los dados son un juego que no puedes ganar.

Ella sonrió.

—También dicen eso sobre la ruleta.

Él correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Lo hacen. Solo tuviste suerte.

—El número veintitrés.

—Por desgracia, los dados solo totalizan doce.

Ella se encogió de hombros brevemente y el abrigo se deslizó del hombro pálido y perfecto.

—Perseveraré.

Él bajó la cabeza para colocar un beso en su piel desnuda.

—Pensaremos lo de los dados. Todavía me estoy recuperando de la aventura de esta noche, bruja.

_Y mañana recordarás todas las razones por las que no me quieres cerca de ti. _

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró con el placer recordado, el sonido lo tuvo cambiando de posición debajo de ella para esconder su engrosado deseo.

La deseaba de nuevo.

Pero se controlaría.

_Deberían levantarse_.

Pero él no podía resignarse a moverse.

—¿Darien? —Ella volvió a abrir los ojos, eran azules como un cielo de verano. Un hombre podía perderse para siempre en ellos—. ¿Dónde fuiste?

—¿Dónde fui cuándo?

—Después que... perdiste todo.

Un estremecimiento de aversión lo atravesó de lado a lado. Él no quería contestarle. No quería darle más razones para lamentar su matrimonio.

—No fui a ninguna parte. Me quedé en Londres.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Qué pregunta. Habían pasado tantas cosas. Tantas habían cambiado. Tantas que él no quería que ella supiera. Tantas cosas de las que no quería que ella formara parte.

_Tantas de las que deseaba no haber formado parte_.

Él respiró profundo, las manos en su cintura para moverla, para levantarse.

—No quieres oír hablar de eso.

Ella se levantó con un impulso con las manos apoyadas sobre su pecho, suspendiendo el movimiento.

—_Quiero_ oír hablar de eso. —Bajó la mirada hacia él, rehusándose a ceder.

_A dejarlo retraerse_.

Él se recostó resignado.

—¿Cuánto sabes?

—Sé que lo perdiste todo en un juego de azar.

Ella estaba muy cerca con sus ojos azules tan absortos y la pena se disparó a través de él. Odiaba que conociera sus errores. Su vergüenza. Para ella, deseaba ser otra persona. Alguien nuevo. _Alguien digno de ella_.

Pero tal vez si le contara la historia, si ella supiera todo, evitaría que se acercara demasiado. Quizás evitaría que ella le importara demasiado.

_Demasiado tarde_.

Él se armó de valor con el pensamiento y susurró apenas.

—Tenía _vingt-et-un_3.

Ella no apartó la mirada.

—Eras joven.

—Veintiuno. Lo bastante mayor para apostar todo lo que tenía.

—Eras joven —repitió ella con énfasis.

Él no discutió.

—Me jugué todo. Todo lo que no estaba vinculado. Todo lo que no estaba inmovilizado por generaciones. Como un tonto. —Él esperó que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Cuando no lo hizo, continuó—. Langford me empujó a apostar más y más, acicateándome, ridiculizándome ofensivamente hasta que todo lo que tenía estaba sobre la mesa y yo estaba seguro de que ganaría.

Ella negó con la cabeza ante eso.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

—No podía, ¿verdad? Pero había estado caliente durante toda la noche... había ganado mano tras mano. Cuando estás con una racha ganadora... te sientes eufórico. Llega un momento en que todo cambia, se te escapa la razón y crees que es imposible perder. —Las palabras brotaban con libertad ahora, junto con los recuerdos que había mantenido bajo llave durante muchísimo tiempo—. Para algunos jugar es una enfermedad. Y yo la padecía. El remedio estaba ganando. Esa noche no podía dejar de ganar. Hasta que dejé de ganar y perdí todo. —Ella lo observaba con absorta atención—. Me hizo caer en la tentación, convenciéndome de apostar cada vez más...

—¿Por qué tú? —había un surco entre las cejas y rabia en su voz y Darien extendió la mano para alisar la piel arrugada allí—. ¡Eras tan joven!

—Tan rápida para defenderme sin toda la información. —Su toque siguió la pendiente de su nariz—. Él lo había cimentado. Las tierras, el dinero, todo. Mi padre era un buen hombre, pero cuando murió, la hacienda no era tan exitosa como podría serlo. Pero había suficiente allí para que Langford trabajara, para hacerla prosperar, y él lo hizo. Para cuando yo heredé el marquesado valía más que sus propias tierras y él no quería renunciar a eso.

—La avaricia es un pecado.

_Como lo es la venganza_. Él hizo una pausa, pensando de nuevo en el juego de años atrás que había revivido centenares, miles de veces.

—Me dijo que con el tiempo le agradecería que me hubiera quitado todo —dijo, no pudiendo evitar la ironía en el tono de su voz.

Ella se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, sus ojos azules serios.

—Tal vez tenía razón.

—No la tenía. —No pasaba un día en que Darien no tuviera resentimientos hacia el mero aire que Langford respiraba.

—Bueno, tal vez gratitud es demasiado. Pero piensa en cómo te levantaste a pesar de sus obstáculos. Piensa en la forma en que te enfrentaste a sus acciones. Conquistándolas.

Había una apremiante falta de aliento en la voz de Serena, y Darien de inmediato lo adoró y odió.

—Te dije una vez que no me convirtieras en un héroe, Serena. Nada de lo que hice... nada de lo que soy... es heroico.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estás equivocado. Eres mucho más de lo que crees.

Él pensó en los papeles en el bolsillo de su abrigo, en el plan que había puesto en marcha esa mañana. En la venganza por la que había esperado todos estos años. Ella vería muy pronto que él no era un héroe.

—Desearía que fuera verdad.

_Por ti. _

El pensamiento lo obsesionaba.

Ella se acercó, su mirada seria y firme.

—¿No lo ves, Darien? ¿No ves cuánto más eres ahora de lo que habrías sido? ¿Cuánto más fuerte? ¿Cuánto más poderoso? Si no fuera por ese momento, por la forma en que te cambió, por el modo en que cambió tu vida... no estarías aquí. —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. Y yo tampoco.

Él apretó los brazos en torno a ella.

—Bueno, eso es algo.

Yacieron allí durante mucho tiempo, perdidos en sus pensamientos antes de que Serena cambiara de tema.

—¿Y después del juego? ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

Darien levantó la mirada al techo, recordando.

—Me dejó una guinea.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

—Tu amuleto.

_Su inteligente esposa_.

—No lo gastaría. No tomaría nada de él. No hasta que pudiera tomar _todo_ de él.

Ella lo estaba observando con atención.

—Venganza.

—No tenía nada excepto las ropas sobre mis espaldas y un puñado de monedas en el bolsillo... Temple me encontró. Habíamos sido amigos en la escuela y él peleaba contra cualquiera que pagara por un combate. En las noches cuando no estaba boxeando, jugábamos a los dados en la calle en _Bar_.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿No era peligroso?

Él vio la preocupación en sus ojos y una parte de Darien ansió su ternura, su dulzura. Su presencia allí, en sus brazos mientras le contaba esta historia, era una bendición. Era como si ella, con su preocupación y cuidado, le pudiera salvar.

Excepto que él estaba mucho más allá de la salvación y ella no se merecía esta vida llena de pecado y vicio. Se merecía mucho más. Algo mucho mejor. Él encogió un hombro.

—Aprendimos rápidamente cuándo pelear y cuándo huir.

Una de las manos de Serena subió hasta su rostro y le tocó con suavidad el labio que estaba curándose.

—Todavía peleas.

Él sonrió y su voz se volvió oscura.

—Y ha pasado un tiempo largo desde que huía.

Su mirada parpadeó hacia la ventana de cristal, donde la noche estaba avanzando y las velas en las arañas más allá desvaneciéndose.

—¿Y _The Angel_?

Él levantó la mano, asió un largo mechón de cabello rubio y lo enroscó en sus dedos, amando la manera en que se aferraba a él.

—Cuatro años y medio después, Temple y yo habíamos perfeccionado nuestro negocio... nuestras partidas de dados se movían de un lugar a otro, dependiendo de los jugadores, y una noche tuvimos veinte o treinta hombres, todos apostando. Yo tenía un montón de dinero en la mano y sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviéramos que terminar el juego o arriesgarnos a que nos robaran. —Él soltó su cabello y restregó el pulgar por su mejilla—. Nunca fui bueno para saber cuándo parar. Siempre quise una partida más, una rodada más de los dados.

—¿Apostabas en los juegos?

Él la miró a los ojos, queriendo que ella escuchara las palabras. La promesa en ellas.

—No he hecho una apuesta en nueve años.

La comprensión destelló en la mirada femenina. El orgullo también.

—No desde que perdiste contra Langford.

—Eso no cambia el modo en que las mesas me llaman. No hace los dados menos tentadores. Y cuando la ruleta gira... siempre hago una suposición de en donde se detendrá.

—Pero nunca apuestas.

—No. Pero me encanta ver que otro lo hace. Esa noche, varias veces Temple dijo... que deberíamos irnos. Que el juego se estaba enfriando, pero me podría haber pasado otra hora, otras dos y continué retrasándolo. Una rodada más de los dados. Una ronda más de apuestas. Una más importante. —Él estaba perdido en el recuerdo—. Ellos salieron de la nada y deberíamos estar agradecidos de que tuvieran garrotes y no pistolas. Los hombres haciendo rodar los dados huyeron ante el primer indicio de problema, pero ellos habrían estado bien aun si se quedaban.

—Ellos os querían. —Las palabras de Serena eran un susurro.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Ellos querían nuestra recaudación. Unas mil libras. Tal vez más.

_Más de lo que cualquiera debería llevar en una calle en Temple Bar_4_._

—Peleamos tan bien como pudimos, pero éramos dos contra seis... se sentían como nueve. —Él se echó a reír, el sonido apenas allí—. Diecinueve, más bien.

A ella no le hacía gracia.

—Deberías haberles dado el dinero. No valía tu vida.

—Mi astuta esposa. Si tan solo hubieras estado allí. —La cara de Serena se había puesto blanca. Darien bajó su boca hacia la de ella para un beso rápido—. Estoy aquí. Vivo y bien, desafortunadamente para ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su urgencia haciendo cosas extrañas en sus tripas.

—No lo digas ni en broma. ¿Qué pasó?

—Pensé que estábamos arruinados cuando un carruaje salió de Dios sabe dónde y un batallón de hombres del tamaño de Temple y más grandes se apearon. Ellos se unieron a nosotros, vencieron a los enemigos y cuando los sinvergüenzas escaparon, con la cola entre las piernas, Temple y yo fuimos arrojados dentro del carruaje para conocer a nuestro salvador.

Ella se adelantó a la historia.

—Nicolás.

—El propietario del _The Fallen Angel_.

—¿Qué quería?

—Socios comerciales. Alguien para armar los juegos. Alguien para manejar la seguridad. Hombres que entendieran tanto el brillo como la vulgaridad de la aristocracia.

Ella dejó escapar un largo aliento.

—Él salvó tu vida.

Darien estaba perdido en el recuerdo de aquel primer encuentro, cuando se había percatado de que podía tener una posibilidad de recuperar todo lo que había perdido.

—Por cierto.

Ella se estiró y le besó el labio inflamado, su lengua saliendo para lamer el cardenal allí.

—Él está equivocado.

Su atención volvió bruscamente a ella.

—¿Nicolás?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Cree que tiene una deuda conmigo.

—Así parece.

—Soy yo quien tiene una con él. Él te salvó. Para mí.

Ella volvió a besarlo y él se quedó sin aliento, diciéndose a sí mismo que era en respuesta a la caricia, cuando eran sus palabras las que amenazaban sus fuerzas. Darien levantó las manos enterrándolas en su cabello, mientras saboreaba su gratitud, su alivio y alguna otra cosa que él no podía identificar... una tentación maravillosa.

Algo que estaba seguro no merecía.

Apretó el puño en su cabello y se apartó del beso, deseando con desesperación poder continuarlo. Pero él no le podía permitir... no podía permitirse... sin recordarle con precisión quién era... lo que era.

—He perdido todo, Serena. _Todo_. Tierras, dinero, el contenido de mis casas... _de las casas de mi padre_. Perdí todo lo que me recordaba a ellos. —Se hizo un largo silencio. Luego, en voz baja—. Te perdí.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, inmovilizándolo con la mirada.

—Lo has reconstruido. Lo has duplicado. Y más.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No la parte más importante.

Ella se quedó en silencio, como si se hubiera olvidado de los planes de Darien. El futuro de ambos.

—Tu venganza.

—No. El respeto. El lugar en la sociedad. Las cosas que debería haber podido brindar a mi esposa. Las cosas que debería haber podido brindarte.

—Darien...

Él oyó la censura en su tono y la ignoró.

—No estás escuchando. Yo no soy el hombre para ti. Nunca he sido ese hombre. Te mereces alguien que jamás haya cometido los errores que he cometido. Alguien que pueda cubrirte de títulos, de respetabilidad, decencia y más que un poco de perfección. —Él hizo una pausa. Odiando la manera en que ella se puso rígida en sus brazos ante las palabras, resistiéndose a la verdad. La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y se forzó a decir el resto—. Me gustaría ser ese hombre, _Sixpence_. Pero no lo soy. ¿No lo ves? No tengo ninguna de esas cosas. No tengo nada digno de ti. Nada para mantenerte feliz.

_Y Dios querido, deseo que seas feliz. Deseo hacerte feliz_.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso? —preguntó ella—. Tienes mucho... mucho más de lo que jamás necesitaría.

_No lo suficiente. _

Él había perdido más de lo que alguna vez podría recuperar.

Podría tener cien casas, veinte veces más dinero, todas las riquezas que pudiera acumular y nunca serían suficientes. Porque nunca borraría su pasado, su imprudencia, su fracaso.

Nunca lo haría el hombre que ella se merecía.

—Si no te hubiera obligado a casarte conmigo... —empezó y ella lo interrumpió.

—Tú no me obligaste a hacer nada. Yo te escogí.

_Ella no podía creer eso_. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Tú en realidad no lo ves, ¿verdad? ¡Lo extraordinario que eres!

Él apartó la mirada ante las palabras. Ante la mentira en ellas.

—No. Mírame. —Las palabras eran firmes y él no pudo evitar prestarles atención, los ojos de ella tan azules. Tan honestos—. Crees que de algún modo perdiste toda respetabilidad cuando perdiste tu fortuna. Pero, ¿qué era esa fortuna excepto dinero y tierras acumuladas por otros hombres durante generaciones? Era el logro _de ellos_. El honor _de ellos_. No el tuyo. Tú... —Él oyó la adoración en la palabra. Vio la verdad de sus sentimientos en sus ojos—... Tú has construido tu propio futuro. Has logrado ser un hombre.

Un adorable y romántico sentimiento, pero equivocado.

—¿Te refieres a un hombre que robó a su mujer a altas horas de la noche, la obligó a casarse con él y la usó por la tierra y la venganza y luego... esta noche... la desnudó en la casa de juego más legendaria de Londres? —Él escuchó el desdén en su propia voz y miró hacia otro lado, hacia la oscuridad que cubría el cielorraso de la habitación, sintiéndose que pertenecía al estrato más bajo de la sociedad. La quería vestida y lejos de él—. Dios. Juré que nunca te volvería a deshonrar. Lo siento mucho, Serena.

Ella se negó a dejarse intimidar. Colocando la mano en su barbilla, lo obligó a que lo mirara otra vez.

—No lo hagas sonar sucio. Yo lo deseaba. Lo _disfruté_. No soy una niña para ser mimada. Me casé contigo para _vivir_ y esto... tú... todo es _vivir_.

Se detuvo y sonrió, brillante y hermosa, y el placer y la pena que la simple sonrisa le causó fue un golpe físico.

—No hubo un momento esta noche durante el cual me sintiera deshonrada o usada de mala manera. De hecho, me sentí bastante... adorada.

_Eso era porque él la había adorado_.

—Te mereces algo mejor.

Serena frunció el ceño. Ella se incorporó y se levantó del diván como un ave fénix, envolviéndose en el abrigo de él.

—Eres tú el que no está escuchando. Odio que me coloques en un estante tan alto donde mantienes los objetos valiosos que no quieres que se rompan. No quiero ese lugar de honor. Lo odio. Odio la forma en que me dejas allí por miedo a lastimarme. Por miedo a quebrarme, como si fuera una especie de muñeca de porcelana sin fuerzas. Sin carácter.

Él se puso de pie, avanzando hacia ella. Nunca había pensado que ella no tuviera carácter. Por cierto, si tuviera más carácter lo volvería loco. Y en lo que respecta a la fuerza, ella era Atlas. Una Atlas, pequeña y hermosa, vestida con nada más que su abrigo.

Alargó la mano hacia ella y Serena dio un paso atrás.

—No. No lo hagas. No he terminado. Tengo carácter, Darien.

—Sé que lo tienes.

—Una gran cantidad de ello.

_Más de lo que él jamás hubiera imaginado_.

—Sí.

—No soy perfecta. Prescindí de la perfección cuando me di cuenta que lo único que conseguiría sería un matrimonio solitario con un esposo igualmente perfecto. —Ella estaba temblando de rabia y él la alcanzó, deseando meterla en sus brazos; pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás, rehusándose a dejar que la tocara—. Y en cuanto a que tú no eres perfecto, bien, menos mal. Yo tuve una vida perfecta a mi alcance una vez, y era una _aburrida_. Lo perfecto es demasiado limpio, demasiado fácil. _No quiero_ lo perfecto más de lo que quiero ser perfecta. Quiero la imperfección.

»Quiero al hombre que me lanzó sobre su hombro en el bosque y me convenció para que me casara con él por la aventura de ello. Quiero al hombre que es frío y caliente, con altibajos. El que dirige un club de hombres, uno de damas, un casino y cualquier otra cosa que este increíble lugar sea. ¿Crees que me casé contigo a pesar de tus imperfecciones? Me casé contigo _por_ tus imperfecciones, hombre tonto. Tus gloriosas e insoportablemente _irritantes_ imperfecciones.

_No era cierto, por supuesto. Ella se había casado con él porque no tenía otra opción_.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

No después de que acababa de descubrir lo maravilloso que era tenerla en sus brazos.

—¿Serena?

Ella dejó caer las manos y su abrigo se abrió, dejando al descubierto una franja larga de piel, desde el cuello a la rodilla.

—¿Qué? —Él se habría reído de la terquedad en su tono si no hubiera estado abrumado por el aspecto que tenía con sus medias, su abrigo y nada más. Ella respiró profundo, el tejido amenazando con dejar al descubierto sus gloriosos pechos.

—¿Terminaste?

—Tal vez —dijo ella, reservándose el derecho de decir más.

—Sabes, puedes ser muy difícil cuando quieres.

Una de sus preciosas cejas rubias se enarcó.

—Bien. Si eso no es «la sartén le dijo al cazo, apártate que me tiznas», no sé lo que es.

Él alargó la mano hacia ella y Serena se dejó atrapar esta vez. Le dejó meterla en sus brazos, presionando su cuerpo lujurioso y curvilíneo contra el suyo.

—Soy demasiado imperfecto para ti —le susurró en la sien.

—Eres perfectamente imperfecto para mí.

Estaba equivocada, pero él no quería pensar más en ello. En cambio, dijo:

—Estás desnuda en una casa de juego, amor.

La respuesta fue amortiguada contra su pecho y él sintió más que escuchó las palabras.

—No lo puedo creer.

Una de sus manos la acarició por la espalda, sobre la tela de su abrigo y él sonrió ante la idea de que ella estaba usando sus ropas.

—Yo puedo, mi dulce y aventurera dama.

Le besó la rubia coronilla, deslizando la mano dentro de su abrigo para acunar amorosamente un pecho, adorando el estremecimiento que la recorrió por el toque.

—Me gustaría que estés denuda debajo de mis ropas todos los días.

Ella sonrió.

—Sabes que estoy desnuda debajo de mis propias ropas todos los días, ¿verdad?

Él gimió.

—No deberías haber dicho tal cosa. ¿Cómo voy a hacer otra cosa excepto pensar en ti desnuda de ahora en adelante?

Ella se apartó con una risa y comenzó a vestirse, dando un golpecito en las manos de Darien cada vez que él trataba de alcanzarla.

—Estoy ayudando.

—Estás estorbando.

Ella enderezaba la pequeña lazada color crema en la parte delantera del vestido mientras él se ataba la corbata sin espejo.

Él felizmente podría vestirse con ella todos los días, por el resto de la eternidad.

Pero no lo haría.

_No una vez que ella descubra tus mentiras_. El susurro hizo eco por su mente.

—¿Esto es agua? —Ella señaló hacia un cántaro de pie en la esquina junto al lavabo.

—Sí.

Ella vertió agua en el tazón y sumergió las manos hasta las muñecas. No las lavó, simplemente las metió en el líquido fresco. Él la observó durante un largo rato mientras ella cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo. Dos veces. Tres.

Quitó las manos, se sacudió el líquido y se volvió hacia él.

—Hay algo que siento que debería decirte.

Darien había aprendido a leer los rostros en nueve años de jugar a los dados, las cartas y cualquier otro juego que existiera. Había aprendido a identificar el nerviosismo y la euforia, el hacer trampas, mentir, enfurecerse y cualquier otra cosa en el espectro de la emoción humana.

Todo menos la emoción que llenaba los ojos de Serena... la emoción que se ocultaba bajo el nerviosismo, el placer y la excitación.

Era curioso, porque nunca la había visto antes, pero sabía con exactitud lo que era.

_Amor. _

El pensamiento le robó el aliento y se enderezó, consumido al mismo tiempo por el deseo, el miedo y algo en lo que no quería pensar. No quería reconocer.

Le había dicho que no creyera en él.

Se lo había advertido.

Y por su cordura, no podía dejar que ella le dijera que lo amaba.

Encontró que lo deseaba muchísimo.

Así que hizo lo mejor. Resistió la tentación, se acercó a ella y la empujó a sus brazos para un beso rápido... un beso que estaba desesperado por prolongar. Por disfrutar. Por convertirlo en algo tan poderoso como la emoción atravesándolo de prisa.

—Se está haciendo tarde, cariño. No más conversación por esta noche.

El amor en la mirada de Serena dio paso a la confusión y él se odió.

Lamentablemente, esa también se estaba volviendo una emoción familiar.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta, salvándolo. Darien comprobó el reloj; eran casi las tres de la mañana, demasiado tarde para visitas, lo que solo significaba una cosa. _Noticias_.

Cruzó la habitación rápidamente y abrió la puerta, leyendo el rostro de Cross antes de que el otro hombre tuviera posibilidad de hablar.

—¿Él está aquí?

La mirada de Cross parpadeó por encima del hombro de Darien hacia Serena, luego regresó a Darien, gris e inescrutable.

—Sí.

No podía mirarla. Ella estaba cerca, lo bastante cerca como para que su delicado aroma lo envolviera, probablemente por última vez.

—¿Quién está aquí? —preguntó y él no quería responder, aun cuando sabía que ella tenía que saberlo. Y que una vez que lo supiera, la perdería para siempre.

La miró a los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible para estar tranquilo e impasible.

Recordando el único objetivo que se había puesto una década atrás.

—Langford.

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras las palabras se estrellaban por la habitación.

—Una semana —dijo ella en voz baja, recordando su acuerdo antes de negar con la cabeza—. Darien. Por favor. No hagas esto.

Él no podía detenerlo. Era todo lo que siempre había querido.

Hasta ella.

—Quédate aquí. Alguien te llevará a casa. —Salió de la habitación, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él resonó como un disparo en el corredor oscuro y vacío más allá, y con cada paso que daba se armaba de valor contra lo que estaba por venir. Extrañamente, no era enfrentar a Langford, el hombre que le había arrancado la vida, lo que requería fuerza adicional.

Era perder a Serena.

—Darien. —Ella lo había seguido al pasillo y el sonido de su nombre en los labios de ella lo hizo volverse, incapaz de ignorar la angustia allí. Queriendo desesperadamente, instintivamente, protegerla de eso.

_Protegerla de él_.

Se acercaba corriendo, rápida y furiosa, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa excepto atraparla, levantarla en sus brazos mientras las manos femeninas le asían el rostro y lo miraba a los ojos.

—No tienes que hacer esto —susurró mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares, dejando huellas de agonía—. Tú tienes Falconwell... _The_ _Angel_... y más de lo que jamás podrías soñar. Mucho más que la rabia, la venganza y la furia. Me tienes a mí. —Ella le buscó la mirada antes de decir por último, y dolorosamente bajo—. Te amo.

Él se había dicho que no quería las palabras, pero una vez dichas, el placer que se precipitó por él con el sonido sobre sus labios fue casi insoportable. Cerró los ojos y la besó, profundamente y buscando el alma, deseando recordar su sabor, su sensación, su olor, de este momento, para siempre. Cuando liberó sus labios y volvió a apoyarla sobre el suelo, dio un paso atrás, respiró profundo, amando el modo en que sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban cuando la tocaba.

Él no la había tocado lo suficiente.

Si pudiera volver atrás, la habría tocado más.

_Te amo_.

El susurro resonó a través de él, toda tentación.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No deberías.

Se marchó dando media vuelta, dejándola en el oscuro corredor, mientras se dirigía para enfrentar su pasado, negándose a volver la vista atrás. Negándose a aceptar lo que estaba dejando.

Lo que estaba perdiendo.

**Continuara…**

Gooseberry fool: Literalmente significa Grosella Tonta, de allí el juego de palabras que se da en los párrafos siguientes. En realidad es el nombre de un pudín inglés.

2 Treacle Pudding Pudín de melaza.

3 El _vingt-et-un_ es un juego procedente de Francia, que significa "Veintiuno" y que dio origen al blackjack. _(N. de la T.)_

4 "_**Temple Bar**_" es la única entrada original a la Ciudad de Londres que queda en pie; era la puerta que separaba la Ciudad de Westminster de la Ciudad de Londres. Temple Bar es la barrera (real o imaginaria) que marca el punto más occidental de la ciudad de Londres, en el camino a Westminster, donde concluye la calle Fleet (que se extiende hacia el oeste). Hasta 1878, esta frontera estaba demarcada por un arco de piedra, diseñado por Christopher Wren. Actualmente en el lugar se encuentra un monumento que consiste en una columna que sostiene un grifo. El monumento fue construido en 1880 y marca la entrada oficial a Londres.

1

2

3

4


	21. Chapter 21

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 21

_Querido D... _

_No. Ya no más._

_Sin firmar._

_Needham Manor, enero 1830_

_Carta destruida._

Chiba había imaginado este momento cientos de veces... miles de ellas.

Interpretaba la escena completa en su mente, entrando en la sala de juego privada donde Langford estaba sentado, solo en un extremo, empequeñecido por la magnitud y el poder del _The Angel_, el reino donde Darien gobernaba.

Ni una vez en todo ese tiempo, había imaginado que pudiera sentir algo que no fuera el triunfo de ese momento, cuando nueve años llenos de ira y frustración llegarían a su fin. Pero no era triunfo lo que Darien sentía mientras abría la puerta de la lujosa suite privada situada en lo alto, lejos de la planta principal del club y se encontraba con la mirada impasible de su viejo enemigo.

Sentía frustración. E ira.

Porque incluso ahora, nueve años después, este hombre seguía estafando a Darien. Esta noche, le había robado un futuro con su esposa.

Y no podía permitir que eso continuara.

Langford siempre había dominado gran parte de sus recuerdos: la piel bronceada, los dientes blancos, amplios puños; el tipo de hombre que había tomado lo que quería sin dudarlo. El tipo de hombre que había destrozado vidas sin mirar atrás.

Y casi una década después, Langford no había cambiado. Seguía tan sano y robusto como siempre, aunque con el pelo un poco más canoso, pero con el mismo cuello grueso y amplios hombros. Los años le habían tratado bien.

La mirada de Darien parpadeó hacia el lugar donde Langford había dejado su mano izquierda descansar contra el terciopelo verde. Le recordaba al manierismo, la forma en la que cerraba la mano en un puño y golpeaba la madera pidiendo cartas adicionales o celebrando una victoria. Cuando Darien era un jovencito, y apenas estaba aprendiendo las tablas, podía ver esa mano y envidiar su control total.

Se sentó en la silla que había justo enfrente de Langford y esperó en silencio.

Los dedos de Langford se crisparon contra el tapete.

—Me opongo a estar aquí en medio de la noche obligado por tus secuaces.

—Creí que no responderías a mi invitación.

—Estás en lo cierto —cuando Darien no respondió, Langford suspiró—: ¿Supongo que me has llamado para regodearte por lo de Falconwell?

—Entre otras cosas.

Darien buscó dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó la evidencia del nacimiento de Malachite, deslizando el papel entre sus dedos.

—Debo confesarlo, me sorprendió que te rebajaras a casarte con la chica Mina, incluso por Falconwell. Ella no es un premio exactamente —hizo una pausa—. Pero la tierra era el objetivo, ¿no es cierto? Bien hecho. El fin justifica los medios. Supongo.

Los dientes de Darien se apretaron ante esas palabras, tan cercanas a la forma en la que él había descrito su matrimonio al principio de este viaje. Odiaba el eco, el recuerdo de que él era en gran parte una bestia muy parecida a Langford.

_No hagas esto._

Las palabras de Serena resonaron a través de él, una súplica; y él se calmó, sintiendo los bordes del papel contra la yema de sus pulgares. _Eres mucho más de lo que crees. _Darien le dio la vuelta al papel en sus manos, considerando las palabras, los ojos azules de su esposa suplicándole que fuera más. Mejor. _Valioso. _

_Te amo._

La última arma de Serena contra su venganza.

La curiosidad hizo que Langford se impacientara.

—Vamos, chico. ¿Qué pasa?

Con esas palabras rápidas y cortantes Darien era de nuevo un chico de veintiún años, encarando a este hombre, deseando machacarle. Solo que esta vez, tenía el poder para hacerlo. Con un simple movimiento de muñeca, dejó que la carta volara sobre la mesa con una perfecta puntería.

Langford la tomó, la desenrolló y la leyó. No levantó la vista.

—¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Podrás tener mis tierras, pero no tienes mi poder.

—Vas a arruinarme.

—Es mi más querida esperanza.

Darien esperó por el momento de victoria. Esperaba que la sorpresa y el pesar brillaran en el rostro del otro hombre antes de que levantara la mirada y admitiera la derrota. Pero cuando Langford encontró la mirada de Darien sobre el papel amarillo, no era derrota lo que mostraban sus ojos.

Había admiración.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando por este momento?

Darien cerró los ojos, forzándose a recostarse en su silla, para esconder la sorpresa.

—Desde que me lo quitaste todo.

—Desde que lo perdiste conmigo —corrigió Langford.

—Era un crío entonces, con un puñado de juegos tras de mí —dijo Darien mientras crecía en él la ira—. Ya no. Ahora sé que amañaste el juego. Que perdiste, dejándome ganar hasta que se convirtió en una apuesta enorme.

—¿Crees que hice trampas?

La mirada de Darien no vaciló.

—Sé que las hiciste.

La sombra de una sonrisa, suficiente para probar que Darien estaba en lo cierto, cruzó los labios de Langford antes de que volviera su atención a la evidencia concluyente.

—Así que ahora lo sabes. El crío era el cachorro de mi hermano, nacido de la hija de un granjero de la zona. La mujer con la que me casé era una inútil, con una dote suficientemente grande pero incapaz de dar a luz a un niño. Pagué a la chica y crié al niño como propio. Mejor un falso heredero que ninguno.

Malachite siempre había sido diferente de este hombre, nunca había sido tan frío, ni tan calculador. Ahora tenía sentido, y Darien descubrió que en algún lugar, muy profundo y enterrado, donde él no creía que iba a encontrar ninguna emoción, había compasión por el chico que una vez había sido su amigo, el chico que había intentado con ahínco ser un hijo para su padre.

El vizconde se encolerizó.

—Solo existe un puñado de personas que eran lo suficientemente cercanas para saber que mi esposa no podía concebir. —Levantó la nota, había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Ahora veo que incluso ellos no eran de fiar.

—Quizá decidieron que eras tú el que no tenía honor.

Una de las cejas de Langford se elevó.

—¿Aún me sigues culpando?

—Aún sigues mereciéndolo.

—Vamos —se burló Langford—. Mira a tu alrededor. Has construido este lugar; has reconstruido tu vida, tu fortuna. ¿Qué harías si te vieras forzado a perderla? ¿Pasársela a alguien a quien nunca has tenido cerca desde que nació? ¿Beneficiando a extraños? ¿Me estás diciendo que no habrías hecho lo mismo que yo?

El anciano dejó el papel en la mesa.

—Será una mentira. Tienes tan poca conciencia como yo, y aquí está la prueba.

Se inclinó en su silla.

—Es una pena que tenga que cargar con Malachite y no contigo; tú hubieras sido un gran hijo, visto lo bien que has aprendido la lección que te enseñé.

Darien resistió la urgencia de rehuir esas palabras, la implicación de que él y Langford eran similares, incluso reconocía que eran la verdad. Y lo detestaba.

Su mirada parpadeó sobre la nota de la mesa, su peso a la vez inmenso e inútil a la vez. Había un ruido en sus oídos mientras registraba la importancia de lo que había hecho. De lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos de Darien, Langford dijo:

—Vayamos al grano. Aún tengo la herencia, todo lo que tu padre dejó. Todo tu pasado. ¿Pensabas que no esperaría de ti algo como esto?

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un fajo de papeles.

—Estamos cortados con el mismo patrón, tú y yo.

Dejó la pila de papeles en la mesa.

—¿Sigue siendo el _vingt-et-un _tu juego? Mi legado contra el tuyo.

Y cuando Darien lo vio ahí, tendido sobre el tapete verde con una claridad calculada, la comprensión se disparó a través de él. Había revivido esa fatídica noche cientos de veces, miles de ellas, veía dar la vuelta a las cartas y deslizarse sobre el tapete hacia sus asientos, contaba el diez, el catorce, el veintidós que había acabado con su herencia y su juventud.

Y siempre había pensado que fue el momento que marcó el final de todo lo que había de bueno en él.

_Pero podría ser este momento._

Pensó en Serena entre sus brazos, sus labios suaves contra los de él, su aliento entrecortado mientras le pedía que no viniera. Que no hiciera esto. La forma en la que le miró directamente a los ojos y le pidió que no desperdiciara su última oportunidad para el bien, el último vestigio de su decencia.

Que no dejara que la venganza ensombreciera su amor.

Alcanzó el paquete de escrituras de las mesa, escudriñándolas, esparciéndolas por el fieltro. Gales, Escocia, Newcastle, Devon... una colección de casas amasadas por generaciones de marqueses, una vez tan importantes para él... ahora una colección de ladrillo y mortero.

Solo el pasado. No el futuro.

_Ninguno sin Serena._

_¿Qué había hecho?_

_Buen Dios. La amaba._

La comprensión le atizó de golpe, completamente fuera de lugar y más poderosa que cualquier cosa. Y se odió a sí mismo por no haber tenido la oportunidad de decírselo a ella.

Y, como si la hubiera conjurado, de pronto, ella estaba allí, su voz se alzaba desde fuera de la puerta.

—Puede intentar detenerme con su silencio y su... enormidad... pero no se equivoque, ¡entraré en esa habitación!

Darien miró para ver cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe, dejando ver a un Bruno confuso y, justo detrás de él, a una airada Serena. El guardián levantó sus manos con una expresión de impotencia que a Darien le hubiera divertido en otro momento y lugar. Bruno no parecía entender qué hacer con esta pequeña y extraña mujer que había tenido la fuerza de diez hombres. De veinte.

Ella pasó junto a él dentro de la habitación, levantó la barbilla, cuadró los hombros, y había irritación y frustración en su encantador rostro.

Y Darien nunca la había querido tanto en su vida.

Pero no la quería en ningún lugar cercano a Langford. Se aproximó a ella, la hizo a un lado y le dijo en voz baja:

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Ni tú tampoco.

Darien se volvió hacia Cross, que había aparecido en la puerta junto a Bruno.

—Llévala a casa.

Cross se encogió de hombros en un gesto desgarbado.

—La señora es... difícil de controlar.

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa al hombre alto y pelirrojo.

—Gracias. Eso debe ser lo más amable que alguien ha dicho sobre mí.

Darien tenía la viva impresión de que la noche entera estaba a punto de irse de sus manos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Serena avanzó pasando junto a él, adentrándose en la habitación.

—Lord Langford —saludó ella, alzando la nariz aristócratamente ante el hombre.

—Serena —contestó el anciano, incapaz de esconder su mirada de sorpresa.

—Para usted es lady Chiba.

Las palabras fueron frías y cortantes, y Darien estuvo seguro de que ella nunca había estado tan hermosa.

—Ahora que lo pienso, siempre fui una dama para usted. Y usted nunca se ha referido a mí como tal.

Los ojos del viejo se entrecerraron con irritación, y Darien sintió la intensa urgencia de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara al vizconde por esa mirada.

No era necesario. Su esposa era más que capaz de cuidarse por sí misma.

—No le gusta, ya veo. Bueno, déjeme decirle lo que no me gusta a mí. No me gusta la insolencia. Y no me gusta la crueldad. Y lo más definitivo, no me gusta usted. Es hora de que usted y yo lo resolvamos, Langford, porque a pesar de que le haya robado a mí marido sus tierras, sus ahorros y su reputación, y de que haya sido verdaderamente un padre horrible para mi amigo, me niego en redondo a que me quite cualquier otra cosa, viejo despreciable.

La ceja de Darien se enarcó ante esas palabras. Debía detenerla, lo sabía.

Excepto, porque se dio cuenta de que no quería.

—No tengo por qué escuchar esto.

Langford se puso de un desagradable y moteado color rojo y se levantó de un salto de su silla con una airada incredulidad. Miró a Darien.

—Controla a tu mujer antes que tenga que obligarla a ello.

Darien avanzó, la furia le recorrió ante la amenaza. Serena se giró para encararle antes de que pudiera llegar al vizconde, fuerte como el acero.

—No. Esta no es tu batalla

Se quedó mudo ante la contestación a pesar de que no debía estar sorprendido; su esposa le mantenía en un estado perpetuo de estupefacción.

_¿De qué demonios hablaba? Esta era ciertamente su batalla._

Como si no hubiera estado esperando por este momento cerca de una _década, _y Langford acababa justamente de amenazar a la única cosa que él quería.

Se quedó quieto ante dicho pensamiento.

_La única cosa que él quería._

Era verdad. Estaba Serena, y estaba todo lo demás. Todas las tierras, el dinero, _The Angel,_ la venganza... ninguna de estas cosas valía una pequeña porción de esta mujer.

Esta maravillosa mujer que le había hecho volver a ser él una vez más.

Ella encaró a su enemigo y agitó una mano hacia la puerta, donde estaba Bruno, y ahora Cross, mirando muy serios y bastante asustados.

—¿Le interesaría intentar escapar antes de que yo haya terminado?

Darien no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió. Era una princesa guerrera.

_Su _princesa guerrera.

—Ha llevado una vida libre de consecuencias, Langford, y, aunque le aseguro que disfrutaría enormemente que perdiera todo lo que le importa de golpe, me temo que causaría grandes estragos en aquellos que amo.

Ella miró la mesa, reparando en las escrituras, inmediatamente comprendió la situación.

—Se va a apostar, ¿no? ¿El ganador se queda con todo?

Miró a Darien, los ojos de Serena se abrieron con emoción una fracción de segundo antes de cerrarlos. Él reconoció de todos modos su disconformidad.

—¿Ibas a apostar?

Él quería decirle la verdad, que antes de que ella entrara había decidido que no merecía la pena... que nada de eso merecía que arriesgara su felicidad. Su futuro.

Pero ella ya se había vuelto hacia la puerta.

—¿Cross?

Cross se enderezó.

—¿Milady?

—Trae una baraja.

Cross miró a Chiba.

—No creo que...

Chiba asintió.

—La dama quiere un mazo.

Cross nunca iba a ningún sitio sin sus cartas, y mientras cruzaba la habitación, las sacó, y le tendió la baraja a Serena. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a jugar. Necesitamos un repartidor.

Darien la miró bruscamente cuando Langford dijo con desdén:

—No jugaré contra una _mujer._

Ella tomó asiento en un lado de la mesa.

—No suelo jugar a las cartas con hombres que le roban su herencia a unos críos, pero esta noche parece que haré una excepción.

Cross miró a Darien.

—Es increíble.

La posesividad llameó mientras tomaba asiento con los ojos puestos en su esposa.

—Es mía.

Langford se inclinó hacia Serena, con los ojos brillantes de furia.

—No juego a las cartas con mujeres. Y ciertamente no jugaré contra una que no tiene nada que yo quiera.

Serena introdujo la mano dentro de su blusa y extrajo un papel de la misma que dejó en la mesa.

—Al contrario, tengo algo que desea desesperadamente.

Darien se inclinó para ver mejor el papel, pero Serena lo tapó con la mano. Cuando él levantó la vista, la fría mirada azul de ella estaba sobre el vizconde.

—Malachite no es su único secreto, ¿verdad?

Langford entrecerró los ojos, rabioso.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Serena elevó una ceja.

—Parece que jugará a las cartas con una mujer después de todo.

—Cualquier cosa que tengas arruinará a Malachite también.

—Creo que él estará bien si esto sale a la luz. Pero le aseguro que usted no —hizo una pausa—. Y creo que sabes por qué.

Langford frunció el ceño y Darien reconoció en el rostro del viejo frustración e ira cuando se volvió hacia Cross.

—Reparte las cartas.

Cross miró a Darien, la duda en su mirada era clara, como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Darien no había apostado en nueve años. No había jugado ni una simple mano de cartas, pensaba que estaba esperando todo el tiempo a que llegara esta noche, este momento, cuando jugara contra Langford de nuevo... y esta vez, ganara.

Pero al mirar a su esposa, orgullosa y gloriosa, enfrentándose al hombre que había estado odiando tanto tiempo de su vida, comprendió que el perverso deseo que le había estado mordiendo durante la última década cada vez que pensaba en Langford y en las tierras que le había quitado había desaparecido, se había perdido junto con su deseo de venganza. Eran su pasado.

Serena era su futuro.

_Si podía merecerla._

—La dama jugará por mí.

Levantó la prueba de la legitimidad de Malachite de donde estaba frente a él y lo situó en la mesa frente a ella. Serena le prestó atención, su mirada limpia y azul se llenó de sorpresa al registrar el significado de ese movimiento. No iba a arruinar a Malachite. Algo brilló en el rostro de ella... una mezcla de felicidad, orgullo y algo más, y en ese momento Darien tomó la decisión de hacer volver esa mirada en ella cada día. Se fue en un instante, y fue reemplazada por... una repentina inquietud.

—Tienes lo que querías, amor. Es tuyo —enarcó una ceja—. Pero yo no me detendría si fuera tú. Tienes una racha ganadora.

Ella miró la apuesta de Langford, el pasado de Darien, y él deseó besarla profundamente por la emoción que mostraba su rostro... nerviosismo y deseo... deseo de ganar.

Por él.

Ella le hizo un gesto a Cross, quien tomó el cambio con calma, y barajó con movimientos rápidos y precisos.

—Una mano de _vingt-et-un._ El ganador se queda con todo.

Cross repartió las cartas, una arriba, otra abajo, y a Darien se le ocurrió que no era un juego para damas. Aunque las reglas eran de una sencillez engañosa, era probable que Serena no lo hubiera jugado nunca, y sin un gran golpe de buena suerte, podía ser aplastada por un jugador tan veterano como Langford.

Mientras Darien consideraba la posibilidad de... que después de todo este tiempo hubiera estado tan cerca de la destrucción de Langford y de la restauración de las tierras del marquesado, y hubiera fallado... comprendió que durante demasiado tiempo había considerado esas cosas como marcadores de su redención. Ahora, sin embargo, él sabía la verdad.

Serena era su redención.

Frente a ella, boca arriba, estaba el cuatro de tréboles. Darien miró como ella levantaba la esquina de la otra carta, buscando alguna indicación de lo que ella podría tener. Nada impresionante, adivinó. Se volvió hacia Langford, mostraba un diez de corazones, la mano izquierda descansaba en la mesa, como siempre.

Cross miró a Langford, quien palmeó la mesa una vez.

—Me planto.

Una mano decente.

Langford había llegado también a la misma conclusión que Darien, que Serena era novata, y como todas las novatas, se pasaría.

Cross miró a Serena.

—¿Milady?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, llamando la atención de Darien.

—¿Puedes darme otra?

La comisura de la boca de Darien se elevó en un esbozo de sonrisa. Tan educada, incluso mientras jugaba por bienes inmuebles valorados en más de un millón de libras en el club de juego más exclusivo de Londres.

Cross le repartió otra carta, el tres de corazones. _Siete. _Darien deseaba que ella se plantara, sabiendo que la próxima carta haría que ella se pasara de veintiuno. Era el más simple de los errores, continuar apostando con un par de cartas bajas.

—Otra, por favor.

Cross dudó, era conocedor de las dificultades y no le gustaban.

—La chica ha pedido otra —dijo Langford, todo suficiencia, sabiendo que estaba a punto de ganar, y Darien se prometió, que aunque el viejo dejara el club sin perder nada, no se marcharía sin sentir toda la fuerza de su puño.

El seis de corazones se deslizó a su lugar junto a las otras cartas. _Trece._

Serena se mordió el labio y comprobó la carta boca abajo de nuevo, prueba de que era una novata en ese juego. Si hubiese tenido veintiuno, no habría vuelto a mirar. Ella encontró la mirada de Cross, después la de Darien, había preocupación en sus ojos, y Darien se habría jugado toda su fortuna a que había perdido.

—¿Ya está?

—A no ser que quiera otra.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—La chica ha perdido. Hasta un ciego podría verlo.

Langford mostró su segunda carta con una sonrisa Una reina. _Veinte._

El vizconde era el hombre más afortunado de Londres.

Y a Darien no le importó.

Solo quería que terminara la noche, así podría llevarse a su esposa a casa y decirle que la amaba.

_Finalmente._

—Estoy, de hecho, por encima de veinte —dijo Serena, revelando su carta final.

Darien se inclinó hacia delante, seguro que estaba equivocado.

_Un ocho de diamantes._

Cross no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su voz.

—La dama tiene veintiuno.

—Imposible. —Langford se echó hacia delante—. ¡Imposible!

Darien no pudo evitarlo. Se rió, llamando la atención de Serena con el sonido.

—Mi magnífica esposa —dijo, había orgullo en sus palabras mientras sacudía la cabeza incrédulo.

Hubo un movimiento detrás de ella, después se desató el infierno.

—¡Puta tramposa! —Las fuertes manos de Langford estaban sobre sus hombros, tirando de ella y sacándola de su silla con una furia violenta, Serena sollozó y se tambaleó antes de que él la levantara del suelo y la sacudiera violentamente—. ¿Te crees que esto es un juego? ¡Puta tramposa!

No habían pasado más de un segundo o dos antes de que Darien la alcanzara, pero le pareció que había transcurrido una eternidad antes de que él la sacara de las garras de Langford y la dejara con Cross, que también estaba allí, esperando para mantenerla a salvo.

Y luego Darien fue a por Langford con una intención visceral.

—No tendré que arruinarte, después de todo —gruñó—. En su lugar voy a matarte.

Y después, lo tenía agarrado por las solapas, y le dio la vuelta poniéndolo contra la pared, empujándole con todas sus fuerzas, con ganas de castigarle una y otra vez por atreverse a tocar a Serena.

Por atreverse a hacerle daño.

Quería matar a este hombre. Ahora.

—¿Crees que sigo siendo un niño? —le preguntó, retirando a Langford de la pared para volverle a golpear de nuevo contra ella—. ¿Te crees que puedes venir a mi club y amenazar a mi esposa sin consecuencias? ¿Te crees que te voy a permitir que la toques? No eres digno ni de respirar el mismo aire que ella.

—¡Darien! —sollozó ella a través de la habitación, donde Cross la mantenía apartada de la refriega—. ¡Basta!

Darien se giró hacia ella, vio las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y se calmó, dividido entre castigar a Langford y consolarla.

—Él no merece la pena, Darien.

—Te casaste con ella por la finca —dijo Langford, introduciendo aire en sus pulmones—. Es posible que hayas engañado al resto de Londres. Pero no a mí. Conozco los asuntos de Falconwell más que tú y más que nadie en el mundo. Ella era un medio para un fin. ¿Crees que no lo he visto?

_Un medio para un fin_. El eco de esas palabras, que se habían repetido tanto al principio de su matrimonio, fueron un golpe, en parte porque eran ciertas, pero sobre todo porque eran muy falsas.

—Cabrón. ¿Crees que me conoces?

Apretó a Langford contra la pared de nuevo, la fuerza de la emoción le ponía más furioso.

—_La amo. _Ella es lo único que me importa. _Y te has atrevido a tocarla._

Langford abrió la boca para hablar pero Darien le interrumpió.

—No mereces piedad. Has sido un desastre como padre, como guardián y como hombre. Te mereces el hecho de poder ser capaz de caminar por ti mismo gracias a la generosidad de la dama. Pero si te acercas a ella a menos de un metro de nuevo o si te escucho un susurro hablando mal de ella, tendré el placer de desgarrarte miembro a miembro. ¿Está claro?

Langford tragó saliva y asintió rápidamente.

—Sí.

—¿Tienes dudas de que lo haré?

—No.

Darien empujó al vizconde hacia Bruno.

—Deshazte de él. Y manda a buscar a Malachite Alles.

Darien enseguida avanzó por la habitación, seguro de que su petición se llevaría a cabo, para estrechar a Serena entre sus brazos.

Ella apoyó el rostro en la curva del cuello de Darien.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —susurró contra su piel, con la voz temblorosa mientras las manos de él recorrían su espalda acercándola más aún. Ella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos azules brillaban con lágrimas, y repitió—: ¿Qué le dijiste?

No era la forma en la que él tenía planeado decírselo, pero nada en su matrimonio había ocurrido de la forma tradicional, y supuso que ese momento no iba a ser diferente al resto. Así que, de pie en medio del salón de juego de un garito, encontró la mirada de su esposa y dijo:

—Te amo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero le elegiste a él. Elegiste la venganza.

—No —dijo él, se apoyó en la mesa de cartas y la situó entre sus muslos, tomando las manos de Serena entre las suyas—. No. Te elegí a ti. Elegí el amor.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, buscando su mirada.

—¿Eso es verdad?

Y de repente, la verdad importaba más de lo que él hubiera podido nunca imaginar.

—Dios, sí. Sí, es verdad. —Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos—. Te escogí a ti, Serena. Preferí el amor sobre la revancha. Elegí el futuro sobre el pasado. Escogí tu felicidad sobre todo lo demás.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo momento, lo suficientemente largo como para que él se preocupara.

—¿_Sixpence_? —preguntó, aterrorizado de repente—. ¿Me crees?

—Yo... —comenzó a decir, y luego se detuvo, y él supo lo que ella iba a decir.

Y deseaba que no lo hiciera.

—No lo sé.

**Continuara…**


	22. Chapter 22 Final

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 22**

Serena no durmió esa noche. Ni siquiera lo intentó.

Así que, cuando Malachite apareció a la mañana siguiente, no le importó que fuera demasiado temprano para recibir visitas. Estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, con el sobretodo puesto, el sombrero y el bastón en la mano, cuando ella entró en el recibidor.

Se volvió, la miró a los ojos enrojecidos y dijo, lleno de tacto:

—Por Dios. Tienes un aspecto tan horrible como el de él.

No hizo falta nada más. Ella rompió a llorar.

Él se acercó a ella.

—Ay, Sere. No... Ay, maldita sea. No llores. Lo retiro. No tienes mal aspecto en absoluto.

—Mentiroso —dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas.

Él hizo una mueca con un lado de la boca.

—En absoluto. Tienes un aspecto estupendo. Para nada el de una mujer afectada.

Ella se sintió como una idiota.

—No puedo evitarlo, ¿sabes?

—Le quieres.

Ella inspiró profundamente.

—Terriblemente.

—Y él te quiere a ti.

Las lágrimas amenazaron de nuevo.

—Eso dice.

—¿No le crees?

Quería hacerlo. Desesperadamente.

—No puedo... No puedo entender por qué lo haría. No entiendo qué hay en mí que haya podido hacerle cambiar. Que le haya conmovido. Que le haya hecho amarme.

Se encogió de hombros y se miró los pies, las punteras de sus zapatillas verdes asomaban bajo el borde del vestido.

—Oh, Sere... —suspiró, atrayéndola hacia él en un cálido abrazo fraternal—. He sido un idiota. Y Leighton también. Y todos los demás. Tú eres mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Que todos nosotros juntos —dio un paso atrás y la sujetó por los hombros firmemente, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Y también eres mejor que Darien.

Ella inspiró profundamente, y alisó con la mano la solapa del sobretodo de él.

—Sabes que no lo soy.

Él torció la boca en una media sonrisa irónica.

—Y esa es la razón por la que no te merece. Porque es un real zoquete y tú le sigues amando.

—Sí —dijo ella suavemente.

—Le vi anoche, ¿sabes? Después de que le dejaras —ella levantó la mirada—. Me entregó la prueba de mi escándalo. Me dijo que se lo habías ganado.

—Él me lo dio —corrigió ella—. No tuve que apostar por ello. No iba a arruinarte, Malachite. Se detuvo.

Malachite sacudió la cabeza.

—_Tú_ lo detuviste. Le querías lo suficiente para mostrarle que en la vida hay más cosas que la venganza. Le has cambiado. Le has dado otra oportunidad de ser el Darien que conocíamos en lugar del frío y duro Chiba en que se había convertido. Tú moviste la montaña —levantó una mano para acariciarla en la barbilla—. Te adora. Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede verlo.

_Te elijo a ti. Elijo el amor._

Las palabras a las que no había parado de dar vueltas en su cabeza a lo largo de toda la noche cobraron sentido repentinamente. Y, como si se hubiera encendido una vela, supo, sin ninguna duda, que eran ciertas. Que la amaba.

El entendimiento la hizo sentirse mareada.

—Me quiere —dijo, primero en voz baja, dejando que las palabras hicieran eco a través de ella, comprobando cómo se sentía al pronunciarlas—. Me quiere —repitió riendo, esta vez a Malachite—. De verdad que sí.

—Por supuesto que te quiere, tontina —dijo Malachite con una sonrisa—. Los hombres como Chiba no declaran su amor en falso —bajó el volumen a un tono conspiratorio—. No es exactamente típico de su forma de ser.

No lo era, por supuesto. El gran y peligroso Chiba, tan frío y cruel, el hombre que gestionaba una casa de juego y raptaba mujeres en mitad de la noche y vivía para vengarse no era el tipo de hombre que se enamoraba de su mujer.

Pero, de alguna manera, lo había hecho.

Y Serena era demasiado lista como para perder más tiempo preguntándose cómo o por qué... cuando simplemente podía pasar el resto de su vida amándole también.

Sonrió a Malachite.

—Tengo que ir a verle. Tengo que decirle que le creo.

Él asintió, satisfecho, alisándose el sobretodo.

—Un plan excelente. Pero, antes de que salgas corriendo a salvar tu matrimonio, ¿tienes un momento para decir adiós a un viejo amigo?

En su ansiedad por buscar a Darien, no comprendió sus palabras inmediatamente.

—Sí, por supuesto —hizo una pausa—. Espera. ¿Adiós?

—Me marcho a la India. El barco zarpa hoy.

—¿La India? ¿Por qué? —frunció las cejas—. Malachite, ya no tienes por qué irte. Tu secreto... es tuyo de nuevo.

—Y estaré eternamente agradecido por ello. Pero he reservado el pasaje y sería una lástima desperdiciarlo.

Ella le observó cuidadosamente.

—¿De verdad lo quieres así?

Él enarcó una ceja rubia.

—¿De verdad quieres a Darien?

_Sí. Dios, sí._

—En ese caso a ambos nos espera la aventura —sonrió Serena.

—Sospecho que la tuya será más estimulante —se rió él.

—Te echaré de menos —dijo.

Malachite asintió con la cabeza.

—Y yo a ti. Pero te mandaré regalos de tierras lejanas para los niños.

_Niños_. Quería ver a Darien. Inmediatamente.

—Asegúrate de ello —dijo ella—. Y yo les entretendré con historias sobre su tío Malachite.

—A Darien le encantará —replicó él con una carcajada—. Espero que sigan mis pasos y se conviertan en pescadores notables y poetas mediocres. Ahora vete a buscar a tu marido.

Ella sonrió.

—Creo que sí lo haré.

Darien subió los escalones de _Hell House_ de dos en dos, desesperado por llegar a su mujer, recriminándose por no haberla encerrado en una habitación del club la noche anterior y haberse negado a dejarla marchar hasta que creyera que la quería.

¿Cómo podía no creerle? ¿Cómo podía no ver que estaba causando estragos en su mente y en su cuerpo, que había destruido su tranquilidad y le había devastado con su amor? ¿Cómo era posible que no viera que estaba desesperado por ella?

La puerta se abrió en el momento en que él alcanzaba el escalón superior y el objeto de sus pensamientos salió disparada de la casa, casi haciéndole caer por las escaleras. Ella se paró en seco, con su capa verde arremolinándose a su alrededor, rozando las piernas de Darien, y se miraron el uno al otro largamente.

Él se quedó sin aliento al verla. ¿Cómo pudo nunca considerarla poco atractiva? Era una joya bajo el frío y gris aguanieve de mediados de febrero, toda mejillas sonrosadas y ojos azules y esos maravillosos labios rosados que le hacían desear llevarla en brazos a la cama más próxima. A su cama. Porque ya era hora de que tuvieran su propia cama. Pensaba derribar la pared que separaba sus dormitorios para no tener que volver a quedarse mirando esa maldita puerta nunca más.

Ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Darien...

—Espera —la cortó, no quería oír lo que ella tenía que decir. No antes de poder decir su parte—. Lo siento. Vamos dentro. ¿Por favor?

Ella le siguió al interior. El sonido de la gran puerta de roble cerrándose tras ellos hizo eco en el recibidor de mármol. Posó la mirada en el paquete que él traía en la mano.

—¿Qué es eso?

Él había olvidado que lo tenía. Su arma.

—Ven conmigo.

La tomó por la mano, deseando no llevar guantes, deseando poder tocarla, piel contra piel, y subió por las escaleras a la primera planta de la casa, tirando de ella al interior del comedor y dejando el bulto envuelto en pergamino sobre la larga mesa de caoba.

—Es para ti.

Ella sonrió con curiosidad y él tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de besarla, intentando no apresurarse. No quería asustarla. Ella abrió el papel con cuidado, separándolo solo lo suficiente para echar un vistazo al interior. Levantó la mirada, confundida y frunciendo el ceño, antes de retirar el envoltorio.

—Es...

—Espera.

Él buscó una cerilla y prendió el objeto.

Ella se rió y él se relajó ligeramente al oírla: era como música en la gran habitación vacía.

—Es un pudín de Navidad flambeado.

—No quiero que sea una mentira, _Sixpence_. Quiero que sea de verdad. Quiero que nos hayamos enamorado delante de un pudín de Navidad —dijo, con tono contagioso—. En ti veo mi corazón, mi propósito... mi misma alma.

Hubo un momento de absoluto silencio durante el que ella recordó la primera vez que él había dicho esas palabras y él pensó por un instante que había llegado tarde. Que esta tontería del pudín era demasiado poco.

Pero de repente ella estaba en sus brazos y él puso todo su amor, todas sus emociones, en esa caricia. Adoró la manera en que ella subió las manos para jugar con el cabello de su nuca, su pequeño jadeo cuando él mordisqueó su labio inferior. Ella se separó y abrió sus preciosos ojos azules para mirar a los de él, pero él no estaba listo para liberarla todavía y le robó otro beso antes de pronunciar su voto:

—Soy tuyo, mi amor... tuyo para que hagas lo que desees conmigo. Cuando te rapté en mitad de la noche y te reclamé como de mi propiedad, ¿cómo me podía imaginar que ahora, esta noche, para siempre, sería yo el reclamado? ¿Qué sería mi corazón el robado? Comprendo que no soy digno de ti. Comprendo que tengo tras de mi toda una vida de ruindad que tengo que enmendar. Pero te juro que haré todo lo que pueda por hacerte feliz, mi amor. Trabajaré cada día para ser merecedor de ti. De tu amor. Por favor... por favor, dame esa oportunidad.

_Por favor, créeme._

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y, cuando negó con la cabeza, él se quedó sin aliento, incapaz de enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que pudiera rechazarle. De que podía no creerle. El silencio se hizo eterno entre los dos y él estaba desesperado por oír sus palabras.

—Durante tanto tiempo, he ansiado —susurró ella, acariciándole la cara, como para convencerse de que estaba allí. Que era suyo—. He ansiado más, he soñado con el amor. He esperado este momento. Te he ansiado a ti —Una lágrima se deslizó hacia abajo, bordeando una de sus preciosas mejillas, y él la secó con una mano—. Creo que te he querido desde que éramos niños, Darien. Creo que siempre fuiste tú.

Él apoyó la frente sobre la de ella, atrayéndola hacia él, la quería cerca.

—Estoy aquí y soy tuyo. Y por Dios, Serena, también yo te he ansiado. Tantísimo.

Ella sonrió, tan bella.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—¿Como podría no serlo? —preguntó él, con voz áspera y rota por la emoción—. Durante nueve años creí que sería la venganza la que me salvaría y me hiciste falta tú, mi fuerte y bella esposa, para demostrarme que estaba equivocado y que mi salvación era el amor. Tú eres mi redención —susurró—. Tú eres mi bendición.

Ella lloraba a lágrima viva, y él bebió sus lágrimas antes de tomar su boca en un beso largo y opulento, vertiendo todo su amor en el contacto, acariciando profundamente, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Él levantó la cabeza.

—Dime que me crees.

—Te creo.

Él cerró los ojos ante la oleada de alivio que le recorrió al oír sus palabras.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Te creo, Darien.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé —sonrió ella.

Él la besó, profunda y rápidamente.

—Lo habitual es que la dama devuelva la declaración.

Ella rió.

—¿Ah, sí?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Dime que me amas, lady Serena.

—Para ti, lady Chiba —le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y enredó los dedos entre su cabello—. Te amo, Darien. Te quiero con desesperación. Y me siento muy feliz de que hayas decidido quererme también.

—¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? —preguntó él—. Eres mi guerrera. Enfrentándote a Bruno y a Langford para luchar por mí.

Ella sonrió con timidez.

—No podía marcharme. No podía convertirme en tu ángel caído. Te seguiría hasta el infierno, pero solo para traerte de vuelta.

Sus palabras le dieron una lección de humildad.

—No te merezco —dijo—. Pero me temo que no puedo dejarte marchar.

La seria mirada azul de Serena no flaqueó al preguntar:

—¿Lo prometes?

_Con todo su ser._

—Lo prometo —la envolvió en sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza, antes de recordar el otro objeto que había traído para ella—. Te he traído tus ganancias, mi amor.

Sacó los papeles de la partida de la noche anterior y los dejó junto al pudín.

—Tu propiedad.

Él la besó en el cuello y sonrió contra su piel cuando ella suspiró al recibir la caricia.

—Mía no. Tuya. Ganada con destreza.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—De las ganancias de ayer solo quiero una cosa.

—¿Qué es?

Ella se estiró para besarle profundamente, dejándole sin aliento.

—A ti.

—Puede que llegues a arrepentirte de esa ganancia, _Sixpence_.

Ella negó con la cabeza, completamente seria.

—Nunca.

Se besaron de nuevo, perdiéndose largo rato el uno en el otro, hasta que la curiosidad se impuso y le hizo levantar la cabeza.

—¿Qué tenías contra Langford?

Ella soltó una risita y se dobló en torno a él para coger la apuesta, rebuscando entre el montón de papeles hasta encontrar el pequeño cuadrado de papel.

—Olvidaste enseñarme la regla más importante de los sinvergüenzas.

—¿Cuál es esa?

Ella desdobló cuidadosamente el papel y se lo entregó.

—Cuando dudes, márcate un farol.

Era su invitación a _The Angel_.

La sorpresa dio paso a la risa y a continuación al orgullo.

—Mi perversa mujer jugadora. Creía que tenías algo verdaderamente irrefutable.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, abierta y brillante, y a él le pareció que ya había tenido suficiente charla.

De modo que tendió a su esposa en el suelo de su comedor y la desnudó, venerando cada centímetro de gloriosa piel que iba descubriendo. Y según la risa de ella se transformaba en suspiros, él le recordaba una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba.

Durante años, cuando los hijos y los nietos preguntaban por la marca negra y redonda de la mesa del comedor de _Hell House_, la marquesa de Chiba contaba una historia acerca de un pudín flambeado que había ido mal... hasta que el marqués la interrumpía diciendo que, en su opinión, había ido perfectamente.

**FIN**


	23. Chapter 23 Epigolo

**Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Sarah Maclean y el nombre de la novela es Un Pícaro con Otro Nombre de la serie Las Reglas de los Sinvergüenzas, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

Epílogo

_Querida Sixpence, _

_Sabes que las guardé todas. Cada carta que has enviado, incluso aquellas que nunca contesté. Perdón por tantas cosas, mi amor: por dejarte, por no haber vuelto nunca a casa; porque me llevó tanto tiempo darme cuenta que tú __eres__ mi casa, y que contigo a mi lado, nada de lo demás tenía importancia. _

_Pero en las horas más oscuras, en las noches más frías, cuando sentía que lo había perdido todo, aun tenía tus cartas. Y a través de ellas, de alguna manera, todavía te tenía._

_Te amaba, entonces, mí querida Serena, más de lo que podrías imaginar... como te amo ahora, más de lo que puedas saber. _

_Darien_

_Hell House, febrero de 1831_

_**Una semana más tarde. **_

Cross se despertó como siempre, en una improvisada litera dentro de su oficina en _The Angel_, situada entre una estantería desbordante y un globo terráqueo macizo, rodeado de papeles.

Sin embargo, no era usual que hubiera una mujer sentada en su escritorio.

Eso estaba de más. No una mujer. Una dama. Una damita, con cabellos rubios y gafas.

Ella leía el libro mayor.

Él se incorporó, ignorando el hecho de que no llevaba puesta camisa y que, convencionalmente, los caballeros no saludaban semidesnudos a las damas. Suspende convencional. Si la mujer no hubiera querido verlo semidesnudo, no debería haber invadido sus oficinas durante la noche.

Que la mayoría de los hombres no tuvieran la costumbre de dormir en sus oficinas era de poca importancia.

—¿La puedo ayudar?

Ella no levantó la vista.

—Usted ha calculado mal la columna F.

¿_Qué diablos_?

—No, no lo he hecho.

Ella empujó sus gafas hacia arriba de su nariz y se metió una hebra vagabunda de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja, concentrada por completo en el libro mayor.

—Lo ha hecho. El cálculo correcto debería ser ciento doce mil trescientos cuarenta y seis libras con diecisiete peniques.

_Imposible_.

Él se puso de pie, moviéndose para mirar por encima de su hombro.

—Eso es lo que dice.

Ella negó con la cabeza, colocando el índice sobre la línea tabulada. Él advirtió que la punta del dedo estaba ligeramente torcida, inclinada una pizca a la derecha.

—Usted ha escrito ciento doce mil trescientos cuarenta y _cinco _libras con diecisiete peniques. Usted... —Ella levantó la mirada, los ojos como búhos detrás de sus gafas abarcaron su altura y su pecho desnudo—. Usted... usted ha perdido una libra.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, apretujándola deliberadamente y disfrutando del modo en que su respiración se atascó con su cercanía.

—Eso _es_ un seis.

Ella carraspeó y volvió a mirar.

—Oh. —Ella se inclinó y volvió a verificar el número—. Supongo, más bien, que usted ha perdido sus habilidades caligráficas —dijo con sequedad y él se rió entre dientes mientras ella agarraba un lápiz y corregía el número.

La observó, con los ojos puestos en el callo en la punta del segundo dedo, antes de susurrar bajo en su oído:

—¿Eres un hada tenedora de libros enviada en la oscuridad de la noche para revisar mis cifras?

Ella se inclinó alejándose del susurro y se volvió para mirarlo.

—Es la una de la tarde —dijo con total naturalidad y él tuvo un deseo intenso de quitarle las gafas de la cara y besarla sin sentido, solo para ver qué diría esta extraña joven.

Aplastó el deseo.

En lugar de eso, sonrió.

—¿Enviada en la oscuridad del día, entonces?

Ella parpadeó.

—Soy Lita Tsukino.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par y dio un enorme paso atrás, chocando contra un perchero para sombreros y volviéndose para rescatarlo antes de caer en la cuenta que definitivamente no podía estar de pie en su oficina, en una casa de juego, sin camisa, con la cuñada de Chiba. La cuñada _prometida_ de Chiba.

Él trató de alcanzar una camisa. Estaba arrugada y usada, pero serviría. Mientras buscaba infructuosamente la abertura en el lino, volvió a recular. Más lejos.

Ella se levantó y rodeó el escritorio, yendo hacia él.

—¿Le he alterado?

¿Por qué la camisa no tenía una abertura? Como último recurso, sostuvo la prenda delante de él, un escudo de sus ojos enormes, que lo veían todo.

—No en absoluto, pero no acostumbro a tener reuniones clandestinas con las hermanas de mis socios, medio desnudo.

Ella pensó en las palabras antes de inclinar la cabeza a un lado y decir:

—Bueno, usted estaba dormido, así que no podría haberlo evitado.

—De alguna manera, dudo de que Chiba lo viera de ese modo.

—Al menos deme una audiencia. He venido hasta aquí.

Cross supo que debería negarse. Supo, con el agudo sentido de un apostador, que no debería continuar con este juego. Que era imposible de ganar. Pero había algo acerca de esta joven que hizo imposible detenerse.

—Bueno, dado que ha venido hasta _aquí_... ¿cómo puedo servirle, lady Lita?

Ella respiró profundo y exhaló.

—Necesito la ruina. Y he oído que usted es un experto en la materia.

**Ahora si FIN.**


End file.
